Avatar III: El caos camina conmigo
by Medeah
Summary: Secuela de Avatar. El destino ha puesto a Leo en una encrucijada, donde tendrá que decidir, de entre las cosas que ama, cuales conserva y cuales deja morir...CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Prologo

Hola a todos del otro lado...

**Disclaimer**: Las TMNT no son mías, como tampoco otros personajes que iré nombrando debidamente, todo lo demás salió de mi cabeza (que está llena de pajaritos)

Finalmente, la ultima parte de la historia, ahora, la conclusión, la respuesta a todas las interrogantes...

Me remito al mismo resumen que hice en Avatar II. Habrán muchas más referencias a la primera parte así que si no se entiende, pues pregunte nomás.

Igual voy a hacer unas aclaraciones antes, una especie de guía de personajes:

**Muffy:** personaje de la primera parte, una chica media nerd, ratona de biblioteca que de la noche a la mañana descubre que su madre, a quien nunca conoció, era una cazademonios y que a su muerte le tocaba el turno de ocupar su lugar en el oficio... así fue como conoció a las tortugas y les ayudó a derrotar al primer demonio, creando un lazo especial con Leo.

**Arcángel:** es quien derrotó al demonio rey del infierno al principio de los tiempos y es el jefe de los cazademonios, también aparece en la primera parte y es el dueño original de la Espada de Fuego.

**Karai:** este si que no es mío (la tienen vista ¿no?) es la generala de Shredder, su especie de hija adoptiva en la serie de TV, comanda a las fuerzas del Pie en Japón.

**Nabú/Kent Nelson**: Este tampoco es mío, pero la interpretación es libre. Apareció en el Avatar anterior, es un ex Amo del Orden, pero ahora es un renegado de corazón, fue muy poderoso, pero últimamente ha decidido retirarse a vivir con los humanos y mantener un perfil bajo...

**Amos del Orden/Amos del Caos**: Servidores de Dios los unos; del demonio los otros, han estado involucrados en una lucha eterna desde el principio de los tiempos por el control de la Tierra y de los humanos. (tampoco son míos, pertenecen a DC cómics)

**Fragmentos**: cuando Satán fue derrotado por el arcángel, su cuerpo fue dividido en miles de pedazos, cada uno de esos fragmentos es un demonio en sí mismo, pero menos poderoso que el original. Lo único que desean es volver a estar todos reunidos una vez más.

* * *

**_"Así como el amor te llena de gloria, así te crucifica" _**

**El caos camina conmigo.**

"_**The more I love you, the more blind I become to you..."**_

**Prologo.**

.- No debes involucrarte en esto.

.- No puedes impedirlo.

.- No, no lo haré. No será necesario.- Muffy le miró con los ojos de par en par, antes de que pudiese formular alguna pregunta, el arcángel continuó.- No haré nada para detenerte porque de todas formas, no tendrás éxito...

.- ¿No harás nada?...- repitió la chica aún aturdida.- ¿No harás nada!

.- Esas son mis ordenes, las cosas deben ocurrir tal cual están previstas: los fragmentos del demonio se reunirán y el mundo será destruido.

Entre los dos se produjo un silencio mortal, Muffy aún permanecía boquiabierta, con una expresión de angustia, como si fuera a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

En medio de la semioscuridad de aquel callejón, el arcángel, embutido en su capuchón marrón dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

.- No puedo permitirlo¿me oyes?...- dijo ella repentinamente, tratando de imprimirle a su voz una fuerza que no poseía.- No lo permitiré...

.- No tienes opción.

.- No es así. Siempre hay una opción...

.- No esta vez.

.- Si fuera así, no estarías aquí tratando de persuadirme para que no intervenga...

.- No he venido ha persuadirte. Si te he buscado ha sido sólo para advertirte.

.- ¿Advertirme?.- el arcángel asintió.

.- De ahora en más, hagas lo que hagas, estarás sola... ninguno de nosotros va a ayudarte.

Muffy retrocedió, involuntariamente, como si las palabras del arcángel se hubieran convertido en una bofetada y le hubieran golpeado en el rostro.

.- No.- dijo al fin.- No estoy sola. Incluso si ustedes van a permitir que esto ocurra, incluso si ninguno de ustedes hace nada para evitarlo, aún así, no estoy sola... ¡lo evitaré cualquier costo!...- Muffy hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada, apretando los puños.- No permitiré que nos traten como juguetes.

.- No puedes desafiar la voluntad de Dios. El mundo ha de destruirse, de esa forma renacerá nuevamente, purificado...

.- ¿Quién dice que ésa es su voluntad, admítelo, ni tu, ni Orden ni ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que Él planea...

Tras un rato y al no obtener respuesta, Muffy alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que estaba sola.

Nunca sabría si el arcángel escuchó o no sus ultimas palabras, porque al voltearse ya no estaba ahí.

.- Detesto cuando hace eso.

.-

.- No me han querido en ningún sitio, ni en el cielo ni en el infierno…

.- Te quieren aquí, preciosa… de este lado. Lo siento.

.- No es tu culpa, Nabú. Sé que no te gusta esto más que a mí… pero así es como debe ser.

.- No les digas que sí… aun no te rindas.

.- Me gustaría, pero ya no tengo fuerzas para oponerme… lo intenté todo…

.- Lo sé. En parte soy responsable ¿recuerdas?… y ya no me digas Nabú, ese ya no es mi nombre.

.- ¿También tratas de renegar de lo que eres?

.- Hace tiempo ya que me auto expulsé del cielo… pero eso no evita que me vea obligado a obedecer de vez en cuando… es bastante frustrante.

.- No te sientas culpable… no es necesario… no se puede evitar ser lo que se es…

.- Pero yo soy diferente: ellos se la pasan caminado sobre los humanos… yo prefiero caminar entre ellos. No quiero que mueran.

.- Tal vez sea lo mejor…

Nabú se quedó sin palabras. Se volvió a verla con los ojos como platos.

.- Ya les dijiste que si ¿verdad? Ya les dijiste que aceptabas…

.- Te dije que ya no me quedaban fuerzas para oponerme.

.- Pero…

.- Será mejor que te vayas ahora… ya no puedo responder por mis actos. No me gustaría tener que matarte… aún.

Nabú retrocedió lentamente.

Ya había comenzado.

Había sido un iluso al creer que podía retardarlo un poco más...

.-

Fin del prologo.


	2. 1

**1.- **

.- ¿A qué me has llamado?.- preguntó una voz profunda de mujer con marcado acento japonés.

Leonardo abrió los ojos de par en par, irguiéndose levemente. Así que ella ya estaba ahí.

.- Las actividades del Pie¿por qué las haz reiniciado? pensé que se habían trasladado al Japón.- Karai sonrió.

.- Nunca nos vamos del todo, la ciudad es nuestra aún.

.- ¿Y dejaron el negocio a cargo de los Dragones Púrpuras? por favor...

.- Te han dado trabajo, después de todo.

.- Tanto como una piedra en el zapato, no más que eso.

.- Tampoco menos...

Ambos guardaron silencio, sin dejar de darse la espalda. Era su pequeño ritual, el no mirarse a la cara era lo único que les recordaba de qué lado estaba cada uno, porque, de otra forma, el respeto que sentían el uno por el otro podría ser confundido fácilmente con amistad.

.- Sólo quiero saber si el Pie ha vuelto al ruedo...- habló nuevamente Leo, rompiendo la tensión entre ambos..- No intentaré detenerte ahora, sólo quiero saber a qué me enfrento: las pandillas en las calles se están armando, alguien les está vendiendo armas, de las buenas... ¿acaso el Pie quiere que se eliminen unas a otras para sacarlas del negocio?

.- ¡El Pie no le vende armas a un puñado de rufianes de callejón¿qué te hace pensar que te diría tras de qué andamos?.

.- Porque peleas limpio... por más que te pese.

Karai guardó silencio.

.- El Pie no tiene nada que ver con la guerrilla de pandillas.- Dijo finalmente.- Tu mejor que nadie sabes que el Pie sólo trabaja a gran escala.

.- Lo sé.

.- Es todo lo que te diré.

.- Es suficiente. Gracias.

Eso había dado por terminada la reunión. Leo guardó silencio, sin moverse o volverse, esperando a que ella desapareciera primero, sólo por cortesía.

Sin embargo... tras unos minutos, ella seguía ahí, todavía podía sentirla. Parecía dudar... finalmente habló.

.- Algo te está molestando.- dijo.- Puedo sentirlo, y no tiene nada que ver ni conmigo ni con las pandillas... no estás tranquilo.- Ella hizo una pausa, pero Leo no respondió, sólo permaneció en silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos, Karai volvió a hablar.- Si yo puedo verlo, otros lo harán también... estás en desventaja.

Después de un rato, Leo supo que ya estaba sólo otra vez. Sonrió levemente.

Jamás había visto a Karai tan mortalmente preocupada por él. Debía ser muy evidente que algo le estaba pasando.

Claro que sabía que algo le pasaba, era sólo que no tenía una respuesta para ello.

Bajó la cabeza, deseando que el viento frío se llevara sus preocupaciones con él.

.-

Muffy respiró profundamente, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

Una nube de polvo se alzó al caer su cuerpo sobre él, incluso con la luz apagada podía verlo.

Había polvo asentado por todas partes. Era de esperarse: casi no había parado ahí en los últimos meses.

Hasta entonces, jamás se había preguntado por qué de repente tenía tanto "trabajo". Hasta ahora.

Debió habérselo imaginado desde hacía mucho antes, ingenuamente había esperado no tener más problemas de esos, más problemas con los _fragmentos_.

Pero en realidad, desde un principio, había sabido que lo peor estaba por venir. Como ahora.

Se quedó en la oscuridad, repasando mentalmente sus posibilidades. Tenía que contactar a unos viejos amigos, debía empezar por ahí.

Debía contactar a las tortugas nuevamente.

De pronto sintió un vacío en el estomago. Sólo faltaba que ellos la rechazaran al igual que lo habían hecho los demás...

De pronto se sintió muy sola.

Abandonada.

Sacudió la cabeza con energía. Detestaba tener tiempo libre, siempre terminaba ocupándolo con esos pensamientos.

Prefería el caos, porqué así no tenía que pensar en sus propios problemas.

Suspiró.

Bueno, si lo que quería era un poco de caos con el que mantenerse ocupada, lo iba atener y en grandes cantidades: todo estaba alterado últimamente y no era sólo lo que salía en el noticiero (las guerrillas entre pandillas, violencia, la normal y la dura, etc), también estaba pensando en todas esas cosas que pasaban sin que nadie se percatara, de esas cosas en las que siempre andaba metida mientras todos los demás dormían tranquilos en sus casas.

Lo usual: demonios, vampiros, fantasmas, niños poseídos...

Cuando descubrió lo que en realidad pasaba, creyó que el arcángel le ayudaría. Pero en vez de eso, no sólo la había mandado a freír churros, si no que le advirtió que se saliera del camino.

"Inaceptable", había dicho ella, "Bien, como quieras. Luego no te quejes.", habían dicho ellos.

Ahora estaba segura de que el arcángel no volvería a visitarla nunca más...

.- Ya no tengo su bendición.- se dijo con una sonrisa triste.

.-

Tostadoras. Así las llamaban en las calles.

Aparentemente, casi cualquiera podía tenerlas, porque, de hecho, todas las pandillas en las calles iban armadas con esas cosas.

Suficientemente livianas para ser disparadas en movimiento y lo suficientemente poderosas para destruir un vehículo de un par de tiros.

Esas armas ya llevaban un par de semanas en las calles y la morgue había excedido con creces su capacidad, sin hablar de los hospitales.

Parecía el fin del mundo.

Aún así, casi nadie les prestaba mucha atención, la guerra entre las pandillas pequeñas apenas si tenía un lugar en los noticiarios: muchos pensaban que era preferible y conveniente que los chicos malos se mataran entre sí¿y que pasaba con los inocentes que morían, los niños que eran alcanzados por los tiros perdidos y todo eso? bueno, en todas las guerras habían pérdidas lamentables...

Al principio pensó que era el Pie quien estaba tras de todo, luego de que él y sus hermanos casi murieran una noche mientras entrenaban corriendo por las azoteas y el edificio en el que estaban se vino abajo porque un grupo de imbéciles se estaba matando entre sí en el interior.

Así fue como descubrieron que estaban armados con algo menos que lanza mísiles y ahora que el Pie había sido descartado como responsable, se había quedado sin pistas. Sólo podía significar que otro jugador más había entrado al juego.

Respiró profundo y se sentó en una cornisa. Hacía un par de horas que había dejado a Karai, pero aún no lograba llegar a casa.

Y quedaba tanto trabajo por hacer aún...

De pronto se sintió muy cansado.

Y triste, inexplicablemente triste.

"¿Deprimido?" se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa. Realmente no tenía tiempo para eso...

.- Sé fuerte ahora.- murmuró para si, poniéndose de pie.

Vagamente recordó lo que había dicho Splinter una vez, sobre quien pretende cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y resulta aplastado por él al final.

Ahora creía que Splinter estaba equivocado: el peso del mundo terminaría aplastándolo de todos modos, hiciere lo que hiciere, era sólo cuestión de tiempo... al final, acabaría aplastándolo...

Después de un rato de mirar el vacío, se puso de pie y se dirigió a casa.

.-

Cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos de la guarida, se detuvo, tomando un respiro. Se dio unos segundos para relajarse y encontrar la mejor cara posible para mostrar a sus hermanos.

Luego entró.

Al pasar el patio de ejercicios, en dirección a la sala, tres pares de ojos se voltearon a verlo. Sorpresa, ansiedad, algo de angustia, bastante de preocupación, incluso ira... algo de todo eso había en esos ojos.

Suspiró, bajando la mirada. Hubiera deseado que fuera distinto... pero no podía ser de otro modo, las vidas de todos estaban marcadas por sobresaltos, violencia, y por toda clase de eventos inesperados. Habían pocos momentos de tranquilidad. Era de esperarse, siendo lo que eran.

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó sonreír.

.- ¿Y?.- preguntó secamente Raphael. Por toda respuesta, Leo negó con la cabeza.- Y supongo que tu le creíste...- continuó Raphael.

.- Karai es muchas cosas menos mentirosa...- respondió Leo en el acto, sorprendido de encontrarse a sí mismo defendiendo a su enemiga frente a su hermano, y sorprendido de sentirse algo aliviado, casi feliz, de que Karai no tuviera nada que ver en al asunto... – Además,.- continuó.- si lo piensas bien, así no opera el Pie.

Evitando la mirada de Raphael, se dirigió al sofá y se dejó caer sobre él. Una bolsa de papas fritas apareció al instante bajo sus narices.

.- ¿Gustas?.- dijo inocentemente Miguel. Leo no pudo menos que sonreír y luego negó con la cabeza.

.- ¿Qué tal les fue a ustedes?.- preguntó cansadamente. Un igualmente cansado Donatello se volvió a verlo.

.- Golpeamos, pateamos, amenazamos a muchos, pero nadie quiso darnos el nombre del vendedor... te lo juro, quien quiera que sea, en las calles le tienen más miedo a él que a nosotros.- Raphael dejó escapar un gruñido.- Sin embargo, - continuó Don.- ya soltamos el rumor, si la montaña no viene a ti...

.- No se lo tragarán, sabrán que es una trampa...- interrumpió Raphael de mal humor.

.- Esperemos que no.- dijo simplemente Leo.

.- Además, .- continuó Miguel.- les han vendido armas a casi la mitad de la ciudad, a bandas rivales, a pequeños malhechorcitos... creo que es obvio que nos les interesa a quien le vendan, mientras vendan¿no creen?. Si unos tipos, o sea nosotros, andan por ahí tratando de comprar, tarde o temprano aparecerá alguien con la mercancía...

Todos guardaron silencio por unos instantes.

.- ¿La mercancía?.- exclamó de repente Don.- tienes todo esto muy claro¿verdad?.

.- Ey, he estado viendo películas, para documentarme... sé como es esto.

.- Siii, claro...

Leo se puso de pie, aprovechando la distracción de los demás... En momentos así, realmente agradecía a Miguel el estar ahí y alivianar un poco las cosas.

Fue hasta su habitación. Sin encender la luz, se sentó en el rincón más apartado, cruzando las piernas y cerrando los ojos.

Meditar.

Realmente necesitaba meditar.

Por la mañana parecía todo tan claro, pero al llegar la noche...

Las cosas siempre se confundían en su cabeza al llegar la noche.

Cerró los ojos. Habían tantas cosas qué considerar.

Los inocentes, siempre los había, siempre los habría. No se puede proteger a todos todo el tiempo.

Los estúpidos jóvenes que habían decidido desperdiciar sus vidas en las pandillas y en el crimen.

Los pobres chicos que no tenían a donde ir y nadie que los echara en falta, nadie que los estuviera buscando, que se quedaban en las calles porque era la única esperanza, porque era eso o morir...

Sus hermanos, que trataban de vivir tranquilos... no pedían mucho más que eso. Pero todo a su alrededor parecía ser una constante batalla, una posible amenaza, todo era un peligro inminente, Shredder, el Pie, esos locos con sus armas, el tipo que las vendía... todo eran amenazas para sus hermanos.

Paranoico.

Así lo habían llamado sus propios hermanos, pero sabía que tenía razón, mientras antes detuvieran toda esa locura, antes evitarían cualquier desastre.

Sólo buscaba sacarles todas las preocupaciones y problemas de encima, haría cualquier cosa por ello... si tan sólo tuviera la fuerza suficiente para cargarlas todas de una vez...

Pero no podía, por más que trataba, simplemente no podía...

Y un día no podría con nada y fallaría... y todos se irían al demonio.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, aterrado.

.- No por favor... Dios, no dejes que eso pase... no dejes que eso pase, por favor...

En la oscuridad de su habitación, esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, sin estar seguro de si las había pensado o las había dicho en voz alta.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano, deseando que nadie le hubiese escuchado.

Después de unos segundos, enterró la cara entre sus manos.

Le estaba ganando.

Se daba cuenta.

La misma vieja tristeza de siempre...

Cada vez se hacía más difícil pelear contra ella.

Y siempre quedaba tanto por hacer...

.-

.- ¿Señora?

No hubo respuesta. El insignificante hombrecito comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso.

.- S-señora... realmente lamento molestarla, pero me pidió que le avisara cuando...

.- Si, lo sé.- contestó finalmente una voz, el hombrecito pegó un salto.- Arregla un encuentro, haz lo que sea necesario.

.- Si, señora.

.- Retírate.

Haciendo una profunda reverencia, el hombrecito dio media vuelta y, algo aliviado, se marchó.

.-

Fin del cap.


	3. 2

**2.- **

Trataban de ser rápidos, de golpear antes de que pudieran disparar: cada disparo era un trozo de muro menos, un auto que explotaba, un balcón hecho añicos... un grupo de transeúntes volando en pedazos.

Leo respiraba agitado, si tan sólo pudiera tener otro par de ojos más...

Raphael acababa de golpear a uno, pudo sentir el sonido de los huesos del pandillero al quebrarse... pero no estaba prestando atención al tipo que le apuntaba desde las sombras del callejón, estaba justo en su línea de tiro, y en línea recta con Donatello, unos metros más allá.

A un costado de ellos, Leo podía ver la posible trayectoria del disparo, uno sólo bastaría para llevárselos a los dos.

Raphael se volteó, acababa de descubrir la trampa, pero no se movió: si saltaba, saldría de la línea de tiro y el disparo llegaría de lleno a Don, quien peleando, no se había percatado aún de la situación.

El tipo apuntó y disparó.

Fue sólo entonces que Don pudo escuchar el ruido del gatillo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para moverse.

.- ¡Raphael¡¡salta!.- sin dejar de mirar el proyectil que venía hacia él, Raph obedeció al instante la voz de Leo, ni siquiera lo pensó.

Aún en el aire, se volvió a mirar a Don: segundos antes de que el proyectil lo alcanzara, un contenedor de basura lo golpeaba con fuerza, sacándolo del camino.

Leo se apoyó en la pared, tratando de recobrar el aliento, mientras Miguel se hacía cargo del tirador.

Donatello podía ser tan lento a veces, pensó. Lamentaba haberle arrojado ese basurero a su hermano, pero no se le había ocurrido otra forma de quitarlo del medio.

Al reagruparse, descubrieron que los pandilleros ya no querían más pelea, los que aún podían caminar emprendieron la retirada.

Por lo menos habían podido inutilizar la mayoría de las armas.

Pronto, se quedaron a solas en el callejón.

La búsqueda del sujeto que les vendía las armas a los pandilleros siempre acababa en una confrontación con estos últimos, trataban de sacarles a la fuerza el nombre del vendedor, pero se negaban a revelarlo y después todo se volvía explosiones...

Estaban a punto de irse cuando una voz les detuvo.

.- Bien hecho... los felicito.- los cuatro voltearon hacia la voz, poniéndose en guardia: un sujeto acababa de aparecer por la entrada del callejón y caminaba resueltamente hacia ellos.

Raphael se adelantó, pero Leo le hizo una señal de que aguardara.

.- Estén alertas...- les susurró, pero dejó que el tipo se acercara.

Cuando sólo estuvo a un par de metros de ellos, volvió a hablar.

.- Particularmente, detesto a estos grupúsculos subversivos.- dijo el hombre. A simple vista, parecía el típico mafioso, pequeño y calvo, de traje blanco, corbata negra y llevaba un pañuelo negro en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

.- ¿Quién es usted?.- preguntó Leo. Por toda respuesta, el sujeto le extendió un trozo de papel.

.- Mi jefa me ha pedido que les comunique que su solicitud ha sido aceptada. Hará negocios con ustedes.

.- ¿Eh?.- preguntó Raphael arrancándole la tarjeta de las manos y dándole vueltas por ambos lados.- ¿Y quien es esa jefa suya?

.- La dirección está en la tarjeta. Sean puntuales, o no habrá trato.- diciendo esto, el hombrecito comenzó a retroceder.

Para cuando Leo adelantó un par de pasos, el tipo ya había comenzado a correr; para cuando llegaron a la puerta del callejón, el hombrecillo no se veía por ninguna parte.

.- Genial.- gruñó Raphael.- Locos con armas, enanos que desaparecen... no quiero saber qué es lo que sigue.

.- No todo está perdido.- dijo Leo, señalándole la tarjeta que éste aún tenía en la mano.

.- Es una trampa. No me gusta.- respondió Raph, desviando la vista y cruzando los brazos.

.- Es lógico. Es consistente con tu personalidad...- le dijo, pero después guardó silencio. Los otros se volvieron a mirarlo, en espera de su opinión.- A mi tampoco me gusta... – murmuró en una voz apenas audible, pero sólo hay una forma de saber si esto es una trampa.

.- O sea que iremos allá¿no?.- preguntó Miguel. Leo asintió.

.- Iremos allá, sí.

.- De alguna forma, sabía que dirías eso.- contestó Miguel.

Unas tres horas después.

.- Una azotea. Por alguna razón, las citas en un azotea nunca acaban bien.- Dijo Miguel. Nadie secundó su opinión, en realidad sabían que a esas alturas de la noche, Miguel sólo hablaba para entretenerse a sí mismo.

.- Éste tipo nos pidió puntualidad. Llevamos veinte minutos esperando y aún no llega.- comentó Donatello, aburrido.

Por una vez, Raphael no protestó. La noche estaba tan agradable que se hubiera quedado fuera de todas formas, con el pretexto que fuera.

.- Te equivocas.- dijo Leo tranquilamente, en voz baja.

Sin voltearse a ver a los demás, continuó sentado con las piernas cruzadas, dándoles la espalda..- Ellos ya están aquí.

Con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible señaló la azotea del edificio contiguo, coronado por una torre de agua, un par de pisos más alto que aquel en el que se encontraban. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se volvió hacia la dirección indicada, se quedaron en donde estaban, tratando de mirar por el rabillo del ojo.

.- Llevan ahí unos veinte minutos, observándonos.- explicó Leo.

.- ¿Y porqué no lo dijiste antes?.- preguntó Raphael. Leo se encogió de hombros.

.- No hay necesidad de hacernos los listos. Que sigan creyendo que somos un grupo de locos disfrazados de tortugas.

.- ¿Por qué lo hacen?.- preguntó Miguel.- ¿Por qué nos espían?.- Leo suspiró.

.- Quienquiera que sea esa "jefa" se protege muy bien. Ya vieron que muchos de los pandilleros preferían morir antes de revelar su nombre. Estará comprobando si somos unos clientes "seguros", si vale la pena arriesgarse...

.- Pero... – comenzó Don.- les hemos hecho creer durante semanas que tratamos de superar a las pandillas locales, que para eso queremos las armas... ¿qué más lógico que buscarnos un proveedor?...

Leo guardó silencio.

.- Esperemos que se lo traguen- dijo al fin.- Pero eso lo sabremos muy pronto.- se volvió a ver a los demás.- Se acaban de ir.

Ahora todos miraron libremente hacia la torre de agua, cuya silueta se recortaba contra la luna llena. Por supuesto, ya no había nada que ver ahí.

Los cuatro se reagruparon sobre la azotea. No había muchas sombras que los ocultaran, la luz de la luna les llegaba de lleno y la sombra que proyectaba la torre de agua apenas si alcanzaba a tocar su edificio.

Leo tuvo la sensación de que nada de eso era fortuito. La cosa no estaba bien.

Lo sabia.

Allí no habría ningún trato con vendedores de armas.

Allí se preparaba una trampa.

.- Armas.- dijo simplemente. Por un breve instante, los demás se volvieron a verlo con preocupación, luego obedecieron.

.-

Fin del cap.

.-

* * *

Ya está, lo he hecho, anoche no he dormido nada y ahora tengo un sueño de la puta madre, perdóneme usted que se lo diga, jejeje... pero la verdad esta es una de las pocas cosas que me hacen olvidar las estupideces del mundo real (y las wueá que tengo que hacer mañana en el trabajo)

Pero he escrito la tercera parte hasta el capitulo 11... cha chán, si, son miles de letras...

Debo agradecer al fic yaoi de Kskabell que me ha dado valor para escribir lo que hay en el capitulo diez... (vieja, de verdad, me alegraste el día con esa historia)

Así que, como la historia está lista, los capítulos irán apareciendo publicados con bastante rapidez...

No espero reviews de inmediato, pero cualquier comentario es apreciado con el corazón... de todas formas, la historia siempre estará ahí para ser leída...


	4. 3

Olvidé mencionarlo antes: el titulo de la historia "El caos camina conmigo", lo saqué de un tema homónimo de Shogún, una grupo de música electrónica... Cada tema de "La rata", su disco, es adecuado a la historia... en cuanto lo oí supe que era perfecto, ojalá tengan oportunidad de hacerlo (que en internet es refácil encontrar de todo y no es que esté fomentando el pirateo, jejeje).

**

* * *

**

**3-**

Su respiración era tranquila, a pesar de la ansiedad, seguía de cerca el ritmo de su corazón. Sus oídos eran capaces de captar cualquier sonido: a sus hermanos, el pavimento varios metros más abajo, los autos que pasaban por la calle...

Ni siquiera necesitaba de sus ojos para ver a su alrededor.

No era algo que se propusiera, simplemente se activaba, automáticamente, cada vez que sentía peligro.

Su cuerpo se movió incluso antes de que sus atacantes tocaran el piso, incluso antes de percatarse que se estaba moviendo.

Los extraños que aterrizaron sobre la azotea comenzaron a atacarlos en el acto.

No sabían de dónde habían salido, si habían saltado desde la torre de agua, si habían escalado hasta la azotea...

Sin embargo, todos pensaban que, de haber sido alguna de esas alternativas, tendrían que haberlos visto llegar desde hacía mucho antes.

Parecía como si se hubiesen materializado justo enfrente de ellos.

Pero eso no podía ser... ¿o si?.

Los atacantes vestían de negro, pero se movían tan rápido que apenas podía reparar en sus vestimentas...

Sintió a sus hermanos ponerse en guardia al segundo siguiente. Afortunadamente, el ser tomados por sorpresa no había afectado su velocidad.

Aun así... los tipos eran muy rápidos. Demasiado. No era normal. No portaban armas, pero era escasamente una ventaja: las suyas parecían no servir de mucho, podían esquivarlas con facilidad, saltaban y se movían como gatos, en dos y hasta en las cuatro extremidades, caminando por los muros a su alrededor como arañas.

Leo acababa de esquivar un puñetazo y luego otro cuando de repente tenía una patada frente a su cara, que apenas había alcanzado a evitar, y luego Donatello pasó volando junto a él. Pudo verlo por el rabillo del ojo, cayó al suelo y permaneció ahí, aturdido.

Su enemigo no iba a darle tiempo de ponerse de pie.

Leo se inclinó y barrió los pies de su oponente, logrando tirarlo al piso y corrió hacia Don, quien era atacado en el suelo por una lluvia de patadas.

Llegó por un costado y golpeó a los extraños de negro tan rápido como era capaz, en tres puntos distintos de sus cuerpos, a cada uno de ellos, primero la cabeza, luego el cuello, luego el costado, tan rápido que parecía que fuese un solo golpe.

Los atacantes de Donatello cayeron al suelo, pero casi al instante se recuperaron, poniéndose de pie y dispersándose. Leo los miró asombrado: creía que después de unos golpes así, no podrían ponerse de pie otra vez.

Ayudó a Don a levantarse, estaba bien, sólo algo aturdido, lo cubrió mientras lograba recuperarse.

Miguel lo estaba haciendo bien, les había encontrado el ritmo y los seguía con facilidad, pasando de un movimiento a otro sin pausa.

Sin embargo, era muy confiado, nunca se cuidaba la retaguardia y se distraía con facilidad, aunque su capacidad de recuperación compensaba esa debilidad.

Raph tenía problemas, confiaba en la fuerza de sus golpes más que en la estrategia.

Sólo que la fuerza no sirve de mucho cuando tu enemigo se mueve tan rápido que no puedes pegarle.

Dejó a Don con Miguel ni bien este ultimo se hubo recuperado y corrió junto a Raph, quien estaba rodeado.

La pelea se volvía cada vez más intensa, los obligaba a concentrarse al máximo, ni siquiera les permitía cruzar palabras entre ellos.

Leo había creído que eran como unos veinte de ellos, pero después creía haber contado sólo diez, pero ahora podían ser incluso treinta.

Su número cambiaba constantemente.

Parecía imposible, sobre todo porque nadie salía ni entraba de esa azotea.

Tampoco quería pensar en que la forma en que se estiraban y extendían era tan poco natural que ningún humano podría moverse así sin romperse los huesos, o en el hecho de que había golpeado a uno de ellos en la cabeza y ésta había dado una vuelta completa sobre su cuello, y aún estaba peleando con él...

No quería pensar en el escalofrío que recorría su espalda al entender que no tenía idea de contra quien estaban peleando en realidad.

De pronto, abrió los ojos de par en par, sin dejar de pelear en ningún momento.

Acababa de sentirlo.

Acababa de sentir su presencia.

Alguien más acababa de llegar a la azotea.

Alguien familiar.

No podía verla, pero lo supo de inmediato.

La sintió al instante, el lazo que los unía era demasiado fuerte...

.-

Un borrón dorado saltó frente a Raphael, separándolo de su oponente, dejándolo con el brazo listo para descargar un golpe que finalmente no daría...

.- ¡Maldita sea!.- gritó.- ¿Qué mierda...!

.- No irás a decirme que no quieres ayuda¿verdad? yo te veo bastante complicado cabeza hueca... – le respondió una voz clara y algo aguda.

.- ¿Qué¿tu?...¡ñoña! - exclamó Raphael, su rostro pareció querer sonreír al descubrir de quien se trataba, pero casi de inmediato, volvió a contraerse en una mueca de disgusto.

.- Maldita... – murmuró, arrastrando las palabras.

Una figura no más alta que las tortugas, pero mucho más estilizada, saltó entre los atacantes, dejando una estela dorada tras de sí, golpeando a las sombras moviéndose casi tan rápido como lo hacían ellas.

Raphael apenas si podía fijar la vista en ella, porque se movía tan rápido que nunca permanecía demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar.

No pudo evitar quedarse unos segundos inmóvil observándola. No podía creer que esa fuera la misma Muffy que habían conocido hacía unos seis meses atrás.

De ninguna forma. No podía ser ella.

Pero lo era, el cabello dorado que parecía una estela siguiéndola a todas partes la identificaba por completo.

Muffy abandonó el lado de Raphael y avanzó hacia el centro de la azotea.

"Si tan sólo hubiese una nube en el cielo", pensó, pero no.: la luz de la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor en un cielo completamente despejado.

Suspiró y continuó peleando.

Entre las sombras negras contra las que batallaba, podía ver a Raphael. Ocasionalmente se volvía hacia ella y le daba miradas de reojo.

Aunque sólo lo había visto por un instante y por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta perfectamente de lo boquiabierto que lo había dejado.

No podía culparlo, incluso para ella era algo sorprendente.

Muchas cosas cambiaron aquella vez en que cruzaron sus caminos, varios meses atrás; y muchas cosas habían cambiado también desde entonces. Definitivamente, ya no era la misma chica débil y asustadiza que usaba gafas y un sweater con rombos y cargaba una montaña de libros en un enorme bolso.

Todo eso había quedado atrás. Ahora era más rápida, con más experiencia.

Se inclinó hacia delante, flectando las rodillas mientras sentía el silbido de un puño al pasar por sobre su cabeza. Una vez que hubo pasado, volvió a erguirse asestándole un golpe a su adversario en medio de la cara, luego, con un medio giro, calzó una patada en el pecho de otro.

No. Ya no era la misma. Había cambiado la pesada mochila por una funda de espada que llevaba cruzada en su espalda. Era lo más importante para ella en ese momento...

Su cuerpo respondía casi automáticamente en cuanto sentía la amenaza de un ataque cerca.

Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en el que corría a esconderse de esas peleas...

Ahora, en cambio, no podía evitar la euforia: le había tomado el gusto a la adrenalina, por así decirlo. Cada golpe que daba, cada golpe que esquivaba graciosa y velozmente, cada rápido y ágil movimiento, eran la prueba de que era más poderosa, mucho más que antes.

Había tomado el pequeño entrenamiento que Leo le había dado a su cuerpo y lo había explotado al máximo.

Leo.

A pesar de haber estado todos esos meses lejos, él siempre estuvo presente en su interior, conectados a pesar de la distancia.

Era bueno verlo de nuevo... tal vez fuera porque una vez sus almas se mezclaron en un solo cuerpo, pero desde que los había dejado, se había sentido... incompleta. Ahora que lo veía, por fin todo parecía estar en su lugar...

Lastima que la razón por la que lo había buscado nuevamente no presagiara nada bueno. Sabía que Leo estaría pensando en lo mismo.

"Muffy" sintió su voz en su cabeza. Hacía mucho que no necesitaban de palabras para comunicarse.

"Leo" respondió, sonriendo para sus adentros.

"Estos tipos. No son humanos¿verdad? llevamos un buen rato con ellos y no hemos logrado nada."

"Bueno... no del todo."

"¿Te importaría ponerme al corriente?"

Ambos se alegraban de verse, no era necesario mencionarlo.

"Están bajo un hechizo, los hace más fuertes, más resistentes..."

"¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ellos?" preguntó Leo mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes de cuatro de ellos a la vez y vigilaba cómo les estaba yendo a sus hermanos alrededor.

"Es la luz de la luna. Su energía proviene de ahí. Hay que encontrar la forma de que no la reciban."

Leo dio un salto hacia atrás, desembarazándose de sus oponentes y aterrizando cerca de Miguel.

.- ¡Miguel!.- le llamó. Éste le había escuchado, pero no volvió la cabeza, estaba demasiado ocupado con tres de los tipos de negro. Leo pegó su espalda a la de él, ayudándole con uno de sus oponentes.

.- ¿Crees que podrías reunir a los otros, en el centro de la azotea?.

.- Lo intentaré.

.- No habrás traído por casualidad bombas de humo¿verdad?.- Miguel asintió.

.- Donatello tiene otras cuantas en su bolsa¿para qué?

.- Haz que las tenga listas¿de acuerdo?.

.- Está bien. ¿algo más?.

.- No... pero gracias por preguntar.

Miguel se abrió paso hasta sus hermanos. Afortunadamente, no se encontraban muy separados el uno del otro.

.- ¡Don¡Raph¡Nos vamos!.- gritó, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de la trifulca.

Ambos volvieron sus cabezas hacia él, primero viendo a Miguel y luego a Leo tras él, con Muffy abriéndose paso hacia el centro.

Les siguieron.

Pronto estuvieron los cinco espalda contra espalda en el centro de la azotea.

.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos, valeroso líder? nos hemos acorralado en el centro a nosotros mismos... – gruñó Raphael, dándole la espalda a Leo, con Miguel y Don a cada lado, los tres repeliendo los diversos ataques de los oponentes que se congregaban ya a su alrededor.

.- ¡Miguel!.- gritó Leo, ignorando a Raph.- ya sabes...

.- ¡Si!.- Gritó Miguel de vuelta con entusiasmo.

.- ¡Don!...

.- Presente... .- dijo éste, haciendo girar su bo por sobre su cabeza para mantener a raya a los tipos a su alrededor.

.- Los dos, tiren todas las bombas de humo que tengan, en cuanto les diga...

"¿Muffy?..."

"Funcionará, en cuanto queden a oscuras, serán vulnerables como cualquier humano."

.-¡ Ahora!.- al grito de Leo, de los alrededores de las cuatro tortugas surgió una gruesa capa negra a ras del suelo que avanzaba rápida, devorando todo el espacio posible. En menos de unos minutos, toda la azotea estaba sumergida en una gran nube negra que se elevaba unos tres metros de altura.

En cuanto la oscuridad se hizo a su alrededor, los cuatro se movieron velozmente, sin que la nula visibilidad fuera un obstáculo.

Sus oponentes, en cambio, vacilaron, volteándose a cada lado confundidos. Los cuatro descubrieron que derribarlos resultaba mucho más fácil...

Esperando mayor resistencia, Miguel los atacó con extrema brutalidad, dejando tras de sí un grupo de cinco o seis enmascarados con brazos, piernas y mandíbulas rotas.

Se volvió sobre sí mismo algo extrañado...

.- ¿Qué les pasó¿se volvieron de plumavit?.- Se preguntó a sí mismo.

.- Ya no están dando tanta pelea...- comentó Raphael llegando a su lado después de barrer el piso con un par.- ¿qué les pasa!.- Les gritó.- ¿Se les acabaron las baterías!.- Agarró a uno que tenía cerca y alzándolo en el aire lo arrojó contra otro a unos metros de distancia. Ambos quedaron quietos en el piso.

Muffy no podía ver prácticamente nada. Se movía y avanzaba siguiendo a Leo, parándose tras su pasos.

Descubrió con sorpresa que no necesita verlo para saber dónde estaba.

Tras unos minutos, los que quedaban aún en pie dudaron entre si atacar o retirarse.

Se decidieron por lo ultimo.

Corrieron hacia las cornisas, levantando a los caídos que encontraban en su camino y simplemente lanzándose al vacío.

Miguel se inclinó a observar, esperando ver encapuchaos vueltos tortillas en la calle, pero entre el humo y la oscuridad no pudo ver gran cosa.

.- Tal vez debimos retener a uno para interrogarlo...- comentó pensativo Donatello, una vez que el humo había comenzado a disiparse de la azotea y volvían a reencontrarse unos a otros sobre ésta.. Raphael lo miró sonriendo siniestramente.

.- ¿Te refieres a uno como éste?.- dijo, alzando la mano izquierda en el aire, de la cual colgaba uno de los atacantes de negro, agarrado por el pescuezo y oscilando como si fuera un trozo de trapo.

.- Si, ese parece bien...- respondió Don, frotándose el mentón.

Leo miró a su alrededor: los encapuchados habían desaparecido de la misma forma en que habían llegado; en unos cuantos segundos, no quedaba ninguno de ellos. Se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una rápida mirada a Muffy, ésta se la devolvió y ambos se dirigieron a encontrarse con los demás. Por ahora podían relajarse un momento.

Los demás ya habían guardado sus armas y se dirigían hacia Raphael, formando un circulo a su alrededor, éste aún sostenía en su mano izquierda el cuello del único de los atacantes que aún permanecía en aquella azotea.

Lo presionaba de forma tal, que sólo dejaba pasar el aire necesario para que el tipo no se sofocare.

Con rudeza lo depositó en suelo, obligándolo a permanecer de rodillas, no permitiéndole ningún movimiento.

El tipo exhaló un quejido, que pudo haber sido tanto de dolor como de miedo, con las manos intentó separar los dedos de la mano de Raphael de su traquea, sin éxito, Raphael apenas si necesitaba esforzarse demasiado para retenerlo.

Leo y Muffy fueron los últimos en acercarse al corrillo. Leo se plantificó frente al encapuchado, aún con los brazos cruzados y le dirigió una larga mirada mientras éste se debatía a sus pies.

Luego alzó la mirada y se volvió hacia Raphael, asintiendo. Raphael sonrió levemente.

En un rápido movimiento, reacomodó su mano alrededor del cuello del extraño para sostenerlo mejor, casi elevarlo por los aires y tirarlo de espaldas en el pavimento. El tipo ahogó un quejido. Casi de inmediato, Raphael estaba de rodillas junto a él, sin soltar en ningún momento su cuello.

De un tirón le arrancó la máscara.

Del otro lado apareció el rostro de un muchacho muy joven, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con el labio inferior caído.

Raphael se sorprendió; de alguna forma, no era lo que se esperaba encontrar. Entrecerró los ojos y bajó la vista hasta encontrar el rostro del joven.

Su expresión de terror, aunque comprensible, le pareció extraña. Parecía como si los estuviese viendo por primera vez.

Tirado de espaldas, sin la máscara y sin poder moverse, el muchacho no se veía en lo absoluto amenazador. Apenas si podían creer que esa criatura indefensa y vulnerable les estaba dando problemas un rato atrás.

Levantó la mirada y la pasó por los rostros que le miraban desde arriba. Intentó retroceder utilizando sus piernas, pero la mano de Raphael en torno a su cuello le impidió llegar muy lejos.

Leo se acercó aún más, mirándole con detención. Se inclinó sobre él. El muchacho intentó hasta el final evitar su mirada, pero luego no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarla pues el rostro de Leo estaba casi encima del suyo.

Además, el rostro ceñudo de Raphael a su izquierda no le daba mejores opciones.

Leo observó en silencio la cara sudorosa del chico, las pupilas dilatadas, el labio inferior temblando sin control... sus ojos reflejaban verdadero temor. Raphael podía ser aterrador a veces, pero tampoco era para tanto... aunque nunca se sabe, se dijo.

.- ¿Quién los envió?.- le preguntó, lenta y pausadamente, con voz monótona, sin emoción, con los ojos fijos en el muchacho.

Los demás se aproximaron aún más.

El joven abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Volvió a cerrarla y comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, con los ojos apretados.

Leo aguardó unos segundos más, sin que su expresión variara un solo milímetro.

.- Te lo preguntaré una vez más.- dijo calmadamente.- ¿Quién te envió¿Cuál era el objetivo?.

El muchacho se volvió a verlo con una expresión patética, lívido, incapaz de proferir un sonido, poniéndose cada segundo más pálido, con los ojos cada vez más abiertos.

.- Por favor..- dijo al fin en una voz apenas audible.- déjeme ir... por favor...

De pronto Raphael lo sacudió violentamente por el cuello, el muchacho emitió unos grititos de alarma que hicieron que incluso Miguel y Don se sobresaltaran.

.- Responde de una vez o te parto la traquea.- siseó Raph con los dientes apretados. El muchacho volvió a abrir los ojos, de a poco y estos vacilaron entre los de Raphael y los de Leo.

Leo asintió levemente.

.- Lo hará.

El chico tragó saliva.

.- No...- balbuceó al fin.- no puedo decirles nada.. ella me matará...

.- No te estoy dando mejores opciones aquí...- le respondió Raphael. El muchacho cerró los ojos en cuanto escuchó su voz.

.- No... ella... ustedes no lo entienden...

.- ¡Deja de preocuparte por ella y comienza a preocuparte por mi!.- Gritó Raphael junto a su rostro.

El muchacho palideció aún más, si ello era posible.

.- Esta bien, Raphael,- dijo Leo, mirando al muchacho, atrayendo su atención.- Él hablará. ¿no es así?.

Raphael alzó una ceja.

.- ¿Qué esto¿la tortuga buena y la tortuga mala?

El chico se volvió a mirar a Leo, respirando tan agitadamente que éste temió que fuera a darle alguna especie de ataque.

Tenía miedo, eso era obvio. Estaba aterrado.

.- Los quería vivos...- dijo al fin, casi frenético, como si sólo tuviese unos minutos para hablar.- No quería hacerles daño..., quería que se los llevásemos, quería verlos, ella quería verlos...

.- ¿Quién es ella?

.- ¡No, por favor...- Gritó el chico, casi histérico. Raphael volvió a sacudirlo por el cuello.- ¡La Viuda!... así le llaman, la Viuda...

.- ¿La viuda?.- repitió Muffy algo sorprendida desde su lugar.

"¿Significa algo para ti?"

"Tal vez... He escuchado en las calles algo de ella, pero nada concreto. Es sólo un susurro en los bajos fondos... le llaman así porque siempre va de negro"

.- Se enojará...- continuó el muchacho.- Y sus ojos... sus ojos son amarillos... sus ojos...- De pronto, el joven se calló de golpe, comenzando a hacer arcadas, como si no pudiese respirar... su garganta emitió algo parecido a un chasquido.

Raphael aflojó de inmediato la presión en su cuello. Leo se volvió a verlo con gravedad, pero éste le devolvió la mirada sacudiendo la cabeza y soltando definitivamente la garganta del muchacho.

La cabeza de éste cayó sobre su pecho, su piel estaba poniéndose azul. Sus manos corrieron hasta su garganta dónde comenzó a arañar su piel, como si pretendiese abrir un canal directo para el aire, rasgando la piel...

Leo lo observó atónito por una fracción de segundo y luego se abalanzó sobre él, apartando las manos de su garganta, dejando su pecho libre y recostándolo completamente en el suelo. Se inclinó sobre él y lo puso de lado, con la cabeza sobre su brazo. El muchacho continuaba sin respirar.

.- Maldición...- murmuró.

Volvió a ponerlo de espaldas, cruzándose encima y comenzó a presionar su pecho con ambas palmas, dándole golpes acompasados, una vez, dos veces, cinco... pero el muchacho continuaba sin respirar, ahora había empezado a convulsionarse...

.- Leo...- sintió la voz de Miguel a sus espaldas.

.- ¿Que?...- respondió impaciente.

.- Aléjate de ahí...

Levantó la cabeza, estaba por preguntar cuando vio el rostro del chico. Su color era definitivamente azul pálido y de su boca comenzaba a emerger una especie de espuma, pero eso no era lo peor...

Leo se quedó petrificado ante él.

La piel de su rostro había comenzado a secársele, como si fuera succionada desde dentro, pegándosele al hueso...

El color pasó de azul al gris y unas profundas grietas comenzaron a dibujársele, no sólo en la cara, en todo el cuerpo...

.- Pero que mier...- exclamó Leo poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Ante los ojos atónitos de todos, la piel del muchacho comenzó a resquebrajarse y a caer en trozos al piso, dejando a la vista los blancos huesos del cráneo.

Raphael retrocedió violentamente... el resto del cuerpo del muchacho no tardó en comenzar a desintegrarse también.

En menos de un minuto, sólo tenían ante sí una pequeña pila de polvo y fragmentos.

"Muff"

"¿Si?"

"¿Que está pasando?"

"No querrás saberlo..."

"No quiero. Pero es malo¿verdad?"

"¿Tu qué crees?"

.-

La habitación estaba a oscuras, como siempre. Y olía incienso y a velas...

Su figura estaba de pie frente al gran ventanal estilo gótico; su silueta se recortaba contra la única luz que admitía esa habitación, la de la luna.

Desde esa distancia, sólo podía apreciar sus largos vestidos y el cabello largo también y liso que caía mucho más allá de los hombros. Su delgado brazo estaba estirado, su mano de largos y huesudos dedos estaba apoyada contra el cristal de la ventana, mientras miraba a través de ella.

Un simple sirviente como él no podía aspirar a que le mirase, lo cual era un alivio. No soportaba esos ojos amarillos...

.- ¿Señora...?.- balbuceó tímidamente. La mujer no se volvió, no se movió un ápice.

.- Han fallado.- dijo una voz femenina, clara, casi dulce.- Lo sé.

.- Los va a ... ¿castigar?.- preguntó el hombrecito de traje blanco, con temor.

.- No.- respondió la mujer simplemente.- Pero ya no tienen utilidad para mi. Me temo que ya no los necesito...

.- ¿Quiere decir que.. que los va a ...?

.- Ya está hecho.

El hombrecito retrocedió con una expresión de temor en el rostro.

.- Vete ahora. Te llamaré cuando te necesite...- le dijo finalmente. El hombrecito dio un respiro de alivio y tras una reverencia, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

"Al menos aún me necesita.", pensó.

La mujer continuó mirando por la ventana, aunque su mano se deslizó hacia abajo, lentamente, como si acariciase el cristal.

.- ¿Acaso conoces la razón de tu tristeza¿o por qué te despiertas por las noches?... sólo espera un poco más... .- dijo en un susurro a la nada.- Sólo un poco más.

.-

Fin del cap.

* * *

¡Hola!

Hoy estoy de muy buen humor...

A pesar de que me congelo en este frío invernal aquí en el culo del mundo... (que será culo, pero es mio, jejeje)

¡Hey! Que tal Kskabell... mmm... vaya, vaya, cada vez me gustas más chiquilla, jejejeje...

si, mi teclado ha estado echando humo todo el día el pobre... y sí, tengo la cabeza llena de historias, pero poco tiempo para trabajarlas (buuu)

Lamentablemente lo mío es crónico, pero aquí todas hacemos un grupito bieeen especial ¿o no? Jejejeje... me encanta, me encanta...

¡Samarita! Sigues por ahí, que felicidad...

Hace poco vi Constantine (y como no, si aparece Keanu Rives, imperdible...) y sí, se parece bastante... (ángel que se supone bueno, pero no lo es mucho, un personaje que se dedica a cazar a los demonios... psé, se parece ¿no?) pero quiero pensar que sólo hemos caído en lugares comunes, que si me hubiese basado en Constantine no habría dejado mencionarlo (que siempre doy crédito por todo lo que no es mío), pero sí, que se parecen, se parecen... vaya ¿no?

No temas, muñeca, ya tendrá sentido (eso espero, jejeje, que uno jura que va bien con la cosa y después, pues... )

Y si, me ha gustado el yaoi (no por ser yaoi, que no es de mis cosas favoritas, pero ¡que diablos! Mientras tenga sexo igual me gusta ¿les extraña? He leído todos lo que pueden leerse en la sección en ingles, y soy fanática del hentai... (bien, ahora sí que he terminado de revelar mi más oscuro secreto¡soy freak! jejeje Pero no se nota porque me veo normal buahahahaha... ejem... Y el de Ksk es simplemente genial (ya lo había dicho ¿no?) No lo escribo porque me da plancha (vergüenza) pero haré el intento esta vez, (si¡chan! los recuerdos...) eso si, será todo bastante más suave, con menos x que el de Kskabeliña, de acuerdo al hilo de la historia (porque como ese no es el tema central y no quiero desviarme...)

No temas que me tomaré con calma el ir poniendo los caps.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	5. 4

**Por si acaso no se entendió, Leo y Muffy suelen hablarse mentalmente... cuando es así, la conversación está "" con esos.**

**.-**

**4.- **

A pesar de lo tarde que era y de lo cansados que estaban, ninguno se sentía con ganas de irse a la cama cuando llegaron a la guarida.

Una vez que las cosas ya estuvieron más en calma y la impresión había pasado un poco, Don y Miguel tuvieron oportunidad de saludar a Muffy, ésta le devolvió los saludos con alegría. En verdad, se alegraba mucho de verlos a todos después de tanto tiempo.

Miguel puso agua a hervir y después de preparar té para todos, se sentaron en torno a la mesa de la cocina.

.- Vaya una noche tenemos...- murmuró Raphael, poniéndose su cara encima de su taza, absorbiendo el vapor que salía de ella.

.- ¿Vieron como su cabeza se desintegró, se deshizo como si fuera de.. de... – comentó Miguel, haciendo una pausa tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta.

.- Si, Miguelito, todos estábamos ahí, todos lo vimos.- contestó apaciblemente Don, como si hablase con un niño pequeño, mientras sostenía su taza con ambas manos.

.- No, espera¿cuál es la palabra que busco?.- le respondió Miguel mirando al cielo, mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que le dejase en paz. Don volteó los ojos y se volvió hacia el resto.

.- Supongo que por el hecho de que estés aquí, y lo que acabamos de ver, hay algo muy malo y sobrenatural detrás de todo esto¿verdad?.- le preguntó a Muffy, ésta sonrió.

.- ¿Es que acaso no puedo sólo pasar a saludar?.- dijo ésta fingiéndose ofendida.

.- ... como castillo de arena... no... como bizcochos sin huevo... .- volvió a hablar Miguel, a pito de nada.

.- ¿Bizcochos sin huevo¿pero de qué diantres estás hablando?.- se volvió a preguntarle Raphael repentinamente, casi deslizándose por la mesa, mirándole entre malhumorado y soñoliento. Miguel se volvió a mirarle, con la misma expresión, apenas abriendo los ojos.

.- ¿Haz hecho alguna vez biscochos sin huevo¡prueba hacer bizcochos con huevo y ya verás como te va, salame!

.- ¿De qué demonios hablas!

.- ¿Acaso quieres pelear conmigo!

.- ¡Me canso!...- ambos hicieron ademán de pararse, pero volvieron a caer en sus asientos. Desde ahí estiraron los brazos tratando de alcanzarse, pero tan lentamente, que parecía que se movieran en cámara lenta.

.- Ay, no... –suspiró Don.- Ya tiene sueño... .

Don estaba acostumbrado a trasnochar, había veces que pasaba las noches de largo enfrascado en algún experimento, o en la reparación o construcción de algo, o simplemente meditando algún futuro proyecto... Sin embargo, Miguel, después de cierta hora, sufría una regresión y se transformaba en un nene de pañales insufriblemente odioso... hasta que finalmente se dormía.

Lamentablemente, Raphael siempre le seguía la corriente cuando se ponía así.

Don se puso de pie y fue en busca de Miguel, levantándolo de la silla por el brazo. Miguel, con ojos de sueño, se levantó obedientemente, mientras le sacaba la lengua a Raphael y éste le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

.- Vamos Miguelito. Te meteré en tu cama, te arroparé, te daré tu peluche... Di buenas noches.

.- Na nosh...- Murmuró éste dejándose llevar por Don, hasta que las voces de ambos se perdieron al alejarse de la cocina.

Raph se volvió hacia Muffy.

.- Vas a necesitar unas mantas... .- le dijo soñoliento, poniéndose de pie también.- Voy por ellas.- con un bostezo, dejó la cocina arrastrando los pies.

.- Gracias...- le gritó Muffy cuando ya desaparecía por la puerta, Raphael alzó una mano y la dejó caer sin ganas.

Muffy se volvió hacia Leo cuando se quedaron solos.

.- ¿Tu no tienes sueño?.- le preguntó.

.- Montones. Sobre todo después de la salsa de hoy... pero primero quiero aclarar lo que se pueda de lo que está pasando... supongo que tu aparición de esta noche no fue una coincidencia. Como tampoco debe ser una coincidencia que nos hallan atacado esos tipos superpoderosos...

.- ¿Seguro que quieres hablar de todo eso ahora? podemos esperar hasta la mañana, las cosas no van a cambiar mucho entre ahora y mañana.

.- Seguro. Además , así dormiré mejor...

Muffy suspiró, fijando los ojos en su taza de te, todavía caliente.

.- No estoy muy segura de que lo que voy a contarte vaya a ayudarte a dormir mejor... .- dijo ésta lentamente, con voz grave. Leo abrió mucho los ojos, volviéndose hacia ella, aguardando en silencio.- Te busqué por una razón específica, necesito tu ayuda, la ayuda de todos ustedes. - continuó.- Durante los últimos meses, la actividad... demoníaca... ha sido muy intensa. Generalmente, sólo tengo que practicar uno o dos exorcismos al mes... ahora hago al menos uno diario... no sabía porqué estaban tan inquietos hasta que por casualidad...

Muffy se quitó la funda de espada que sujetaba con una correa de cuero cruzada sobre su pecho, y la puso sobre la mesa.

Leo no tenía que preguntar para saber lo que era.

Después de haber matado con ella al demonio fragmento de Satanás que había poseído a Leo, Muffy insistió en que sería más seguro si ella conservaba la espada... April se había opuesto, puesto que, después de todo, era la dueña de la espada, pero dejó de quejarse cuando Muffy le pagó el importe...

Aquella había resultado ser la Espada de Fuego, la que había derrotado al mismísimo Satanás, en la guerra contra él al principio de los tiempos, separándolo en miles de fragmentos.

Así se los había confirmado el Arcángel, quien había resultado ser nada menos que el "jefe" de Muffy y el Arcángel Miguel, quien derrotara la primera vez a Satanás...

Si . Las cosas se habían vuelto un poco confusas al final.

La espada había continuado cazando demonios en manos de una guerrera china, luego se había perdido por siglos, hasta que fue a parar a manos del dueño de una tienda de antigüedades, el padre de April.

Durante todo ese tiempo, la espada había permanecido dormida, hasta que la presencia de uno de los fragmentos de Satanás había vuelto a despertar sus poderes..

Era una historia extraña. Si no hubiera sido por que él mismo estuvo ahí, no la creería.

.- Mira esto.- le dijo. Lentamente, retiró la funda que cubría la espada. De inmediato, un intenso brillo azul iluminó la habitación. Leo se echó para atrás.

.- ¿Qué...?.- exclamó boquiabierto.- ¿C-como...?.- Muffy asintió.

.- Ha estado cambiando. Lo ha hecho por si sola...

La espada tenía una hoja no muy larga, un poco menos larga que la de sus katanas y de un negro profundo, con unos grabados dibujados en ella.

Ahora la hoja había aumentado casi a la mitad su tamaño, y ya no era lisa como antes, ahora sus filos estaban dentados en ambos lados... de ancho había aumentado casi al triple. Leo se preguntó como semejante espada podía caber en una funda normal.

.- Todo este tiempo... ha estado cambiando.- dijo Muffy, con una nota de temor en la voz..- Y ya no deja de brillar. Estoy casi segura de que cada día se hace más grande, las sierras más anchas... ésta es una funda especial, no importa el tamaño del arma, siempre cabrá dentro... tuve que buscarla para traerla hasta acá.

Leo la miraba atónito. El brillo azul de la hoja iluminaba su rostro.

No le impresionaba tanto la transformación de la espada como el presentimiento que le provocaba...

"¿Qué significa, Muff?"

Muffy tragó saliva antes de contestar, guardando la espada en la funda para ganar algo de tiempo.

"Al principio no lo supuse. Tuve que investigar un poco... ¿Recuerdas que la espada sólo reaccionaba cuando estaba en presencia de ese fragmento?... ".-preguntó la voz de Muffy en la cabeza de Leo, luego se quedó en silencio por varios minutos..

"¿Muffy? Éste pudo sentir el temor que de repente surgió en su interior.

"Los demonios han estado muy inquietos últimamente... piensan que algo está por pasar y quieren estar aquí para presenciarlo... Creo que ahora sé de qué se trata...".- Muffy hizo otra pausa temblorosa, como si tuviera que reunir fuerzas para continuar.-"... los fragmentos de Satanás siempre han luchado por reunirse... desde el principio, desde que fueron separados. Si llegasen a reunirse, si Satán vuelve a estar completo..."

"Dijiste que los demonios no pueden traspasar las puertas a este mundo"

"Eso es cierto. Pero sólo hasta cierto punto."

Muffy guardó silencio un instante, ordenando sus ideas, ambos se echaron hacia atrás en sus respectivos asientos, mirando a la nada frente a ellos.

"Lo demonios no pueden traspasar las puertas a este mundo por sí solos. Por eso es que deben poseer un cuerpo mortal, deben encontrar un avatar".

"Por eso es que..."

"Si. Él demonio que te poseyó te utilizó como su avatar. La mayoría de los demonios no tienen la fuerza suficiente para poseer un cuerpo mortal por demasiado tiempo... finalmente terminan consumiendo su alma, deteriorando la carne y deben buscar a otro para seguir permaneciendo en este plano. Sin embargo, un fragmento es mucho más poderoso que un demonio normal. Puede fusionarse con el cuerpo mortal y hacerlo propio..."

"No necesito que me lo digas. Lo sé perfectamente...".- respondió Leo con algo de tristeza. Todavía se sentía responsable por haberse dejado manipular por esa criatura.

"Sin embargo...- Continuó Muffy.- aún si se trata de un fragmento, la fusión entre el demonio y su avatar no puede ser perfecta si el receptor no está de acuerdo..."

"Eso quiere decir ¿que...?"

"Que si el avatar está de acuerdo en recibir en su interior al demonio, entonces la transfiguración será perfecta, será más que una posesión. Se tratará de una verdadera reencarnación."

"Entonces... si hipotéticamente, alguien accediera voluntariamente a recibir en su cuerpo los fragmentos del demonio... si alguien accediese libremente a ser el avatar de Satanás, entonces éste podría revivir... reencarnar en esa persona."

"Si. Es... exactamente eso."

"¿Es eso lo que está pasando ahora¿acaso hay alguien tan loco como para aceptar que el demonio más poderoso de todos reencarne en su propio cuerpo?...".

Muffy suspiró.

"Aún si el avatar accede a recibir en su interior al demonio, debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte para contener su poder... más fuerte que un humano normal."

"¿Es posible que exista alguien así de fuerte?"

De pronto Muffy alzó la cabeza, el temor volvía a recorrer su cuerpo... tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de angustia en el rostro...

"Los Amos del Caos, los seguidores de Satán, lo han estado buscando por siglos...".- Muffy se volvió a ver a Leo, sus ojos llenos de ansiedad y temor.

.- ¿Los amos del...?.

.- Lo encontraron, Leo.- le interrumpió con voz temblorosa.- Lo encontraron... – Leo la miró unos segundos sin comprender del todo el miedo que le dominaba, dándole a su cara el aspecto de una niña pequeña que ha creído encontrar un monstruo bajo la cama.

.- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?.

.- Lo sé... – Muffy se paró de repente, casi arrojando la silla con la brusquedad de su movimiento. Caminó un par de pasos y se detuvo, tratando de calmarse, dándole la espalda a Leo y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.- Fui donde el Arcángel... me dijo que no había nada que pudiera hacer... que Dios se había declarado neutral, que nadie nos ayudaría esta vez, que no detendrían a Caos en esto... ¡que estaba sola!... Ni el Arcángel, ni los Amos del Orden, ni Dios... nadie va ayudarme... ¡ pero no puedo permitir que esto suceda!

.- Cálmate un momento...- le dijo suavemente Leo, Muffy se volvió hacia él y apoyó con ambas palmas en la mesa frente a sus narices, dando un fuerte golpe. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y su rostro enrojecido y ceñudo.

.- Si el demonio reencarna en la Tierra, lo destruirá todo ¿no lo entiendes?... A cada ser vivo, a todo lo que vemos, a todo lo que conocemos¡todo¡he visto como es, sé de lo que hablo!... es el sueño de toda su vida, ver toda la creación destruida y ahora por fin podrá realizarlo... Tu no puedes entenderlo porque no sabes lo que yo, no has tenido que ver todas las cosas que yo he visto durante todo este tiempo... ¿por qué nadie puede entenderme? si estoy asustada es porque realmente esto se saldrá de control y no podré detenerlo... ¡No te atrevas a pedirme que me calme!

Leo la miró un segundo, con los ojos de par en par.

Los labios de la chica temblaban y estaba apunto de echarse a llorar.

Finalmente se puso de pie y avanzó hasta ella y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajo hacía si suavemente..

Podía sentir lo asustada que estaba, intentó con todas sus fuerzas reconfortarla.

.- Los únicos que podían ayudarnos nos han vuelto la espalda... .- Continuó ella en voz apenas audible.

.- Eso es lo que más te asusta¿verdad?. Estar sola en esto...- Ella asintió en silencio.- Bueno, aún me tienes a mi...

.- Eso fue lo primero que pensé...- dijo ella, tratando de sonreír.

.- Lo que sea... ¿recuerdas? lo resolveríamos juntos... .- De pronto, Leo bajó la voz hasta convertirla casi en un susurro, sus ojos se habían perdido en la nada...- Ambos sabíamos que algo así podía pasar ¿no es verdad? ... no sé como, pero de alguna forma lo sabía, creo que lo he sabido siempre... creo que lo he estado esperando desde la ultima vez, y ahora por fin está ocurriendo...

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en silencio por largo rato, hasta que la presencia a sus espaldas les hizo voltearse.

Raphael estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta.

Se les quedó mirando un segundo, sus ojos iban de Muffy a Leo, pasando por el brazo que éste aún mantenía alrededor de los hombros de la chica.

Leo advirtió su mirada y lo retiró de inmediato, sin saber exactamente por qué de pronto se sentía tan incómodo.

.- Preparé el sofá de la sala para que duermas.- dijo Raphael secamente, luego dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Muffy con un gracias en la boca.

Ésta se volvió hacia Leo una vez más, éste se encogió de hombros y le sonrió levemente.

.- Tu lo dijiste. Las cosas no van a cambiar de aquí a mañana. Ve a dormir un poco, descansa todo lo que puedas. Ya habrá tiempo para preocuparse en la mañana.

Muffy le obedeció y unos minutos después estaba acomodándose en el sofá. De alguna forma, el sencillo hecho de hablar con Leo había logrado tranquilizarla un poco. El miedo a que él también la abandonase se había disipado por completo. Con este pensamiento, logró cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño.

.-

Leo se encaminó a su habitación. A pesar de que todo lo que Muffy le había revelado resultaba muy informativo... (no sabía en realidad si informativo era la palabra adecuada¿atemorizante¿espeluznante¿nauseabundo? tal vez era más adecuado) no alcanzaba aún a ver la conexión entre aquello y las guerrillas de pandillas y los vendedores de armas... ¿que tenían ellos que ver con los supertipos que los habían atacado hacía unas horas? Todo hacía pensar que los había enviado la supuesta "jefa" de los traficantes de armas...

No.

Todo era un soberano despelote ¿verdad?.

Pero francamente no recordaba un tiempo en que no lo fuera.

.- Bueno...- se dijo.- Un desastre nunca viene solo... seguro que pronto veremos la conexión.

Además... ¿quién demonios eran los Amos del Caos? Muffy estaba demasiado alterada y cansada como para responder a todas las preguntas aquella noche, tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente.

De todas formas, no tenía prisa. Tenía la certeza que, de todas formas, no iban a gustarle las respuestas.

Ni un poquito...

.-

El hombrecito del traje blanco y el pañuelo negro en la solapa abrió finalmente una de las hojas de la enorme puerta de madera.

Los hombre que le esperaban sentados del otro lado se pusieron de pie en cuanto le vieron.

Muchos se volvieron a mirar en todas direcciones: el sitio era tan grande, con terminaciones de madera que ya casi cumplían doscientos años, que cualquier movimiento o ruido generaba una cadena de ecos que se repetía por varios segundos, como si de pronto todo el lugar cobrara vida.

Muchos encontraban realmente atemorizante el reunirse en aquella vieja iglesia desocupada, sobre todo cuando aún conservaba todos los crucifijos y las figuras lastimeras de los santos en todos los rincones...

Para algunos, todo eso sólo resaltaba más lo sacrílego de lo que estaban por hacer... otros sintieron la apremiante necesidad de dar media vuelta y huir...

Pero ya era tarde para eso.

Las ruedas ya estaban en movimiento, ya no era posible dar marcha atrás.

.- La señora los recibirá ahora...- clamó el hombrecito con acento educado.- Los tipos se miraron unos a otros y avanzaron hacia la puerta.

Eran alrededor de unos quince, todos representaban a las familias de mafiosos, narcotraficantes y pandilleros de la ciudad...

Estaban ahí para realizar una alianza.

Una alianza muy especial...

Para todos, era la primera vez que verían a la misteriosa Viuda... Sabían que era quien orquestaba todo el tráfico de armas en las calles, muchos ya habían hecho negocios con ella, pero ninguno de ellos la había visto en persona.

Existían diversos rumores.

Algunos decían que era horrible, una deformación de la naturaleza, que esa era la razón por la que se ocultaba...

Otros decían que era hermosa, tanto, que nadie podía apartar los ojos de ella una vez que se le observaba... que era como caer bajo un hechizo...

Otros, los menos, los más sensatos, los que sólo se referían a ella en susurros, decían que era hermosa... pero que mirarla era terrible.

Todos temblaban de la emoción y los nervios... la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Los pasos de la procesión que se dirigió a la puerta resonaron en todo el lugar.

Minutos después, el ultimo de ellos traspasaba la puerta.

.-

Fin del cap.

Kskabell, veo que te has tirado por lo místico también, bien, bien...

Tienes razón, pero ya quedará absolutamente claro (eso espero).


	6. 5

**5.- **

Raphael se levantó temprano esa mañana., por alguna razón, no pudo seguir durmiendo, así que mejor simplemente se levantó.

Estaba de mal humor.

Pésimo humor.

Era tan malo que hasta él se daba cuenta de ello.

Ni él mismo se soportaba.

Ni siquiera intentó pensar en qué podía tenerlo de ese pésimo humor, a veces ni siquiera había una razón para ello, así que no valía la pena.

Se fue a la sala de prácticas; mejor emprenderlas desde ya con el saco o quemar algo de energías antes de que los demás se levantaran, o seguro que abrían problemas y tampoco estaba de humor para discutir con nadie.

Ya estaba parado en el umbral de la sala cuando se percató que alguien ya estaba ahí.

Por supuesto.

Como no lo pensó antes.

Debía ser Leo.

Como siempre se despertaba después que él, nunca se topaban en al sala de prácticas a la misma hora a menos que se tratara de una sesión de grupo.

Pero ahora, por lo visto, habían coincidido en la hora.

Podía oír claramente los golpes sordos en el saco que colgaba de la anilla en una de las esquinas.

Pensó en dar media vuelta e irse. Tampoco estaba de humor para ver a nadie, en especial a Leo. Por alguna razón, siempre lograba empeorar su humor justo cuando ya estaba suficientemente malo.

Además, siempre podría ir a descargarse frente a la Tv, gritándole a las tontas comentaristas de noticias por las estupideces que siempre decían. No era tan bueno como pegarle a algo, pero servía igual.

Sin embargo, cuando ya daba la vuelta, se detuvo.

El ultimo golpe no sonó como Leo, además, ahora que lo pensaba, él no era muy amigo de pegarle al saco; prefería las largas, complicadas y aburridas katas con el bokken.

Se quedó de pie y escuchó un poco más.

No, definitivamente, ese no era Leo. ¿Donatello tal vez, quizás.

Si, podría soportar compartir el dojo con Donatello. Mientras no hablase, ni le mirase ni le preguntase idioteces como "¿cómo dormiste?" o "¿cómo estás?" o esas estupideces.

Dios, de verdad estaba de mal humor.

Se decidió al fin y entró a la sala.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando en vez de encontrar a alguno de sus hermanos, se encontró a Muffy dándole de patadas al saco.

Estaba toda vestida de negro, como la noche anterior, con el pelo atado en un cola. Casi estaba como la ultima vez que se habían visto, excepto por que el pelo lo llevaba más largo ahora.

Aún no se había percatado que él estaba ahí, así que se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared, cerca de la puerta y observó.

El sudor le perlaba la frente, debía llevar un buen rato ahí.

Ciertamente había mejorado. Sus golpes eran rápidos, tenía buen balance...

Quizás había algo que aún podía hacerse con la fuerza en los ataques, pero no estaba mal. Nada mal.

.- ¿Se te ofrece algo o sólo te me vas a quedar mirando todo el rato como un pervertido?.- la voz de la chica casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Se volvió hacia ella boquiabierto, pero casi enseguida frunció el ceño.

.- Tiene todo al revés, señorita. Si estoy aquí es para entrenar, si quisiera mirar mujeres lo haría... y ciertamente no sería ti... .- dijo, desviando la mirada y avanzando hasta el saco. Muffy lo miró abriendo grandes los ojos y luego frunció el ceño con un bufido.

.- ¿Y yo que tengo de malo?.- Raphael se detuvo junto a ella en el saco y la miró de arriba abajo y luego alzó las cejas.

.- Nada... si te gustan las chicas sin muchos... atributos y que parecen chicotes...- casi involuntariamente, Muffy se dio una mirada así misma, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a mirarlo aún más enojada, con la cara roja, avanzó hasta él con una especie de gruñido. Raphael se cruzó de brazos y miró en otra dirección, aún cuando la chica estaba casi encima de él.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir, que no soy femenina¿qué soy una especie de marimacho?...- Raphael volteó los ojos y luego se detuvo a mirarse las uñas como si tal cosa...

.- Si te parece femenino el estar dándole de golpes a las cosas... Ahora, si me disculpas, es mi turno de utilizar esto. .- Muffy alzó ambas mano y las dirigió directo hacia el cuello de Raphael, pero en el ultimo instante se detuvo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

.- Esta bien. Después de todo, es sólo tu opinión. ¿a quien le importa tu opinión, de todas formas?.- dijo retrocediendo, Raph quedó congelado en medio de un golpe que pensaba darle al saco. Muffy sonrió sarcástica.- Además, no necesitamos ser amigos¿verdad?.

Raphael se volteó hacia ella repentinamente.

.- ¿A qué demonios has vuelto de todas formas?.- le preguntó en un tono que le resultó más hostil de lo que tenía planeado. La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Muffy y fue reemplazada por una mirada fría.

.- Leo y yo les explicaremos en el desayuno.- contestó monótona, tras lo cual dio media vuelta dejando a Raphael a solas.

Este comenzó a golpear el saco con furia ni bien se vio solo.

.- Si, claro... "Leo y yo"...- repitió, imitando la voz de la chica. Luego se detuvo de repente, apoyando la frente en le saco. Se quedó así un buen rato antes de comenzar a golpearlo de nuevo. - Si... Leo y tu... ¡las pelotas!... ¿y que me importa a mi!.

Siguió golpeando y gruñendo incoherencias un buen rato más hasta que por fin comenzó a relajarse.

Muffy salió de la ducha y con la cabeza envuelta en una toalla y con la bata puesta, entró hecha una furia a la cocina.

Leo ya estaba ahí, tomándose un té junto a la mesada.

Le dio los buenos días con una sonrisa, pero ésta le respondió dejándose caer junto a él contra el mesón.

Leo la miró de reojo.

.- ¿Qué te ...?

.- ¡Nada!.- contestó ésta con un bufido, pero casi enseguida respiró profundo y dejó escapar un suspiro.- Lo siento, no es nada contra ti.

.- Que suerte.- le contestó éste con una sonrisa, sorbiendo más de su taza.

Muffy fijó su vista en el suelo, retorciéndose las manos.

.- Oye, Leo...

.- ¿Si?

.- Tu.. tu crees que... tu piensas que.., bueno... que yo... .- Leo alzó una ceja y se volvió levemente hacia ella.

.- Yo creo que tu ¿qué?...- le preguntó. Muffy desvió la mirada a una parte más alejada del suelo, sintiendo como la cara se le ponía roja.

.- Nada.- murmuró. Leo la miraba extrañado aún cuando entró Donatello, bostezando a tomar su lugar en la mesa.

Casi unos segundos después entró corriendo Miguelangel, de un solo tirón apartó la silla y se sentó, inclinándose hacia delante, con las piernas dándole de saltitos bajo la mesa, sin poder estarse quieto.

.- Muy bien, .- Dijo.- ¿de que se trata¿para dónde hay que ir¿cuál es la hazaña imposible de cumplir que de alguna forma, y en el ultimo minuto, podremos lograr antes de que todo se destruya¡¿cuánto tiempo tenemos para salvar al mundo!.- preguntó casi gritando.

.- Por lo que puedo ver, hoy no te tomaste tus medicamentos, Miguel... – Comentó Don, mirándolo de soslayo como su hermano no podía estarse un segundo quieto. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

.- Vamos¿qué más va a ser? por algo está Muffy aquí, algo terrible, malo y monstruoso va a pasar¿verdad?...

.- Bueno...- meditó Muffy volviendo los ojos al cielo.- La verdad es que sí..- Dijo finalmente.

.- ¿Vieron?.- exclamó Miguel, casi entusiasmado.- Así que¿a quien nos cargamos esta vez?.- preguntó, Leo se acercó a la mesa, respirando profundo, corrió la silla y se sentó.

.- Y supongo, que como siempre, no había nadie más para el trabajo¿por qué siempre nosotros, eh?.- Sintieron una voz a sus espaldas.

Raphael acababa de entrar en la habitación, aún secándose con una toalla. Muffy lo vio y volteó la cara para otra parte.

Leo respiró profundo.

.- Bien, si ya estamos todos, vamos a trazar el plan de acción. Aparentemente todos nuestros recientes problemas están conectados...

.- Bien.- exclamó Miguel, dando un palmetazo a la mesa.- ¿Quién será poseído esta vez?...- Ni bien hubo dicho eso, la mano de Don apareció tras su nuca y le asestó un sonoro sopapo.

.- Estate quieto¿quieres?.

.-

Durante la media hora siguiente, Leonardo y Muffy le refirieron a los demás la conversación de la noche anterior.

.- Aún así, todavía no veo como es que de perseguir vendedores de armas saltamos a detener a la reencarnación del demonio... .- Preguntó Miguel rascándose la cabeza.

.- ¿Estas seguro que no es el guión de una telenovela, espero que no, porque apestaría más de lo usual..- Comentó Raphael.

.- La conexión aún no es clara, pero creo que existe... .- Intervino Leo.

.- Si el plan es destruir el mundo...- Continuó Muffy.- tiene sentido hacer que la gente se mate en las calles. Además, creo que esos tipos con los que nos topamos anoche no estaban ahí por casualidad. Y había mucha magia envuelta...

.- Esos no eran tipos comunes y corrientes...- dijo Don pensativamente.- ¿así que los delincuentes comunes se están mezclando con demonios y esas cosas? imagino que si pienso en alguna forma de que esto se ponga aún más raro, lo hará¿verdad?. Así que la pregunta es ¿qué hacemos ahora?.

Se produjo un silencio en la mesa.

"Aún estamos muy en blanco para proceder. Necesitamos información.", dijo Leo. Muffy asintió.

"Sé donde podemos conseguirla, es el lugar perfecto..."

"No irás a invocar a ese amiguito tuyo de nuevo¿no?" Muffy sonrió.

"¿Ponce?° su alma finalmente se fue al cielo... bueno, no sé si al cielo, pero a alguna parte se fue... de todas formas, lo único que hacía era regañarme"

Los otros tres los miraban sin comprender. Leo jugueteaba con un cubierto dejado sobre la mesa, mientras Muffy miraba fijamente su superficie, ninguno de los dos había dicho ninguna palabra, pero ambos sonreían.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas, encogiéndose de hombros.

Finalmente, Leo se volvió hacia ellos.

.- Bien, nos vamos a recolectar información, chicos.

.- ¿Lo acabas de decidir?.- preguntó Raphael de mal humor. Leo se volvió hacia Don.

.- Prepara la Van, nos vamos en diez minutos.

.- Oka.- dijo éste poniéndose de pie, y saliendo de la habitación.- Miguel, ve al baño antes de salir... .- gritó cuando ya se había perdido de vista.

.- ¡Ey!.- exclamó éste, poniéndose de pie y saliendo detrás de él.

Leo se quedó mirando a Raphael.

.- Si no tienes otro reparo que hacer...

.- Tengo miles, pero supongo que mi opinión no es la importante en este momento...- dijo, levantándose pesadamente.- Aaaahh, vámonos de una vez...- masculló con hastío antes de dejar la habitación.

Leo lo estaba siguiendo, pero entonces notó que Muffy aún no se había levantado.

.- ¿Qué ocurre?.- le preguntó, volviéndose a medias hacia ella.

"Raph tiene razón".- Leo la miró extrañado.

"¿En serio?... y em... ¿en que sería?..."

"Tiene razón al preguntar si no hay alguien más para el trabajo. Porque es cierto. No hay nadie más. Esta tarea no debería corresponderles a ustedes. Ni siquiera debería ser mi responsabilidad..."

Leo se volvió completamente hacia ella, ésta le miró con un dejo de angustia.

"Lo siento, no es que no aprecie lo que hacen, su ayuda... pero... estamos solos. Estamos solos contra la voluntad de todos los demás y francamente, me aterra pensar que pasará cuando las cosas comiencen a ponerse feas..."

Leo la miró en silencio por unos segundos antes de contestar.

.- Todo estará bien. De alguna forma u otra.

Muffy se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pasando junto a él.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros.

.- Ni siquiera puedo imaginar con que nos vamos a encontrar... Dios... Antes, no importaba lo malo que fuera, me sentía segura porque los grandes poderes me protegían, porque el Arcángel me guiaba, porque Dios estaba de mi parte, pero ahora... ahora...

"No estás sola."

"Lo sé, pero..."

"Es muy pronto aún para descorazonarse..."- le dijo finalmente Leo, volviéndose hacia ella sonriendo.

Muffy se volvió también, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, sin embargo se esforzó por sonreírle de vuelta.

"Me alegra que estés conmigo al menos", le dijo, y girándose nuevamente dejó también la habitación.

Leo se quedó sólo, la sonrisa se había borrado de su cara, dejando una oscura expresión en su lugar.

Tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por parecer optimista ante Muffy, para darle ánimos, pero lo cierto era que le estaba costando demasiado trabajo aparentar una confianza que no sentía.

Sabía que las cosas se pondrían peores.

Lo sabía desde antes de que apareciera la chica.

Había tenido esa sensación en la boca del estómago desde hacia meses ya y ahora todo estaba a punto de suceder.

La verdad era que él mismo se sentía descorazonado.

La sensación de final era demasiado fuerte, el vacío que sentía, el miedo a fallar, a no poder seguir adelante...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

.- Cálmate ahora.- se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro. Mentalmente contó hasta cinco y luego fue a reunirse con los otros.

.-

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, la habitación a la que entraron se quedó por completo a oscuras.

Todos se revolvieron intranquilos.

A su alrededor, todo estaba negro, excepto por la ventana justo frente a ellos, un gran ventanal estilo gótico.

.- Nadie se mueva.

Se oyó una voz de mujer. De inmediato, todos saltaron en sus lugares. La voz era suave y tranquila, casi dulce, pero no pudieron evitar sentir escalofríos al escucharla.

Todos obedecieron y nadie se movió.

De pronto, la habitación entera se iluminó con una gran luz.

Una brillante luz dorada.

Su epicentro provenía de algún lugar cercano a la ventana, instintivamente todos volvieron sus cabezas hacia allá.

Una figura de negro, larga y estilizada estaba de pie, la luz le envolvía como si proviniese de ella, de su interior.

De pronto, la figura se sacudió producto de espasmódicos movimientos. La sombra se contorsionó, comenzando a lanzar largos y agudos gritos.

Ahora, era claro para ellos que se trataba de una mujer.

Todos se revolvieron nerviosos, algunos ya se habían vuelto en busca de la puerta.

.- ¡No se muevan!.- gritó una voz a sus espaldas que reconocieron como la del hombrecito que los había conducido hasta ahí..- Si se mueven ahora no la cuentan... sólo miren en silencio¡y no se muevan!.

Tras unos segundos, aún si lo hubieran deseado, no habrían podido moverse. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el espectáculo que tenían ante sí.

La luz parecía haber atrapado a la frágil figura y la había alzado en el aire, permaneciendo siempre de espaldas a ellos.

La luz se volvió aún más espesa, moviéndose como si tuviera vida propia.

De ella salieron unas formas como manos que se alzaron en el aire y luego se volvieron a toda velocidad hacia la figura suspendida en la nada.

Las manos hechas de luz tomaron a la mujer por los brazos y piernas, obligándola a permanecer inmóvil, justo frente a la ventana, completamente indefensa.

Desde el exterior, acercándose hacia la ventana, pudieron ver una sombra negra, una especie de nube que se aproximaba hacia la habitación en la que se encontraban, desde fuera de la ventana.

La nube no sólo era oscura, no sólo se trataba de su negrura, era más que eso, parecía absorber las otras luces a su alrededor, estás se apagaban o disminuían al pasar la sombra junto a ellas.

Finalmente estuvo frente a la ventana y la atravesó.

Se detuvo frente a la mujer inmovilizada en medio del aire y la observó, agazapada, como si se tratara de un animal.

Segundos después, de un salto, se abalanzaba sobre ella, introduciéndose en su interior.

El cuerpo de la mujer volvió a convulsionarse, y las paredes y el piso retumbaron con un horrible rugido que resonó en todo el lugar.

Finalmente, el eco del rugido se apagó, al igual que la luz dorada.

Tras unos segundos, sólo quedó el cuerpo de la mujer, nuevamente en el suelo, dónde permaneció temblando casi incontrolablemente, mientras una nube de humo negro salía de su interior, como si hubiese estado en llamas...

Lentamente, la vieron ponerse de pie.

.- Siento que hayan tenido que ver eso, señores...- les dijo, esta vez su voz no era dulce como antes, todos los presentes dieron un paso hacia atrás.

Su voz sonaba profunda, desfigurada y rasposa... Pero en la mitad de su oración, lentamente volvió al tono anterior.

.- ...Pero no se puede hacer esperar a un fragmento.

Dio la vuelta, enfrentándolos y, por primera vez, pudieron ver su rostro.

.-

Fin del cap


	7. 6

**Gracias por su sintonía una vez más, queridas comensales... ahora, pónganse cómodas.**

**Capitulo de larga duración.**

**6.- **

Don iba al volante, (todos se rehusaron a pasárselo a Raphael, quien usualmente era quien conducía, pero hoy estaba de pésimo humor, lo que podía ser un tanto peligroso...), con Raph de copiloto.

Miguel, Leo y Muffy iban en la parte de atrás .

"¿Quiénes son esos Amos del Caos que mencionaste?" preguntó Leo de repente, durante el viaje.

Muffy se volvió a mirarlo, pero en vez de responderle, se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la parte de adelante, apoyándose en el asiento de Don.

.- En la próxima, da vuelta a la derecha...

.- ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí? estamos saliendo de la ciudad, y ese sector está medio deshabitado...

.- Confía en mi, sé a dónde vamos... – diciendo esto, se volvió a su asiento.

.- Espero que no nos esté haciendo dar vueltas en balde...- dijo Don a Raph en un murmullo.- Con el combustible que chupa esta cosa...

Muffy tomó asiento nuevamente, mirando a Leo.

"Los amos del Caos son los representantes cósmicos de todo lo malo, demoníaco, y perverso, etc. que hay en el universo... Podrías decir que son el equipo administrativo, se encargan de facilitarle la tarea a los demonios, espíritus malvados, entidades de toda especie nacidas sólo para destruir..."

"Y esa tarea que ellos facilitan, ¿cuál es?"

"Los Amos del Caos sólo existen con un propósito: ver todo destruido, convertir cada creación en una pacífica y silenciosa desolación... no sólo es algo malvado, lo que ellos ansían, es la nada, ¿comprendes? cuando el mundo se acalle y no quede una sola piedra flotando en el espacio... entonces ellos se sentirán felices..."

"¡¿Porqué...!", Muffy se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué se yo? estoy segura de que ni ellos mismos comprenden bien sus motivos...", Leo la miró sin comprender.

"Las cosas existen en este mundo, o en cualquier mundo, .- explicó Muffy.- ...por una razón, con un propósito. Todas las cosas tienden además a guardar un cierto equilibrio... así, como hay cosas buenas, benévolas y amigas de los seres vivos, hay otras malvadas y enemigas de lo que vive... ¿entiendes?".

"No."

"Bueno, yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, pero realmente no importa demasiado... las cosas no han sido pensadas para que los simples humanos puedan entenderlas..."

"Mencionaste también a Orden..."

"¿Es que pretendes comprender el funcionamiento del universo en una tarde? esta bien, te explicaré. Te dije que todas las cosas existen para mantener el equilibrio, pues bien, así como existen los Amos del Caos, existe también Orden, Los Amos del Orden... se supone que son los que nos han creado, a nosotros los cazadores, para mantener el equilibrio aquí en la Tierra. Sin embargo..."

"¿Qué?"

"Hace mucho tiempo que Caos y Orden pelean por el control del universo... Orden se llama a sí mismo la bondad, el protector de la voluntad de Dios, pero es tan ambicioso como Caos... lo único que quieren ambos es controlarlo todo. Sin embargo, al menos las acciones de Orden no nos traen consecuencias a los humanos... Aún así... después de siglos y siglos de batallas sin sentido, Orden y Caos han llegado a una tregua... Orden ha aceptado que Caos gobierne la Tierra, han aceptado no intervenir esta vez... Esperan que Caos logre que por fin los humanos se destruyan entre sí, al hacer estallar guerras, enfermedades, etc, para que una vez que no quede nada, Orden pueda tomar el control nuevamente y moldear el nuevo mundo a su manera... A pesar de ese trato, los cazademonios seguíamos tratando de mantener el equilibrio, que los demonios no se mezclasen con los humanos, incluso el Arcángel, que es parte de Orden, nos había ayudado hasta ahora..."

"Hasta ahora..."

"Si. Ahora que Caos ha encontrado la forma de revivir al demonio, han visto la oportunidad de que todo lo planeado por tanto tiempo se acelere..."

"¿A que te...?"

"Cuando el demonio reviva, destruirá la Tierra. No quedara nada, será como un pizarrón en blanco, todos podrán comenzar desde un principio... Orden quiere que Dios cree un nuevo mundo, dónde no exista Caos, un mundo perfecto... Pero para ello, todo lo que existe hasta ahora debe ser destruido, para comenzar desde cero, cada ser vivo, cada alma, cada criatura, viva o no... debe ser destruida..."

Leo bajó la cabeza.

"Por eso es que no van a ayudarte..."

"Así es. El Arcángel se negó a utilizar la espada contra el Avatar... hasta ahora, era el único que había podido vencer al demonio..."

"Nosotros pudimos usar esa espada..."

"Si, pero no es lo mismo que utilizarla a su máximo potencial. Creo que sólo logramos que se revolviera en sueños, el poder de la espada continua dormido... "

"Maldición."

Muffy volvió a levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse al frente, hasta Don.

.- Donde está ese edificio con las puertas y ventanas tapiadas, allí detente...

.- ¿Estas segura? este es un pésimo barrio...- Murmuró Don.

.- Dios mío, pareces una anciana al volante...

.- Bueno, pero te culparé a ti si nos roban las llantas y nos rayan la pintura..- respondió éste.

En pocos minutos, el vehículo estuvo completamente detenido frente al edificio en cuestión. Era una estructura de un solo piso, en un mal barrio, un sitio casi abandonado y todo derruido.

Los cuatro se volvieron hacia Muffy.

.- Ok. Vamos a un sitio que no han visto antes, hagan lo que les diga, pero por sobre todo, recuerden que por aquí nada es lo que parece...- les dijo.

Miguel alzó una ceja y miró por la ventana. Afuera todo estaba en penumbras: los pandilleros habían roto los postes de iluminación y casi no había luz en la calle.

.- Pues esto se ve más muerto que una bota...

.- Bueno...- contestó Muffy.- ya verás que tan muerto está. Salgamos.

Leo la miró un segundo y luego los otros tres se volvieron a mirarlo a él.

.- Pero no podemos salir nada más así...- Dijo Don.- que tal si alguien nos ve...

.- Si alguien llega a verlos no se extrañará en lo más mínimo, créanme...- Leo suspiró.

.- Ok, si tu lo dices...- le dijo con cautela.- vamos allá de una vez.

Los cinco se bajaron del vehículo, dando miradas furtivas en todas direcciones. Pronto estuvieron frente a las tablas de madera cruzadas y claveteadas a la puerta principal del edificio de un piso frente al que habían estacionado. Muffy se volvió a verlos.

.- Traten de confundirse con la concurrencia, no llamen mucho la atención.- les recomendó. Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas.

.- ¿Concurrencia? - preguntó Raphael.- ¿a dónde diablos vamos?.

.- Espera un segundo...- intervino Don.

.- ¿Cómo pretende que pasemos desapercibidos?-.- preguntó Miguel.- Seguro que nadie nos va a notar, seguro que si...

.- ¡¿Pero es que van a seguirme o no!.- les preguntó Muffy alzando la voz.- Para ser tortugas son bastante gallinas...

Raphael pegó un salto hacia ella gruñendo, pero Leo lo atajó por el hombro.

.- Ya vamos de una vez, a ver qué pasa...

Los otros tres se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a Muffy, quien se detuvo frente a la puerta tapiada y dio tres toquecitos en ella.

De inmediato la puerta comenzó a abrirse como si no existiesen las tablas clavadas.

.- Wua... miren lo que es este lugar...- murmuró Miguel con asombro.

Tras la puerta, la luz les pegó de golpe, obligándoles a entrecerrar los ojos. Luego escucharon la música.

.- ¿Qué es este lugar?.- preguntó Don lentamente.

Por dentro, todo el lugar parecía mucho más amplio que por fuera, lo primero que vieron frente a ellos fue una larga barra, ocupando casi todo el centro del lugar, al menos hasta donde les alcanzaba la vista.

Tras la barra, un sujeto con un gran y redondo estómago llenaba y rellenaba docenas de vasos colocados a lo largo de ella, mientras la gente iba y venía desde distintas direcciones; las luces cambiaban constantemente de tonalidad e intensidad, alumbrando distintos y extraños rostros.

.- Esto es... ¿un bar?.- exclamó Leo incrédulo. Muffy se volvió a él sonriendo.

.- No cualquier bar...- se jactó, dando un par de pasos al interior.- ¿Se van a quedar ahí de pie todo el día? vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo...

Los cuatro aún miraban atónitos a su alrededor, avanzando lentamente.

.- ¿Cómo algo como esto puede permanecer oculto?.- preguntó Don.- Es tan inverosímil como... como...

.- ¿Como cuatro tortugas y una rata viviendo en el drenaje?.- Completó Raph.

.- Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas...

Miguel llegó corriendo junto a ellos y se les echó sobre los hombros, hablándoles en voz baja.

.- ¿Ya notaron? esos de ahí, los que están en esa mesa del rincón, ¡no son humanos!...- Don se volvió hacia donde indicaba Miguel.

.- Tienes razón, pero tampoco esos de allá... .- Miguel tragó saliva sorprendido.

En ambos lugares habían criaturas que jamás habían visto, seres de color morado, de aspecto humanoide, pero cuyas cabezas eran coronadas por un par de cuernos; o seres que podrían haber pasado por los enanos de Blancanieves, pero mucho más siniestros.

.- Ni hablar de porqué no íbamos a atraer la atención.- murmuró Leo a su lado, a la vez que buscaba a Muffy entre la gente: se había separado del grupo y la había perdido de vista.

.- Bien, siendo ese el caso...- Raphael comenzó a separarse del resto y a dirigirse hacia la barra.

.- ¿a dónde crees que vas?.- le atajó Leo antes de que llegara muy lejos.

.- Ya oíste a la señorita... tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, ¿qué clase de impresión crees que damos los cuatro ahí parados en medio del pasillo? me voy a ver si uno puede divertirse por aquí...

.- Espera...- intentó detenerlo.

.- ¡Bah! vete a lavar los platos... .- le respondió éste, ya dándole la espalda y tirándole una mano con desgana.

Leo suspiró y miró sobre su hombro.

.- ¿Y donde está Miguel?.- preguntó.- Diablos, no quería que nos separásemos ahora... .- Don le puso una mano en el hombro.

.- Relájate. Voy a buscarlo, tu busca a Muffy.

.- De acuerdo, nos vemos aquí en diez minutos, ¿vale?.- Don asintió y desapareció.

Leo se mezcló en la multitud, mirando por entre las cabezas una de pelo dorado.

"¿Donde estás?".- le llamó.

.- Aquí.- le contestó una voz a sus espaldas. Leo no pudo evitar un sobresalto.

.- ¿Porqué te separas así?.- le preguntó dando media vuelta.

.- Tenía que hacer unas averiguaciones. Generalmente mi fuente de informaciones anda por aquí pasando el rato. Ven, vamos a buscarlo.

.-

Raphael se sentó con desgana en un banquillo libre frente a la barra, apoyando los brazos pesadamente.

El barman se le acercó de inmediato pasando un trapo dudosamente limpio a la superficie frente a él.

"Mira que suerte" se dijo.

¿Cuántas veces tenía oportunidad de salir a tomarse unas copas en un bar?.

Estaba por ordenar algo cuando una voz habló primero junto a él.

.- Dos... eh... .- comenzó el tipo, pero luego se echó para atrás dudando, poniéndose una mano en la barbilla.- ¿Cómo era...?.- se preguntó a sí mismo, ¿marquesas? ¿milanesas? ¿certezas?...

.- Cervezas.- le corrigió Raphael. Al tipo se le iluminó el rostro.

.- ¡Eso! ¡ cervezas, una cerveza para mi y una para mi amigo aquí...- le dijo al barman que de inmediato apareció con dos jarras llenas.

Raph agarró el mango y lo levantó, inclinando la cabeza hacia el desconocido. Tomó un buen sorbo sin siquiera mirar con detención el contenido: siempre era mejor no fijarse demasiado en lo que se estaba tomando si lo que se quería era tomarlo...

El tipo lo imitó.

Ambos depositaron la jarra en el mesón, ambas con una buena porción menos.

El tipo pareció reaccionar de pronto e impulsivamente estiró una mano hacia Raphael.

.- Hola amigo, olvidé presentarme. Soy Vikor... soy nuevo por acá, ¿sabes?...- Raphael se volvió hacia él, estrechándole la mano que le ofrecía el sujeto.

.- Raphael. No tan nuevo por acá... .- le contestó, de pronto percatándose de la apariencia del tipo. Alzó una ceja.

El sujeto sentado a su lado en la barra, vestía una camisa floreada, amarilla con enormes hibiscos rojos, unos pantalones cortos color verde y sandalias. No hubiera estado mal, si no hubieran estado en invierno...

Sobre la cabeza llevaba una gorra roja. No pudo evitar notar que por los lados de la gorra, en las partes de la cabeza que ésta no cubría, asomaban dos pequeños cuernos de punta roma... y tal vez fuera la escasa luz del lugar, pero hubiera jurado que su piel era color púrpura. Lo que si vio claramente era el par de colmillos que rozaban su labio inferior y que brillaban cada vez que sonreía.

Raphael desvió la cabeza y se enterró en la jarra de cerveza.

Sin embargo, Vikor tenía ganas de conversar.

.- Tu pareces un tipo con experiencia, amigo, tal vez podrías ayudarme...

.- ¿Ah si? Y... eh... ¿en qué sería?

El tipo se acomodó en su silla.

.- Es mi primera vez en la ciudad, ¿viste? y quiero mezclarme con la población, ¿me entiendes? no va a ser fácil tratar de comerme a un humano si sale corriendo en cuanto me ve... tal vez tu podrías darme algunos concejos para pasar desapercibido... pareces un demonio de mundo, amigo.

Raphael intentó contener la risa. Se inclinó sobre el mesón, acercándose al sujeto. Éste le miró con interés.

.- ¿Por qué no simplemente te los comes?.- le preguntó con una sonrisa siniestra. Vikor le miró extrañado.

.- Porque eso no sería muy divertido, ¿verdad? prefiero que primero se confíen y luego comérmelos cuando menos lo esperen...

.- Oh.

.- Así que... ¿crees que mi atuendo está bien?.- le preguntó, Raph le miró de arriba abajo, con mirada analítica.

.- Es perfecto.- Vikor sonrió satisfecho.

Si algún humano llegaba a confiar en ese sujeto con esa pinta tan rara, entonces se merecía ser el almuerzo de ese demonio, pensó Raph.

.- ¿Y tu que usas, compañero?

.- ¿Usar?

.- Si, para pasar desapercibido.

.- Pues...- Raph pensó en las pocas ocasiones en las que se veían obligados a salir a las calles entre los humanos.- Una gabardina y una sombrero bien grande.- El sujeto le miró, alzando una ceja.

.-¿Y la gente no se extraña al ver tu cara verde? es decir, aún con el abrigo y el sombrero, es un poco difícil dejar de ver que tienes ese color, compañero...

.- Piensan que estoy enfermo...- contestó Raph, comenzando a fastidiarse con su compañero, que ya se ponía latoso.

.- ¿Y que hay de las manos y los pies? es decir, sólo tienes dos dedos ahí, ¿qué los humanos no tienen seis?

.- Cinco. Y los humanos son estúpidos, jamás se fijan en esas cosas.

.- Oh. ¿Y que hay de...?

.- ¡Los humanos son unos cabezotas de no creer! es más, si sales de aquí diciéndole a todo el mundo que eres un demonio, seguro que los muy salames se lo toman como chiste y hasta te encuentran simpático...

El tipo quedó boquiabierto unos segundos, luego sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

.- Me alegro de haberme encontrado contigo, amigo... ¿quieres otro? yo invito...- dijo, señalando la jarra vacía de Raphael, éste se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

.- Qué le hace el agua al pescado...

.-

Muffy se movió entre la multitud abriéndose paso con los codos, con Leo siguiéndole a sus espaldas. De pronto se detuvo.

"Ahí está" le dijo a Leo, señalando una mesa en un rincón, ocupada por una sola, grande y corpulenta figura, cuya parte superior quedaba cubierta por las sombras. Todo lo que podía verse, era una mano sobre la mesa, sujetando un vaso.

"¿Ese es tu informante?"

"Si. "

"Es... grande."

"Lo que sea que esté pasando en cualquier parte, si alguien lo sabe, es él."

"¿Y que es? demonio, fantasma..."

"En realidad no tengo la menor idea...", le contestó Muffy, comenzando a avanzar hacia la mesa.

"Una cosa más", dijo sin detenerse. "Lo que sea que veas, no intervengas, ¿ok?"

"Bueno, pero..."

Sin embargo, Leo no tuvo más tiempo para replicar, pues ya estaban frente a la mesa y el tipo sentado en ella ya se había percatado de su presencia.

Antes de que Leo pudiese parpadear, la enorme figura saltó de la mesa y se dirigió a Muffy a toda velocidad, con el puño en alto.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, le asestó un puñetazo a la chica que la mandó a volar tres mesas más allá, aterrizando encima de una de ellas, aplastando sillas y vasos bajo su cuerpo.

Leo se volvió hacia ella y luego hacia el hombre de la mesa, que ahora le miraba a él. Sacó una de las espadas.

.-

Don había estado dando vueltas por todo el lugar, pero aún no había rastro de Miguel, o de ninguno de los otros. Probó usar los comunicadores, pero sólo recibían estática, algo en el aire distorsionaba la señal...

Se sentó en una silla frente al bar y apoyó el brazo en el mesón, sin siquiera fijarse a su alrededor. En verdad que ese lugar era más grande por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera. Siguió con los ojos a las personas que pasaban de aquí para allá.

A primera vista parecía un simple grupo de humanos, pero al mirarlos más de cerca, se daba cuenta que no eran lo que parecían... vio muchas caras siniestras, ojos que brillaban... colmillos.

Respiró profundo.

Aunque todo eso parecía muy interesante, de pronto le urgió irse de ahí pronto; había una extraña sensación flotando en el ambiente, como si se encontraran en un lugar en el que no deberían estar...

Se volvió hacia delante en la barra, apoyando los brazos en ella.

Se encontró mirando de frente al barman. Éste le miró con mal humor, apoyando las palmas en la barra. Don le dirigió la más simpática de sus sonrisas.

.- ¿Qué va a tomar?.- le preguntó rudamente.

.- Bueno... eh... yo, bueno... .- de pronto recordó el concejo de Muffy de actuar como los demás. Realmente no era muy bueno para el alcohol, pero se figuró que, por alguna razón, pedir un jugo de naranjas sonaría algo extraño...

Pensaba aún cuando escuchó una risa estrepitosa del otro extremo de la barra. Volvió la cabeza y se encontró con un tipo de barba, pelo cano y abundante que sostenía en una de sus manos un gran vaso con algo azul en su interior. Al reír pudo percatarse que sólo tenía un diente en cada extremo de la dentadura.

Se parecía al vagabundo que se tiraba en el suelo a beber en la esquina de la calle donde vivía April.

Se bajó de su asiento, con algo de dificultad y caminó pesadamente hasta la silla junto a él y se sentó en ella.

El sujeto se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa divertida, luego se volvió al barman y ambos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

.- Por que no le das al joven aquí algo de tu especialidad, ¿eh?...- dijo al barman sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Don, con una voz pastosa, como la de quien ya lleva un buen rato tomando.- Para que pruebe algo bueno.

.- ¿Eh?... no, no gracias, en serio...- intentó disculparse Don, pero el sujeto a su lado le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro y rió amistosamente con voz ronca.

.- Na, na... deja, esta va por cuenta mía...

Don iba a rechazar nuevamente la invitación, pero ya tenía un vaso de gran tamaño frente a sí. Sintió la mirada de los dos tipos sobre él. El sujeto sentado a su lado hizo un ademán con la mano invitándole a beber. Don miró temeroso el contenido de su vaso.

Se veía un espeso liquido azul. Nada más.

Alzó el vaso e intentó sonreír, inclinándolo hacia los dos tipos.

.- Bien... eh... salud.- dijo y pegó los labios al vaso, intentando que el liquido pasase lo más rápido posible por su garganta, sin detenerse a probar su sabor.

Pero estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer. Tras unos segundos, comenzó a sentir que la garganta le ardía, como si en cualquier momento fuese a escupir fuego.

Hizo una arcada y comenzó a toser, dejando caer el vaso sobre la mesa, su contenido saltó para todas partes.

El sujeto a su lado y el barman se echaron a reír ni bien lo escucharon toser.

Don intentó ponerse de pie, agarrándose la garganta, pero cayó al suelo con silla y todo, mientras los tipos seguían riendo.

Tras unos segundos, Don sintió que volvía a respirar otra vez. Tomándose de la esquina del mesón se impulsó hacia arriba, tomó la silla de nuevo, poniéndola en pie también y con cuidado logró sentarse otra vez.

.- ¡Pero que bestias! ¿qué me han dado?.- exclamó Don, pero sólo consiguió hacer que los dos tipos comenzaran a reír con más fuerza aún. Entonces se dio cuenta que el tono de su voz había cambiado..- ¿Qué...?.- casi gritó, escuchando lo extraña que salía, como si se hubiera tragado una botella repleta de helio para inflar globos.

.- ¡¿Pero que me han hecho! ¡¿qué ha sido esta porquería que me han dado!.- les preguntó... el barman se dio la vuelta para comenzar a reír nuevamente. El sujeto de la barba a su lado se enjugó las lagrimas y trató de hablar entre risas. Don comprendió que no resultaba muy amenazador hablando como un integrante de "Albin y las ardillas".

.- "Meados de monstruo Gorg".- dijo el de la barba, señalándole el vaso con el contenido azul. Don sintió que le revolvía el estomago y que todo el liquido que ya había tragado comenzaba a subir de nuevo y amenazaba con salir por donde mismo había entrado.- sólo los hombres, o demonios... o lo que seas tu... verdaderos lo beben.- continuó el tipo.- No estuvo mal para ser tu primera vez... .- el sujeto le sonrió y volvió a darle una palmetada en el hombro.- Felicidades, jovencito, ya eres un hombre, o un demonio... o lo que seas tu... pero de verdad. Y no te preocupes por tu voz, estará normal... en unas cuantas horas... igual que como le pasó a Franky, ¿recuerdas?.- dijo, volviéndose hacia el cantinero. Éste miró al cielo pensativo.

.- No.- dijo al final.- a ese le cambio la voz permanentemente.- los dos hombres se quedaron mirándose uno al otro en silencio para luego volver a estallar en carcajadas.

Don los miró con fastidio.

.- Genial.

.-

Los ojos del sujeto le miraron fijamente, traspasándole. Debía medir a lo menos dos metros, y era una verdadera montaña de músculos. Se movía increíblemente rápido para el tamaño que tenía.

Leo se fijó en sus puños, se preguntó si Muffy estaría aún conciente después de un golpe con semejantes puños como bloques de cemento.

Se puso en guardia.

Sin embargo, el tipo desvió la mirada y relajó los músculos.

Parecía como si hubiese renunciado a atacarle.

Leo aún permaneció atento. Si era una treta no le tomaría con la guardia baja, sin embargo, el sujeto tenía puesta toda su atención en algo tras él.

No tuvo que voltearse para saber qué era.

La sintió antes de verla.

Muffy llegó por detrás, tomando impulso en alguna de las paredes a su alrededor, pasó volando por encima de su cabeza y hacia la montaña de músculos que tenía delante; en medio del aire se acomodó y le asestó una patada al gigante en medio de la cara. Éste lo vio venir, pero no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, el pie de Muffy se incrustó en su rostro varios centímetros haciéndole retroceder.

Leo la vio a ella y luego al tipo.

"¡Cuidado a tu izquierda!" intentó advertirle, pero ya era tarde: el gigante tomo su pie, aún en su cara y cerró su mano alrededor de su tobillo.

Con un medio giro, la arrojó, azotando su cuerpo contra la mesa donde había estado sentado segundos antes.

Leo la perdió de vista entre las astillas de madera, los trozos de vidrio y el polvo.

.- ¡¡Ya basta!.- le gritó al sujeto, éste ya se estaba volviendo hacia el lugar donde había caído la chica, con los puños apretados, pero el grito había logrado desviar su atención.

El gigante vio a Leo con curiosidad.

"¿Muff? ¿estas bien? ¿Muffy? ¡Muffy!" le llamaba, pero no había respuesta.

.- No debes meterte en esto.- le dijo el tipo con voz profunda. Tampoco esta vez su cuerpo evidenciaba ninguna intención de atacarlo.

Leo dio un salto, elevándose varios metros, lanzándose contra él con la espada en alto, hacia adelante primero y cambiando hacia la derecha en el ultimo momento.

Estaba por dar el golpe cuando una sombra negra y dorada se le cruzó por el frente.

"¡No!", sintió la voz de Muffy en su cabeza: la chica se había puesto delante del gigante y había extendido sus brazos, como si le protegiera.

Leo la miró de hito en hito, ya le iba a ser imposible detenerse y de seguir adelante golpearía a la chica; lanzó la espada a su derecha, la que voló hasta incrustarse en una pared cercana, haciendo que algunos comensales bajasen sus cabezas. En el ultimo segundo, se apoyó en los hombros de la chica y dando un giro en el aire, pasó por encima de las cabezas de ambos, cayendo al suelo sin ningún control. Su cuerpo rodó hasta golpear una columna de concreto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza comenzó a incorporarse.

"¿Pero es que acaso te volviste loca? ¿por qué me frenaste así?" le dijo volviéndose hacia ella, sólo para descubrir que el sujeto la había cogido por el cuello y la estaba alzando varios centímetros del suelo.

El gigante acercó su rostro al de la chica y la miró fijamente.

"No hagas nada" sintió la voz de la chica justo cuando ya corría a su lado.

"¡Estas loca!" le gritó, sin detenerse.

"¡No hagas nada!"

Leo la ignoró completamente y llegó hasta el gigante, justo cuando éste volvía a ponerla en el piso, sonriendo.

Muffy sonreía también, aunque su sonrisa estaba mezclada con una mueca de dolor mientras se frotaba el cuello.

Leo quedó congelado en su sitio.

.- Bien, ya está bien de esto...- dijo el gigante con voz amigable, dándole de palmaditas a la chica e indicándole las sillas que todavía estaban alrededor de su mesa, sólo que ésta estaba completamente destruida en el piso.

.- ¿Complacido?.- preguntó la chica, haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. El tipo hizo una mueca pensativa.

.- Bueh... confieso que tuve mis dudas cuando vi a este...- dijo indicando a Leo que aún permanecía congelado en posición de ataque..- no puedes tener ayuda en una entrevista, tu conoces las reglas.

.- ¡Ah! él... si, se lo dije, que no debía intervenir, pero ya sabes como son algunos, no pueden reprimir al héroe en su interior cuando hay una damisela en peligro...

.- Pero aún me sigues agradando.- dijo finalmente el tipo con una sonrisa.

Leo se había quedado de pie frente a ellos viendo como tomaban asiento en las sillas que aún permanecían en pie y conversaban y reían como dos viejos camaradas.

.- Disculpen, pero ¡¿les importaría explicarme que acaba de pasar aquí!.- preguntó a ambos, aún boquiabierto.

.- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o te sentarás de una vez?.- le preguntó amistosamente el tipo.

Leo parpadeó un par de veces, se volvió hacia la pared donde había quedado incrustada su espada, mecánicamente caminó hasta allá, quitó la espada de la pared y la enfundó, dio media vuelta y volvió al lugar donde estaba Muffy y luego, lentamente, se dirigió a las sillas y se sentó entre la chica y el gigante, todavía perplejo.

"No te preocupes, está todo bien...",le dijo Muffy.

"¿Ah si?"

"Si. Éste sujeto sólo habla con aquellos en quienes confía. Así que hay que ganarse su confianza primero."

"¿Ah si?"

.- Mi nombre es Oke..- dijo el sujeto a Leo.- Nunca quise lastimar a tu amiga...- de pronto se volvió abruptamente hacia Muffy.- No te lastimé ¿verdad?.- Muffy se frotó la mandíbula e hizo girar un brazo, frotándose el hombro.

.- No, casi no.- el sujeto pareció satisfecho y luego se volvió nuevamente hacia Leo.

.- No has conocido a una persona si no has peleado con ella primero.- explicó.- Su verdadero espíritu y la verdad de sus intenciones sólo se reflejan en la batalla.

Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y se volvió a verlos a ambos como si los viera por primera vez.

.- Que tal, niña. .- dijo con una voz profunda.- Otra vez por acá. ¿En qué andas?.- le preguntó. Muffy se encogió de hombros.

.- Sólo lo usual. Información..- Oke negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y mirándola fijamente.

.- Las cosas no pintan bien allá afuera...- le dijo.- no conviene ser humano en estas fechas.

.- ¿Qué sabes tu?

.- Lo que todos saben. Ya viene, ya viene... todos lo murmuraban desde hace tiempo, pero cuando apareció esa mujer en las calles, y éstas comenzaron a llenarse de títeres... entonces estuvimos seguros, son todas las señales ¿sabes? el avatar sería humano y surgiría de las sombras...

.- ¿Títeres?.- preguntó Leo.

.- Son avatares menores, son humanos que permiten que sus cuerpos sean poseídos por demonios inferiores, no necesitan ser demasiado resistentes...- explicó Muffy.

.- ¿Por qué harían algo así?.- la chica se encogió de hombros.

.- Dinero, poder... qué se yo... después de que obtienen lo que quieren, viene el demonio y se apodera de su cuerpo y lo usa hasta que se descompone, después deben buscar otro y...

.- No es así ahora...- canturreó Oke, Muffy se volvió a verlo sin entender.- Se están quedando en este plano... – le dijo seriamente. .- Creo que es gracias a la influencia de esa mujer... los demonios que poseen a un humano que los ha aceptado voluntariamente, se quedan para siempre en este plano astral... están cruzando, de uno en uno...

.- ¿Qué...?

.- Es una reencarnación en masa. Tiene sentido, ¿no? Satán está formando su propio ejercito, aquí mismo, en la Tierra...

.- No puede ser...- Muffy abrió los ojos de par en par.

.- ¿Quién es esa mujer?.- preguntó Leo.

.- Le llaman la Viuda...

Ahora fue Leo quien abrió los ojos de par en par.

.- Lo único que sé,- continuó el demonio.- es que es el avatar más poderoso que jamás ha existido... ha consumido a gran parte de los fragmentos hasta ahora... pronto, los habrá absorbido todos y comenzará la reencarnación...

.- Pero... es la mujer que ha estado vendiéndole las armas a los pandilleros, es la responsable del caos en la ciudad...

.- Claro... si vas a destruir al mundo debes empezar por alguna parte...- le contestó Oke.- Vender armas para que un grupo de codiciosos se mate entre sí parece una idea tan buena como cualquier otra.

.- Pero, no entiendo, creí que lo de las armas era por dinero, ¿para que lo quiere un avatar?...

.- ¿Quién dijo nada de dinero? no es por dinero que intercambia esas armas con los mafiosos locales... .- Leo estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando lo comprendió.

.- Sus almas...- dijo lentamente. Oke asintió.

.- Sólo deben aceptar ser sus títeres, sólo deben venderle sus almas.

Se produjo un instante de silencio entre los tres que finalmente fue interrumpido por Muffy.

.- ¿Cuándo ocurrirá?.- preguntó.- ¿Cuándo absorberá al ultimo de los fragmentos?

.- El día veintiuno... durante el eclipse... las puertas hacia este mundo se debilitarán ese día, parece la ocasión perfecta para resucitar al demonio.

.- Falta menos de una semana...- murmuró Muffy con una nota de alarma en su voz.

.- Sip. No hay nada que hacer... disfruten sus últimos días en la tierra...

.- Eso crees tu...- Exclamó Muffy alzando la cabeza hacia él.

.- ¿Que otra cosa se puede esperar? Orden ha capitulado y no estoy viendo que el Arcángel te esté protegiendo... no siento su presencia para nada...

.- Haré lo que pueda...

.- Pues, buena suerte...

.- Todavía tengo la espada.- dijo abruptamente la chica. Oke abrió los ojos de par en par.

.- Ya... ¿pero sabes usarla?.- le preguntó. Al ver que Muffy vacilaba se echó a reír.- Si no sabes usarla no te servirá de nada...

.- La usamos una vez... .- Replicó Muffy. La expresión de Oke se puso seria, se volvió a mirar a Leo con gravedad.

.- Eso supe. Pero la espada encierra más misterios de los que aparenta... .- dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Leo.- si puedes aprender a dominarla, tal vez, sólo tal vez, tengas una oportunidad... por mi parte, yo sólo sé cosas... más que eso no puedo ayudarte.

Muffy asintió poniéndose de pie.

"Venga, Leo, vámonos ya.", le dijo. Leo se puso de pie también. Ambos se despidieron de Oke y ya daban media vuelta cuando Leo se volteó hacia él una vez más.

.- ¿Qué pasará con ella,- le preguntó.- ¿qué pasará con la mujer cuando el demonio resucite?.- Oke se encogió de hombros.

.- Su alma será consumida. Pasará a formar parte del demonio...

Oke los observó perderse de vista antes de volverse hacia algo a sus espaldas.

.- ¿Vas a ayudarles?- preguntó a la nada.

.- Haré lo que pueda..- contestó una voz desde las sombras.

.- Te cocinarán por esto Nabú...

.- Bah... Orden ya me odia, desde que me vine a vivir permanentemente a la Tierra y los dejé tirados, así que qué más da, además, mi nombre es Kent, Kent Nelson, ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?.

.- El que andes por ahí disfrazado de humano no te convierte en uno...

.- Tampoco me hace ningún bien que me vean conversando con demonios expulsados del infierno...

.- Tenemos eso en común... nunca nos apegamos a las reglas.

.-

Miguel ya no estaba prestando atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sólo tenía ojos para esa lucecita blanca que flotaba frente a él.

Se había parado sobre su hombro minutos atrás y todo pareció iluminarse.

Miguel la miró con curiosidad: parecía una figurita de papel, como un ave de origami... había llegado flotando a posarse ahí, pero despedía una luz tan hermosa...

Se le quedó mirando largos segundos, hasta que la figurita de papel comenzó a moverse y se puso de pie sobre su hombro.

Miguel la observó aún más extasiado. Bajo el papel, apareció una pequeña criaturita, como una pequeña niña, pero en miniatura, con un traje blanco brillante, el cabello dorado y le sonreía...

.- ¿Un hada...?- susurró Miguel, sonriendo embobado. La pequeña criaturita, no más alta que su pulgar comenzó a reír y le hizo una reverencia. Miguel le saludó también. De pronto comenzó a flotar nuevamente; la figura de papel en la que parecía envuelta se transformó en un par de alas blancas radiantes, como todo el resto de ella. Al flotar parecía que una luz salía de ella... era la cosa más hermosa que Miguel hubiese visto jamás.

El hada pasó flotando hasta detenerse frente a su rostro. Le sonrió nuevamente y avanzó hacia delante.

.- Espera, no te vayas...- le rogó Miguel, la criaturita se volvió hacia él y le hizo señas de que le siguiera, Miguel sonrió y fue tras ella, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

.-

.- Ya me tengo que ir...- dijo Don en voz baja a los sujetos que aún le acompañaban.

.- ¿Qué...?.- dijo el viejo de la barba, poniéndose la mano en la oreja indicándole que no le oía.

.- ¡Dije que ya me voy...!- Dijo Don alzando la voz, la que salió increíblemente aguda y chillona. El viejo se echó a reír.- Bueno, si ya se divirtió lo suficiente...- dijo Don irritado, dando media vuelta. El sujeto lo detuvo por el hombro.

.- No te disgustes muchacho, ya verás... .- dijo el viejo guiñándole un ojo.- ¿Vienes solo o con tus hermanos? nunca los había visto antes por aquí...- Don lo miró sin comprender al principio.

.- ¿Qué...? ¿mis hermanos? ¿qué quiere...?.- pero de pronto se dio cuenta. El tipo no sólo se parecía al vagabundo del vecindario de April, ERA el vagabundo del vecindario de April, pero ¿qué hacía allí? ¿y como los conocía?. El tipo lanzó otra risotada rasposa.

.- Los veo siempre ir y venir de ese departamento, el de la chica esa... .- le dijo a modo de explicación.

.- Pero, ¿cómo?.- exclamó Don perplejo.- Siempre tenemos cuidado que nadie nos vea.

.- Oh, no es culpa de ustedes, para muchos somos invisibles... además, no soy fácil de ver, ¿sabes?...- al decir esto, a Don le pareció que los ojos del viejo brillaban de una forma extraña..- Pero no te preocupes,.- le dijo al fin.- no te delataría, además, ¿quien va a creerle a un viejo borracho?. Además, la señorita O'neil siempre ha sido muy amable con nosotros... siempre la estamos cuidando... .- le dijo, guiñándole el ojo una vez más...

Don estaba boquiabierto, estaba por preguntar algo más cuando sintió una voz a sus espaldas.

.- Donnie ¡ eh, Don, hermano, ahí estás...- era una voz que le sonaba familiar, aunque vacilante y pastosa. Se dio vuelta en su dirección y vio a Raphael avanzar tambaleándose, abrazado a un tipo morado, ambos reían y caminaban irregularmente, chocando con todo a su alrededor, murmurando incoherentes disculpas cuando tropezaban con alguien.

.- R-ra...¿Raphael?...- dijo Don extrañado.

Raphael y su amigo púrpura se detuvieron frente a Don sonriendo, con la mirada vacilante.

.- ¿Qué te pasó?.- le preguntó. Raphael se le quedó mirando extrañado. El tipo morado se colgó aún más de Raphael y miró a Don muy cerca a la cara.

.- Tiene una voz muy chistosa tu hermano... .- le murmuró a Raph.

.- Ah... pensé que era yo quien le escuchaba mal...- le respondió Raph, atropellándose con las palabras. Luego, el tipo de morado intentó incorporarse, casi yéndose para el lado.

.- Bueno, socio, nos vemos...- le dijo.- ha sido muy divertido, pero ya tengo unos humanos que comerme por ahí... .- diciendo esto, se separó tambaleante de Raph, haciéndole un saludo con la mano. Al verse sin el apoyo de su compañero, Raph se fue hacia delante, Don tuvo que correr a sostenerlo para evitar que cayera.

.- Adiós, Vikor amigo,.- le gritó Raph de vuelta.- Comete a unos humanos por mi... .- le gritó a lo que se alejaba...

.- Pero en que estado te has puesto...- dijo Don con aire de reproche. Raphael se incorporó como pudo y levantó un dedo frente a su cara, que agitó negativamente.

.- No, no, no, tu no vas a regañarme... ya soy una tortuga grande y hago lo que quiero, además... ¡¿qué mierda le ha pasado a tu voz!...- Don suspiró y se volvió a sus espaldas, al viejo de la barba.

.- Pues...- comenzó, pero el tipo ya no estaba ahí. Lo buscó con la vista pero ya no estaba por ninguna parte.- Bueno...- dijo al fin con resignación.- Vamos a buscar a los otros. Leo va a estar taaaan feliz de verte.

Don se acercó a él y pasó uno de los brazos de Raphael por encima de su cabeza, sosteniendo el resto de su cuerpo por el costado.

.- Pues me importa un rábano lo que piense él... además... ¿qué me dijiste que le había pasado a tu voz? viejo, no puedes ir por ahí hablando así... .- Don sólo suspiró y se puso en marcha.

.- Lugar de mierda..- dijo en un susurro.- busquemos a los otros para irnos de aquí.

.- Lo que es yo, me la pasé de fiesta...- dijo Raph con satisfacción.

.- Así veo...

.- ¡Eh, Don!.- sintió una voz por sobre la música y las conversaciones a su alrededor. Se volvió hacia la voz, arrastrando consigo a Raphael, quien se había puesto a entonar una melodía sin ton ni son. Vagamente, Don deseó andar con una cámara para atesorar ese momento y luego poder reírse de Rapha hasta las lagrimas...

Leo vino corriendo hasta ellos, con Muffy pisándole los talones. Por la expresión que traía la chica, Don dedujo que el resultado de la expedición no había sido demasiado alentador.

Leo se volvió a ver a Raphael, quien le dirigió una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

.- ¿Qué hubo, viejo...?.- le saludó haciendo una V con los dedos. Leo le miró boquiabierto y luego se volvió hacia Don.

.- Mejor no preguntes.- respondió éste con su voz chillona, Leo abrió aún más grandes los ojos y frunció el ceño.

.- ¿Qué diablos le pasó a tu voz?.- preguntó en voz muy baja, más para sí mismo que para Don, luego sacudió la cabeza y le habló en voz alta.- No importa, no me expliques nada, no quiero saberlo. Sólo salgamos de aquí, ¿dónde está Miguel?.

Don le miró con sorpresa. Lo había olvidado.

Leo sintió la mano de Muffy sobre su hombro.

.- Allá.- le indicó. Leo siguió la dirección de su dedo.

Miguel estaba sentado en una mesa apartada, en medio de la penumbra del lugar, inclinado sobre la mesa, con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos, miraba embelesado a algo frente a él. Desde donde estaba sólo podía ver una luz blanca.

Muffy se acercó a la barra.

.- ¡Eh! cantinero, préstame unas hojas de periódico..- el tipo sacó de debajo del mesón un diario todo manchado y arrugado. Muffy lo cogió y lo enrollo.- Vengan,.- les dijo a los demás.- Vamos a buscarlo.

Miguel sentía que podía pasarse la vida entera, sin comer ni beber, sólo mirando a la criaturita de luz blanca. Al verla, todo en el mundo estaba bien, todo era paz y armonía. No podía creer que existiera en el mundo algo tan bello...

La pequeña hada de alas de papel lo había conducido hasta esa mesa, se había sentado en su superficie y se le había quedado mirando y sonriendo.

Miguel apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y le observaba hipnotizado.

De pronto, la criaturita dejó de sonreír, se le quedó mirando con expresión muy seria.

Pero a Miguel le daba lo mismo, era muy hermosa de todas formas...

Comenzó a avanzar hasta él, su rostro ya no lucía tan benévolo como antes, pero Miguel estaba demasiado embobado para notar los colmillos que comenzaban a asomar por la boca de la criaturita, o que sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor rojo...

A medida que se acercaba, de sus manos surgían unas garras casi tan largas como ella misma, pero Miguel seguía sin notar nada raro...

La criatura comenzó a caminar por su brazo, Miguel se recostó aún más en la mesa para facilitarle su ascensión.

Pronto, estuvo de pie sobre su cuello.

Despacio, se inclinó sobre él, hincándose de rodillas, abriendo la boca cada vez más, incluso más allá de lo que sus mandíbulas deberían permitirle.

Entonces Miguel sintió un golpe en el cuello, un sonoro golpe.

.- ¡Basta ya!.- sintió una voz a sus espaldas.- ¡Vete de aquí, apestosa...!

Muffy había corrido junto a Miguel justo en el momento en que una cosa blanca y brillante que parecía ser toda dientes, estaba a punto de morderle en el cuello; con el periódico enrollado le había dado un golpe, como si estuviese tratando de matar a un insecto.

La criatura blanca saltó del cuello de Miguel a la mesa donde se azotó duramente. Se volvió hacia Muffy y le enseñó todos sus dientes en forma amenazadora.

Muffy la miró con desprecio y en un rápido movimiento, volvió a lanzar el periódico contra la mesa, dándole de lleno a la criaturita. Cuando lo levantó, una sustancia viscosa chorreaba del papel.

La miró con asco, lo mismo que los demás.

Miguel de pronto reaccionó, como si recién estuviese despertando.

.- ¿Eh? ¿qué...?.- los miró a todos sin comprender.- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿qué estaba haciendo yo?.- les preguntó extrañado. De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en la mesa y en el estropicio bajo el periódico.- ¡el hadita! ¡la mataste! ¿por qué?...- Miguel parecía tan compungido que creyeron que se echaría a llorar.

.- Esa "hadita", quería chuparte la sangre, bobo...- le respondió Muffy.- Te dije que aquí nada es lo que parece. Como son tan pequeñas, deben valerse de otros... métodos, para atrapar a sus victimas incautas.

.- No entiendo nada...- dijo Miguel, frotándose la frente.

.- No importa.- intervino Leo.- Ya vámonos de aquí.

Los cinco se abrieron paso hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado, tan pronto estuvieron afuera nuevamente, toda la música, el ruido y las luces cesaron al instante, quedando sólo el frío aire de la noche y la oscuridad de la calle.

.- ¡Ey!...- exclamó de pronto Raphael.- Ya estoy bien...- dijo, separándose de Donatello quien lo había estado sujetando para que no se cayera al piso. Pero ahora, todo el efecto de la borrachera se le había pasado. Don lo miró con sorpresa y decidió probar también.

.- A ver...- dijo en voz baja, para comprobar primero si era cierto.- Yo también estoy bien.- Ahora su voz había vuelto a la normalidad.

Miguel parpadeó y miró a su alrededor.

.- ¿Cuando fue que salimos? que raro, no me acuerdo que fue lo que hicimos ahí adentro...- dijo pensativo, los demás sólo le miraron.

.- Yo también estoy bien.- dijo simplemente Muffy: los moretones y golpes que le había quedado de su "pelea de confianza" con Oke se habían esfumado también.- Todo lo que pasa dentro se queda adentro.- les explicó.- Es una forma de protegerse a ellos mismos, no quedan evidencias de haber estado ahí.

Tras una ultima mirada al lugar, los cinco se dirigieron en silencio al vehículo y dieron media vuelta de regreso a casa.

El camino se hizo casi en completo silencio, todos parecían ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos después de que Muffy y Leonardo les contaron todo lo que pudieron averiguar.

"¿Cuál es la solución entonces?".- preguntó Leo.

"Hay que encontrar a esa mujer y... matarla... antes de que complete la transformación".- aún cuando la chica intentó decirlo con frialdad, no pudo evitar que su voz flaqueara un poco. Matar demonios era un cosa, pero otros seres humanos...

La expresión de Leo le decía que a él tampoco le animaba mucho la idea.

"¿No hay otra forma?"- preguntó, con la vista fija en el suelo del vehículo.

No podía decir que fuese un santo.

Sabía lo que había tenido que hacer... más de una vez.

Pero matar nunca era una decisión fácil... y esperaba que no lo fuese nunca.

No era tanto por el hecho de que se tratase de una mujer.

No había una sensibilidad especial en ello.

Era sólo que...

¿Qué tal si, al igual que él lo había sido una vez, ella sólo era una victima de las circunstancias?

Una pobre tipa inocente que de pronto se vio involucrada en eso, como lo estuvo él alguna vez...

Sabía lo que se sentía, no podía dejar de pensar en que, en esos momentos, esa persona estaba pasando por lo mismo que él había pasado...

¿No sería más correcto intentar ayudarla en vez de simplemente matarla para acabar con el problema?

"¡Ey!...- exclamó de pronto la chica, volviéndose a mirarlo con gravedad. "Sé lo que estás pensando..."- le dijo.- "Pero no olvides que nada de esto sería posible si ella no hubiese consentido libremente... libre albedrío, Leo, sin eso la reencarnación no sería posible. Ella ha accedido libremente a ser el avatar del demonio... no intentes ser compasivo con ella, eso podría costarnos caro..."

Leo se le quedó mirando fijamente.

No podía negar que tenía razón.

Como tampoco podía negar que aún no estaba convencido.

"Estás decidida".- dijo al fin.

"No permitiré que nadie nos utilice, Leo, ni siquiera Dios. Voy a ganar esto de la forma que sea."

Después de perforarlo con la mirada la chica desvió la mirada y Leo no agregó nada más.

Y sin embargo...

No le parecía correcto.

.-

Al llegar se encontraron April esperándoles en la sala.

.- Hola, que tal..- les saludó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.- Hice cena, si tienen hambre...- les dijo, casi frenética, retorciéndose las manos. Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas.

.- No es que no me guste, April, pero... .- comenzó Leo.

.- ¡Oh, allá afuera están pasando cosas muy extrañas!- estalló de pronto Abril con expresión de temor.- No quería quedarme sola, yo...

.- Cálmate.- le dijo Leo, aproximándose a ella.- Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, ya sabes, pero que...

.- Estaba en casa y sentí ruidos en la calle..- Volvió a interrumpirle April, comenzando a hablar muy rápido.- Me asomé a mirar por la ventana y vi un grupo de pandilleros buscándole pelea a un grupo de matones. Pensé que habría trifulca, como siempre. Comenzaron a gritarse unos a otros, sacaron armas... llamé a la policía. Estaban peleándose entre sí, ya habían muerto unos cuantos para cuando llegaron, entonces fue donde ocurrió lo peor... sé que va a sonar increíble, pero les juro que eso fue lo que vi... los sujetos, de ambas pandillas comenzaron a convulsionarse, incluso los que estaban caídos en el suelo... los policías les miraban sin entender... entonces, la piel de los tipos comenzó a caerse, ¡a pedazos! primero un brazo, luego la cara... los oficiales les miraba sin poder moverse, yo no podía moverme tampoco, sólo podía mirar lo que estaba pasando... ¡los tipos se estaban desarmando frente a nuestras narices! y los gritos, se retorcían y gritaban, era horrible... pero eso no fue lo peor: bajo los trozos de cuerpo que caían aparecieron otros cuerpos... como si algo hubiese comenzado a crecer dentro de los tipos pero fuera demasiado grande y comenzara a rajarles por dentro... caí al suelo en mi apartamento, me tuve que apretar la boca para no gritar, creí que me verían... pero aún así no podía apartar la vista... para cuando los policías pudieron reaccionar, era muy tarde..- April hizo una pausa, su mirada se perdió en la nada, evocando sus recuerdos. Podían ver la expresión de horror en sus ojos, que les demostraba cuánto le había asustado lo que había visto.- Cada sujeto en la calle se había transformado en un monstruo...- continuó, lentamente.- ... seres enormes, con garras como espadas, que gruñían y hacían rechinar sus dientes... tomaron a los oficiales, trataron de huir, pero los atraparon igual... gritaban, todos gritaban... se los comieron, uno a uno...pude oír como los mascaban... oh, por Dios... .- April fue a enterrar su rostro entre sus manos, temblando.

Miguel se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos, guiándola hasta el sofá para que tomara asiento.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas, habían quedado en completo silencio después de la historia de April.

.- Tranquila, April. Ya todo está bien...- le dijo Miguel dándole de palmaditas en la espalda a la vez que les dirigía miradas llenas de preguntas a los demás.- Aquí estarás a salvo... .- le repetía.

.- Títeres...- murmuró Muffy.

Leo se volvió hacia ella.

.- Hasta el veintiuno, ¿verdad?.- le preguntó. Muffy asintió en silencio. Luego Leo se volvió a Miguel.- Miguel, hazle un té a April por favor...- Miguel asintió y enseguida salió disparado para la cocina.

.- Leo, que...- comenzó Don con voz temerosa. Leo se volvió hacia él tratando de sonreír.

.- Comamos primero, seguro que deben tener hambre. Después hablaremos...

Don se le quedó mirando un segundo y luego asintió.

.-

Por fin todo estaba terminando.

En pocos minutos, podrían irse de ahí.

Era verdad lo que decían los rumores: la mujer no exigía dinero a cambio de las armas y la ayuda... sólo insistía en que firmaran ese ridículo contrato.

Casi habían estallado en carcajadas cuando lo leyó.

.- ¿Me estás cargando?.- le había preguntado al hombrecito de blanco. Pero éste sólo se limitó a mirarle con seriedad.

De acuerdo con el contrato, el aceptante accedía a entregar su alma a cambio de lo que desease para él. Sólo debía entregar su alma y, eventualmente, su cuerpo...

Casi habían estallado de risa.

Pero dejó de tomarlo como chiste cuando tuvo que firmarlo con su propia sangre...

También estaba lo que acababa de ver: seguro que ninguno de los que había hecho tratos antes con la Viuda había visto algo así.

No tenía idea de lo que había sido, y francamente no quería saberlo. Lo único que le interesaba era salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Habían tenido razón, la mujer era verdaderamente hermosa. Demasiado para ser real...

Pero lo único que le provocaba era abandonar la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo...

No. Mejor no ponerlo de esa forma.

¿Estaría de verdad vendiéndole su alma?

Aquello no podía ser cierto, debía tratarse de alguna chiflada, de esas obsesionadas con el satanismo o vampirismo hasta el punto que se creen ellas mismas el cuento y hacen todo lo posible por aparentar que son enviadas del mal y esas cosas...

Y lo otro... las luces, los gritos, la sombra negra...

Bueno, todo eso bien podría haber sido un buen montaje escénico, ahora que lo pensaba.

La mujer recogió los contratos firmados con sangre de manos de todos los jefes de la mafia y el hampa ahí reunidos, y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, para luego volverse completamente, dirigiéndose a la pequeña mesita que tenía junto al ventanal.

Tenía el cabello negro y muy largo, recogido en un complicado moño tras la nuca, con un sobrante cayendo en cascada por su espalda... la piel muy blanca, eso o era que el negro de sus ropas hacia ver su piel aún más pálida.

No era demasiado alta y todo su aspecto daba la sensación de ser una mujer en extremo frágil.

No podrían afirmar qué edad tenía. A simple vista parecía ser muy joven, no parecía haber llegado siquiera a los veinte... pero después, daba la impresión de ser una persona mucho mayor, alguien increíblemente viejo...

Sin embargo, lo más impresionante eran sus ojos.

Jamás habían visto ojos así.

Relucientes en la oscuridad, como los de un gato...

A pesar de sus maneras suaves, de su voz serena, de toda esa aura casi angelical de la mujer...

La verdad era que les asustaba.

Inexplicablemente.

Era un miedo completamente irracional y sin motivo alguno, pero no podían evitar los escalofríos.

Todos tenían la misma sensación y era probable que ninguno de ellos llegase a explicárselo completamente, pero definitivamente había algo aterrador en ella, algo malvado... algo escondido profundamente, pero que a veces irradiaba con toda claridad, poniéndoles los pelos de punta...

La necesidad de huir de ahí aumentaba tras cada segundo.

A pesar de ser tan hermosa, lo único que provocaba era terror.

Así fue como, cuando por fin abandonaron la estancia, respiraron con alivio, incluso el hombrecito que los había traído.

Nuevamente se cuestionaron cuánta verdad habría en lo que acababan de hacer, ¿estaban de verdad vendiendo sus almas? ¿y qué era lo que eso significaba?... sin embargo, cuando vieron las armas y la promesa de las ganancias se manifestó en sus mentes, nada más les importó.

Para cuando estuvieron lejos, unas horas más tarde, todo lo que habían visto y oído, todo lo presenciado, no les pareció más que una tontería...

La mujer estaba sola otra vez.

Muy a pesar suyo, aún temblaba.

La absorción de cada nuevo fragmento de demonio la dejaba sin fuerzas...

Pero lo peor, era sentir cómo el nuevo fragmento tomaba conciencia de dónde se encontraba y de lo que pasaría luego, una vez que todos estuviesen reunidos, sentir cómo se acomodaba a la espera de ese momento, retozando de jubilo...

Podía sentirlos en la panza, como daban pataditas de felicidad...

Mientras, ella iba perdiendo cada vez más el control.

Se acarició el vientre, casi con ternura.

.- Ya mi niño...- susurró en la soledad de la sala.- Pronto, muy pronto mi niño...

Se volvió hacia la ventana, apoyando la mano en el cristal.

Cerró los ojos.

Sus sentimientos ya no eran más que un espejismo; sus emociones eran sólo el reaccionar involuntario de un cadáver...

Por lo tanto, era imposible para ella expresar ni miedo, ni dolor, ni rabia, ni ira ni nada de eso... era imposible para ella demostrar ni amor ni odio hacia lo que guardaba en su interior.

Sin embargo...

A lo lejos, a la distancia, comenzaron a elevarse unas columnas de humo negro, visibles aún en el cielo nocturno. Las columnas de humo fueron seguidas más tarde por unas lenguas de fuego que se alzaban cada vez más...

En ese momento, algún sector de la ciudad estaría bajo las llamas.

La mujer se quedó observándolas impasible, con la frente apoyada en el cristal.

.- Quieren verte...- sintió decir a su propia voz.- Antes... antes de que ocurra. Quieren que recuerdes todo. – entrecerró los ojos.- Va doler. Ellos lo saben. Eso es lo que buscan.

De pronto, su rostro se contrajo de forma extraña, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca se estiró en una sonrisa demente...

De su garganta escapó una risa profunda, descontrolada...

No era ella. Lo sabía.

Eran ellos los que se estaban divirtiendo.

.-

Fin del cap.

Samara, si, capaz que termine haciendo una partusa a cuatro bandos, orgía de tortugas ¡si! (no, quizá en otra historia, jejeje) ¿así que te asusto? Pero te gusto, je...

Si, Raph se trae algo...

No es sólo la perturbada imaginación de Kskabell (que se espera con ansias ver reflejada en sus historias)

Espero que este capitulo te haya despejado algunas dudas, en unos cuantos episodios más, la historia ya va a quedar completamente planteada.

¿Así que esperas el capitulo aquel?

La verdad es que no estaba segura de escribir en ese tono, pero de todas formas les advierto que la cosa será bastante suave.

Haber si más adelante hago uno dedicado sólo a eso.

Pero ya se verá.

¡Ah! Y desde Avatar I han pasado algo así como seis meses, la chica era bastante inocentonta al principio, pero los rigores de la vida la han hecho madurar rápidamente y cambiar su estilo.

También se me quedaba que para este capitulo me inspiré (como quizás ya se les ocurrió) en el Midnite's de Constantine y en el Bronze de Buffy, The vampire Slayer

Uy.

Si que me alargué esta vez.

Nos vemos dentro de poco.


	8. 7

**7.- **

.- Mira, chico, las cosas nunca son fáciles, especialmente cuando hay tanto por considerar...

Leo abrió lentamente los ojos.

Tardó bastante en enfocar la vista, todo era tan brillante.

.- ¿Dónde estoy?.- preguntó.

Había mucho viento, parecían estar en algún lugar alto. Una azotea.

Frente a sí, un hombre de traje beige, con un pie en la cornisa y las manos en los bolsillos, miraba hacia abajo.

Desde donde estaba, Leo podía ver la escasa cantidad de cabello blanco que quedaba sobre su cráneo, su piel arrugada. Su corbata negra se agitaba nerviosa por el viento.

.- Dímelo tu chico.- contestó el viejo.- Es tu sueño. Te gustan las azoteas, ¿eh?. El aire fresco, el sol, la luz... eso está bien. Esperanza, a pesar de todo. Y deseos de libertad...

Sin embargo, me preocupa que hacia abajo se vea todo tan negro...

El hombre se inclinó hacia abajo, en forma casi peligrosa. Leo le imitó, casi inconscientemente. De inmediato sintió un vértigo abrumador. Por un momento creyó que caería. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano.

Él no sufría de vértigo, de eso estaba seguro, pero en ese momento, no se sentía capaz de dar un solo paso desde donde estaba, aún cuando todavía estaba a unos buenos metros de la cornisa.

.- Tienes miedo.- le dijo el anciano volviéndose hacia él. Entonces pudo notar que en la mano izquierda llevaba abrazado un pequeño perro, blanco, con los ojos cruzados por una mancha negra, como si fuese un antifaz.- Eso es comprensible...

Le resultó familiar, pero muy vagamente...

.- ¿Quién es usted?.- preguntó Leo. El viejo negó con la cabeza.

.- No puedo quedarme mucho, chico, así que haz sólo las preguntas pertinentes. Mi capacidad para responder es limitada...

.- ¿Preguntas? no entiendo que...

.- Eres duro, ¿eh? vamos, que debe haber algo que quieras o necesites saber...- Leo se quedó pensando un momento.

.- La espada...- dijo al fin. Era lo primero que había venido a su mente. El anciano sonrió.

.- Esa estuvo mejor. Sólo una persona la había esgrimido antes que tu. Por eso es que no puedo ayudarte gran cosa. Gran parte de ella, es como si tuviera vida propia... cambia y se adapta por sí misma, reacciona ante el mal que debe destruir, despierta al reconocer la razón de su existencia... pero necesita de un amo que la guíe...

.- ¿Servirá? ¿servirá para destruir al...?

.- ¿A la reencarnación? No lo sé. Ya lo hizo una vez, podría ser tu única oportunidad... si puedes dominarla... y no estoy seguro de que puedas, aunque... aunque ya la has usado... ¿quién sabe?

.- ¿Por qué han decidido no ayudar? ¿por qué han decidido que el mundo debe ser destruido?...

El anciano suspiró.

.- Burocracia... qué se yo. La decisión ya fue tomada, no hay nada que hacer... nadie piensa que tendrán éxito, por lo tanto,- el viejo soltó una carcajada.- nadie les está dando demasiada importancia. Pero yo tengo un poco más de visión... veo algo que los demás no. Veo una oportunidad más allá de las oportunidades, pero mejor no la digo, así no la quemo...

.- ¿Qué...?

.- No, muchacho. No te alcanza el sueño para tanto.

.- Pero...

.- Vamos, despierta de una vez.

Leo abrió los ojos de golpe, ahogando un grito de sorpresa.

Casi de inmediato se incorporó. De un salto, respirando agitado.

Sueño, un maldito sueño.

Pero, ¿dónde había visto a ese viejo antes?... no podía recordarlo.

Sin embargo...

Se levantó del piso, en el patio de entrenamiento.

Sacudió la cabeza...

Lo que importaba ahora era la espada.

Después de la cena relámpago que habían tomado, cada uno se desperdigó en distintas direcciones, tratando de aprovechar el rato libre para descansar. Aunque difícilmente hacían eso...

Miguel veía TV, las noticias mostraban un incendio que en ese momento se expandía sin control por una parte de la ciudad, además de varios hechos de violencia; Don se había sentado frente al computador, pero en vez de ocuparse de él, tenía la mirada clavada en el techo.

Raphael y April estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, marcando una y otra vez el número de Casey en el celular, mientras April se comía las uñas y Raphael no paraba de maldecir.

.- ¿Dónde cresta está este pastel?.- gruñía Raphael mientras esperaba el tono del teléfono.

.- ¿No contesta?.- preguntó temerosa April, inclinándose más hacia el teléfono que sostenía Raphael contra su oreja.

.- No está en casa, a esta hora fijo que no está en casa...- respondió éste volviendo a marcar.- Y a menos que todavía no sepa usar un teléfono celular...

.- ¿Crees que le pasó algo? tal vez, tal vez...- comenzó a decir April abriendo grandes los ojos.

.- No. Nos habría llamado, cálmate... que no anda por ahí haciéndose el héroe, si tiene problemas, nos llama..- Intentó tranquilizarla Raph, mientras seguía marcando y echándole puteadas al teléfono.

.-

Muffy sacó la espada de su funda y la puso en el piso, en el patio de entrenamiento.

Ella y Leo, sentados cada uno a un lado de ésta, con la piernas cruzadas, la observaron con detención.

Había vuelto a cambiar de forma. Ahora era aserrada por un lado, con largos dientes, curvos en la punta; y por el otro, el filo era liso, aunque no del todo: podían apreciarse pequeños dientes, muy pequeños y afilados.

Además de eso, seguía brillando como siempre.

.- ¿Recuerdas cuando la usamos?.- preguntó Muffy sin apartar los ojos de la espada; el brillo azul de ésta se reflejaba en su rostro, dándole un aspecto fantasmagórico. Leo la miró algo extrañado, luego clavó los ojos en el piso, recordando.

.- Si... era...- Nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello. Tal vez fuera porque, inconscientemente, siempre estaba tratando de olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión. Su espíritu y el de Muffy se habían unido en un solo cuerpo y juntos habían utilizado la espada para acabar con el demonio que había usurpado el cuerpo de Leo.

En ese momento, él creyó que moriría: para destruir al demonio, debía acabar con su propio cuerpo...

Pero, finalmente, el Arcángel, había intercedido para salvarlo y volver todo a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Aunque no fue por mucho tiempo, el sostener la espada había sido algo abrumador. Todavía recordaba las llamas, el filo ardiente... jamás había sentido un poder así, ni siquiera la espada de Tengu...

.- Tengo la impresión de que ni siquiera ocupamos una parte de su poder...- terminó diciendo, más para sí mismo que para Muffy. Ésta asintió. Había sentido exactamente lo mismo.

En aquel entonces era poco más que una novata, completamente sobrepasada por los eventos fuera de su control o capacidad...

Sin embargo, al sostener la espada, por primera vez había sentido que era capaz de manejar la situación, que a pesar del poder que encerraba, podía manejarlo...

Por primera vez en su vida se había sentido capaz de cualquier cosa...

Muffy se puso de pie de un golpe, Leo la miró sorprendido.

Sin previo aviso, la chica alzó la espada del suelo...

Casi de inmediato, estuvo a punto de caer.

Ni bien la había tomado por la empuñadura, la espada pareció aumentar varias veces su tamaño, se volvió tan grande que casi llegaba a la altura de la chica.

Ésta miró el trozo de metal espantada, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

.- Muffy...- comenzó Leo con preocupación, poniéndose de pie.

.- N-no lo entiendo...- comenzó a decir ésta.- No... no puedo manejarla... me está quemando...

.- Muffy que...

.- No puedo soltarla... Leo, ¡no puedo soltarla!.

Leonardo corrió a su lado. De una patada, envió la espada repicando por el suelo.

Lentamente, el filo volvió a su tamaño anterior.

Muffy cayó de rodillas, agarrándose la muñeca de la mano con la que había estado sosteniendo la espada. Estaba roja y humeante.

La chica tenía los ojos de par en par.

.- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Leo. La chica no contestó, todavía miraba anonadada, Leo tuvo que repetir la pregunta.

.- Si estoy... bien...

.- ¿Qué pasó?.- la chica comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

.- N-no lo sé... sólo que era demasiado... no podía...

La chica se desembarazó del lado de Leo y se puso de pie tambaleándose.

Había sido muy pretencioso de su parte.

La espada pertenecía a un arcángel. ¿cómo había podido pensar que ella tendría el mismo poder que ellos?.

Podía sostenerla antes, pero ahora estaba demasiado alterada... no le había dejado, le había repelido al instante.

Aún así, ¿cómo habían podido hacerlo la primera vez?.

Entonces recordó.

No estaba sola la primera vez.

Se volvió hacia Leo y lo descubrió dirigiéndose hacia la espada.

.- ¡No!.- le gritó. Éste de inmediato se detuvo y le observó.

.- Tenemos que hacerlo, alguien debe hacerlo, quizás no sea fácil al principio, no como la primera vez, pero alguien tiene que dominarla.

.- No puedo hacerlo yo. Ni tu tampoco. No puede ser ninguno de los dos.

.- Muffy... no hay nadie más...

.- No puede ser ninguno de nosotros dos por separado. Debe ser como la primera vez, juntos...

.- ¿Juntos...?.- Leo la miró alzando una ceja.- No irás a convertirme en mujer de nuevo, ¿verdad?°.

.-

Después de lo que debía ser el quincuagésimo intento, Raphael arrojó el celular sobre la mesa, donde se quedó dando vueltas.

Apoyando el mentón en la palma de la mano, evitó mirar la cara de preocupación de April.

.- Bien...- comenzó a decir, poniéndose de pie.- No nos queda más que ir a buscar al condenado éste...

No había terminado de hablar aún, cuando el celular comenzó a sonar furioso.

Raphael lo contestó.

.- ¡Al fin, maldita sea!.- salió una voz del otro lado.- Llevó más de media hora tratando de comunicarme, pero siempre ocupado, ocupado, ¿con quien hablabas tanto, cabeza hueca?.

.- Contigo...- respondió Raphael, sonriendo.

.- ¿Cómo...?

.- ¿Dónde estás?.- le preguntó.

.- ¿Y que ahora eres mi madre?

.- Contesta tarado.

.- Estoy cerca del Parque... deberían venir, chicos. Está quedando la cagada.

Raphael colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo hacia la sala, pasando de largo hacia el ascensor.

.- Muevan sus traseros verdes, hermanos. Casey nos necesita.- les dijo a los demás al pasar.

Don se puso de pie y fue hasta Miguelangel, quien ya se había puesto de pie también.

.- Seguro que ese tonto le metió camorra a un demonio que pasaba por ahí...- le dijo Miguel a Don.

.- ¡¡Vamos!.- les gritó de nuevo Raph desde el ascensor.

.- Pídelo por favor...- dijo Miguel, encaminándose ya hacia él.

.- ¡¡Muévete de una vez o te arrancaré la cabeza y jugaré fútbol con ella!

.- Bueno, estuvo cerca...

Leo y Muffy intercambiaron miradas y se pusieron de pie.

"Me parece que el experimento quedará para después", le dijo ella, reajustándose el pelo en una coleta a la pasada.

Leo le siguió y ambos se unieron a los demás en el ascensor, dejando a April detrás. Por mucho que le hubiese gustado ir, sabía que sería inútil...

Después de lo que había visto, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer allá. Sin embargo...

Miró a su alrededor.

De pronto la guarida parecía tan grande e inhóspita.

.- Vuelvan pronto... .- dijo a la nada en un susurro.

.-

Fin del cap.

Éste ha sido bastante más corto, porque los que vienen son bastante más densos.

° Leo se refiere a lo que pasó en Avatar I (Muffy y él intercambiaron cuerpos y por un breve lapso de tiempo, Leo ocupó el cuerpo de la chica)

Y pues si, pues si, los líos de amor, van a quedar revelados dentro de poco y las cosas se complican cuando junto con salvar al mundo hay que soportar dolores del corazón ¿no? Y tal vez Muffy no parezca la clase de chica para Raph (que nunca me he puesto ha pensar qué clase de chica podría gustarle, quizás alguien ruda, como una fisicoculturista, una mujer que haga pesas y tenga grandes músculos, jejeje, no sé) pero como siempre ocurre (porque la vida es así, la muy puta) no se puede elegir a la persona que te mueve el piso (y las hormonas) pero no digo más, ya se verá...


	9. 8

**8.- **

Si le preguntaban a Casey, no tenía puta idea de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Cómo podían pedirle que explicara como era que antes estaba peleando con un grupo de matoncitos de cuarta, armados hasta los dientes y ahora estaba peleando con un grupo de seres llenos de dientes y cuernos?

Siguiendo con su cruzada personal contra los Dragones Púrpuras, los había seguido hasta el parque, dónde supuestamente se iban a enfrentar a otra banda de pandilleros emergentes.

Casey vio la oportunidad ideal de acabar con dos pájaros de un tiro.

Parecía el plan perfecto, sólo que los pájaros se le salieron de control...

Tuvo que llamar por refuerzos.

Las tortugas estuvieron ahí en poco tiempo, observó aliviado las luces de la van iluminando el horizonte...

De un salto bajo del árbol en el que se había subido, cayendo sobre la cabeza de uno de los monstruos que le estaban persiguiendo.

No quería mirar a su alrededor, los gritos eran elocuentes por sí solos...

Tras de sí era un infierno.

Las tortugas abrieron la puerta trasera de la van y Casey corrió hacia ellos lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, empujó hacia adentro a Raphael que venía saliendo, luego se metió él y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras él.

.- ¿Pero que demonios estás haciendo?.- preguntó furioso Raphael al verse arrojado al piso del vehículo de esa forma cuando iba con todo el impulso hacia el exterior.

.- Piensa un segundo, fenómeno...- le dijo éste de vuelta. Raphael estaba por contestar pero observó la expresión en sus ojos.

No estaba bromeando.

Casey estaba asustado.

.- ¿Qué es, Casey? ¿qué está pasando allá afuera?.- preguntó Leo, acercándose.

.- ¡Puta madre!.- gritó Miguel, poniendo en marcha el motor.

Todos cayeron al piso al comenzar a moverse.

.- ¿Qué haces, estúpido?.- le gritó Raphael desde la parte de atrás.

.- Moviendo la camioneta, eso hago, ¿qué te parece que estoy haciendo?.- contestó éste mientras maniobraba haciendo girar el vehículo.

De pronto sintieron unos golpes dándole al techo de la van. Miguel volvió a hacer girar el volante, dando una vuelta de ciento ochenta con la camioneta.

Los golpes cesaron y fueron reemplazados por unos arañazos en las paredes y luego unos golpes en el pavimento.

Don logró abrirse paso hasta la cabina del conductor.

.- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?.- Miguel le respondió sin apartar los ojos del camino.

.- Monstruos. Arriba de la camioneta. Por todas partes... ¡y no sé que está pasando!.- Miguel estaba al borde de la histeria.

Don apartó sus ojos de él y miró hacia afuera por el cristal.

Quedó boquiabierto.

Una docena de criaturas, grandes, peludas, en cuatro patas, con las bocas repletas de dientes corrían en distintas direcciones, atacando a todo lo que se veía, arrancando árboles, arrojando vehículos.

Lanzándose sobre cualquier desgraciado que había tenido la mala fortuna de estar por ahí cerca.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó como explotaba un vehículo arrojado por una de las criaturas al medio de la calle.

El fuego se extendió rápidamente.

Solo entonces fue conciente de los gritos.

.- Dios mío...- murmuró aún boquiabierto.

Leo no apartó los ojos de Casey, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

.- No sé lo que ocurrió, de pronto estaba peleando con ellos y después fue como "Un hombre lobo Americano", todos transformándose en esas... cosas... al principio me atacaban sólo a mi, después la emprendieron con todo lo que se movía, incluso con el resto de sus compañeros que no se habían transformado, no sé que diablos está pasando y...- de pronto los ojos de Casey se fijaron en Muffy.- ¡Hey, a ti te conozco, ¿verdad?... si, ¿de donde nos hemos visto?.

Muffy le miró con extrañeza.

Leo le agarró la cabeza y le obligó a mirarle.

.- Después te ocupas de eso, Casey, ahora presta atención, tenemos que...

Un fuerte golpe interrumpió a Leo y le impidió seguir hablando.

La camioneta se paró en seco y lentamente, la parte izquierda comenzó a inclinarse hasta que de pronto quedaron completamente apoyados sólo en la parte derecha.

.-¡ Nos volcaron!.- exclamó Don, quien había caído de cabeza sobre el otro lado del vehículo.

.- Naaah, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?.- preguntó Miguel, sarcástico; era el único que aún permanecía en su puesto, amarrado por el cinturón de seguridad.

De inmediato, todo el vehículo comenzó a remecerse en distintas direcciones, se sentían golpes y gruñidos y arañazos en las puertas...

De pronto el parabrisas estalló en mil pedazos y dos de las criaturas se abalanzaron sobre el asiento del conductor.

Miguel gritó cerrando los ojos. Con las manos intentaba frenético quitarse el cinturón, pero estaba atascado ahí.

Con los ojos cerrados sintió unos golpes sordos.

Abrió los ojos.

Raphael y Leonardo se habían lanzado sobre el parabrisas, de una patada y un puño habían repelido a las criaturas que intentaban entrar en el vehículo.

Con un abanico de uno de sus sais, Raphael cortó el cinturón que ataba a Miguel y éste cayó al piso de la camioneta desde donde se alejó gateando.

.- ¿Qué hacemos?.- preguntó Don, remeciéndose producto de los golpes que sacudían al vehículo.

.- Salimos.- respondió monótono Leo.

.- ¿Qué...?.- exclamó Casey.

.- Antes de que esas cosas entren atravesando la van.- continuó Leo simplemente.- Entonces apenas si vamos a tener espacio para pelear.

.- Ya le fuimos dimos dándole...- exclamó Raph, pasando entre todos los demás en dirección a la puerta trasera y abriéndola de par en par de una patada.

Luego, se lanzó él mismo, cargándola contra el primero de los monstruos que se puso a su alcance.

Leo le siguió, junto a Muffy, los últimos en salir fueron Don, Miguel y Casey. Estos no se habían alejado ni unos metros cuando les cayeron encima un par de criaturas, derribándolos a los tres a la vez.

Don tuvo el tiempo justo para atajar con las manos la cabeza peluda de una de las bestias, dejando su mandíbula repleta de dientes a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Lo observó con una mezcla de terror y fascinación: parecía un enorme murciélago peludo, con cuerpo de hombre, cubierto de pelo, todo garras y dientes... debía medir casi dos metros y con suficientes músculos como para que le fuera difícil quitárselo de encima.

.- Mascar... mascar la carne... desgarrar...- no dejaba de susurrar la criatura en una voz rasposa, mientras seguía empujando mecánicamente hacia el rostro de Don.

Don intentó acomodar una de sus piernas bajo el vientre del animal, inclinándose un poco hacía atrás, cediendo unos centímetros ante su peso.

.- Deberías... lavarte... los... dientes...- murmuró mientras estiraba la pierna, mandándole una patada justo en el estómago, separándose del monstruo.

Éste se separó unos cuantos metros pero casi de inmediato volvió a la carga.

Miguel junto a Casey intentaban repeler al segundo de sus atacantes...

Rodeados de gritos, gente que corría en distintas direcciones, fuegos que se extendían por doquier...

Miguel no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía demasiado a una escena del "fin de la civilización como la conocemos"...

Trató de enfocarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

.- ¡Hey! Miguel...- gritó Casey, mientras trataba de mantener al monstruo a raya a batazo limpio.- No puedo evitar notar que estas cosas están tratando de comernos...

.- Pues déjalos que te muerdan un poquito...- Respondió Miguel, saltando y cayendo sobre un costado de la bestia.-A lo mejor se indigestan y mueren...

.- Ja, ja... que gracioso...

De pronto, la criatura quedó inmóvil, con los ojos redondos, paralizada...

Antes sus ojos la vieron elevarse unos centímetros del piso; de entre su pecho se asomaron unas puntas de metal.

Luego la cara de Raphael apareció de uno de sus costados.

.- ¿Se lo envuelvo para regalo?.- dijo, lanzando el cuerpo de la criatura lejos, golpeando el piso, donde se quedó inmóvil.- Vamos a darles una mano a los demás.- les dijo a ambos, que le miraban aún boquiabiertos.

"¿Qué son estas cosas?" preguntó Leo, rebanándole el brazo a una de las bestias, salpicando un liquido negro y caliente en parte de su propio brazo. La criatura chilló de dolor.

"Demonios menores" contestó simplemente Muffy.

"¿Nada más?" respondió con ironía.

"Nos tomará un tiempo, pero no serán problema..."

"Dile eso a las pobres personas que estaban por aquí, o a los que ocupaban estos cuerpos antes de transformarse"

"Es su culpa, ellos se lo buscaron..."

Muffy saltó frente a otra de las criaturas que corría hacia ellos.

Con un rápido movimiento, estampó un pergamino con inscripciones kanji en él, en la frente de la bestia.

Al instante ésta se detuvo en seco, paralizada.

Con toda tranquilidad, Muffy extrajo una larga daga de una cartuchera en su cinturón, cuya hoja también estaba cubierta de las mismas inscripciones y le rebanó el cuello limpiamente, casi sin derramar una gota.

Leo la miró con curiosidad.

Eso estaba bien.

De un solo golpe.

Había mejorado bastante...

"Me preocupa más lo que esto pueda significar..." dijo la chica de repente, sin dejar de pelear, con Leo a unos metros de ella, en la misma situación.

Debía de haber una docena de esos monstruos por todo el parque.

"¿cómo...?"

"Si ha soltado a estos demonios significa que ya tiene la confianza suficiente... el día veintiuno está muy cerca, el caos ya está por todas partes. Leo, esto sólo se puede poner peor."

Leo guardó silencio un segundo, aprovechando la pausa que le otorgaba la tarea de descabezar al ultimo de los demonios a su alrededor.

"Ya veremos...", dijo al fin.

Pero sabía que ella tenía toda la razón.

Podía sentirlo con cada fibra de su ser.

Las cosas estaban por empeorar.

Con un movimiento, intentó sacudirse la sangre de los monstruos que le empapaba el brazo y las hojas de las katanas.

Miró a su alrededor.

A lo lejos podía ver una de esas criaturas persiguiendo a un grupo de gente que corría despavorida... sirenas de policías y de carros bomba..

Alarmas de auto desenfrenadas...

Estaba quedando la cagada en verdad.

Comenzó a moverse hacia el monstruo que había divisado cuando algo le hizo detenerse en seco.

.-

Raphael tenía a Muffy en el rabillo del ojo. Tal vez fuera un resabio del pasado, pero se la había pasado todo el rato vigilándola, creyendo que en cualquier momento tendría que saltar a ayudarla, como la primera vez que se conocieron...

Era estúpido, no tendría que estar preocupándose, si la chica no podía cuidarse a sí misma, entonces que dejase la profesión... además, si necesitaba ayuda, siempre estaba Leo para ayudarle ¿o no?...

Pensaba en esto cuando vio a uno de los monstruos saltar en dirección a Muffy, a sus espaldas, mientras ésta estaba concentrada en descuartizar al que tenía frente a sí.

Saltó sin pensar.

La cabeza del primer monstruo caía al suelo; el segundo estaba por clavar sus garras en el cuerpo de la chica cuando Raphael se interpuso, saltando entre ellos, tomando a Muffy y quitándose a ambos del medio.

Cayeron a tierra unos cuantos metros más allá.

Raphael se incorporó un poco, con la chica aún entre sus brazos, observando en dirección al monstruo, quien los buscaba con la vista. Ésta hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, confundida.

.- Si no te importa...- gruñó. Raph la miró extrañado y luego se dio cuenta que le agarraba firmemente de uno de los pechos.

La soltó al instante, sintiendo como la cara le ardía. La chica se puso de pie de un salto, con la cara igual de roja.

.- ¡¿Qué pretendes degenerado! No creas que no me di cuenta como te las arreglaste para toquetearme...- Raphael se puso de pie furioso.

.- ¿Pero qué ideas te estás pasando? Después de que acabo de salvar tu pretencioso culo...

.- ¿Salvar? ¡lo tenía todo bajo control!

.- Si, claro ¡y que el monstruo te atravesara era parte de tu plan, supongo!

.- ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que me pase?.

.- ¡Pues me importa un soberano carajo!

Gritándose mutuamente no se habían percatado que el demonio ya los había encontrado y saltaba sobre ellos.

Sin siquiera apartar la vista, ambos estiraron sus armas en dirección a la criatura, dejándola empalada en medio del aire.

La cosa cayó al suelo ahogando un grito, mientras Muffy y Raph recuperaban sus armas, sin dejar de fulminarse con la mirada.

.- Podrías mostrarte un poco más agradecida de que me haya dado el tiempo de salvarte la vida...

.- Pues te agradecería que me dejaras en paz.

.- Perra.

.- Maricón.

La pelea entre ellos atrajo la atención de los demás.

.- Cielos, chicos...- exclamó Miguel.- Cualquiera diría que ustedes no se quieren.

.- ¡No nos queremos!.- respondieron ambos al unísono, dándose mutuamente la espalda.

.-

Una sensación fría le recorrió todo el cuerpo, le impidió moverse en absoluto...

Algo, tras él...

Algo tras él le observaba.

No algo...

Alguien.

El deseo de voltearse y descubrir quien era se mezcló con un miedo paralizante.

El sudor bajó por su frente.

Miedo, ira, tristeza...

Todo ello se mezcló en un solo instante, dejándole sin aire ...

Debía mirar, aún cuando parte de su mente le gritaba que por favor echase a correr y no se detuviera hasta estar en la frontera...

Debía mirar.

Comenzó a volverse, lentamente...

Sabía que era horrible, esas sensaciones nunca le engañaban.

Sabía que no quería ver lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Ya se había arrepentido de haber dado media vuelta cuando se encontró mirándola frente a frente.

Estaba a sólo unos metros.

De un par de zancadas podría estar frente a ella.

Una figura apenas más baja que él, vestida en un largo vestido negro, junto a los árboles, en medio de los gritos, los golpes, las sirenas, los ruidos, la locura...

La figura le miró impasible...

Una mirada serena.

El largo cabello de la mujer se meció al viento en una repentina ráfaga fría.

Leo estaba absolutamente paralizado.

Sus manos se abrieron, dejando caer las espadas al suelo...

De alguna forma, ya no tenían la menor importancia para él.

Los ojos seguían mirándole, esos ojos dorados, que le traspasaban hasta lo más profundo.

Miedo, ira, tristeza, anhelo, felicidad...

¿Por qué todas esas emociones le golpeaban a la vez? ¿por qué?

Sus piernas temblaban.

Parte de él quería correr hacia ella...parte de él quería huir lo más lejos posible...

¿Por qué, por Dios, por qué?

De pronto quiso gritar, con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero no pudo... sólo podía quedarse inmóvil, observando aquellos ojos que le miraban...

¿Quién era?.

¿Quién era esa mujer?

¿La conocía?

Todo pareció dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¿Por qué, por Dios, Por qué?

Por un momento, la oscuridad tras sus ojos le trajo algo de alivio.

De hecho, todo el ruido a su alrededor había cesado por completo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Estaba sentado al pie de una escalera de madera, en un edificio de departamentos, todos viejos y destartalados.

Parpadeó un par de veces.

Hasta él llegaba una voz, una voz infantil...

Un niño cantaba en algún lugar.

Se puso de pie.

La voz provenía del piso de arriba.

Comenzó a subir.

Tras una breve vuelta de la escalera, se encontró mirando a una niña, sentada en el comienzo de la escalera, con las piernas entre los barrotes.

La chiquilla se volvió a mirarle.

Tenía un ojo completamente en tinta, con un horrible derrame...

Su boca tenía una herida también y su nariz sangraba.

No debía tener más de diez años.

.- ¿La vida siempre es una mierda? ¿O sólo cuando eres niño?.- le preguntó.°

Leo se quedó paralizado.

Su primer impulso fue correr a abrazarle, tomarla en brazos y llevársela lejos.

Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso.

Sabía que no podía ayudarle, porque todo eso ya había ocurrido... todo eso estaba perdido en el pasado...

Volvió a mirar los ojos de la niña.

Eran de un miel profundo...

"Ángela..." susurró.

.-

Miraron a su alrededor.

Hasta donde podían decir, habían acabado ya con la ultima de las criaturas.

Se reunieron todos junto a la camioneta volcada.

Don se inclinó sobre ella con un gemido de angustia.

.- ¿Saben cuanto costará reparar todo esto?

.- ¡Hey! ¿dónde está Leo?...- preguntó Miguel de pronto.

Don alzó la cabeza, lo mismo Casey...

Muffy fue junto a él también.

Trataba de conectarse con Leo, pero no podía sentirlo.

.- ¿Y donde está Raph...?- preguntó Casey.

Casi al instante lo vieron aparecer de entre unos árboles.

.- ¿Raph?.- preguntó Miguel frunciendo el ceño.

.- Oh no.- exclamó temerosa Muffy.

Raphael comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, pero caminaba muy extraño, encorvado, arrastrando las piernas, emitiendo extraños gruñidos mientras la baba le caía a chorros por la boca...

Sus ojos estaban rodeados de sendas ojeras rojas.

.- Oh, Dios mío...¿esos son colmillos?.- preguntó Don, alterándose cada vez más.

Muffy corrió delante de ellos.

.- Mierda...- susurró, sin dejar de mirar a Raph.

Raphael le devolvió la mirada, lanzándole un gruñido animalesco.

.- Se le metió un demonio suelto... debe de haber quedado uno de ellos flotando por ahí después de que matamos a todos los demás...

.- Sabía que alguien iba a ser poseído esta vez también...- Murmuró para sí Miguel.

Sin darles más tiempo, Raphael saltó sobre Muffy.

Ésta no se movió, esperando el ataque.

Todos se pusieron en alerta.

En el ultimo minuto, Muffy estiró una mano y atravesó con ella el pecho de Raph.

Todos ahogaron un grito.

Raphael quedó congelado en el segundo.

De un tirón, Muffy retiró su mano.

El cuerpo de Raphael cayó al suelo.

De la mano de la chica colgaba una cosa semitransparente que emitía un fulgor dorado: parecía una replica más pequeña de las cosas que habían estado matando.

Muffy se lo llevó frente al rostro.

Encerrado en su mano, la cosa dorada luchaba y se debatía por soltarse, emitiendo chillidos como los de un ratón.

.- Escúchame con atención, demonio...- le dijo la chica.- Mi nombre es Muffy, Muffy Simmons, infeliz. Ahora di adiós.- diciendo esto, le pegó uno de sus pergaminos en la frente de un sopapo.

Al instante la cosa se deshizo, como sal de fruta.

La chica se volvió hacia los demás, sonriendo.

.- Siempre había querido decir eso.- les explicó.-Ahora busquemos a Leo.

Muffy se alejó sin siquiera prestar atención a Raphael que sacudía su cabeza en el suelo, volviendo en sí.

.- ¿Qué demonios pasó?.- balbuceó.- ¿Y por qué demonios estoy cubierto de ... baba?

.- Ya ponte de pie de una buena vez...- le gritó la chica desde donde estaba.

Raphael ahogó una maldición.

.- Déjenme cinco minutos a solas con ella y verá lo que hago yo de una buena vez...- gruñó. Don le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

.- ¿Pero donde demonios está Leo?.- exclamó la chica, comenzando a desesperarse.

.- ¡Aquí!- sintieron la voz de Miguel.

Fueron hasta él. Estaba inclinado sobre un bulto tirado tras unos árboles. Se volvió a mirarlos.- Creo que lo encontré, chicos...

.-

Fin del cap.

° Para los que han visto "El asesino perfecto" (Jean Reno/ Natalie Portman), las explicaciones sobran, he tomado prestada esa escena... y de hecho, siempre me he imaginado a Ángela muy parecida a esa actriz. Si no la han visto, véanla...

En el otro les converso un poco más chicas.


	10. 9

**9.- **

Estaba todo tan oscuro.

Miró a su alrededor.

Estaba tan oscuro que no podía saber si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados.

.- La oscuridad nos ha alcanzado al fin.- dijo una voz.

Leo se volvió en su dirección.

Era el sujeto del traje beige, justo frente a él, con el perro en sus brazos como la vez anterior.

.- ¿Esto es un sueño otra vez?- el viejo asintió en silencio.

.- Pero todo está más oscuro que la ultima vez... aunque no lo sepas, lo presientes¿no es verdad?.- dijo el viejo, volviéndose a mirarlo con una mezcla de tristeza y compasión. Leo trató de ignorarle.

.- ¿Quién es ella?.- le preguntó, bajando la mirada.

.- La viuda.- respondió simplemente el viejo.

.- No... quiero decir... – Leo alzó la vista.- ¿Quién es ella realmente?.

El viejo desvió la mirada.

.- Recordar algunas cosas podría ser tu única oportunidad... O tal vez no y sólo empeorar las cosas.

Leo le miró sin comprender.

.- ¿Quieres saberlo? tengo el poder de hacerte recordar...

.- No sé lo que quieres decir, no entiendo qué es lo que debo recordar... pero sé que tras todo esto hay mucho más de lo que puedo ver... cuando la vi, supe que... supe que había algo más.

El viejo dejó ir una carcajada, aunque sin nada de humor.

.- Hay más, mucho más...- su mirada seguía clavada en el piso.

De pronto Leo avanzó hasta él.

.- Quiero recordar.- dijo de pronto. El viejo negó con la cabeza.

.- No creo que te des cuenta de lo que estás pidiendo, chico...

.- No me importa... quiero toda la verdad... quiero saber por fin por qué me he sentido de esta forma por tanto tiempo, qué es esta sensación que se revuelve dentro...

.- ¿Tristeza, dolor, angustia... nostalgia?

.- Si...

.- Puede ser doloroso...

.- Quiero la verdad.

.- No sé si te servirá de algo.

El viejo se volvió a mirarle con expresión grave. Finalmente terminó asintiendo.

.- Esta bien. Si quieres la verdad, te daré toda la verdad...- su expresión volvió a ser de tristeza.- pero no estás preparado para esto...

Leo le miró en silencio.

.- Despierta ahora.- sintió la voz del anciano, antes de que la oscuridad se disipara y a su alrededor apareciera un escenario familiar, caras familiares.

.- ¡Leo!

Leo parpadeó confundido. Estaba en el sofá de la sala, Muffy sonreía a su lado... a su alrededor estaban sus hermanos.

.- Estoy bien...- les dijo de inmediato, incluso antes de pensarlo. Se había convertido en su respuesta inmediata para muchas ocasiones, incluso cuando no era verdad... como en ese momento.

Se puso de pie.

.- Debí darme un golpe fuerte...- dijo tratando de sonreír. Era difícil. Por dentro tenía la confusión más grande de su vida.

Caminó alejándose de las miradas preocupadas de los demás. Tal vez le hablaron, tal vez trataron de detenerle...

Tal vez, pero en ese momento, ellos no existían para él...

Estar solo.

Realmente necesitaba estar solo.

A sus espaldas sintió a Muffy seguirlo.

"No", le atajó al instante. "Por favor, no vengas ahora..."

.- Pero...- se quejó la chica, dando otro par de pasos hacia él. Esta vez fue detenida por Raphael, quien interpuso su brazo frente a su pecho.

.- Déjalo.- le dijo cortante. Haciendo un esfuerzo, Raphael suspiró e intentó darle a su voz un tono más suave.- Déjalo por ahora... sé que estás preocupada...- dijo en un murmullo, desviando la mirada.- Pero déjalo un segundo. Algo... algo le pasó...

Muffy le miró con angustia.

Leo no le dejaba acercarse, ni física ni mentalmente.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué había pasado?

Algo había cambiado en su interior, podía sentirlo con fuerza.

De pronto sintió una fuerte angustia en su interior.

Quiso correr hasta él y estar cerca...

Abrazarle.

Sacudió la cabeza.

¿Por qué?

¿por qué esos pensamientos?

Descubrió que Raphael le miraba, taladrándole con los ojos.

Él también se había percatado.

Algo acababa de cambiar en ella también.

Pero no podía ser.

Dando media vuelta, se alejó rápidamente, casi corriendo.

Raphael le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

.-

Leo pensaba usar el bokken.

Pero a ultimo minuto lo desechó.

Su alma estaba demasiado perturbada para que una simple espada de madera pudiera calmarla.

Cogió ambas katanas.

El filo de las hojas silbaba en el aire, pasando sobre su cabeza, girándolas a su lado...

Con la vista fija en el horizonte y la cabeza perdida dentro, muy dentro.

Guió su cuerpo por una serie de complicados movimientos... un solo error y se quedaría con un dedo o una mano menos...

La soledad de la sala de prácticas le garantizaba que nadie más saldría herido...

Pues esos movimientos sólo se practicaban cuando la intención era matar.

Pero por más violentos que fuesen los movimientos, por más mortales las katas, nada lograba calmarlo...

Nada.

Recordaba...

Recordaba un día de lluvia, una chica que huía en la noche...

Un cabello negro y largo...

Un cuerpo frágil y asustado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Ellos no me dejarán"

"Me han seguido por años"

"No hay nada que puedas hacer"

Las frases se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, siempre la misma voz, siempre la misma angustia...

Siempre los mismos ojos amarillos.

Distintos escenarios, distintos momentos...

La lluvia, el agua cayendo, un disparo en la oscuridad, una mujer corriendo por los túneles del drenaje hacía tantos años ya...

Y ese cuerpo contra el suyo, pidiéndole que le protegiese...

Las katanas cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente...

Enseguida cayó él, de rodillas, de un tirón se arrancó la bandana de la cara, respirando como si de pronto le faltase el aire.

Se inclinó sobre sí mismo, tan profundamente que llegó a tocar el suelo con la frente.

Temblaba.

.- Oh Dios mío... lo recuerdo todo... lo recuerdo todo... lo recuerdo todo...

Rabia, tristeza, ira...

La sensación de haber perdido algo muy querido.

Ahora todo tenía su explicación.

.- No... yo no quise, yo nunca... No... no puede ser... ¿cómo pude...¿cómo...?...

Golpeó con los puños el suelo, lleno de frustración...

Tenía los dientes apretados, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Temblaba.

La había conocido hacia tanto tiempo.

Había intentado ayudarla tantas veces...

Y siempre había fallado.

La había visto llorar con desesperación.

Dios, la había visto morir...

¡Y no había podido hacer nada!

Y luego la había olvidado por completo.

¿Por qué?

¿Quién se había creído con el derecho de borrarla de su memoria de esa forma? de eliminarla así...

Jamás podría perdonarse el haberla olvidado...

La extrañaba...

La extrañaba de una forma tan dolorosa que apenas si podía respirar...

¿Dónde estaba¿dónde estaba ahora?

Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que verla de inmediato...

¿cómo pudo olvidarla!

Si había sido todo para él.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó ir todo.

Todo su dolor y frustración, en un largo y furioso grito... sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerle... salió con fuerza, hasta lastimarle la garganta...

Todos volvieron sus cabezas hacia la sala de práctica.

De inmediato se congelaron en el umbral.

Leo estaba de rodillas en el piso, temblando... sus hombros se estremecían, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Nadie se atrevió a acercarse.

Miguel musitó su nombre, pero Leo no le escuchó.

Raphael dio dos pasos al frente, intentando acercarse.

.- No...- le habló Leo.- No te me acerques. ¡Nadie! ... por favor, nadie se me acerque... por favor...

Su voz temblaba.

Con dificultad se puso de pie. Y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la guarida, seguido por la mirada atónita de los demás, dejando atrás espadas y bandana.

Cuando ya estaba por traspasarla, Muffy llegó hasta él.

.- Leo¿qué...?

.- No puedo.- contestó cortante.

.- ¿qué?

.- No puedo ayudarte a matar a esa mujer. La única forma de detener la reencarnación es acabando con ella y no voy a ayudarte.

.- Leo...

.- Lo siento, pero no puedo... No lo haré.

Leo continuó avanzando hacia la puerta.

.- ¿Me dejarás sola entonces? prometiste estar conmigo¿recuerdas? que pasara lo que pasara estaríamos juntos¡¿recuerdas!

.- ¡NO PUEDO!.- contestó casi furioso.- Ahora por favor, déjame en paz...

.- ¡Lo prometiste!.- volvió a gritar la chica, casi llorando.

.- ¡Déjame solo!

Sin hacer caso a nada más, Leo salió por la puerta, dejando a la chica llorando en el suelo.

Los demás se miraban entre sí, tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar, tratando de darle algún sentido al comportamiento de su hermano...

Ninguno llegó a una respuesta.

A la par, e involuntariamente, escuchaban la voz de la comentarista de TV a través del aparato encendido, dando cuenta de los múltiples desastres y destrozos que estaban quedando en varios puntos de la ciudad, todo protagonizado, al parecer, por un grupo de monstruos...

A Miguel se le ocurrió que tal vez que Leo perdiese el control era la ultima de las señales del Apocalipsis.

Pero no dijo nada.

.-

Fin del cap.

Que tal muñecas. Gracias por continuar en nuestra sintonía (aplausos)...

Kskabell, si, de ahora en adelante entramos en tierra derecha... van a pasar hartas cosas de aquí en más... haber que te parecen... (si que me has hinchao con el capitulito aquel, haber si te gusta jejejeje...)

Samara, si déjate de fumar esas cosas y pásamelas a mi y para con eso de lamerte los labios y guiñarme los ojos, que ya me da calor... jejeje que pervertida... ¿aún está confuso para ti? Espero que los próximos caps lo aclaren todo, pero si no, pues nomás me preguntas...

¿Y que diablos fue eso de chusma, chusma¡me lleva el chanfle! Jejejejeje me encantas, eres un tiro al aire...

Nos vemos dentro de poco.


	11. 10

_**The more I love you, the more blind I become to you...**_

**10.- **

Lo siguió, a pesar de que le había pedido que le dejara solo...

Sabía que si le descubría se molestaría, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo: tenía todo el derecho a saber qué diablos le había pasado, porque había cambiado de esa manera...

Que había pasado en ese lapso en el que permaneció solo en el parque.

Una sensación fría le atenazaba el estómago, apenas si le dejaba respirar, era el peor presentimiento que había tenido en su vida.

Corría como una maniaca, absolutamente desesperada...

_Dios, no, no, no..._

El miedo la había dominado por completo.

Seguirlo fue fácil, sólo tenía que dejarse llevar, aunque la había bloqueado de sus pensamientos, aún podía sentir su presencia.

Sus pasos la guiaron hasta la azotea en un edificio...

No era un edificio en realidad.

Una iglesia, una vieja iglesia abandonada, de principios del siglo pasado, una vieja iglesia estilo gótico.

De inmediato sintió como una bofetada en la cara.

¿Qué querría Leo en ese lugar?

Las esencias que provenían de ahí...

Había algo en ese lugar, muy poderoso.

Se ocultó tras una pequeña torre y le observó, estaba cerca de la cornisa, la luna llena le permitía verlo con toda claridad.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

No estaba solo.

.- Viniste...

Leo se volvió a ver a la figura de negro a sólo unos metros de distancia.

Una mujer, de cabello negro y largo cayendo por los hombros, de tez muy blanca... de apariencia frágil, de voz suave, ligeramente vestida, a pesar del frío que hacía, con la mirada perdida en la ciudad.

.- Ángela...- su voz tembló.

.- Leonardo...

.- No... estás muerta...- fue lo único que atinó a decir, mientras millones de sensaciones se arremolinaban en su estómago. La chica sonrió débilmente.

.- Eres muy observador. Por supuesto que no lo estoy... ellos jamás lo permitirían. No hasta que el plan esté completo... Ahora lo sabes. Soy yo quien está detrás de todo esto.

.- Ángela, yo...

.- No es necesario que digas nada más...- le interrumpió la mujer, sonriendo nuevamente, pero sin volverse hacía él.

Con esa sola sonrisa, Leo sintió como una ola de recuerdos volvía a golpearle. Su cuerpo se movió inconscientemente un paso más cerca.

.- No fue tu culpa... no eres responsable. Tu nunca tuviste nada que ver con todo esto.

.- Yo...

.- Hubiese preferido que nunca recordases.- Leo se volvió a verla, con una expresión mezcla de rabia y desesperación. Ella no le devolvió la mirada.

.- ¿Porque siempre tratas de hacerme a un lado?

.- Sólo trato de protegerte...- contestó ella simplemente, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

.- Pero ya no puedes¿cuánto tiempo más crees que habría durado? tarde o temprano lo recordaría todo.

.- No fui yo quien te hizo olvidar. Fueron ellos.

.- ¿Quiénes?

.- Todos, todos ellos... para mantenerte alejado de mi... para que pudiera cumplir con lo que debo hacer. Tu aparición en todo esto fue algo que nunca debió ser.

.- Pero fue.- Leo dio un par de pasos más, acercándose a la mujer. Ésta le miró de soslayo... sus manos temblaron nerviosas, pero no se movió, se quedó completamente inmóvil, con la cabeza baja.- No se puede borrar. Recuerdo... – continuó Leo.- Recuerdo a una chiquilla briosa, pero que temía de todos... que la habían tratado muy mal... una chica que a pesar de querer ser fuerte... deseaba que alguien cuidase de ella... una chica con la que...- Leo se detuvo de improviso, bajando la mirada.- no puedes ignorar todo lo que pasó...

.- Será mejor que te vayas ahora...- interrumpió la chica, cortante. Leo levantó la cabeza hacia el horizonte, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Habló lentamente.

.- ¿En verdad quieres que me vaya?.- la mujer se estremeció, casi imperceptiblemente, un leve temblor le recorrió el cuerpo. No respondió.

.- Recuerdo que estuvimos aquí muchas veces... Recuerdo como te negabas a decirme tu nombre, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros...- Leo se volvió a mirarle, tratando de encontrar sus ojos.- Y aún así no querías decirme nada.

.- Sólo trataba de protegerte...- se defendió la chica, evitando su mirada.- No lo entiendes, nunca lo entendiste... ellos tomaron a una chica abusada y se aprovecharon de la furia que sentía, de todo el odio acumulado... la utilizaron como quisieron. Y ahora ya no tiene escapatoria...

.- Ángela...

.- ¡Ese nombre ya no existe! Ya no queda nada de ella...

Leo dio otro par de pasos más y estuvo a su lado, a sólo centímetros, con sus ojos a la altura de los suyos, a pesar de que ella aún se negaba a mirarle a la cara.

.- Aún puedo verla...

.- No sabes lo que ves...

.- ¿Por qué has venido aquí entonces? Sabías que vendría...

La chica no contestó.

.- Cada uno tiene su tarea ahora, Leo... – dijo al fin.- Debemos cumplir con nuestros destinos...

.- No...

.- Debemos hacer lo que se nos exige... yo de mi lado... tu del tuyo...

.- No, yo jamás...

.- Hacer lo que se nos exige siempre ocasiona heridas... pero no hay más alternativa. No tenemos más opción.

De pronto, la chica se volvió completamente hacia él, tratando de sonreír, aunque su rostro no podía ocultar la tristeza que sentía.

Leo la miró boquiabierto.

Tal y como la recordaba y aún así...

Como si la viese por primera vez.

Apenas si pudo contener el impulso de abrazarle.

.- Ellos me han dejado esta noche...- dijo.

.- ¿Ellos...?

.- Sólo esta noche, esta ultima noche... me dejarán tomar el control... pero sólo por esta ultima noche...

Repentinamente, la chica tomó la mano de Leo y la posó en su vientre.

.- ¿Puedes sentirlo?... ahí están... esperando...

Leo le miró a los ojos, sin quitar la mano de su cuerpo.

Si, había algo ahí...

Pero decidió ignorarlo.

Nada en el mundo podría haberlo distraído de todos los recuerdos que volvieron a él al tocar el cuerpo de la chica.

Sólo se quedó mirando sus ojos... ella sostuvo su mirada, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

Esa misma expresión de temor que recordaba.

Hermosa, pero triste...

Ángela seguía sin soltar su mano, la retenía con fuerza, deslizando sus deditos por ella... temblaba...

.- Deberías irte ahora.- le dijo.

.- ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?.- la chica le miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

.- No...

Leo movió sus manos hasta su cintura y la atrajo la hacía sí.

Ángela le abrazó con fuerza.

.- No creí que te iba a extrañar de esta manera...- le dijo en un susurro junto a su rostro, mojándole con sus lagrimas.

Por varios segundos se negó a soltarle...

.- No puedo creer que estés aquí, no puedo creerlo... – repetía una y otra vez.

De pronto se separó de él lo suficiente como para mirarle a la cara... suavemente deslizó su mano por su rostro...

Leo se sorprendió al sentir sus besos, casi desesperados...

Los labios de la chica presionando los suyos era el ultimo impulso que necesitaba para recordar lo que significaba para él...

Y todo el tiempo que estuvieron perdidos...

El sobresalto se esfumó de su rostro y cerró los ojos.

También la había extrañado...

Ahora lo sabía.

Aquella parte perdida de su vida, aquel vacío enorme, la tristeza que le embargaba día con día...

Era sólo el haber estado alejado de ella.

No podía dejar de reprocharse cómo había sido capaz de olvidarla, jamás se lo perdonaría...

Había olvidado cuánto extrañaba su cuerpo junto al suyo.

Había olvidado lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella...

Cogió su rostro entre sus manos, temblando...

.- No vuelvas a olvidarme... – susurró- por favor..

Estaba tan perdido en la chica que ni siquiera notó la presencia a sus espaldas.

Quién le miraba, sin poder apartar la vista, a sólo unos metros.

Muffy estaba ahí, de pie, observando...

Su mente se había quedado en blanco, su corazón había dejado de latir en el mismo instante en que Leo había comenzado a besar a la desconocida.

La viuda, la culpable de todo...

Sintió un dolor, un vacío...

Una nada que se expandía por todo su cuerpo y le impedía moverse, le impedía respirar, jalándola hacia abajo... con la misma fuerza con la que ellos se besaban.

Los vio deslizarse hasta el suelo, abrazados, sin dejar de besarse...

Se preguntó porqué ...

¿Por qué estaba pasando eso frente a sus ojos?

Por más que lo deseaba no lograba apartar la vista de ellos.

El terreno bajo sus pies se había abierto y había comenzado a caer, caer vertiginosamente...

Si tan sólo pudiera apartar la vista.

Temblaba.

Sin saber como, las lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, hasta que las imágenes se volvieron borrosas.

Dolor, rabia, traición...

¿Cómo había sido eso posible¿cómo demonios había ocurrido?

Qué maldita broma era esa...

Como pudo hacerle eso a ella...

Y sin embargo...

Sin embargo, nunca hubo ninguna promesa...

Sólo la de quedarse juntos a enfrentar lo que fuese.

Esa, sólo esa, yacía en el suelo sin vida.

¿Qué era ella para él después de todo?

Jamás le había mirado con esos ojos, jamás había temblado de esa forma cuando estaba con ella.

¿Qué era ella ahora comparada con la mujer a la que besaba desesperado?

Aparentemente nada.

Nada de nada.

Fue feliz al creer que su amistad era tan fuerte.

Fue feliz al creer que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

No se había imaginado hasta ese preciso momento que no era sólo esa amistad...

Ni que le iba a doler tanto lo que veía.

¿Cómo podía saberlo, como siquiera imaginarlo o creer siquiera posible lo que ahora sentía?

Qué momento para descubrirlo...

.-

Leo simplemente se dejó llevar, dejó que la chica hiciese lo que quisiese con él...

Le empujó suavemente hasta el suelo... de inmediato sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre él...

El calor de sus piernas al rodearle...

Sus besos mezclados con las lagrimas...

Se las secó suavemente con una mano, mientras la observaba extasiado...

No podía creer lo hermosa que era... casi temía que fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento, que todo eso no fuese más que una ilusión, otro de los tantos recuerdos falsos...

Pero la mirada de la chica hizo desaparecer sus temores al instante... sus ojos brillaron al sonreír.

Su cuerpo tembló... su mano se deslizó desde el rostro de la chica, por su cuello, bajando por su pecho, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos mientras ella aguardaba expectante... de pronto recordaba perfectamente qué era lo que Ángela buscaba cuando sonreía de esa forma...

Cuando le miraba de esa forma.

La forma como se contorneaba suavemente sobre sus piernas a la espera de que la tocase... La ternura del momento abría paso a una intensidad abrumadora...

Supo de inmediato hasta dónde pensaba llegar...

No sabía como lo hacía, pero siempre terminaba deseándola con desesperación.

Su corazón comenzó a latir sin control.

.- Cierra los ojos...- susurró en su oído.

Obedeció.

El miedo angustiante de perderla, la frustración, la rabia, el temor... la certeza de que esa tal vez fuese la ultima vez que iba a verla, después de haberla perdido por tanto tiempo... todo eso se esfumó como por arte de magia.

Para cuando sintió el calor húmedo de su lengua deslizándose por su cuello, todo lo demás había dejado de existir

Apenas si podía respirar. No escuchaba ni veía nada...

Sólo a ella.

Nada más importaba.

El perfume de su piel, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, lo sumergieron en un agradable sopor del que no quería despertar.

Al principio estaba completamente aturdido...

Sólo entendía que su corazón estaba desbocado y que ardía en ganas...

Los recuerdos llegaban de a poco...

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar demasiado.

Se encontró acariciando el cuerpo de la chica, descubriendo que se lo sabía de memoria, la sentía temblar al menor roce de sus manos, animándole a ir más a prisa...

Lentamente recordaba cómo seguir su juego.

Suavemente al principio, con más fuerza cada vez...

Comenzaba a recordar cómo agitar su respiración...

A recordar cuánto disfrutaba verla así...

Y ella le devolvió el favor.

En un movimiento casi brusco le encerró entre sus piernas, sin dejar de besarlo...

Sabía como lo ponía cuando hacía eso.

Se estremeció al sentir las manos de Ángela recorriendo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en aquellos lugares donde sabía que podía encontrar una respuesta inmediata, dónde sabía que perdía el control, incitándole a ir cada vez más rápido, jadeando ansiosa al frotar su cuerpo contra el suyo, arqueándose cada vez que rozaba su entrepierna...

Sus manos siguieron su camino por el cuerpo de la chica, se deslizaron por su espalda, hacia su cintura, aprisionándola ... la atrajo aún más hacia sí, la quería aún más cerca...

Ángela le rodeó con sus brazos, pegándose a él casi con desesperación...

Recordó de súbito la primera vez.

Justo en ese lugar.

Él, moviéndose torpemente, ella enseñándole cómo y luego dejándole continuar...

Y ahora, al igual que entonces, ya no tenía como detenerse.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por sus piernas bajo su ropa, cerrándose con fuerza en sus muslos, presionándola contra él, al tiempo que le besaba más intensamente, apenas dejándole respirar, no deseando alargar más el momento...

De pronto el delgado vestido de la chica le molestaba enormemente...

.-

Si hubiese habido una forma de transportarse a un lugar muy lejano...

O siquiera una forma de cerrar los ojos.

Pero ni lo uno ni lo otro era posible.

Estaba paralizada, completamente aturdida...

Parada a sólo unos metros de ellos, observándolos con los ojos desenfocados, tirada en el piso sin ninguna fuerza...

No pudo evitar estar ahí, mientras ellos lo hacían entre jadeos y gemidos ahogados...

Sin siquiera poder apartar la vista.

Los vio y escuchó, sin poder hacer nada...

Sólo cuando se detuvieron, cuando se quedaron inmóviles, tratando de recuperar el aliento, abrazados...

Sólo entonces fue capaz de obligar a sus piernas a dar media vuelta y correr.

Sólo corrió, sin tener puta idea de adónde iba...

Corrió por sobre la ciudad, casi por completo a ciegas: la idea de caer al vacío y estrellarse contra el pavimento no sonaba tan mal...

.- Estúpida, estúpida...- se repetía entre lagrimas.

De pronto se detuvo, de súbito, junto a un tubo de ventilación. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, gritando.

De un solo golpe destrozó el tubo...

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

Se sentía capaz de destruir todo el edificio, ahí mismo, acabar con él piedra por piedra, y luego seguir con el siguiente y el siguiente...

.- Eso es propiedad de la ciudad¿sabias?.- sintió una voz. De inmediato alzó la vista.

Raphael estaba parado frente a ella, junto a la pequeña torrecita que daba acceso a la azotea.

Estaba con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en el muro de ladrillos, mirándole fijamente, con esa mirada oscura.

.- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?.- le gritó con furia. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no le importaba si lo usaba para desquitarse.- ¿Desde hace cuanto que estás ahí?

.- Te vi hace un rato... te seguí hasta aquí...

.- ¿Qué derecho tienes de seguirme¿qué mierda te importa lo que yo haga?.- Raphael se incorporó, descruzando los brazos.

.- ¿Con quien mierda crees que estás hablando...?

.- ¡Con un imbécil arrogante que no tiene idea de nada!.- le gritó Muffy con todas sus fuerzas...- Raphael sintió como la cara le ardía.

.- Es Leo ¿verdad? es él quien te tiene así ¿qué fue¿eh¿te dijo que no eras de su tipo?.- le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. A Muffy se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

.- ¿Qué mierda sabes tu de nada?

.- Siempre es él ¡siempre él! puedo ver como lo sigues embobada para todas partes, como se miran y se ríen sin decirse una palabra... ¿qué pasó¿acaso te le ofreciste y el muy idiota te rechazó? Conociéndolo como es de santurrón, lo más probable es que...

Raphael no pudo continuar hablando, Muffy le había cruzado la cara con un feroz bofetón.

Fue tan sorpresivo que se quedó con la boca abierta, sin habla.

A Muffy aún le temblaba la mano.

Tenía el rostro ardiendo, los ojos húmedos... su voz temblaba.

.- Al menos él puede demostrar que ama a alguien, no esconde sus sentimientos disfrazándolos de antipatía porque tiene miedo de reconocerlos...

Raphael no se movió.

Le miraba con los ojos de par en par.

La chica comenzó a dar media vuelta.

Aún antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la mano de Raphael fue a parar hasta el hombro de Muffy.

.- Espera...- le dijo, en un hilo de voz, con los dientes apretados.

.- ¿Qué quieres?- le gritó furiosa.

.- Sólo espera un momento¿quieres?...- Muffy estuvo a punto de replicar, pero entonces sintió como la mano de Raph le presionaba aún más el hombro. De pronto le atrajo hacia él.

.- ¿Qué pasó?...- preguntó suavemente.

Muffy se quedó en silencio, con la boca abierta, apunto de decir algo pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía...

Raphael vio como sus hombros se estremecían...

Estaba llorando.

Por un segundo se quedó paralizado, sin saber que hacer.

Se limitó a mantener su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, mientras seguía dándole la espalda.

.- ¿Lo amas?.- preguntó de repente, la chica se paralizó.

.- ¿Qué? N-No lo sé... ¡no lo sé!... yo...

Muffy se separó de Raphael, desembarazándose de la mano sobre su hombro, caminando hacia la cornisa.

Se detuvo frente a ella.

Raphael le siguió y se detuvo a sus espaldas, a sólo unos centímetros.

.- Pude sentir lo que siente por esa mujer... – Dijo de pronto. Raphael frunció el ceño, confundido, sin embargo, Muffy no le dio tiempo de preguntar.- Los vi... por Dios, los vi...

.- Muffy, de que...

.- La mujer de la que hemos estado hablando todo este tiempo, la que está detrás de todos nuestros problemas...

.- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

.- Leo y ella...- no hizo falta mayor explicación, el rostro de la chica fue elocuente por sí mismo.

.- ¿Qué...?

Las lagrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro.

.- No me preguntes cómo es esto posible... no sé, no sé nada... sólo lo que vi...- de pronto la chica se echó a reír, aunque sin nada de felicidad.- ¿Quieres escuchar la mejor parte? Aunque en estos momentos Leo se está cogiendo a la que pretende destruirnos a todos, aunque me ha mandado a la mierda, eso no me importa un carajo... ¿puedes creerlo? no me importa un cuerno... lo que me importa es que... ¡la ama! sé que así es... lo supe desde que vi su expresión al verla, como se iluminó su rostro... y de pronto... de pronto...

Muffy hizo una pausa...

Raphael esperaba expectante aunque ya imaginaba lo que iba a escuchar.

De pronto sintió como si alguien hubiese abierto un agujero en el piso bajo sus pies por el que ahora comenzaba a caer..

.- De pronto...- siguió la chica.- Quise todo eso para mi... De pronto quise que todo eso que sentía por ella, lo sintiese... por mi... ser yo quien estuviera ahí, que fuese yo a quien besara de esa forma... - Raphael desvió la mirada con brusquedad.

La chica hizo una pausa, tratando de dejar de llorar.

.- De alguna forma había imaginado que teníamos algo especial... jamás había sentido eso antes, con nadie más... estar tan cerca de alguien, dónde no se necesitasen las palabras, pensé que era igual para él, que algo especial nos unía... nunca imaginé que sentía por él de esta forma... nunca lo imaginé hasta que los vi juntos... Entonces... me di cuenta.

Raphael estaba rígido... puños y dientes apretados...

La confusión en su cabeza se hizo gigante, las palabras de Muffy bailaban dentro, mezcladas con los sentimientos que aparecían de la nada, lo que ella sentía, su hermano, la mujer aquella... todo en un gran tornado en el que se había visto tragado de repente, sin ninguna advertencia...

¿Por qué le dolía escuchar todo eso?

¿Y por qué de pronto deseaba matar a Leonardo?.

De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en el fino cuello de la chica, en las suaves líneas de su rostro... su mirada se deslizó por sus hombros, bajó por su espalda...

No era verdad que creyera que no tenía atributos, porque no era así.

En ese momento no podía sacárselos de la cabeza ni desviar la mirada de ellos.

¿Por qué sufría por Leo, por qué no se daba cuenta de que era él quien estaba ahí?

¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que no era una casualidad que le hubiese estado siguiendo?

De pronto deseó tomarla por los hombros y voltearla para que pudiera verle a los ojos...

Para que pudiera leer en ellos y ayudarle a entender lo que para él sería imposible explicar con palabras... lo que ni él mismo entendía.

¿Que demonios estaba pasándole dentro!

.- Es... horrible... Si esto es una pesadilla, quiero despertar ya.- Continuó la chica, intentando una vez más secarse las lagrimas.

.- Muffy... yo... .- Dio un par de pasos, hasta ubicarse junto a ella. A pesar de estar a su lado, no le miraba a la cara.

La chica puso una mano en su hombro, Raph alzó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos, tratando de sonreír.

.- Nada de esto es tu culpa... no tienes que decir nada...

.- Pero, quiero... maldita sea... no es fácil para mi...

.- No, supongo que no...- le interrumpió Muffy, desviando la vista.

.- Lo que quiero decir es que...

.- Si, si, si, ya sé lo que me vas a decir, que soy una tonta y que...

Raphael no le dejó terminar; en un solo movimiento tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó.

Fue un movimiento brusco e inesperado...

Al principio Muffy intentó rechazarlo, sus manos intentaron desasirse de él empujándole por los hombros...

Pero él rodeó su cintura, apretándole con fuerza...

De pronto, Muffy dejó de luchar.

Para su sorpresa se encontró correspondiéndole con fuerza...

Era un beso torpe...

Pero...

Había algo en él.

Algo que no esperaba encontrar...

Sólo había sido una sospecha.

Un segundo casi estaba segura de que él sentía algo por ella y al siguiente estaba segura de que le odiaba...

Pero ahora...

¿Todo ese hosco exterior sólo ocultaba el deseo de ser querido...?

Era un anhelo, casi desesperado, de que ese beso fuese correspondido.

Necesitaba ese beso, casi tanto como él, pero...

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás.

.- No...- le dijo en tono de advertencia...Raphael le miró atontado, mientras ella interponía sus manos para que no se acercara.

.- Yo...- comenzó Raphael, aturdido. Esa mirada oscura. ¿Por qué siempre esa mirada tan oscura?

¿Por qué intentaba rechazar con esa mirada lo que realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas?.

Alguien que le importara.

Deseó de verdad poder corresponderle...

A pesar de todo lo dicho, de lo mal que se habían llevado desde el comienzo...

Sentía lo frágil que era por dentro.

Alguien como él no debía estar solo, nunca...

Pero ella no podía hacer demasiado al respecto.

Aun cuando ella misma necesitaba de alguien, aún cuando veía su propia necesidad reflejada en la de él... aún cuando ahora entendía perfectamente el dolor de no tener lo que se quiere.

Sabía que en cuanto se alejara un poco, Raphael iba a volver a activar esa mirada que le servía de escudo y ya no le permitiría acercarse.

Así que no se alejó.

Muffy se le lanzó encima y le abrazó. Las manos de Raphael colgaron a los lados, lánguidas.

Se quedó tan sorprendido que por unos segundos no pudo respirar.

.- Sé que por dentro hay mucho más de lo que quieres mostrar...- le dijo ella en un susurro.- algo cálido... sé cuanto luchas por esconderlo... me gustaría ser la persona destinada a descubrirlo.. pero...

.- No, no sigas, no hace falta, no eres tu, soy yo, bla, bla, bla...- interrumpió Raph, tratando de desasirse suavemente del abrazo de la chica, pero esta no le dejó.

.- Quiero que me escuches... por favor... ahora nada está claro en mi. Todo es tan confuso... – Raph sintió en su hombro las lagrimas de la chica al caer.- ... ambos necesitamos de alguien... de alguien que nos quiera... ninguno de los dos quiere estar sólo¿verdad?... pero ahora... ahora sólo sé de las cosas que me duelen... no puedo ver nada más... y no soportaría hacerte daño...

Nuevamente Raphael intentó soltarse y nuevamente la chica se lo impidió.

¿Qué sentía él por ella?

Probablemente ni él mismo lo tenía claro.

.- No sé lo que quieres de mi... ni sé lo que sientes ... y no puedo prometerte nada... pero no me hagas a un lado...

.- Yo... no sé lo que quiero tampoco... sólo... no...

Recordó lo que había dicho la chica...

De pronto quería que ella le mirase de la forma en que miraba a Leo,

Que le hablase y le sonriese de la forma en que le hablaba y sonreía a él...

Pero todo lo que lograba era discutir con ella, pelear y agarrarse...

Sólo lograba que ella le odiase cuando lo que quería era todo lo contrario.

¿Por qué¿por qué demonios tenía que ser así?

Ni siquiera ahora podía sacar las palabras afuera...

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cortado?

Leo era cálido y seguro...

Él no.

.- Yo no soy como él...- dijo de pronto.- No lo soy y nunca lo seré. No esperes encontrarlo a él en mi – Para su sorpresa, ella se volvió a mirarle, sonriendo.

.- Lo sé... quiero saber qué puedo encontrar en ti... – Raph se sorprendió al principio, pero luego le sonrió de vuelta, una sonrisa algo siniestra.

.- ¿De verdad te atreves?.

.- No puede ser tan malo...

.- Eso es lo que tu crees...

Se quedó mirando a la chica, sus brazos aún le rodeaban.

Cerró sus manos alrededor de su talle.

Tembló al sentir el calor de su cuerpo... tan delicado en comparación al suyo, uno que podría alzar fácilmente y acomodar de la forma que desease...

Deseó besarla nuevamente.

Muffy advirtió su intención y se separó de él. Sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo.

Estaba triste.

Raphael hizo un esfuerzo por bajar sus ganas.

La chica no quería nada con él.

No en el sentido que él buscaba.

Parecía ser que el destino siempre lo ponía a competir con Leo.

¿Cómo sacárselo de la cabeza y ponerse él en su lugar?.

Tenía dos opciones.

Podía esforzarse.

Podía mandarlo todo a la mierda.

La primera opción estaba llena de dificultades; la segunda era más segura...

.- No soy como él...- volvió a repetir, más para asegurárselo a sí mismo que a ella.

.- Lo sé...- contestó, sin mirarle.- Nadie es como él...

No, definitivamente no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Le entraron ganas de derribar una pared de un puño.

De pronto, se encontró a la chica sosteniendo su mano.

Le sonreía.

.- ¿Te gustaría que intentásemos ser amigos?... es decir, dejar de tirarnos mierda, tratar de, no sé... – la chica se encogió de hombros.- Conocernos mejor.

Raphael alzó las cejas.

De pronto sintió un escalofrío.

De pronto se sintió terriblemente sobreexpuesto y la idea no le gustó para nada.

No andaba en busca de una amiga que se le metiera por todas partes...

Sino de un cuerpo al cual abrazar.

.- Empezaremos de a poco... no te asustes...- le aseguró la chica, mirándole de soslayo.- Puedes empezar contándome cual es tu color favorito, o que clase de música escuchas, para seguir hablándome de tus sentimientos y de tu visión del mundo...

.- Me estas cargando¿no?- la chica soltó una risita.

.- Te estoy cargando, si...

Llegar hasta él no iba a ser fácil, pensó ella.

Pero a pesar de todas las barreras que había puesto para impedir que nadie llegase hasta ese núcleo duro que llamaba corazón...

A pesar de eso...

Él deseaba ser alcanzado...

Aún así...

Eso no iba a llenar el vacío.

El rostro de la chica volvió a ensombrecerse.

Raphael odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero no quedaba más alternativa que preguntar.

.- Sería mejor que me contases todo lo que ocurrió... lo que sepas ¿seguimos contando con Leo? Necesito entender lo que está pasando.

La chica alzó la mirada.

Su mente voló hasta él...

Quería encontrarlo, dónde quiera que estuviese.

Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas...

.- Ni él sabe lo que está pasando...- dijo de pronto, con la mirada perdida en la nada.- No entiende nada... sólo que duele...

La chica se cubrió la boca con la mano, comenzando a sollozar...

Raph pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, haciendo lo mejor posible por tratar de consolarla...

.- Ya vámonos a casa... – le dijo.- Vámonos ya.- La chica simplemente se dejó llevar.

.-

La noche ya estaba llegando a su fin.

Una ola de angustia le sacudió.

La noche se estaba acabando.

Nunca creyó que iba a detestar tanto ver los primeros rayos de luz.

Ángela había permanecido inmóvil entre sus brazos hasta el momento... pensó que tal vez se había quedado dormida.

De pronto se puso de pie, de golpe.

.- ¿Qué...?.- preguntó él con desmayo. La chica no le contestó, simplemente caminó hasta la cornisa, dándole la espalda.

.- Ya está amaneciendo.- le dijo.- La noche se acaba, el plazo está por expirar. Deberías irte.

El tono frío de su voz resultó como una bofetada. ¿qué se fuera? después de todo lo que había pasado...

La chica bajó la cabeza.

Leo se puso de pie y fue hasta ella, sin embargo...

Sin embargo, no se acercó demasiado.

Ella no le quería cerca.

¿Por qué?

.- No.- dijo de pronto.- Por favor no digas nada más. No preguntes nada más. No intentes entender... quédate en silencio estos últimos minutos.

Leo la miró con tristeza.

.- Eso es injusto.- dijo con rabia, apretando los puños.- Apartarme así una vez más.

.- No, no lo es. Es... está bien. Está todo bien.- Leo la miró sin comprender.- Nunca creí que aún podría sentir... que aún podría creer... por ultima vez, que todo puede ser distinto... Aunque fuese sólo por esta noche.- La chica hizo una pausa, sin dejar de contemplar el horizonte.- Por una noche más... que tontería¿verdad? porque después de esta noche jamás volveré a sentir nada más...

.- No tiene que ser así...- Leo avanzó unos cuantos metros más, con frustración, deteniéndose a unos pasos de ella.

.- No hay nada que puedas hacer Leo... – La chica cerró los ojos y sonrió, estirando levemente sus brazos para recibir la brisa que corría fría. .- No intentes cambiar nada, no digas nada más, sólo ... sólo finge, finge que todo estará bien... que mañana nos veremos aquí, como antes y que todo estará bien...

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos.

No lo aceptaba.

No podía.

Y sin embargo... no sabía que hacer, la chica se negaba siquiera a escucharle.

Ella ya lo daba todo por perdido ¿qué podía hacer él?

Jamás se había sentido tan impotente.

.- No quiero...- dijo al fin.- No quiero rendirme aún... debe haber alguna solución.

.- Ya no me importa si la hay o no. Éste es mi destino. Fin de la historia.

.- Ángela...

.- Fin de la historia, Leo. Márchate. Márchate de una vez.

Si. Fin de la historia. Esa mirada en sus ojos lo decía todo.

Se volvió a mirar a la chica, hizo un esfuerzo por no moverse, por no avanzar hasta ella, por no hacerlo aún más doloroso...

Ahora que sabía que debía marcharse, los pocos metros que los separaban eran una barrera insalvable...

Debía obligarse a no acercarse a ella, debía obligarse a dar media vuelta y desaparecer...

Debía obligarse a entender que la iba a perder.

Tal vez siempre supo que llegaría ese momento...

Cada minuto con ella, a pesar de todo, traía consigo una sensación de final.

El final que ahora miraba a la cara.

Lentamente, el sol comenzaba a asomarse entre los edificios, dejando caer sus primeros rayos sobre las azoteas.

La mujer se movió repentinamente, volviéndose a mirar a Leo.

Su expresión era completamente diferente ahora.

Le miraba casi con desprecio. Fue sólo un segundo, pero fue inconfundible.

Con una mueca de dolor, Leo comprendió todo, pero no dijo nada.

La estaba perdiendo, lenta, pero inevitablemente... esa cosa en su interior, tomaba el control con cada segundo... la mujer se iba, se perdía de a poco... dejando algo más en su lugar.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, logró liberar su rostro de toda emoción.

.- No te quedes un segundo más. - Dijo ella lentamente, saboreando cada palabra.- Sabes que te mataré si me das la oportunidad

.- Lo sé.

.- Voy a destruirlo todo, Leo. Absolutamente todo. A ti, a tus hermanos, a cada ser vivo en este mundo... a todos...

.- Sabes que no puedo permitirlo. Sabes que tendré que detenerte.

.- Tendrás que matarme.

.- Entonces lo haré.

Esas simples palabras dolieron más que cualquier otra cosa... ¿Matarla¿de qué estaba hablando? jamás podría...

La mujer cerró los ojos y sonrió.

.- Bien. Ya comienzas a hacerte a la idea. No hay forma de evitarlo. Nunca la hubo.- Leo desvió la mirada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.- Es inútil postergar por más tiempo lo inevitable...

Leonardo perdió la máscara con la que intentaba ocultar sus emociones, no aguantó más y se volvió a mirarla. Su expresión era una mezcla de rabia y frustración...

.- ¿Porqué dejaste de luchar¡¿porqué te diste por vencido!.- La mujer lo miró fríamente.

.- Ya ambos hemos aceptado nuestros destinos... no hay nada más que hacer. No hay más preguntas que responder... – Leo la miró boquiabierto. Sentía ganas de correr hasta ella, tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla con fuerza.

.- ¿Es que acaso quieres que todo termine así¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de que no quiero hacerte daño¡¿no te das cuenta que yo...!.

.- Los humanos están abandonados a su suerte, Leo...- Interrumpió la mujer.- dejados a merced del caos, destinados a desaparecer victimas de su propia imperfección. Con los siglos, los humanos han ido decayendo, consumidos por su crueldad y sus vicios... su propia maldad ha alimentado lo que ahora será su destrucción. Yo sólo soy un instrumento, no la causa. Aún así, nada hay que reprochar a nadie, no es este un castigo... Tampoco es un acto de maldad. No es nada de eso. Es sólo el avance de un ciclo infinito: todo nace, todo crece y se hace perfecto y después degenera y muere... para volver a nacer otra vez y volver a encaminarse nuevamente hacía su destrucción y así infinitas veces, sin detenerse. El bien y el mal son sólo dos caras de la misma moneda. No hay más misterios que estos. La verdad para nosotros es muy simple: sólo somos peones, Leo, sólo piezas en este juego, ubicadas en lados opuestos del tablero... así, ni yo soy malvada ni tu has decidido odiarme... el que tengamos que destruirnos el uno al otro es sólo una consecuencia natural... no es necesario dudar o sentir culpa... no es necesario llorar.

Leo guardó silencio por un instante. Nuevamente su rostro se endureció.

.- Veo que tienes todo muy claro.

.- Jamás fue de otra forma.

.- Recuerdo que cuando te conocí huías de todo esto...

.- ¡Recuerdo haberme quitado la vida para huir de todo esto!... y aún así, las cosas no han dejado de ser lo que son... las cosas no serán diferentes sólo porque yo me oponga.

.- O tal vez sea porque ya no quieres oponerte... – La mujer se encogió de hombros y se volvió a mirar el horizonte.

.- Quizás.- Leo la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- Es la fuerza de las cosas ¿Para qué permitir que te arrastre, si puedes moverte con ella? Es más fácil cuando dejas escapar a los demonios... de lo contrario... se quedan comiéndote por dentro...

Leo guardó silencio por unos instantes.

La mirada en sus ojos, de una infinita frialdad.

Sabía que no era ella, sabía que no era ella quien hablaba...

No podía ser.

.- Eso es lo que dices.- Volvió a hablar.- Te gustaría creerlo¿verdad?...- Ahora era ella quien abría los ojos desmesuradamente.-... pero por mucho que lo desees, no es lo que sientes. Yo lo sé... y tu también lo sabes...

.- ¿Qué crees que sabes?- preguntó ella, volviéndose hacía él, temblando de rabia. Su rostro ya no era inexpresivo como antes, ahora parecía lleno de furia.- ¡No sabes nada, Leo¡No tienes idea de nada! no te das cuenta que...

.- ¡Tu no te das cuenta que sólo te engañas a ti misma¿crees que si aceptas todo esto será menos doloroso¿Crees que te será más fácil acabar conmigo?... – Leo tomó aire y luego lo dejó ir, volviendo a recuperar la calma y acercándose unos cuantos centímetros más hacía ella. La mujer lo observó con cautela, vigilando cada paso, como si temiese que se acercara demasiado.- Sé que estas cansada de huir... – Continuó Leo.- Pero...

.- ¡Tu no sabes nada!.- gritó ella, dejando de reprimir lo que estaba conteniendo.- ¡No entiendes que lo que yo crea... lo que yo sienta, no tiene la menor importancia!. Ni siquiera mi propia vida depende de mi... ¿qué más da que me oponga o me entregue? las cosas serán como deben ser de todas formas... ¡nada de lo que haga podrá evitar eso, porque después de esta noche no seré yo quien decida, no será éste mi cuerpo ni ésta mi voluntad, dejaré de ser quien era y ni siquiera voy a recordarte!.- Los ojos de la mujer estaban llenos de lagrimas. Leo la miró en silencio, sin habla, apenas si podía respirar...- No lo entiendes... ni siquiera voy a recordarte... después de ésta noche querré destruirte y nadie podrá impedir eso¡nadie!...

La mujer no logró impedir que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro. Leo avanzó hasta ella en silencio.

Al acercarse, ésta bajó la mirada, pero por una vez, no intentó rechazarlo. Él levantó su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo.

.- No... – dijo ella, con un hilo de voz. Leo sólo la miró, inmóvil.- Deja las cosas como están.- continuó ella, apenas en un susurro.- no hagas esto más difícil para ti... o para mi.

.- Ya es tarde para eso. Ya es difícil. El negarlo no ayudará, fingir que no me importas no va a servir de nada.- La mujer apartó el rostro, retrocediendo un poco.

.- Será menos doloroso...

.- ¡Nada hará que esto sea menos doloroso de lo que ya es!

La mujer abrió los ojos, sus labios temblaban.

.- Yo... – Pareció avanzar hacia él, pero casi enseguida se detuvo, cómo si una fuerza invisible le impidiese moverse.

.- Sólo hay unos cuantos centímetros entre nosotros...- dijo Leo, en un susurro.- Sólo tienes que cruzarlos...

.- No...

.- Sólo hazlo... – casi imploró.

.- No... ¡no! no puedo hacerlo, no puedo acercarme, no podré evitar... no quiero... – no pudo continuar, el nudo en la garganta no le dejaba hablar.

La mujer comenzó a caer, las rodillas se doblaban bajo su peso, incapaces de mantenerla en pie.

Escondió su rostro entre las manos, sin intentar reprimir el llanto.

Leo avanzó, arrodillándose frente a ella. Ésta puso una mano sobre su hombro con la intención de apartarlo.

.- Vete...- murmuró casi sin fuerzas, en una voz apenas audible. Leo no se movió, apenas si podía sentir la presión de su mano... intentó buscar sus ojos, pero tenía la cabeza baja y el cabello caía sobre su rostro. Se acercó aún más, la mujer intentó empujarlo, con ambas manos ahora, pero nuevamente su fuerza no era suficiente.- Vete... – repitió, Leo pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella...- ¡Vete!- Gritó, llorando. Leo cerró los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza. La mujer no hizo el menor movimiento, su cabeza descansó sobre su hombro sin que ella opusiera la menor resistencia.

.- Sin importar lo que pase...

.- No... Leo, no...

.- Tienes que saberlo, nunca lo dije antes, nunca... Perdí tanto tiempo y nunca te dije...

.- ¡No!...- lloró.

.- Yo...

.- ¡No lo digas!... no lo digas... por favor... no lo digas... – Leo guardó silencio, abrazándola con fuerza. Con un sollozo ahogado, ella se enterró aún más en su hombro, cómo si eso pudiese protegerla de todo lo que estaba por pasar... – Tengo miedo... – Dijo débilmente.

.- Lo sé. Yo también... – dijo éste, abrazándola aún más, sin abrir los ojos, sin oír nada más que sus propios latidos y los de ella. Pensaba en la manera de hacer que todo lo demás desapareciera, de que nada más importara... - te amo - murmuró, su voz no fue más que un susurro, como si el decirlo así pudiera hacerlo menos real, cómo si pudiera hacer desaparecer lo que sentía. Las palabras quemaron en su interior hasta hacerle daño, como si hasta el momento en que las pronunció, sus sentimientos no hubiesen sido reales. Ahora lo eran y el dolor era casi insoportable.

Ahora entendía porqué ella no quería oírlo.

Tal vez sólo fueron unos segundos, pero el instante pareció eterno.

.- Es mejor así...- murmuró de pronto la mujer.- sé que puedo amarte mejor... algún día, cuando el mundo vuelva a nacer...

De pronto Leo abrió los ojos. El piso temblaba...

La tierra se removía bajo sus pies, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Se separó unos centímetros de la mujer, ésta no se movió. Su cabeza seguía inclinada hacía abajo, con el cabello sobre el rostro... había dejado de llorar y estaba en completo silencio, sus brazos caían lánguidos a los lados. Toda su postura era extraña, cómo si su cuerpo se hubiese ido, dejando sólo las ropas.

.- Ángela...- le llamó con voz desesperada, pero no hubo respuesta.

Leonardo retrocedió aún más, mientras el temblor bajos su pies se hacía más poderoso, acompañado del crujir de toda la estructura.

.- Vete... Vete... ya no puedo contenerlo...- martillaba una voz en su cabeza.

Leo se tambaleó. El piso oscilaba, se inclinaba...

Miró hacía la mujer. Ahí estaba... y a la vez no.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago...

La llamó a gritos, pero sabía que no contestaría.

Había algo ahí, pero no era ella.

Tuvo que obligarse a hacerlo, requirió de toda su fuerza... apenas si lograba vencer el impulso de quedarse ahí, con ella, para siempre...

Pero finalmente consiguió dar media vuelta y correr.

Pero no llegó muy lejos...

Se detuvo frente a la iglesia.

.- Vete... vete de aquí... – continuaba la voz. Cerró los ojos.

Algo dentro le dijo que esa sería la ultima vez que la escucharía.

El vacío fue inmenso...

De pronto estuvo seguro de que la había perdido.

La sintió alejarse, perderse, desaparecer...

Gritó una vez más su nombre, pero nadie respondió.

Intentó volver a entrar...

Pero no consiguió dar ni dos pasos.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba caminando en dirección al drenaje, recorriendo inconsciente uno de los túneles.

No tenía la más miserable idea de cómo había llegado ahí.

Se detuvo en seco.

Un largo y profundo rugido surgió de su interior, rebotando contra las paredes del subterráneo, haciendo eco en todo el túnel.

La pared más próxima quedó hecha añicos bajo su puño.

Los malditos bastardos lo habían vuelto a hacer.

Casi podía escucharlos riendo en su cabeza.

De pronto sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas...

Tuvo que apoyar el brazo en la pared.

Trató de retener el rostro de la chica en su cabeza... su sonrisa... las pocas veces que reía feliz...

Cuando le decía que sólo estaba bien cuando estaba junto a él.

Se aferraba a sus recuerdos con furia, mientras una fuerza arrolladora trataba de arrancárselos..

¿Eso era lo que habían hecho durante todo ese tiempo?.

.- ¡No! .- gritó, cayendo de rodillas sobre el agua del drenaje.

Y entonces se detuvo.

Se quedó mirando el pequeño arroyuelo que corría bajo él, respirando con dificultad.

Habían desistido.

Se habían ido de su cabeza.

Por una vez había ganado.

Para lo que le servía...

Todo ese tiempo, Ángela lo necesitó... pero él no estuvo ahí...

Día con día veía la tristeza en sus ojos, pero jamás hizo nada...

Mientras ella soportaba ser olvidada, una y otra vez...

Y ahora...

Ahora ya no estaba.

Se la habían llevado.

Había permitido que se la llevarán de su lado, sin siquiera luchar...

Había permitido que la chica perdiera toda esperanza y se rindiera.

Sólo él podía haber hecho algo...

Pero no hizo nada.

¡Nada!

Él era todo lo que Ángela tenía en el mundo y no le había ayudado.

Todo lo que pasaba era culpa suya.

El perderla, el que ella se entregara...

El haberla olvidado sin miramientos.

Todo culpa suya.

Todo.

Apenas si soportaba la crueldad detrás de cada momento, detrás de cada situación...

Como si alguien hubiese preparado todo, paso por paso...

Cada cosa en su sitio, buscando el revés más doloroso...

Todo resultaba ser una broma macabra, fruto de un sentido del humor retorcido...

Una broma privada que alguien disfrutaba en silencio, escondido en las sombras...

Y él...

Él ahí.

Tratando de resistirse a la idea de quedarse quieto y no volver a moverse jamás, con la vista clavada en la corriente que fluía bajo su cuerpo, deseando que creciera furiosa y se lo llevara con ella.

.-

Fin del cap.

Hace frío.

La lluvia cae.

Hay una mancha de humedad en mi techo.

Bien, ese fue el reporte de lo que ocurre por acá, ahora vamos a lo nuestro... (al grano dijo la gallina)

Bueno, ya por fin está el capitulo aquel.

La verdad no pensé que iba a causar tanta expectacion, sólo lo hice porque pensé que quedaba bien en esa parte, y porque nunca había escrito algo así y quería probar. (me gusta mucho leerlo, pero nunca lo había escrito) Espero que les haya gustado.

(no sé si era eso lo que se imaginaban o algo más subidito de tono, ya me comentan)

Además...

Estos no fueron exactamente los recuerdos... los capítulos que siguen serán, lo que algunos llaman "introspectivos" (para ponerles un nombre bonito) o sea, casi puros recuerdos, pensamientos, análisis, sentimientos, esa clase de cosas...

Pero ya se verá...

Por supuesto no tengo nada contra las cosas largas , pero no sé porqué diablos mi página de reviews se ve así... todo yo, todo yo...

Veré si lo puedo arreglar, porque así no se pueden leer.

¿Te parece que hago sufrir mucho a Leo, Kskabell?

No es nada sádico, es sólo que lo veo como una especie de héroe trágico.

Para él las cosas nunca serán fáciles, y es en las dificultades dónde brilla en todo su esplendor.

Es en las crisis dónde descubrimos quienes somos, por eso me gusta ponerlo en situaciones dramáticas para ver cómo podría reaccionar...

Dicen que a pesar de lo que uno pueda sufrir con las experiencias tristes, no hay nada como el bagaje emocional...

Además, a pesar de que no lo pasa muy bien, siempre termina con una buena cuota de sabiduría extra... algo es algo.

Y... ¿la cuarta película de Harry Potter¿el cáliz de fuego? Mmm ... ese es mi libro favorito de la saga, y la verdad es que las películas me gustaron, pero la ultima hasta por ahí nomás... de todas formas, tendré que verla: me encanta ese chico colorín con cara de despistado, mmmmm ñam ñam ñam... Ron es mi personaje favorito...

Ya. ¿viste lo que haces?

¡Concéntrate Samara! (a que oyes eso muy seguido, apuesto a que si, y nada de agua fría, que estas mejor tibiecita, jejeje)

Nos leemos dentro de poco.


	12. 11

**11.- **

Raphael caminó hacia la cocina, somnoliento.

Se había quedado toda la noche despierto.

Incluso al regresar, Muffy se había negado a dormir un poco, así que se quedó con ella haciendo guardia.

Ahora pensaba preparar unas tazas de te.

No era muy fanático del te; si pudiera elegir, preferiría una cerveza o algo más fuerte...

Pero a Muffy le sentaría bien.

Así que fue hasta la cocina...

Y se quedó congelado en el umbral.

Leonardo estaba ahí.

De pie.

Mirando como hipnotizado el humo del hervidor que debía llevar varios minutos hirviendo, el agua casi se había evaporado por completo.

La presencia de Raphael le sacó de su ensueño.

Se volvió a verlo.

Lucía un aspecto lamentable: profundas ojeras le surcaban los ojos y estos los tenía enrojecidos.

Sin la bandana era aún más patético.

"Parece que la fiesta estuvo buena anoche" pensó Raphael con malicia.

.- Raphael... – Murmuró Leo, evidenciando que había sido tomado completamente por sorpresa. Raphael no lo había escuchado llegar a la guarida, pero eso no era tan extraño.

No contestó, se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo a medias.

Una sonrisa que no tenía nada de amistosa.

.- ¿Así que te ha dado la cara para aparecerte por acá?- le dijo fríamente. Leo le miró confundido.

.- Vamos, hermano. No nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos...- de inmediato Leo comprendió que, de alguna forma, Raphael sabía. Se quedó en silencio.

.- Vaya traición que te has mandado ¿eh?...- continuó Raphael en un tono amenazador, comenzando a moverse hacia él, mientras Leo lo seguía inmóvil, sólo con los ojos, en silencio. Raphael se detuvo justo a su espalda.

.- Y dime, judas¿te la cogiste a gusto¿fuiste feliz¿valió la pena?- le susurró en el oído.

Leonardo se movió tan rápido como la luz.

Antes de que Raphael pudiera percatarse, estaba tras él, sujetándole por la nuca.

Con un movimiento, le empujó hasta las gavetas superiores de la cocina, presionando su cara contra ellas.

Raphael intentó moverse, pero Leo tenía un pie entre los suyos, una mano sobre la suya en el mesón y la otra agarrándole por la nuca...

Sintió su aliento tras la cabeza.

.- Si... .- su voz temblaba.- me acosté con ella, y ahora tengo que matarla... ¿quieres preguntarme de nuevo si me siento feliz?.

Diciendo esto, lo soltó bruscamente.

Raphael permaneció inmóvil hasta que Leo dejó la cocina.

Se quedó mirando las gavetas frente a sus ojos por largos minutos, finalmente le dio un puño al mesón.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y se encontró a Muffy parada en el umbral.

Antes de que la chica pudiera abrir la boca, alzó la palma de su mano para detenerla.

.- Si vienes a decirme que he sido un imbécil...- comenzó alzando la voz y luego bajándola hasta un nivel casi inaudible.- No es necesario...

Bajó la cabeza, respirando profundo, luego se volvió hacia la chica nuevamente.

.- ¿Irás a hablar con él.?- Muffy agitó la cabeza negativamente, casi frenética.

.- No... no puedo... no puedo hacerlo... hazlo tu... – a Raphael se le escapó una risotada.

.- Si, claro...- contestó con ironía.

.- Por favor...- casi suplicó. Raphael se volvió a verla con fastidio.

.- Es bueno que sepas desde ya que soy inmune a los lloriqueos de mujer.- Muffy continuó mirándole con expresión suplicante. Raphael acabó lanzando un bufido y tirando las manos hacia ella.

.- Esta bien... Dios, creo que me estoy ablandando...- dijo de mal humor al pasar junto a ella.

.-

Se encontró a Leo, como siempre, en el patio de ejercicios.

Sólo que esta vez estaba sentado en un rincón, con la cara entre las manos.

Raphael no recordaba haberlo visto tan abatido antes...

Se acercó y tomó asiento cerca de él y se quedó sólo observándole.

Raphael no tenía que decir nada, no hacía falta, Leo sabía porqué estaba ahí...

Él también iría en busca de una explicación si estuviese en su lugar.

.- ¿Recuerdas a aquella mujer, hace como un mes atrás... aquella que salvamos en un callejón, la que vestía ese abrigo?- comenzó.

Raphael volteó los ojos al cielo, tratando de recordar.

.- ¿La vagabunda?.- dijo al fin. Leo asintió.- ¿Aquella chica que insististe en ayudar, que llevaste al departamento de Abril?.- Leo asintió nuevamente.- ¿Qué hay con ella?.- Leo sacó la cara de entre las manos y sólo lo miró fijamente. Raphael le miró sin comprender, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron grandes como platos...

.- ¿e-ella?...- Leo sólo le observó, confirmando.- Pero...- siguió Raphael.- Tu dijiste que había huido de su casa, que la habías devuelto con sus padres...

.- ¡Eran mentiras¡Nada de eso era cierto!...- estalló de pronto Leo, desviando la mirada y tratando de calmarse.- Eso... eso sólo fueron falsos recuerdos... los pusieron ahí, en mi mente, para que me olvidara de ella...

.- ¿Quién?

.- ¡No sé, carajo¡no sé!.- estaba fallando miserablemente en tratar de conservar la calma.

Raphael le miró en silencio, haciendo esfuerzos por comprender, su hermano siguió hablando.

.- Los buenos, los malos... todos están de cómplices en esto...- Leo hizo una pausa, clavando los ojos en el piso, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte, atrás, en viejos recuerdos.- La primera vez que la vi fue hace quince años...- comenzó, lentamente. Raphael se obligó a sí mismo a no interrumpir.- Cuando era un niño... ya entonces estaba huyendo... dice que no le han dejado envejecer... la siguiente vez fue hace dos años.- Leo dejó escapar una risita sin nada de humor.- También huía en esa ocasión...

.- ¿De quien?.- se le escapó a Raphael.

.- De los que la quieren transformar en la reencarnación...- contestó simplemente Leo, sin volverse a mirarlo.

.- ¿Quieres decir... quieres decir que no está haciendo todo esto por su voluntad¿qué alguien le obliga?...- Leo hizo una mueca de dolor.

.- Así era antes... ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.

Raphael no estaba seguro de entender del todo, pero le dejó continuar.

.- Nos vimos muchas veces, estuvimos juntos... casi un año completo... no quería decirme quien le perseguía, ni quien era... finalmente lo terminé averiguando todo...

.- ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?

.- ¡Porque no lo recordaba!...- gritó Leo, su rostro se contrajo y unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Raphael desvió la mirada.- Me hicieron olvidarla por completo... la siguiente vez que la encontré, no la recordaba para nada... Los recuerdos llegaban de a poco... inconexos, sin sentido... sólo sentía que tenía... que tenía que ayudarla...

De un manotazo, Leo se secó las lagrimas.

.- Ahora, al verla nuevamente, todo volvió...

Ambos hicieron una pausa.

De pronto Raphael volvió a hablar, en voz baja.

No era necesario que Leo dijese nada más para que comprendiera por completo la situación.

Tenía que ser¿no?

Esa clase de cosas sólo podían pasarles a ellos.

Mira que, de entre todas las mujeres en el planeta, ir a enamorarse de esa en particular...

Si no hubiese sabido que no era así, diría que alguien en alguna parte estaba haciendo las cosas a propósito.

.- ¿No hay nada... no hay nada que podamos hacer...¿no hay forma de que esto no suceda...? cualquier cosa, aunque sea lo más desesperado... aunque sea...- Leo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

¿Qué si había algo que hacer?

Ella se había rendido.

Ella se había entregado.

No había nada más que hacer.

.- No...- susurró al pasar por su lado.- Ahora debo buscar a Muffy, debemos aprender a usar la espada...

.- Espera.- Leo se volvió un tercio hacia él. Raphael no le devolvió la mirada.

.- Ella sabe...- Leo se quedó en silencio.- Fue por ella que me enteré... no lo ha tomado muy bien...- Leo no dijo nada, dando media vuelta continuó su camino, dejándolo sólo.

Raphael se quedó mirando la felpa del piso por largo rato, sin ganas de moverse.

.-

Leo caminó sin saber exactamente hacia dónde iba.

Se encontró a Muffy en la sala, en el sofá.

Ella le había sentido, pero se resistía a volverse...

No se sentía capaz de mirarle a la cara.

.- Te seguí...- dijo de pronto.- anoche... – antes de que Leo pudiese decir nada, continuó.- Sé lo que me vas a decir y tienes razón si te disgustas conmigo... pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo vi todo...

Leo guardó silencio por largo rato antes de hablar.

.- Lo siento...- dijo finalmente en voz baja. Para qué dar más explicaciones, ella lo sabía todo, bastaba con que echase una mirada en su interior. Estaban lo suficientemente conectados como para que ella leyese en él como en un libro abierto.

Muffy sintió que estallaría de rabia.

¿Lo siento?

¿lo siento?

¿qué clase de respuesta de mierda era esa?

Se volvió hacia él con los ojos húmedos.

.- ¿Cómo...?.- Apenas si lograba controlar la furia que sentía, ni siquiera le dejaba hablar... las lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos. Leo le miró fijamente.

.- Lo siento.- repitió, con voz firme.- Si hubiese algo que yo pudiese hacer para que todo esto fuese distinto, créeme que lo haría.

.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?.- le preguntó ella, con la voz temblorosa.

Leo se quedó de píe, frente a ella, los brazos colgándole a los lados.

Tenía los ojos perdidos en un lugar muy lejano, con un dejo de angustia en su rostro.

.- No puedo dejar que continúe con esto.- dijo, en un tono apenas audible.

.- Leo...

Los ojos de él se posaron sobre la mesa de café: la espada reposaba sobre ella, en su funda.

.- La has estado usando...

.- Lo he intentado... no me deja sostenerla...

.- Debemos hacerlo juntos ¿recuerdas? Eso fue lo que dijiste...

.- Si, pero yo creí que...

Leo se adelantó y tomó la espada de la mesa, alzándola hasta la altura de los ojos.

.- ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo de nuevo? como la ultima vez...

Muffy se quedó en silencio. Al ver que la chica no respondía, se volvió hacia ella. La encontró mirándole fijamente, con los ojos húmedos...

.- ¿La amas?.- preguntó repentinamente, tomándolo por sorpresa. El rostro de la chica se contrajo en una expresión de angustia.

.- Estaré contigo en esto...- respondió.- sé lo que dije antes, pero no puedo dejarla continuar. Estaré contigo, nos enfrentaremos... nos enfrentaremos a ella...

Muffy se puso de pie y avanzó hasta él, quedando a sólo unos centímetros de Leo.

Impulsivamente le tomó por los brazos.

.- ¿La amas?.- volvió a preguntar. Ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba escucharlo de él. Leo trató de evitar su mirada, pero la chica le obligó a mirarla.

.- Eso no cambiará lo que debemos hacer...

.- ¿Pero la amas, maldita sea!

.- ¡Si, mierda! ... ¡si!... ¡la amo más que a ninguna otra cosa en este mundo de mierda¡¡daría mi vida por sacarla de ahí! Pero no puedo hacer un carajo por ayudarla... ¿eso es lo que querías escuchar!

La chica de inmediato se paralizó, como si le hubiesen dado un tiro.

Se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin soltar los hombros de Leo, sin dejar de mirarle, boquiabierta...

Trató de decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron.

Leo respiró profundo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Cada vez le costaba más controlarse...

Se sentía al borde del abismo, caminando en la cuerda floja...

.- L-lo siento, yo...- comenzó vacilante.

Muffy no tenía la culpa.

Ella sólo...

Ella sólo... tenía esa expresión extraña en los ojos.

Muffy se le quedó mirando... una parte de sí quería abrazarle, decirle que era ella quien estaba ahí...

La otra parte quería dar media vuelta y correr.

¿Acaso se daría cuenta de lo que sentía?

¿Acaso eso serviría para algo?

Leo tomó sus manos y suavemente las apartó de si.

Sólo le bastó ver en sus ojos para saberlo.

Jamás se le ocurrió que ella pudiese sentir así por él...

Qué momento para descubrirlo.

.- Por favor... no... – Dijo, retrocediendo unos pasos.

.- Tu sabes que yo...

La miró a los ojos.

.- Muffy... yo... yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, yo...

.- Está bien.- le interrumpió ella cortante.

No quería lastimarla, no valía la pena que sufriera por alguien como él...

Pero Muffy no le dio tiempo de decírselo.

Bruscamente tomó la espada de sus manos.

.- Vamos, haremos el mismo procedimiento que la vez anterior... el patio de ejercicios es el lugar ideal.

Dio media vuelta sin darle tiempo de decir nada más.

Le estaba haciendo daño y lo sabía.

Bien.

Que bien.

Que malditamente bien.

**.-**

**Fin del capitulo.**

Vaya, pues me alegraron muchos sus comentarios (los de Samara me los tuve que leer dos veces para entenderlos, pero averigué lo del taco de ojo... jejejeje... si, pero lamentablemente a Muffy no le gustó mucho lo que vio... a mi si me habría gustado estar ahí, aunque fuera de espectadora... eso sería voyerismo extremo, jum, jum).

¿Qué me estoy volviendo rosa¿qué terminaré escribiendo novelas a lo Corín Tellado? (díganme que la conocen o de verdad me sentiré muy anciana)... ¡no¡eso jamás! Jejeje, bueno tal vez un poquito... de todas formas, pronto volveremos con la sangre y lo monstruoso y esas cosas que me gustan.

¿De verdad te pareció romántico Ksk? Vaya, vaya... y si, en realidad fue bastante trágico, porque todos acabaron con el corazón a dos manos y la verdad es que ninguno quedará del todo feliz... porque la vida es siempre agridulce, pero ya se verá.

Y pues ya he hecho mi aporte (aunque no te superé en lo impúdico, jejeje) ahora es tu turno, Kskabell, que se te da también la imaginación para esas cosas...

Siiii, lo de la iglesia pretendía ser sacrílego... o algo así.. (¿sexo sacrílego? Jum jum) eso prueba que puede hacerse en cualquier parte (menos en un bosque, no es que yo sepa... me contaron por ahí... jejejejeje).

Y en cuanto a cómo es el sexo entre tortugas y humanas... bueno, tal cual... siempre he creído que las dudas al respecto surgen, y lean bien el carril que me voy a mandar, de que no tienen pantalones...

Claro, porque si tuvieran, pues no me quedaría duda de que de la cintura para abajo son humanoides al menos, porque si usan pantalones es porque hay algo ahí que vestir... ¿no? En cambio, andan desnudos y no se les ve nada...

Nada de nada.

Y una no puede evitar pensar (al menos yo no puedo, jejeje) dónde, dónde lo tendrán... (me entienden de que estoy hablando ¿no?).

He consultado a un amigo veterinario al respecto.

Me ha dicho que a las tortugas no se les ve el sexo al instante...

¡Pero eso ha sido todo por hoy!

(ha sido musho, musho... jejejeje)

... nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	13. 12

**12.- **

Al verlos llegar, Raph se hizo a un lado, sin mirarles a la cara.

Después de un rato, desapareció de la vista, simplemente no soportaba verlos juntos.

Durante todo ese día, la guarida pareció estar sumida en el más profundo silencio. Todos se paseaban de una habitación a otra desanimados y desganados, ni siquiera Miguel dijo mucho.

Trataban de entender que había pasado con Leo, Raphael se negó a darles demasiada información, omitió muchas cosas, pero lo importante quedó dicho.

Se sintió muy incómodo a revelarles a los demás el lío de la mujer esa y su hermano.

Incluso mientras lo decía sentía que no era correcto, que violaba su privacidad.

Pero dadas las circunstancias y la preocupación de los demás, creyó que era justo que supiesen, al menos lo importante...

Al menos lo general.

Pero no les contó todo. No les contó nada sobre lo que sabía de la noche en la iglesia, ni sobre lo que pasó con Muffy.

Nada de eso era necesario revelar.

Aún así, los demás le llenaron de preguntas.

¿Qué como había pasado todo eso sin que nadie se diese cuenta?

Raphael les contó lo que Leo le había contado a él, sabía que su hermano no querría volver a hablar del asunto así que no le quedó otra que ser él quien se los explicara a los demás.

Pero no pudo hacer mucho para sacudirles la confusión.

Él mismo estaba todo confundido¿qué querían que hiciera?

Aprovechó un momento de descuido y se escabulló de los demás.

Estaba harto de las preguntas que no podía o no quería responder.

No quería ver a Muffy con Leo.

No quería nada más.

Le hubiese encantado abrir la puerta y perderse lo más lejos posible...

Pero afuera estaba quedando la cagada.

La voz de la comentarista en la televisión reflejaba el miedo que sentían todos ante lo caótico de una situación que nadie comprendía: incendios, destrozos, muertes...

La ciudad estaba en llamas, la gente se apiñaba en las carreteras tratando de escapar... algunos creían que podía ser un ataque terrorista, o alguna especie de experimento gubernamental salido de control...

Pero nadie hallaba una explicación para los monstruos que corrían sueltos por todas partes.

Salir a las calles parecía tan malo como quedarse dentro.

Muffy le había explicado todo.

Cómo todos, los buenos y los malos, Dios y Satán, se habían confabulado para destruirlo todo, empezando por esa ciudad...

Cómo la chica aquella esperaba silenciosa hasta el día en que la transformación quedaría completa y la tierra se transformaría en un infierno.

Literalmente.

Faltaba menos de una semana para el día veintiuno.

Leo estaba decidido a detener a la mujer, podía verlo en sus ojos...

Le dolía hasta el ultimo hueso, pero lo haría...

La pregunta era ¿qué tan lejos llegaría para detenerla?

¿Porqué tenía que ser así, maldita sea?

Una maldita coincidencia tras otra...

Si Leo peleaba, no tendría más opción que matarla...

Muffy lo había dicho.

Si no lo hacía, la chica destruía el mundo.

Difícil elección.

¿Es que no habían más opciones?

Leo había tirado la toalla muy pronto, tal vez hubiese alguna forma...

Alguna forma de que todos, por un vez, salieran ganando.

Debía creer realmente que todo estaba perdido para no tratar de buscar una solución.

Pero Leo había visto más que él de todo el asunto...

Sabía cosas que él no tenía como saber...

Sin embargo...

¿No fue eso lo que habían dicho todos la primera vez?

Cuando Leo estaba poseído por ese ser, todos dijeron que la única solución era la muerte...

Él siempre creyó que había otra opción y finalmente la encontraron.

Muffy la encontró.

En verdad, le daba lo mismo si la chica vivía o moría.

No era eso lo que le preocupaba...

Sino el imaginar cómo sería la vida de su hermano una vez que tuviera que matarla...

.-

Muffy trató de concentrarse sólo en la tarea que tenían entre manos.

La espada volvía a estar en el centro del patio de ejercicios, ambos sentados nuevamente uno a cada lado de ella; uno frente al otro.

Leo tenía la vista fija en la espada pero ella sabía de sobra que su cabeza no estaba ahí, estaba lejos, muy lejos, en otra parte.

Con ella...

Cerró los ojos de golpe, apretándolos firme.

Rabia, dolor... sentía ganas de destruir algo.

De pronto la idea de matar a la mujer no sonaba tan mal como al principio.

Una vez que ella no estuviera...

Una vez que no estuviera, Leo ya no tendría que pensar en ella...

Sacudió la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía pensar algo así?

Además... incluso si ella desaparecía, los sentimientos de Leo no cambiarían.

La amaba.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ella?

¿Qué demonios tenía ella?

Era hermosa, extraña y demoníaca...

Si.

Era difícil competir con eso...

De pronto pensó...

Alzó levemente la vista hasta Leo.

Su rostro no decía nada.

Estaba completamente inexpresivo.

Vacío.

Pero era sólo una máscara.

La amaba pero debía destruirla.

¿Cómo podía soportarlo?

No lo hacia...

Tal vez ella fuese la única que pudiese notarlo...

Él jamás lo diría, jamás lo dejaría ver.

Pero por dentro estaba hecho pelota...

Destruido.

.- No tienes que hacerlo...- dijo de pronto. Leo alzó la vista sobresaltado.- No creo que debas ser tu quien deba hacerlo.- repitió, Leo bajó la cabeza.

.- Está decidida a hacerlo... ya no tiene el control, se ha rendido, se ha dejado dominar completamente... – Leo hizo una mueca de dolor.- Vi su rostro... ya no era ella...

.- Eso no lo hace más fácil.

.- No puedo dejar que continúe..

.- ¿Te das cuenta de que la única solución es que ella muera?

.- ¡Lo sé!... lo sé... Por eso tengo que ser yo... sólo yo puedo hacerlo... – Muffy lo miró sin comprender.- Si dejo que alguien más lo haga, si permito que alguien más le haga daño, jamás podría perdonarme no ayudarla... si vive, mis hermanos, tu, el resto de las personas estarán perdidos... tal vez haya gente que merezca morir en este mundo, pero esa no es su decisión... tampoco puedo dejar que mis sentimientos condenen a muerte a gente inocente que no tiene idea de nada... si no fuera por lo que siento por ella, no me estaría cuestionando los pasos a seguir... si no fuera por lo que siento por ella, la decisión sería clara... ella debe morir. Y debo hacerlo yo... no puedo permitir que nadie más la toque...

Muffy sintió como si le hubiesen vertido un balde de agua fría encima.

Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para no tener que verlo sufrir así.

Incluso a costa de sí misma.

Pero no sabía qué...

No se le ocurría nada más cruel.

Podía preguntar por qué una docena de veces y jamás obtendría una respuesta.

Sólo porque Dios era un puto con un retorcido sentido del humor.

De pronto descubrió que le estaba mirando.

Le tomó la mano entre la suya. Estaba frío. Intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.

"¿Recuerdas cómo lo hicimos la ultima vez?"

"Leo..."

"Por favor... no digas nada más. La espada. Eso es de lo único que quiero saber ahora."

Muffy se le quedó mirando por largos segundos, finalmente asintió, cerrando los ojos.

La primera vez que separó el alma de su cuerpo había requerido un complicado ritual.

Ahora podía hacerlo fácilmente, sólo le bastaba desearlo.

La ultima vez que habían usado la espada, estaban juntos, sus almas fusionadas en un solo cuerpo...

Sintió una sensación de vértigo en el estomago...

Luego una sensación de nada, de no sentir nada en absoluto.

De pronto abrió los ojos de golpe.

Miró a su alrededor.

Se vio a sí misma sentada frente a sí.

"Muffy" escuchó la voz de Leonardo.

Bajó la mirada.

Ya no estaba en su cuerpo.

.-

Leo supo de inmediato cuando ella estuvo en su interior.

Sentía su presencia, a la vez que ella podía ver y oír lo que él.

Miró sus brazos, manos y el resto de su cuerpo.

"Dios, mío..." escuchó la voz de la chica en su cabeza. "Soy una tortuga"

"Pues ya sabes como me sentí yo cuando ocupé tu cuerpo..."

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Leo lo pensó un segundo.

Sentía la energía de la chica corriendo por su cuerpo... tal como lo recordaba.

Era algo cálido, reconfortante...

Por un minuto pensó...

Si el destino fuese sabio, se habría enamorado de ella...

Estar juntos era tan fácil.

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Bien" respondió.

Cerró los ojos.

La forma en que lograban unir sus pensamientos era sorprendente...

No necesitaban hablarse...

Las palabras eran innecesarias.

Sus pensamientos eran uno...

Tomaron la espada, de un tirón la retiraron de la funda.

De inmediato sintieron su poder.

Llenándoles, traspasándoles...

Ya no les rechazaba.

La blandieron, la espada brilló azul...

Estaba intranquila... sabía que era momento de probar la carne de un demonio... esperaba impaciente su turno... pero haría exactamente lo que ellos desearan...

.-

Muffy abrió los ojos de golpe, boqueando.

Estaba sentada en el piso... sus ojos lentamente enfocaron la figura de Leo frente a sí, quien lentamente abría los ojos.

Ambos se miraron simplemente, sin palabras.

La espada estaba de nuevo en su funda.

.- Creo que lo logramos...- dijo al fin la chica. Leo sólo asintió, desviando la mirada.

Lo habían logrado.

Estaban juntos de nuevo.

Y la espada estaba ahora lista para matar.

.-

Fin del capitulo.

Seguimos con el cuento.

Espero sus comentarios, dudas, consultas, declaraciones de principios, etc.

Nos vemos pronto.(a que pensaron que seguiría con la tontería de los pantalones, jeje)


	14. 13

_**La alegría de lo que compartimos y de ese casi milagroso encuentro, e incluso las ultimas señales de lo que fuimos juntos... todo eso... abandonado, desparecido...°**_

**13.- **

Cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente...

Cada fragmento era doloroso... cada vez que ingresaba uno a su cuerpo, era un dolor insoportable...

Ya quedaban muy pocos... ya casi estaban todos dentro.

Escuchaba sus voces, sus rugidos, apenas si le dejaban oír sus propios pensamientos.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

No podía evitarlo, cada vez que absorbía a uno de ellos, recordaba...

Recordaba a aquel hombre que derribaba la puerta de su habitación cuando era niña, durante las noches, el que le arrancaba la ropa y se le tiraba encima... demasiado grande para quitárselo, y ella demasiado débil para impedir que le hiciera daño...

No importaba lo que hiciese, él siempre volvía...

Cada vez que uno de los fragmentos venía a su cuerpo, volvía a sentir ese olor a sudor, los golpes, los besos que daban asco, el dolor...

Por más que peleaba, nunca podía ganar.

Fueron muchos años...

Hasta que lo mató.

Tuvo que hacerlo.

No quedó otra solución, él no se detenía.

Esperó a que estuviera completamente ebrio y luego cortó su cuello con el cuchillo de la cocina...

La carne se abrió lentamente, la sangre oscura corrió a borbotones...

Aunque despertó, era demasiado tarde para hacer nada... se desangró en cuestión de minutos.

Jamás se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida.

Entonces Caos la visitó.

Le prometieron que nadie volvería a hacerle daño jamás... no si ella hacía daño primero.

Aceptó.

Y luego siguió con su madre...

Ella nunca la protegió, se fue de casa llevándose a sus hermanos, dejándola sola con ese monstruo...

Acabó con ellos también, no se merecían la suerte que ella nunca tuvo.

Y así siguió con otros muchos...

El poder era demasiado tentador.

Pero de pronto ya no lo quiso.

No estaba segura, pero le parecía que había sido cuando encontró los cadáveres de esos niños entre el desastre que ella misma había ocasionado...

Esa fue la ultima vez que perdió el control.

Ya no podía distinguir quien merecía morir y quien no.

Entonces ellos comenzaron a seguirla.

Aparecían en cada esquina, en cada reflejo...

Estaban ahí...

Le mostraban cosas horribles...

Fueron muchos años de huir.

Pero se lo tenía merecido, por todo lo que había hecho...

En ese momento no entendía que no había salida.

En ese tiempo aún creía que podía escapar...

Entonces conoció a Leo.

Demasiadas cosas extrañas había visto para que le asombrase lo que él era...

Sin embargo...

No sentía miedo con él, por primera vez en su vida...

No sentía miedo.

No sentía temor cuando le tocaba...

Sus besos eran tan distintos, no como los que había conocido.

Él jamás la había forzado...

Nunca había conocido a un ser tan cálido...

Y de pronto tenía que dejarlo, no soportaba la idea de que fuesen a hacerle daño... primero prefería morir.

Él siempre trató de ayudar, pero ellos los separaban, siempre...

Así pasaba con cada persona que se acercaba demasiado a ella...

Algo terrible siempre les ocurría...

Era una especie de advertencia... seguiría pasando hasta que ella accediese a sus demandas...

No tenía opción.

Y sin embargo, le permitió quedarse cerca...

Recordaba cuando lo conoció.

Ese recuerdo siempre le hacía sonreír.

Él corría por una azotea...

Ella huía de Caos...

Y de pronto, estaban el uno frente al otro, sólo observándose...

Ella se había detenido en seco, él igual, con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido... más sorprendido que ella.

Se le quedó mirando por mucho tiempo, sin saber que decir...

Por un minuto pensó que saldría corriendo.

Pero no...

Se quedó ahí, sólo observándole.

¿Sería muy cursi decir que el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento?

Sonrió al recordar.

"No te asustes" había dicho él, temeroso de que fuera a dar media vuelta y salir gritando y huyendo...

Pero ella no estaba asustada.

Supo quien era desde el primer momento en que le vio...

La pequeña criatura en el drenaje ¿tanto tiempo había pasado ya?

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, sólo el verlo le hizo sentir más segura... le hizo olvidar por un segundo los pasos a su espalda...

Leonardo se percató de sus perseguidores...

No fue necesaria ninguna explicación.

Él entendió de inmediato el temor en sus ojos...

La tomó de la mano y la sacó de ahí.

Corrieron toda la noche hasta que lograron perderlos.

No la conocía, no la recordaba para nada...

Pero hubiese dado su vida por protegerla...

¿Por qué?

Por más que trataba de comprender porqué Leonardo se arriesgaba así por ella, no lo entendía...

Ella se negó hasta el ultimo momento a decirle nada, ni siquiera su nombre...

¿Es que no entendía él que no quería que sufriera las consecuencias por tratar de ayudarla?

Pero se engañaba así misma...

No quería que Leo se fuese y la dejase sola, lo quería con ella...

Fue egoísta, pero no le importó.

No tenía valor para pedirle que se fuera.

Y él se quedó...

Por mucho tiempo, Caos la dejó en paz.

Casi se había olvidado de ellos.

Por un minuto llegó a pensar que la vida podía ser una interminable noche de esas en las que solían encontrarse en el lugar de siempre...

Que tonta.

Sólo había sido una estrella fugaz... una idea bella, pero sólo por un segundo.

Él siempre insistía en que se fuese con él...

A un lugar seguro, decía.

Él no podía entender que para ella ese lugar simplemente no existía.

Y sin embargo...

Había vivido con miedo toda su vida... de verdad quería creer que él podía protegerla.

Pero no podía, maldita sea, y no podía soportar la idea de que muriese en el intento.

Aún si no estaba con ella, si no podía recordarla, el saber que estaba a salvo era suficiente.

Ese pequeño alivio era lo único que atesoraba, se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas para no desesperar...

No supo en que momento se enamoró de él...

Tal vez fuese esa noche en que no le dejó marcharse de la azotea de la iglesia donde solían encontrarse...

Tomó su mano y avanzó lentamente hacía él, mientras él le miraba anonadado...

Temblaba, podía ver lo nervioso que estaba, pero no le rechazó...

Al principio no hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente no podía. Parecía un crío asustado...

Tomó su rostro suavemente y le besó.

Por varios segundos Leo permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de moverse...

Jamás creyó que habría alguien capaz de un gesto así con él...

Lo había imaginado muchas veces, pero siempre creyó que era un imposible... se odiaba a sí mismo por tener esas fantasías... jamás se hubiese atrevido a hacerlas realidad, jamás se habría atrevido a tocarle un solo cabello, jamás...

Y de pronto ella le besaba...

Sus labios se abrían suavemente, buscándolo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que se mareaba, el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, sorprendiéndose así mismo correspondiéndole cada vez más intenso, tomando su rostro como si no pudiese creer que realmente estaba ahí...

Pero estaba y continuó acercándose.

Creyó que se desmayaría cuando sintió el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo.

Ella deslizó sus manos por su pecho, haciéndolo estremecer; tomó sus manos y sin dejar de besarlo las posó en su cuerpo obligándole a pasearlas por él, lentamente, mientras su lengua se hundía en lo más profundo...

Después de unos segundos, Leo lo hacía sin ayuda...

Recorrió cada rincón, de pronto presa de una ansiedad incontrolable, besándola como un desquiciado...

Al cabo de un rato, la curiosidad dio paso al deseo de arrancarle las ropas de un tirón, jugueteando con el botón de los malditos jeans hasta que por fin logró soltarlo...

Con manos extrañamente hábiles para algo que nunca antes había hecho, logró liberarla de la pesada prenda en cuestión de segundos...

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero no le importaba...

No le importaba nada.

Ángela no había permitido que nadie le tocase, no desde que se había librado de ese hombre...

Nunca creyó que permitiría que alguien la volviese a tocar...

Y ahí estaba ahora, sin poder detenerse.

Desesperada por tenerlo...

Leo la atrajo hacía sí y ella montó sobre sus piernas, hundiendo su boca en su cuello, mientras él recorría con su mano su pecho, bajo la camisa, eliminando frenético todos los obstáculos que se interponía entre él y la piel de la chica, sin dejar de besarla, gimiendo de impaciencia...

Ángela soltó un débil jadeo en su oído que le hizo hervir la sangre, al tiempo que su mano exploraba curiosa la parte interna de sus muslos hasta llegar a la entrepierna y se quedaba ahí recorriendo...

Creyó que moriría.

El resto de sus ropas cayeron desperdigadas por doquier y se lanzó sobre ella usando de su lengua libremente, guiado nada más que por un instinto ciego... animado por los jadeos que a ratos se convertían en verdaderos gritos...

Se sentía aturdido, torpe, confundido, ebrio, sin entender bien lo que hacía...

Pero no le importaba, ya no estaba pensando...

Ángela le rodeó con sus piernas, abrazándole, susurrándole cosas que no entendía bien...

Ya no lo soportaba...

Le rogaba al oído que lo hiciese de una vez, sin dejar de gemir.

Tomó su cintura y la alzó levemente, sintiendo como casi no pesaba nada...

El gemido que lanzó al penetrarla casi le hizo perder el sentido...

Incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas veces, el recordar aquella aún le hacía estremecer...

¿Era necesario explicar cómo le dolía darse cuenta que Leo no le recordaba en absoluto cuando volvían a encontrarse?

Maldito Caos...

Tenía un sentido del humor de lo más perverso.

.- ¿Divagando otra vez?

La voz le hizo sobresaltarse, ahogando un grito en la garganta.

Se volvió lentamente...

La figura estaba apoyada contra la pared, a sólo unos metros de la ventana en donde estaba parada ella.

.- Cariño, apenas si podemos concentrarnos ahí dentro entre tantas tonterías...

.- No... yo... lo siento, yo...- la figura lanzó una carcajada ante sus titubeos.

Era el ultimo... el ultimo de ellos.

Llevaba días rondándole, sin decidirse a meterse en su cuerpo, alargando lo más posible el momento, atormentándola mientras podía...

Las apariencias daban lo mismo para él, podía ser quien quisiera...

Le gustaba aparecerse bajo la forma de ese hombre, el que la violaba de niña...

Como ahora...

.- No me agrada que pienses tanto en esa criatura...- dijo en tono de reproche.

Ángela retrocedió inconscientemente. El sujeto, vestido con esa grasienta camiseta, obeso, todo sudoroso...

Tal y como lo recordaba.

.- Papi no está feliz, cariño... papi te va a castigar...

.- No...

De pronto el sujeto se detuvo y lanzó una carcajada que retumbó en el lugar.

.- Si te vieras la cara... – le dijo. Con esfuerzo, Ángela logró calmarse.

.- ¿Por qué haces esto¿por qué no terminas con esto de una buena vez? Ya les dije que haría todo lo que quisieran¿por qué siguen con esto...?

.- Porque sino, no sería divertido, tonta, por eso... – el tipo se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer contra la pared, sonriendo a medias.- Pasamos tanto, tanto tiempo buscándote... buscando una serie de señales en particular, un conjunto de características especiales... nos costó bastante, lo pasé bien, no lo niego, no tienes idea de cuantos patéticos seres como tu hay en todas partes... pero ninguno nos servía... hasta que llegaste.- el tipo hizo una pausa para incorporarse y volver a avanzar hacia ella. Tu. La combinación perfecta de rencor con resistencia... de odio con fuerza... eras perfecta. Caos siempre había buscado alguien como tu, para traer a su amo de vuelta.

.- Ustedes no me dejaron alternativa... – dijo la chica, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. El tipo sonrió divertido.

.- ¡Pavadas! Tu aceptaste libremente...

.- ¡Ustedes no dejaban de acosarme! Dijeron que lo matarían...- el sujeto se encogió de hombros.

.- Ah, bueno, tal vez te dimos un empujoncito en la dirección correcta... pero me inquieta que sigas tan preocupada por ese chico... mno. No me gusta.

El tipo no dejaba de sonreír, pero algo en sus ojos la hizo temblar de miedo.

.- ¿q-que vas a hacer?- la miró a los ojos... la misma mirada lasciva que solía poner cuando iba por ella en las noches.

.- Voy a hacer que te olvides de él... – dijo, acercándose. Ángela intentó retroceder, pero descubrió que no podía moverse. El tipo se detuvo junto a ella y le habló al oído.- Vamos¿por qué esa cara¿acaso no hay miel para papá?.

La agarró por el talle y la estrelló contra la pared, alzándola del suelo.

Sintió su lengua deslizarse por su cuello, pero no consiguió moverse, no podía evitarlo.

.- Ni su cara ni su voz... no te quedará un solo recuerdo... – dijo mientras comenzaba a subir su vestido y la obligaba abrirse de piernas.

.-

_**El vivido fulgor de ese distante pasado,**_

_**sigue iluminando una escena**_

_**que ahora ya no puedo ver más...°**_

**_.-_**

_**Fin del capitulo.****

* * *

**_

° Lyric de Story, de Gackt.

La verdad... estoy con el animo por los suelos.

Medeah está triste.

Creo que todos estamos así, porque todosnos quedamos callados cuando se escuchan las noticias o cuando alguien lo comenta: los chicos aquellos que se perdieron en la montaña mientras hacían la instrucción militar. Rescataron a varios con vida, pero todavía hay cuarenta perdidos con 25° celcius bajo cero.(Volcán de Antuco, 8° Región, Chile) solo me puedo imaginar la angustia de los familiares...

Lo peor de todo, es que parece que todo fue fruto de la estupidez humana...

Vaya novedad.

Para más remate, perdimos en el mundial de Tenis de Düsseldorf...

no... esta ha sido una semana de perros.

Pero no nos bajoneemos, quea pesar de todo, hay que saber comerse la vida con la cuchara grande, (y esto me lo digo a mi) con lo malo y con lo bueno...

Mejor hablemos de otras cosas...

¡Maldita sea! mis reviews están largos todavía...

Samara! por fin querida, ya estaba bueno ya, ya era hora de que actualizaras... jejeje no, no sudes, que ve a tu ritmo nomás... entiendo que tienes unos pendientes allá en la página de Harry Potter, sin hablar del Yaoi Leo- Shredder (puaj, aunque la idea no está mala, jejejeje) ¿que¿que ya lo estás escribiendo? quizás termines haciendolo sólo a punta de hincharte, jejejejeje...

¡Pero que dices¿en el ano¡por Dios no! pero si es cierto que sólo lo dejan salir cuando lo van a ocupar...

bien. ya basta de esto.

Si poh, esa es la gran pregunta. ya se verá.

Kskabeliña, pues sip, sip, sip... las tortugas estan mejor desnudas, porque es dificil vestir ese caparazón...

Y Muff y Raph, pues quien sabe.

Las batallas ya vienen en camino, con actores invitados.

Que genial que hayan actualizados chicas, sólo hoy me di cuenta, así que me pasó a la otra historia a leer un rato.

A ver que me cuentan luego.

.-


	15. 14

_**Traído de vuelta a la conciencia por una débil luz, por la memoria de un efímero sueño y el vestigio de tu voz que se desvanece...°**_

**14.- **

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero no dormía.

Ángela se movía a su alrededor, muy cerca, podía sentir su perfume.

La luz de la mañana se filtraba bajo sus párpados.

Nuevamente había dormido la noche fuera, aunque con la chica ahí no hizo mucho de dormir.

Ella puso una mano sobre sus ojos. Era su forma de despertarlo.

.- No estoy dormido.- le dijo en un susurro.

.- Lo sé.- abrió los ojos y se encontró con su sonrisa.

Sus hermanos debían de estarse preguntando que diablos hacía en las noches en que se escapaba...

Tal vez les habría dicho, pero ella le había pedido que no le contase a nadie que la conocía...

No lo entendía, como tampoco entendía porque insistía en quedarse ahí y no venir con él a la guarida...

Ella decía que era mejor de esa forma.

Había pasado casi un mes ya... ya había pasado de todo...

Pero casi no sabía quien era la persona que estaba sentada frente a él.

Se puso de pie, demasiado bruscamente tal vez.

Ella le miró consternada.

.- ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó con una vocecita

.- Sabes... tu podrías venir conmigo si quisieras.- dijo en un tono frío.

Eso había sido cruel y lo sabía.

Entendía con bastante claridad que de poder hacerlo, la chica habría ido feliz.

Pero por alguna razón no podía.

Una razón que obstinadamente se negaba a revelar.

No podía negarlo, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Adivinaba la tristeza en sus ojos, la angustia de algo malo que ocurría...

Pero ella no le decía nada, maldita sea.

¿Es que aún no le quedaba claro que le importaba?

Ángela bajó la cabeza.

Leo lanzó un bufido de frustración.

Con suerte había logrado arrancarle el nombre hacía unas semanas.

Todo a su alrededor era un completo misterio y lo odiaba.

.- Ángela...- dijo, volviéndose a ella.

No hacía falta decir nada más, la chica conocía de sobra qué era lo que le molestaba.

Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Se puso de pie también, sonriendo, tratando de empujar las lagrimas de vuelta.

Llegó junto a él y le abrazó, enterrando la cara en su hombro.

Por unos segundos, Leo no hizo el menor movimiento.

Trataba de entenderla, pero no podía...

¿por qué no confiaba en él?

No soportaba verla así, sin que le dejase hacer nada para ayudar.

Abrió la boca, pero se encontró con la mano de la chica sobre sus labios.

.- Shhh... – dijo suavemente.- Déjame un segundo más así... un segundo más...

Abrió los ojos de súbito, siendo golpeado al instante por los ruidos del mundo real, Muffy estaba sentada junto a él y le miraba con preocupación.

.- No estoy dormido.- dijo de inmediato.

.- ¿Qué...?.- Leo se volvió lentamente hacia la chica, mirándola extrañado, como si recién la hubiese visto. Extrañado advirtió que su cabello no era negro ni sus ojos de un miel intenso. Después de unos segundos relajó el rostro.

.- Oh... eh... nada. Olvídalo.

Muffy no dijo nada.

Se le quedó mirando.

El nudo en la garganta se había ido a vivir permanentemente a su garganta.

Estaba pensando en ella.

De pronto su voz la sobresaltó.

.- Vete a descansar...- le dijo, sin apartar la vista del piso.- Llevamos unas veinte horas en esto, debes estar agotada.

.- Estoy bien...- respondió débilmente, Leo no se volvió a verla.

.- Mañana será un día muy pesado... te necesito en tu mejor condición.- insistió él.

Muffy le miró en silencio.

Mañana era el día.

Llevaban toda la semana encerrados en la guarida, hacía unos días que la televisión había dejado de transmitir y no tenían la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo allá arriba y a todos comenzaba a afectar el encierro.

Se puso de pie sin decir nada más.

Leo no hablaba más palabras de las necesarias, cuando estaban juntos apenas si notaba que estaba ahí...

Su mente estaba la mayoría de las veces en un lugar muy lejano y cuando hacían la fusión para sostener la espada...

Todo lo que había en su interior era tristeza.

No soportaba verlo así.

Para bien o para mal, deseaba que todo acabase pronto.

Los demás deambulaban por ahí, como fantasmas...

Abril se la pasaba retorciéndose las manos, con Casey tratando de tranquilizarla, pero él mismo estaba con los nervios de punta.

El día anterior habían logrado evitar a duras penas que él y Raphael salieran a resolver la situación por su cuenta.

Pero ahora, cuando la conclusión se veía tan cerca, los ánimos estaban por los suelos, ni siquiera a Raph se le veía rondar de aquí para allá inquieto como había sido su costumbre durante esos días.

Muffy lo buscó con la mirada pero sabía que no estaría cerca: cada vez que ella y Leo se reunían a entrenar, él se perdía de vista.

Quería verlo...

Sabía a la perfección todos los sermones sobre tratar de sacar un clavo con otro, pero no podía evitarlo, no quería estar sola...

Y Leo no quería estar con ella.

Se encaminó a su cuarto.

La hostilidad entre ellos había cedido completamente, pero lejos de la amistad que ella pretendía, la noche aquella en la azotea había dejado lugar a una nueva y extraña tensión entre ambos.

Su corazón se aceleraba si llegaban a encontrarse a solas en una habitación, se encontraba rehuyendo inconscientemente su mirada... sentía la ansiedad emanar del cuerpo de Raphael cuando lograba acercarse lo suficiente a ella, como se las arreglaba para tomar accidentalmente su mano...

Sabía lo que quería, sabía lo que buscaba y sabía que cualquier gesto de su parte podría incitarlo a dar un paso más...

Y teniendo todo eso en mente, no parecía muy sabio meterse en su cuarto.

Pero lo hizo de todas formas.

Dentro estaba oscuro...

A lo que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, descubrió la figura de Raph sentado sobre la cama, mirándole.

.- Raphael...- dijo vacilante, se daba cuenta que no tenía ninguna excusa para estar ahí.- Te estaba buscando... n-no sabía, es decir, quería saber si estabas bien, yo...- Raphael le dedicó una media sonrisa y se puso de pie, en dirección a ella.

Muffy no se movió, esperó paralizada hasta que él estuvo frente a ella.

Sintió sus ojos traspasándole. Bajó la mirada.

De pronto se sintió increíblemente indefensa, su cuerpo se veía tan pequeño junto a los anchos hombros de Raphael...

Una ola de temor le recorrió... si él quisiera forzarla, no sabía si podría resistirse...

Retrocedió unos pasos.

.- Tranquila... -le susurró éste, sonriendo- Que no te voy a hacer nada... nada que no quieras.

De pronto pensó.

Tenía veinte años y jamás había estado con un hombre.

Ni novios ni nada...

Ni una cosa furtiva metida en el asiento trasero del auto de alguien...

Nada.

Su mente no le pidió permiso para preguntarse como sería su primera vez con una tortuga.

Se avergonzó de su pensamiento y volvió a retroceder, decidida a salir de esa habitación.

Pero las manos de Raph en torno a sus hombros se lo impidieron.

No pudo evitar mirarle a la cara.

Estaba conciente de su expresión de temor y estaba conciente de que esa era la razón por la que Raphael estaba sonriendo.

Le sujetaba con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño.

.- ¿A qué has venido?.- le preguntó en su susurro, sin apartar sus ojos de su boca.

.- Yo...- pero no le dio tiempo de responder.

Esta vez el beso fue mucho más suave, de una delicadeza que no hubiese esperado de él...

Esta vez no hizo ningún intento por rechazarlo.

Se daba cuenta de que era eso exactamente lo que había ido a buscar.

Cerró los ojos...

Sintió sus brazos rodeándole, asiendo su cintura, envolviéndola por completo.

Se vio transportada suavemente hasta uno de los muros, su espalda recostándose contra él, el cuerpo de Raph cubriendo la única salida.

Su mano acariciaba su rostro al besarla, bajaba por su cuello, apenas rozándole...

Lentamente, con una lentitud insoportable.

Pero sólo tuvo que pedirle más para que apurara el paso.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentirlo bajo su camisa, sus manos parecían quemar...

Supo que si pensaba detenerlo, ese era el momento...

Pero cada movimiento de Raphael le hacía desear el siguiente.

Su respiración se agitaba al descubrir que la chica no le rechazaba, incitándole a continuar con mayor intensidad, presionando un poco más...

Ella rodeó su brazo, atrayéndolo más hacía sí.

Deslizó su mano por su cintura, hasta sus caderas, tomando una de sus piernas y obligándola a rodearlo con ella, mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo...

Muffy dejó escapar un gemido, descubrió con sorpresa que la rudeza de Raph le gustaba casi más que su suavidad...

Sintió sus manos por todas partes, sorprendida y temerosa, pero sin desear que se detuviese...

Sin embargo...

Sin embargo había un problema.

Un gran problema.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, porque tras ellos, quien le besaba era Leo.

Los abrió de golpe.

Fue tan repentina su reacción que Raph tuvo que detenerse. Le miró extrañado.

Ella puso sus manos contra sus hombros, tratando de apartarlo de sí.

Raph no se movió.

.- Si continúo no será porque te quiero...- le dijo en un tono frío. El rostro de Raph se endureció.

.- Nadie dijo nada de amor aquí. ¿Eso creíste?

.- Ya déjame ir...- pero Raph no se movió.

La chica comenzó a empujarlo frenética, pero sin lograr apartarlo de sí.

Raphael tomó sus muñecas y las aplastó contra la pared, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

Hundió su boca en su cuello, besándola como un demente, sin importarle si le hacía daño.

Muffy no se movió.

.- Raph...- le llamó en una vocecita.- déjame ir, por favor...

Raphael no se detuvo al instante, a su mente le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo... finalmente dejó caer su frente contra el hombro de la chica, tratando de calmar su respiración... al poco rato soltó sus manos y se separó unos centímetros de ella, dándole espacio para que se retirara.

La chica pasó junto a él, sin que éste se volviera a mirarla.

En silencio dejó la habitación, dejándolo a solas en la oscuridad.

.-

Tras la cena, sólo Miguel y Don se quedaron sentados en la mesa.

Ni Muffy, ni Raphael, ni Leo habían venido a comer; Casey y Abril se retiraron en cuanto terminaron.

Por tanto, sólo habían quedado ambos mirándose las caras.

.- Viejo, esta no es la primera vez que la desgracia se nos cierne sobre las cabezas... ¿por qué todos están tan bajoneados?.- preguntó Miguel con el rostro derritiéndosele por una mano.

Don suspiró profundamente, apoyando la cabeza en ambas manos.

.- Sabes qué pasa. – le dijo simplemente, lanzándole una significativa mirada.

.- Ah... si... Por una vez me gustaría correr a salvar el mundo y que sea una aventura loquísima...

.- Por una vez me gustaría que todo estuviese en paz... La verdad...- Don hizo una pausa y su mirada se dirigió en dirección a la sala de prácticas donde sabía que estaría Leo.- No me importaría estar metidos en el lío que fuese... mientras no tuviera que ver a uno de nosotros en ese estado.

No hacía falta que Don diese más explicaciones, estaba claro que se refería a Leo.

Miguel jamás había estado enamorado... jamás había conocido a alguien por el cual sentir un interés especial... todo lo que tenía era a sus hermanos, a Abril y a Casey, todos parte de su familia... le era un tanto difícil imaginar qué sentía Leo, sobre todo por una mujer a la que nunca había visto. Raphael dijo que la amaba, que no se lo había dicho Leo pero que era cuestión de mirar su rostro. Leo escasamente hablaba esos días y tratar de sacarle información al respecto habría sido imposible...

La verdad, no sabía si sería capaz de entender sus sentimientos... sin embargo... pensaba en como se sentiría él si un día tuviese que enfrentarse con uno de sus hermanos... no se le ocurría a nadie que amara más que a sus hermanos... si algún día tuviese que hacerle daño a alguno de ellos...

Simplemente enloquecería.

Preferiría morir él primero.

Se volvió a mirar a Don.

Conocía a su hermano, sabía cuan sensible era él. Don era en extremo introvertido con sus propios sentimientos, pero entendía a la perfección los de los demás y los sufría como si fuesen propios..

Sabía que habría dado cualquier cosa por evitar que uno de sus hermanos sufriera. Sabía que estaba mortificado porque en esta ocasión no había nada que se pudiese hacer.

.- Es... triste...- Dijo al fin... hubiera deseado poder decir algo más, algo para poder levantarle el ánimo a Don, pero no se le ocurría nada.

.- Es más que triste...- respondió Don.- es increíble que no nos hayamos enterado de nada de esto...

.- Ya oíste a Rapha... alguien estuvo jugando con sus recuerdos...

.- A eso me refiero... no dejo de pensar que alguien en alguna parte está jugando con nosotros y no me gusta.

.- Tal vez... tal vez no sea el fin... tal vez algo se nos ocurra, en el ultimo momento... tal vez haya algo en lo que no hemos pensado y que nos salve el día...- Don se le quedó mirando, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

.- Quisiera ser tan optimista como tu... pero me alegro de que alguien lo sea.

.- No está todo perdido.- le respondió.- Ya sabes, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba...

.- Tal vez debieras decirle eso a Leo.- Miguel suspiró.

.- Leonardo nunca se ha destacado por ser un dechado de optimismo...

.- De todas formas hará lo que cree que es su deber. Lo que me preocupa es que algo en su interior se destruya en el proceso...

.- Quieres decir, suponiendo que salgamos todos con vida de esta aventurita...

.- Creí que eras tu el optimista, señor "vamos que se puede"...- Miguel lanzó una carcajada.

.- Si, ese soy yo... – dijo, poniéndose de pie.

.- ¿a dónde vas?.- preguntó Don curioso.

.- A hablar con Leo...

.- Dijo que lo dejaran solo...

.- ¿Me ves preocupado?... ya esta bien de mirarlo y sentir pena por él... voy a ver si puedo hacer algo más.- diciendo esto se puso de pie y dio media vuelta.

.- Pues buena suerte.- murmuró Don cuando salía de la habitación.

.-

Irse al baño a llorar era una de las chiquilinadas más grandes que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Pero de pronto no lo aguantó más...

El mundo se había cerrado sobre ella sin dejarle ni un espacio.

Se sintió de pronto muy sola, con ganas de escapar corriendo.

Pero, por supuesto, no podía hacerlo.

.- Por supuesto...- susurró, secándose las ultimas lagrimas. Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacía el espejo.

Una chica con la cara muy pálida y los ojos muy hinchados le devolvió la mirada.

A veces extrañaba a la boba de lentes y sweater a rombos que siempre tenía un grueso libro entre las manos...

.- Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde...- se dijo a sí misma, intentando sonreír. Suspiró.- Ya déjate de llorar, tonta...- se regañó a sí misma, pero luego estalló en una carcajada, dejando caer los brazos sobre el lavabo.

¿De dónde había sacado que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no echarse a llorar de vez en cuando?

No lo era.

Estaba aguantando apenas.

Cuando el mundo se le venía encima como ahora, solía acordarse de Leo...

El sólo saber que estaba ahí, en alguna parte, era capaz de hacerla sentir mejor y darle fuerzas para continuar.

Antes de conocerle no se sentía capaz de llevar adelante su vida, con todo lo extraña que se había vuelto; luego de encontrarlo, tenía la certeza de que, cualquier cosa que ocurriese, siempre podría recurrir a él...

No se había dado cuenta de cuanto contaba con él.

No se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para ella.

Y ahora...

Ahora no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Ahora no podía recurrir a él.

Leo estaba ahora demasiado ocupado tratando de bloquear sus propios sentimientos, tratando de que no le destruyeran antes de hacer lo que tenía que hacer...

Tal vez fuera egoísta de su parte, esperar a que fuese el mismo después de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Era sólo que no soportaba la idea de que hubiese alguien más importante que ella en su vida.

¿Era eso egoísta?

Odiar a la puta que no sólo era la culpable de todos sus problemas sino que además le había arrebatado a Leo...

Se río nuevamente.

No se puede arrebatar lo que no se ha tenido en primer lugar.

Pero no podía evitar pensar que si ella despareciera, se llevaría todos sus problemas con ella...

.- Dejando a Leo devastado... – terminó diciendo en voz alta.

Haría cualquier cosa para que él sintiese por ella lo que sentía por esa mujer...

Pero también haría cualquier cosa por verlo feliz, porque dejara de sufrir...

Incluso salvar la vida de esa mujer.

Si hubiese algo que ella pudiese hacer, lo haría, aún si se le fuese la vida con ello.

.- Leo...- las lagrimas amenazaron con volver a aparecer. De un manotazo las borró de su cara y se encaminó a la puerta del baño.

Al abrirla se encontró a Abril del otro lado.

.- Eh... Lo siento... estabas esperando, yo...- Abril le sonrió.

.- De hecho, estaba esperándote a ti.- le dijo, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia sí con un gesto que tenía mucho de maternal.

A pesar de que Abril no tenía nada que hacer cuando de peleas y batallas se trataba, se había acostumbrado a verse a sí misma como la hermana mayor de todos ahí, incluido Casey... y en su sitial de hermana mayor, sabía casi por instinto cuando alguno de ellos necesitaba de un abrazo.

Y en ese momento eso era lo único que tenía y podía dar...

Abrazos.

Muffy dejó escapar involuntariamente un sollozo... no quería llorar más, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto...

No le sacaba el peso de encima, pero de pronto se sintió libre de dejar ir toda la angustia que tenía guardada...

Abril la abrazó aún más fuerte y le besó la cabeza.

.- Tal vez debieras ir a recostarte un rato...- le dijo.

.- No... no podría... me quedaría mirando el techo y sólo me preocuparía más...

.- Entonces me quedaré aquí y me preocuparé contigo...- Muffy le dirigió una mirada compungida.

.- Gracias...- susurró.

.-

Por alguna razón, cada vez que debía hablar con Leonardo, se sentía diez años menor.

De pronto se daba cuenta que ambos tenían la misma edad, que ambos habían sido criados de la misma forma, que entre ambos no habían grandes diferencias y sin embargo...

El hermano mayor.

De pronto sentía todo el peso de ese titulo.

Se daba cuenta que jamás tenía que preocuparse cuando Leo estaba ahí.

Que jamás se había preocupado cuando él estaba cerca.

Incluso cuando los desastres se sucedían unos a otros, incluso cuando tenían el agua hasta el cuello, cuando estaban más que cagados...

Aún en todas esas situaciones, jamás dudó que Leo los sacaría de apuros.

Jamás, ni una sola vez.

Era una fe ciega desarrollada por instinto.

Jamás se había detenido a pensar si es que había alguien que solucionara los problemas de Leo, así como él solucionaba los de los demás.

Jamás se había detenido a pensar en quién depositaba Leo su confianza cuando las cosas se salían de control...

Él se escudaba en su hermano¿en quién se escudaba Leo?.

Seguro que Leo pensaba que ninguno de ellos podía ayudarle, por eso guardaba silencio...

¿Cómo podía suponer que alguno de sus hermanos podía ayudarle cuando era él quien se encargaba de solucionar los problemas?

Eso incluía los suyos...

No había duda de que debía sentirse algo solo en ocasiones...

Bueno, eso no era muy admirable de su parte...

Debía tratar de confiar más en ellos de vez en cuando.

No se sentía superman, pero seguro que algo podría hacer por su hermano, no era justo que no confiase en él y le tratase siempre como un nene...

Vale, que se comportaba así las tres cuartas partes del día, pero aún así...

.- Leo...- susurró a la figura inclinada sobre sí misma en el piso de la sala de prácticas. Su voz sonó más débil y menos segura de lo que tenía planeado. Pero no fue sino hasta el tercer intento que Leo le escuchó.

.- Dime...- le respondió sin volverse hacía él. No era necesario que le mirase para saber que tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Seguro que no había dormido demasiado.

.- Venía hacerte compañía...- dijo Miguel simplemente, sonriendo inútilmente, porque Leo no le estaba mirando.

.- Gracias... pero realmente preferiría estar solo en este momento...

.- Eso dijiste.

.- Eso dije.

.- Pero no te pregunté si querías estar conmigo, dije que yo venía a estar contigo.

Leo arrugó la frente un segundo.

.- Miguelangel...

.- Leonardo.- le respondió, imitando su voz.

Sin esperar otra replica tomó asiento junto a él.

Puso una mano sobre su hombro.

.- ¿Recuerdas cuando estoy triste? Tu siempre me pones la mano en el hombro así... no sé lo que significa, o que pretendes decirme con eso, pero funciona. Me hace sentir mejor.

.- Tu nunca estás triste...- respondió Leo esbozando una leve sonrisa.- Quizás algo desanimado, pero triste no... nunca triste.

.- Así soy yo... "ríe cuando todos estén tristes, ríe con más fuerzas cada vez, si un mal paso das, que te haga sufrir, debes ignorarlo y vuelve a sonreíííír"- canturreó Miguel.

.- Tal vez debieras darnos la receta...- respondió Leo, sin apartar la vista del piso.

.- Te la daría, pero me temo que tu fuerte no es estar feliz...

.- Me temo que no...

Se produjo un largo silencio entre los dos.

Miguel quería decir algo, algo que pudiese hacerlo sentir mejor.

Pero nada venía a su cabeza.

Y tenía la impresión que de todas formas, nada de lo que dijera iba a funcionar.

Así que sólo se quedó junto a él.

.- Sabes...- comenzó de pronto.- Tu podrás decirme que no sé mucho y tal vez tengas razón... yo no tengo que estar preocupándome de tres hermanos y un montón de cosas más... yo no siento ninguna responsabilidad cuando salimos a pelear... pero... siempre he creído que por más... cagados que estemos... siempre es posible que... que algo pase, que algo pase que convierta lo malo en bueno y al final del día estemos todos en la mesa cenando, comiendo pizza, o en tu caso tofú, pero que estaremos bien, no importa lo que pase... no tengo que convencerme de eso, porque estoy seguro... sé que esto no será tan malo como piensas...

.- Miguel... de verdad te agradezco que trates de subirme el ánimo, pero no creo que entiendas que...

Miguel se volvió a verle bruscamente, con el rostro ceñudo.

.- No...- exclamó de pronto, alzando la voz, poniéndose frente a Leo, obligándole a mirarlo.- Eres tu el que no entiende... - dijo casi furioso. Respiró profundo y continuó.- Siempre crees que no entiendo nada, que no se qué está pasando a mi alrededor, que no tengo idea de nada... y créeme que entiendo porqué piensas eso, pero te equivocas... sé lo que está pasando, sé lo que te pasa... – Miguel lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza.- Entiendo que amas a esa persona más que a nada en el mundo, que no quieres perderla, que no tienes poder para cambiar lo que esta pasando y que no tienes más opción que enfrentarte a ella. Que sientes rabia porque no es justo, que tienes ganas de derribar un muro de un puño... que te encierras en este lugar porque no crees que ninguno de nosotros pueda ayudarte...

.- Miguel...

.- ¡Aún no termino!... no sé que podamos hacer nosotros... no sé que pueda hacer yo al respecto. Lo único que sé es que voy a ayudarte ¿crees que me importa salvar al mundo?... sólo me importan seis personas, y están todas en este lugar... por esas personas sería capaz de destrozar el mundo entero... ¿quieres salvar a esa mujer? Bien, eso haremos entonces... no te rindas aún... no tienes derecho teniéndonos a nosotros de tu lado...

Miguel aún respiraba agitado. Era la primera vez que le hablaba así a su hermano.

Leo se le quedó mirando, con la boca abierta.

De a poco, su impenetrable expresión comenzaba a caer a pedazos.

.- Yo...

Miguel le abrazó antes de que pudiera continuar hablando. Pensó que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento...

A pesar de que el ver a su hermano derrumbarse así le producía un vacío en el estomago y temor...

Que le importaba si su hermano se echaba a llorar sobre su hombro.

Él ya lo había consolado muchas veces antes... era su turno esta vez.

Leo se aferró a él casi con desesperación, dejando ir todo lo que llevaba guardado por días...

Miguel no dijo nada, sólo se quedó junto a él... preguntándose cómo demonios iría a acabar todo...

.-

El día veinte llegaba lentamente a su fin...

Al dar las doce de la noche, todos ellos ya estaba listos para partir.

Abril y Casey insistieron en ir.

Si perdían, de todas formas iban a morir, más valía arriesgarse en la superficie.

Al dar las doce, la procesión por el drenaje en dirección a la vieja iglesia había comenzado su marcha.

Leo tenía la mente en blanco.

Dejó ambas katanas en la guarida, cruzando en su pecho sólo la funda de la espada de fuego.

Muffy le seguía de cerca... aprovechó un descuido de su parte y tomó su mano.

Para su sorpresa, Leo no le rechazó.

Estaba con ella.

A pesar de todo, supo que no le dejaría.

Al menos cumpliría su promesa de estar juntos... aún cuando no fuera de la forma en que a ella le gustaría...

Si podía seguir sosteniendo su mano, moriría feliz.

Y Raphael...

Raphael caminaba exactamente tras ellos, con los puños apretados...

.-

_**Desde esos recuerdos que se desvanecen,**_

_**Anhelo abrazarte sólo una vez más.**_

_**Al borde del dolor, sigo gritando tu nombre, **_

_**Hasta que mi voz se desgasta en el silencio...°**_

**.-**

**Fin del capitulo.**

**.-**

° También lyrics de Story de Gackt.

La pelea final ya se acerca.

Si, Ksky ese era el padre... y si, permaneció monja, (risas) hasta que llegó Leo, más que nada por el trauma de la niñez, porque siempre la han estado persiguiendo y eso no le ha dado tiempo de entablar otras relaciones y además le encuentro una cosa especial a eso del "primero y único" y blablabla... (¿no crees que pueda haber alguien que se guarde para alguien especial...¿ah? Ok, vale, que no puedo hablar de esto sin reírme, jejejeje...) Y antes de que me digas nada, porque sé que lo pensarás, es posible que haya una chica de 20 que todavía ná ni ná... jejeje, yo no conozco ninguna, pero debe haber ¿no? Sobre todo si se la pasan ocupadas en algo tan absorbente como cazar demonios...

Si, sexo, sexo... (que me gustas mucho cuando pones eso, jejeje, hablando de gritos de guerra...)... otra vez entibiando el ambiente pero sin llegar a calentarlo, no que eso no se hace, Muffy ha calentado el agua, pero no se ha querido tomar el té... no, no, a ver que pasa más adelante.

Si, la pagina estuvo por unos días en modalidad "solo lectura", a veces hace esas estupideces, que para mejorarla dicen, jum... no, que no hay bronca, jejejeje (no se vayan a enojar los webmasters, jejejeje).

Si alguna vez tienen problemas para publicar o para dejar un review, váyanse a la pagina principal de fanfiction y fíjense en las noticias (esas que aparecen debajo del directorio (cartón, anime, book, etc) si ahí dice que la pagina estará inhabilitada para esto o esto otro, pues ahí está la respuesta...

Escribí mi profile, por si quieren saber algo más de mi... no mucho, sólo un poco...

Nos vemos!


	16. 15

**15.-**

El cielo parecía de fuego.

La negrura era total sobre sus cabezas, pero las lenguas de fuego que se elevaban sobre la ciudad teñían todo de rojo...

Por todas partes, la visión oscilaba a causa del calor quemante.

Arriba, en vez de una luna, sólo había un circulo negro grande, rodeado de una aureola luminosa.

El eclipse.

La ciudad en llamas.

La iglesia frente a ellos.

El escenario estaba preparado.

A medida que iban emergiendo del agujero en el suelo, se quedaban de pie frente a ella, mirándola, sin decidirse a moverse.

Un edificio negro y antiguo...

De pronto parecía extrañamente alargado, sus torres se perdían en la inmensidad del cielo, negro...

El sólo mirarlo les provocaba temor.

Un miedo increíble.

Apenas si podían soportarlo.

A Leo el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Ella estaba dentro.

En su mente no dejaba de ver esa expresión de terror en su rostro.

Estaba sola ahí dentro, perdida y sola en ese lugar...

Estuvo a punto de saltar hacia el edificio cuando una presencia le detuvo.

Se quedó inmóvil, husmeando el aire.

Los demás se percataron de que había notado algo raro en el ambiente y aguardaron expectantes y alertas.

Muffy le miró con preocupación, mientras los ojos Leo permanecían fijos en un punto en el espacio y sus sentidos escudriñaban los alrededores.

De pronto se echó a reír levemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

.- De todas las personas, tu eras la ultima a la que esperaba encontrar aquí...- dijo al aire en voz alta.

El resto se volvió nervioso hacia todas partes, tratando de encontrar con quien estaba hablando Leo.

De pronto la vieron, saliendo de entre las sombras, seguida de otras sombras que se movían a su lado.

Ni siquiera habían notado que estaba ahí.

.- Leonardo...- dijo una voz profunda de mujer.

.- Karai...- respondió éste esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Karai continuó avanzando hacia ellos, quedando a sólo unos metros de distancia. Siguiéndola, aparecieron cuatro ninjas del Pie vestidos de púrpura, de pies a cabeza... Eran su escuadrón personal.

A pesar de que la Elite era el grupo más letal del Pie, Karai nunca había confiado en ellos: habían sido entrenados personalmente por Shredder al igual que ella y siempre habían competido entre sí por el amor del maestro... de forma que ella creo su propia elite, una fuerza propia que le fuera fiel.

Y sólo hombres verdaderamente leales la habrían seguido a ese infierno en que se había convertido la ciudad.

Raphael reaccionó al instante desenfundando. Karai se volvió hacía él con una mezcla de desprecio y diversión: entre que le odiaba y que era inútil ponerse a pelear entre ellos en ese momento.

"_Baka kame_"... la escucharon murmurar. Raphael gruñó.

Ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle unas palabras. Se volvió hacia Leo.

.- Dile al estúpido de tu hermano que guarde sus armas... no vine a pelear. Tu lo sabes.

Leo asintió, luego se volvió a mirar a Raphael con elocuencia. A regañadientes, Raph volvió a guardar sus sais en el cinturón.

Jamás había confiado en la japonesa, jamás.

Seguía insistiéndole a Leo que en el momento que menos se lo esperase, le atacaría por la espalda, que debía atacar primero...

Pero él se negaba a escucharle.

"Karai tiene honor", decía...

Si, claro... un día se iba a encontrar con su honor atravesado en la garganta...

La mujer se cruzó de brazos.

Su exuberante cuerpo estaba enfundado en un apretado traje negro, las espadas cruzadas a su espalda, el cabello negro y corto, con la cinta roja de batalla ciñendo su frente.

Leo dejó escapar un bufido, mirándole con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Cómo supiste?.- preguntó. La mujer le miró con gravedad y el rostro ceñudo.

.- La ciudad es un caos. No entiendo las fuerzas que están detrás de todo esto... pero no hay que ser muy perspicaz para descubrir que no son humanas... Siento... algo muy extraño... lo presiento en mi meditación... y proviene de aquí... esta es la fuente de todo...

.- ¿Y viniste a ver que era?- Karai asintió.

.- No me sorprendió demasiado verte. Supuse que llegarías antes que yo.- Leo volvió a sonreír.- No entiendo del todo la magnitud de esto... pero la ciudad está destruida... si vas a pelear contra esto vas a necesitar ayuda.

.- Ni siquiera sabes contra qué me enfrento.

.- Es una desventaja. Lo admito. Pero eso jamás me ha detenido.

Leo se volvió a mirarla, traspasándola con la mirada. Ella la sostuvo con seriedad.

Por varios segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Finalmente Leo relajó la vista y asintió.

Muffy paseó la mirada de la mujer a Leo y de éste a la mujer.

Jamás la había visto.

Era alta y fuerte... cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba finamente trabajado... sin mencionar que debía tener casi cien centímetros de circunferencia a la altura del pecho.

Eso sólo bastaba para confundir al enemigo, pensó.

Era bonita, pero extremadamente seria.

De pronto la mujer se percató de su presencia y clavó sus ojos en ella, siguió las líneas de su cuerpo hasta detenerse en la mano que aún sostenía Leo.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en ese punto, sonriendo.

Luego se volvió a ver a Leo con gravedad.

.- No debiste traer a tu mujer aquí... te distraerá.

Leo le miró sin comprender, luego se fijó en su mano, descubriendo que aún sostenía la de Muffy. La soltó para desolación de la chica..

.- Es Muffy..- respondió seriamente.- No "mi mujer"...- Karai sólo sonrió.

.- Así que me estás ofreciendo ayuda...- Continuó Leo, más para cambiar el tema y borrar esa incomoda expresión con la que le miraba Karai.

.- La ciudad así como está no me sirve de nada, así que no es exactamente una ayuda.

.- ¿Acaso creíste que esta perra haría algo que no fuese en su propio beneficio...?- saltó de pronto Raphael desde su sitio. Karai se crispó al instante, volviéndose hacía él con una mirada de hielo. Raphael se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa, con un brillo asesino en los ojos. Oh, si, verdaderamente disfrutaba provocándola.

Un horrible aullido rompió la tensión del momento.

Todos se paralizaron al instante, dirigiendo sus miradas en todas direcciones, girándose sobre sí mismos para tratar de encontrar el origen del sonido.

Antes de que pudieran descubrirlo, un nuevo rugido resonó en el aire.

El aire olía horriblemente.

Al principio no lo habían notado...

Pero el olor a azufre crecía a cada momento...

Del suelo se levantaban volutas de ceniza de cosas quemadas producto del creciente calor.

Desde el horizonte hacia el cielo, la atmósfera se teñía de un rojo intenso.

Desde el pequeño parque frente a la iglesia en el cual se encontraban, podía sentir con toda claridad como algo se movía por los alrededores, entre los árboles.

Cada uno de ellos puso su cuerpo en alerta.

Raphael se acercó inconscientemente a Leo.

Hora de dialogar.

.- Debemos entrar a la iglesia.- dijo Leo en un susurro.

.- Tu sabes que esas cosas están ahí aguardando a que nos movamos ¿verdad?.- respondió Raph con los dientes apretados, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Leo asintió.

.- Lo mismo dará si nos quedamos de pie aquí. Ya no hay otro camino sino hacia delante. No hay posibilidad de una retirada estratégica... las ruedas ya está en movimiento, ya no hay marcha atrás.

.- Pues bien por mi...

.- Una cosa más... – Continuó Leo con una inusual gravedad que logró hacer que Raphael desviara su atención de la amenaza de los rugidos. Leo continuó.- Mufffy...

.- ¿Qué hay con ella?

.- Cuando hagamos la fusión, su cuerpo quedará vulnerable... quiero que te encargues de él. Protégela.

.- ¿Qué? ¿por qué yo?- Leo se volvió a mirarlo largamente.

.- Yo sé porqué hago las cosas...- le respondió con una seriedad que no admitía cuestionamientos.

Raphael guardó silencio por unos segundos.

.- Abriremos el paso hacia la iglesia...- dijo finalmente.- el resto se los dejamos a ustedes.- Por toda respuesta, Leo asintió.

Raph dio un par de pasos adelante, los gruñidos aumentaron.

Inconscientemente, todos los presentes se movilizaron hacia el centro, formando un apretado circulo de caras que miraban alrededor.

Las armas salieron de sus fundas.

Muffy se apretó junto a Leo.

Éste tenía la mirada fija en la puerta de la iglesia, una enorme puerta de madera...

No había emoción alguna en su rostro, sólo determinación.

.- Vamos...- dijo de pronto, sin desviar la vista de su objetivo, sin volverse a mirarla. Comenzó a avanzar y Muffy y los demás le siguieron.

Fue sólo cuestión de segundos.

El calor aumentó de manera insoportable...

El aire mismo quemaba...

Y el hedor a azufre...

Don hizo un par de arcadas, tratando de cubrirse la boca...

Miró a su alrededor.

.- Se están moviendo.- exclamó. Una advertencia inútil, pues todos ya estaban al tanto, sus ojos seguían las sombras que se revolvían a su alrededor, las sombras que los rodeaban, que comenzaban a aproximarse.

Hasta que de pronto dejaron de ser sombras.

Leo siguió avanzando...

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a las criaturas abalanzarse sobre sus hermanos, Muffy, Karai y sus hombres...

Y no le importó.

Su vista estaba clavada en la puerta de madera de la iglesia.

Tras de sí dejaba los gruñidos, los rugidos, los gritos de sorpresa de sus hermanos, de furia de Raphael...

Casi podía adivinar el cuerpo de Miguel siendo jalado en distintas direcciones por los monstruos peludos de casi dos metros que salían de entre los árboles... casi estaba viendo a Don debatirse entre sus garras, tratando de evitar sus colmillos, los cuernos como astas que buscaban hundirse en la carne...

Y sólo siguió avanzando...

Ninguno de los monstruos le atacaba, pasaba entre ellos sin que intentasen alcanzarle... se movía limpiamente entre el caos...

La puerta se acercaba más y más, la miraba con la cabeza baja, sintiéndola más grande aún de lo que era...

Pero dejando atrás un enorme peso.

Porque, por primera vez en su vida, no le importaba en absoluto lo que estaba pasando con sus hermanos, a sólo unos metros de distancia.

Muffy lo vio alejarse y de inmediato su cuerpo se movió hacía él.

Le gritó, pero Leo no se volvió a verla.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio los cientos de seres, salidos de la nada, el calor sofocándole a cada segundo...

Comenzó a correr, pero algo le sujetó del brazo.

Antes de que pudiera volverse, sintió una voz en su oído.

.- Quédate aquí...- oyó una voz grave y ruda.- Deja tu cuerpo aquí...

Muffy fue incapaz de moverse por algunos segundos, tratado de comprender las palabras mientras la mano que aferraba su brazo no le dejaba ir.

.- Yo te cuidaré...

Fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a decir Raph antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Los rugidos estaban en todas partes, las bocas se abrían aquí y allá... ante sus ojos desfilaban las criaturas bestiales... la mujer japonesa, pasando cuchillo a ellas, Don, Miguel...

Trató de concentrarse... pero no podía...

Pánico...

Era todo lo que sentía.

Leo no estaba, no podía verlo, y las criaturas seguían viniendo y viniendo.

Más de una vez creyó que acabarían con ella, las vio correr, saltar y atacar... pero en el ultimo instante, Raphael saltaba sobre ella y destajaba, haciendo llover la sangre...

Inconscientemente se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

.- El infierno acaba de abrirse...- dijo la voz de Raph en su oído.- Ve con Leo... ahora. Haz lo que se necesario, pero vuelvan vivos... ambos.

Muffy trató de controlar su respiración. Cerró los ojos.

Tras ellos, el clang del acero contra cuernos y dientes, el chapoteo de la sangre, el silbido de las garras...

Esos horribles rugidos...

El calor.

Todo ello se multiplicó.

Trató de ignorarlos.

De alguna forma, el dejar su cuerpo le hacía sentir una especie de alivio.

De ahora en más, abandonaba la zona de combate...

Pero sólo para adentrarse en algo que podía ser mucho peor.

Sin embargo...

Para cuando encontró el cuerpo de Leo, cuando sintió como éste le aceptaba en su interior, cuando sus almas se reunieron y se volvieron un solo pensamiento y una sola voz...

La calma volvió a ella.

No tenía miedo de morir, ya no...

No mientras pudiera estar con él.

Si alguna vez pensó que era por la suerte de todos en la tierra que era capaz de dar su vida... estaba muy equivocada.

Tenía un deber, una responsabilidad y se sentía obligada...

También quería pensar que había algo de amor envuelto en lo que hacía.

Sin embargo...

Sólo había una persona por la que sería capaz de morir.

Sólo uno por quien deseaba morir...

Y aunque esa convicción le llenaba de gloria...

También le crucificaba.

.-

Fin del cap.

Don't worry Samarita que me las cuido bien... trato al menos, jejeje. Vaya, te impresioné, que bien, que bien... me gusta cuando te quedas para adentro y no te aflijas Samara- san si recién empiezas a estudiar y la cosa se ve larga (pero que dices, si esa es la mejor parte de la vida, después uno termina de estudiar y te ves arrojado sin piedad al frío, oscuro y siempre ingrato mundo laboral, no, no, y que después que cuando te casas y que los hijos, y no hay quien aguante... así que ya sabes, no hay para que apurarse, jejeje, que las mejores cosas de la vida son esas que nombró Kskabell: escribir, dibujar, las amigas y el sexo... haciendo especial énfasis en la primera y en la ultima y cambiando las amigas por los amigos... jeje)

Pues si no, Raph es un arrebatado y violento, me gusta eso... da susto, eso también me gusta.

Y si, Ksky, que hay chicas expertas en preparar todo tipo de brebajes calientes y dejarlos servidos sin darles ni una probada (y otras que de pura golosas siempre acaban probando un poquito... jejeje)...

Y el ambiente seguirá caliente, pero esta vez no será un calorcillo muy agradable, sino el calor de la refriega y la lucha encarnizada buahahahahaha!

Ejem.

Y si, ya se me acabaron los caps que hice en un rapto de creatividad... así que las actualizaciones se tardaran un poquito más...

No estamos leyendo peques...

Y si, si...

Que la fuerza las acompañe.

Jjejejejeje.


	17. 16

**16.- **

Fue del todo sorpresivo.

Un segundo hablaba con la chica y al segundo siguiente se desplomaba en sus brazos.

Esperaba que cayera rendida ante él, pero no de esa forma.

Se río de su propia broma, puesto que no había nadie más para hacerlo.

Rodeó la cintura de la chica y se la colgó al hombro, manteniéndola ahí rodeada por su brazo, mientras saltaba para esquivar la garra de una de las criaturas peludas...

Eran como las del parque el otro día; grandes, peludas, feas con caras de murciélago, babeantes.

De todas las criaturas demoníacas con las que había peleado, eran las que menos le gustaban... aunque no se le ocurría ninguna que le gustara realmente.

Por el rabillo del ojos tenía a Casey y a Abril.

Maldita mujer...

La quería mucho, pero tenía un talento para meterse en problemas...

En ese mismo instante, se cubría la cabeza mientras Casey y Miguel se cargaban al monstruo que se le había tirado encima...

No sabía en que estaban pensando cuando la dejaron ir.

Le hubiera gustado ir a ayudar, pero justo en ese instante, tenía las manos llenas...

Una reunión de criaturas se había concentrado únicamente en él...

Tal vez debía sentirse honrado por recibir tanta atención.

Recordaría mandarles una tarjeta...

Cuando los mandara de vuelta al infierno.

Tener a la chica sobre su hombro sólo le dejaba un brazo libre.

Podía haberla dejado en el piso, pero no quería correr el riesgo de perderla de vista y que le pasara algo...

Si, le importaba, ¿Ok?...

Además...

Con una sola mano era una buena práctica.

.-

Involuntariamente, Abril cerró los ojos de golpe, como si eso fuese a protegerla de la criatura que rugía en su rostro.

Para cuando los abrió, la criatura estaba tirada en el piso, con Casey y Miguel sobre ella.

El corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho... eso había estado cerca.

¿De quién había sido la estúpida idea de ir a una pelea como esa?

Oh, si.

De ella.

¿y porque diablos había tenido la ocurrencia de ponerse ese abrigo?

Bien, ahora no se sentía tan valiente como cuando había insistido.

El brazo de Casey acudió a rodearla.

.- Ey, Abril, corazón, ¿porque no buscas un buen lugar para esconderte mientras?

¿Esconderse? Buena idea... ¿dónde?.

¿En un lugar agradable, en un cómodo sofá frente a la tele, comiéndose un enorme helado de chocolate con más... chocolate?.

Pues le iba a resultar difícil encontrar algo así, pero vería que podía hacer...

De pronto alzó la vista... casi accidentalmente sus ojos se posaron en la ciudad que se extendía en el horizonte, contra el cielo negro y rojizo.

Antes había obligado a su mente a no interpretar lo que veía a su alrededor...

Pero las copas de los rascacielos dobladas como si el metal se hubiese derretido, el mortal silencio que casi se tragaba los rugidos...

Las criaturas.

De un golpe apartó el brazo de Casey que le protegía y dio un paso alejándose de él, con la mirada perdida.

.- Dios... es verdad...- dijo en un murmullo, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.- ya... ya no hay ciudad...

Se quedó observando a su alrededor, respirando agitada...

Su mirada volvió a bajar a lo que ocurría frente a sí.

Todos luchaban.

Una pelea interminable, sin un sentido, sin una estrategia... sólo la desesperación de golpear antes de ser golpeado...

Caos y pánico, entre las volutas que levantaba el aire caliente del piso...

Los había visto una docena de veces hacer lo mismo, una y otra vez...

Una pelea tras otra, tras otra...

Esa era una más, si llegaban a sobrevivir, entonces vendría otra y luego otra más...

Sacudió la cabeza.

De pronto el pasado le golpeaba con fuerza.

Tal vez fuera el calor, pero los recuerdos le pegaron con fuerza, haciéndole olvidar por un momento dónde estaba.

No podía negarlo...

Cuando se dio cuenta de que los chicos habían llegado a su vida para quedarse...

Sintió pánico... temor, algo de angustia... pero también rabia.

Su vida parecía perfecta sólo un segundo antes de conocerlos.

El trabajo perfecto, un departamento, toda una carrera por delante...

Hermosa, joven y despreocupada...

Tenía la vida para sentarse en los cafés del centro a conversar con las amigas de novios, zapatos y ropa...

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había cambiado todas aquellas placenteras posibilidades por unos pasillos de alcantarilla, por unas misiones mortales, por arriesgar su vida al punto que había noches que no podía dormir pensando que algún grupo de ninjas vengativos entrarían en silencio para dejarles un mensaje a las tortugas con su sangre...

No podía negar, por mucho que los amara, que los odiaba un poco por eso... Era una pequeña manchita en su corazón...

Un pequeño rencor porque, de alguna forma, ellos le habían arrebatado la vida que tenía...

Y el daño se extendía mucho más: jamás podría recuperar esa vida que había perdido... no sólo había dado un giro drástico, además era irreversible; jamás volvería al punto dónde lo que más importaba era conversar con las amigas o la cita del sábado, o a la peluquería o la ropa linda...

Que estúpida se sentía al pensar que alguna vez algo de eso le importó.

Después de todo lo que había visto, después de todo lo que había pasado y sufrido con ellos...

Las cosas ya no importaban lo mismo, el mundo simplemente no era igual ni volvería a serlo.

Tenía veinticinco años y no estaba preocupada de encontrar al chico perfecto, de formar una familia o de completar una carrera...

Y aún si pudiera volver a retomar su vida, alejarse de ellas, olvidarlas para siempre y tratar de hacerse de una vida normal...

Ninguna de esas cosas que antes parecían tan importantes, tendrían ningún sentido ni valdrían la pena...

Ahora sonaban vacías y huecas... vanas.

Simplemente, ya no la llenaban.

¿Debía odiarlos? ¿Por arrastrarla, aunque fuese involuntariamente a ese infierno, por arrastrarla en todas sus correrías locas y peligrosas y potencialmente mortales?

A pesar del calor que le quemaba la piel, de que a sus espaldas algo gruñía y se acercaba al galope...

Se quedó de pie mirándolos.

Don, Miguel... Raph...

Leo, quien siempre parecía destinado a caminar solo...

Casey, la (¿feliz?) coincidencia de todo ese encuentro...

A pesar de todo...

No era odio lo que sentía al final, ni resentimiento, ni rencor...

Todo lo que había era un profundo amor.

Y tal vez fuera por no saber el final de todo eso...

O quizás por sentirlo demasiado cerca...

Pero si tuviera que elegir un lugar en la tierra para estar en ese momento...

No hubiese elegido ningún otro, sino aquel en donde estaba parada.

Las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

No quería morir.

No quería pelear para siempre.

Pero por sobre todo...

No quería abandonarlos.

Los gritos llegaban amortiguados a sus espaldas...

Algunos eran de Casey... otros eran rugidos bestiales.

Los escuchaba apenas.

Su brazo se movió por si solo...

Sacó la katana de entre el forro del abrigo, donde la traía guardada.

Había tomado una de las que Leo había dejado abandonadas en la guarida.

Había sido un acto reflejo... no supo para que, sólo la tomó...

De alguna forma, después de todos esos años, ya había aprendido a pensar como ellos...

Ni siquiera tuvo que volver la cabeza para saber que estaba hundiendo la katana en el pecho mismo de la criatura...

El calor era tan intenso que sus lagrimas se evaporaron casi al instante...

La sangre de la bestia que le salpicó encima le quemó la cara.

Siguió hundiendo la hoja hasta que estuvo parte de la empuñadura dentro...

Luego la arrancó de un tirón, recuperándola con un rugido de jubilo.

Un extraño placer recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el cuerpo de la bestia caer a tierra.

Estaba peleando, como los otros...

Nadie se volvió a verla, nadie se detuvo un segundo de su propia pelea...

Pero todos supieron que estaba ahí.

Era la lucha lo que marcaba sus vidas, le gustase o no...

Y, de alguna forma, al impregnarse de esa lucha ella también...

Se daba cuenta a dónde pertenecía realmente.

Una silenciosa comunión en ese baile de muerte...

Danzando la misma música, una y otra vez..

Ella sólo era una parte más del todo...

El ultimo compás.

Con un grito se lanzó contra siguiente monstruo.

.-

El golpe fue excelente.

La técnica, perfecta; el giro controlado...

Lo único malo...

El resultado había sido un desastre.

La vara cayó al suelo partida en dos...

Don se le quedó mirando unos minutos paralogizado, como si no pudiese creérselo.

El golpe que debía quebrarle el cráneo a la criatura lo había dejado desarmado e indefenso.

Apenas si alcanzó a esquivar la garra de la criatura, inclinando el cuerpo hacia atrás, mientras los filos pasaron silbando junto a su cara.

Se agachó y lanzó una patada a las piernas de la bestia.

Lo hizo tambalear un poco, pero juraría que el más das dañado resultó ser él...

Había sido como pegarle a un muro de concreto.

Se puso de pie de un salto.

Golpeó en el estomago, en los muslos, en todas las partes blandas con una conexión de golpes rápidos...

Y nada.

Retrocedió, con los puños apretados.

Debía aceptarlo.

Ni siquiera con el bo estaba presentando una batalla decente.

Velozmente miró a su alrededor.

Sus hermanos estaban lejos...

Y aún si no lo estuvieran... estaban teniendo sus propios problemas, no podía esperar ayuda.

Tal vez si...

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un puñetazo en medio de la cara.

Fue tan fuerte que le tiró al piso.

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados lo que le pareció eternidades.

Su mano fue a posarse sobre el rostro.

Era una suerte no tener nariz, a esas alturas ya no le quedaría un hueso entero.

Sentía el dolor al borde del aturdimiento.

Y algo más...

El cuerpo le ardía...

No era sólo el calor...

Le ardía por dentro...

En el preciso instante en que su cuerpo tocó el piso, su interior comenzó a escocerle...

Antes de volver a abrir los ojos, sintió la respiración de la bestia sobre la cara.

Al abrirlos, tenía su hocico pegado al rostro... sus brazos estaban posados en la tierra a cada lado de su cuerpo, para asegurarse de que no fuera a moverse y escapar.

Arrodillado frente a él, aguardaba...

Si no fuera por todo ese pelo y por los colmillos y los rasgos tan animalescos...

Hubiese jurado que sonreía.

Si hubiese perdido la calma y entrado en pánico, cualquiera lo habría entendido; la criatura era perfectamente capaz de arrancarle la cabeza de un bocado.

Pero no lo hizo.

Le devolvió la mirada con fastidio, mirándole con la cabeza baja.

.- Nunca, nunca jamás... me toques el rostro.

La bestia bufó, dejando escapar un vaho de sus narices. Don arrugó la cara con asco.

.- Quítate de encima mío...- le dijo monótono. La bestia gruñó enseñando los dientes.

Don volteó los ojos al cielo fastidiado.

Luego alzó su puño y lo dirigió veloz a la cara del monstruo.

La mano empuñada golpeó el objetivo, pasó limpiamente a través del rostro, se hundió en el cráneo, destrozó los huesos a su paso y vio la luz del otro lado de la cabeza de la criatura.

Don se quedó varios segundos mirando, sin quitar su mano, ahora ensartada, atravesando el hueso y la carne.

Ladeó su cabeza.

.- Interesante...- murmuró.

.-

Raph sólo buscaba un segundo para voltear su cabeza hacia la puerta de la iglesia.

Era difícil, no sólo por las múltiples distracciones; la sangre que le caía sobre los ojos producto de una cortada que no vio venir, no le dejaba ver bien.

Ya para entonces, Leonardo debía de haber podido entrar.

Mierda.

Ni siquiera había necesitado de su ayuda.

Ninguno de los monstruos le hizo el menor daño.

Creía saber porqué...

Lo estaban reservando para lo que había dentro.

Un grupo de cinco monstruos especialmente grandes le rodearon en circulo y se cerraron a su alrededor.

Sonrió cuando se le ocurrió qué hacer...

Tendría que disculparse con Muffy más tarde...

Aunque lo que ella no supiera, no podía hacerle daño.

Jeje.

Giró la mitad de su cuerpo hacia atrás, buscando crear impulso...

Luego estiró el brazo, lanzando el cuerpo de Muffy por los aires...

La chica pasó por encima de las cabezas de los monstruos y estas se volvieron tontamente a seguir el trayecto del cuerpo por el espacio...

Mientras hacían eso, Raphael soportó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas y se dio impulso a si mismo, saltando por encima de sus cabezas...

Rápido, rápido, la cosa era hacerlo rápido...

Con ambas manos libres, fue cuestión de segundos pasar cuchillo a las gargantas de los monstruos...

No, que es difícil cargarte a un monstruo de mas de cien kilos y dos metros de altura con unos sais...

Pero no si los clavas en el sitio correcto, abriendo un boquete en medio del cuello, por ejemplo.

Llegó al piso, a unos metros de las criaturas, justo a tiempo para amortiguar la caída de la chica, segundos después, caían los cuerpos de las bestias.

.- Ya me perdonaras por esto...- le dijo con un suspiro de alivio.- Si es que te llego a contar que lo hice...

Se incorporó, volviendo a colocar a Muffy en su lugar en su hombro...

Por fin pudo volverse hacia la puerta...

Estaba abierta de par en par, completamente destruida...

Hecha añicos.

Dentro sólo se veía negrura.

.- Dios...

Ya estaban adentro.

.-

Leo jamás se detuvo, jamás disminuyó la velocidad...

Cuando la puerta llegó a obstaculizar su camino, simplemente sacó la espada y de un sablazo la partió en dos, en medio de una nube de astillas y destrozos...

Luego la guardó otra vez en su funda y siguió caminando.

Ni siquiera parpadeó.

El brillo azul de la espada relució unos instantes en la oscuridad, pero al guardarla nuevamente, la luz se apagó y se vieron tragados por el negro pasillo que se extendía frente a ellos.

Ya no eran ni Leo ni la chica.

Eran ambos.

Y los dos tenían ganas de desquitarse con alguien.

**.-**

**Fin del cap.**

Tengo frío.

Pero si me traen a Vincent D'onofrio... se me quita al tiro...

Jejejejeje

¡qué hubo peques!

(Que raro, me siento como si me hubiesen inyectado epinefrina... debe de ser el final del ultimo capitulo Ksk jejeje).

Así que ... camarera ¿eh?

Jum, jum...

¿Con pollerita corta, en esos lugares donde los tipos se juntan a chupar como esponjas... con la música a todo tarro, a media luz, con humo de cigarro entre rojos, azules y verdes...?

¡¿y tu madre te permite eso! Que si yo fuera ella, a estas alturas ya te habría amarrado a la pata de la cama...

jejejeje

¡Pero no lo soy, así que sírveme un caipirinha bien cargadito, con limón de pica y hielito picado y te sientas en mis rodillas mientras me lo tomo...

Uy...

¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé..?

Jejejejeje

Bien, bien... que el trabajo dignifica (dicen, me tinca que esos nunca han trabajado) sólo dos palabras para ti: zapatos cómodos.

Si, bueno, a lo nuestro...

La verdad, es que Muffy le está dando el síndrome del caracol y se está volviendo una arrastrada, habrá que hacer algo...

Y si, he querido juntar a todas las amiguitas, tu sabes, poder femenino... sin embargo, Karai no tiene nada de romántico que ver con Leo (no en esta historia todavía) aunque capaz que el pobre se desquicie entre tanta mujer (y luego dices que lo hago sufrir mucho, je...)

Y si, el final es una verdadera ensalada... (lo tengo en la cabeza, me falta escribirlo nomás, pequeño detalle).

Y lo de la pagina de reviews... pues la miré fijamente y le dije que si no se ponía cuadrada me iba a conocer...

No... no sé que pasó, se arregló solita, je.

Samarita...

¡órale, mi carnal!

Jejeje

Si, es que aquí nos llegan todas las teleseries... (que ni sé lo que digo, pero supongo que es amistoso)

Pues que Leo no ha querido ser malo al resaltar tan crudamente que entre ellos no había nada...

Bueno, quizás sí sonó un poco cruel...

Pero lo que quería decir era que Muffy era alguien, no "su mujer", como si fuese una cosa u objeto de su pertenencia, ¿viste?

Y vamos dándole a lo del redactorio con ese yaoi...

Jejeje

¿qué soy cargosa?

Siiiii!


	18. 17

**17.- **

.- Bien... ya estamos aquí. ¿ahora que?

.- Como que qué... la cosa salta a la vista ¿no te parece...?

.- No sé, viejo... hace años que no me metía en una pelea...

.- Oke, despreciable saco de indecisión... de todas formas ya estamos aquí, no te iras a echar para atrás ahora ¿no?

.- Pues...

El gigante dirigió una mirada a la batalla campal que se desarrollaba a unos metros. Nabú tenía razón... pero había prometido mantenerse al margen de cualquier conflicto entre los grandes poderes, después de todo, para un demonio que ha sido expulsado de los infiernos, la cosa no se ve fácil: no lo querían allá abajo, pero tampoco allá arriba...

"Mejor reinar en el infierno que servir en el cielo..." decían. Bueno, pues él estaba parado exactamente en la mitad, sin poder hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro...

Tal vez eso lo había unido a Nabú: ambos se habían relegado, uno voluntariamente; el otro porque no le quedaba más opción después de desertar del inframundo.

Un demonio bueno... ¿dónde se había visto eso?. Era tan extraño que no había un lugar donde sitiarlo, por ende, no pertenecía a nada... en cambio Nabú, quien tenía su lugar bien señalado en el cielo, se esforzaba por no pertenecer.

Era cierto lo que los humanos decían...

"Dios le da carne a los que no tienen dientes"

Aún así, pensaba quedarse en ese sitial de indiferencia por mucho tiempo más... y ahora estaba a punto de romper su neutralidad...

Partiendo algunos demonios por la mitad.

Hacía años que no sentía la sangre cantando por sus venas al son de los huesos quebrándose.

Agarró a uno de los demonios y los atrajo hacía sí.

.- Hola hermano¿me recuerdas?...- la criatura sólo alcanzó a abrir los ojos como platos antes de prácticamente deshacerse entre los gruesos y sobredimensionados dedos de Oke.

Al verlo caer en pedazos soltó una sonora carcajada.

Nabú se quedó tras él, vestido con su mismo traje beige de siempre, mirándolo ceñudo.

.- Ten cuidado...- le dijo de pronto, cortando la estridente risa del gigante. Éste se volvió bruscamente hacía él.

.- ¿Por qué...?

.- Porque te puede empezar a gustar de nuevo. Tu sabes... eso de matar.- a pesar del tono ligero del viejo, la expresión dura de su rostro hizo que a Oke le corriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Finalmente asintió.

.- Está bien...- dijo en un susurro. Nabú asintió a su vez y se volvió a ver la pelea que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

.- Quédate aquí a ayudarlos...- dijo distraído, comenzando a volverse.

.- ¿Y tu que harás...?

.- Entrar, por supuesto.- dijo tranquilamente, dándole la espalda.

.-

.- Perra.- murmuró Raphael a la sombra negra que pasó junto a él.

.- Te salvé la vida.- respondió la sombra, aterrizando junto a él, sin dejar de batirse con la criatura frente a ella.

.- Pues hubiese preferido morirme antes que debértela.

.- Orgulloso pedazo de imbécil, arrogante y despreciable...

.- Gracias.- respondió Raph con una media sonrisa, sin volverse a mirarla, demasiado ocupado en abrirle el estomago a una de las bestias y en equilibrar el peso de la chica en sus hombros.

Karai acababa de quitarle a dos de los demonios que se le habían tirado encima, sujetándolo mientras un tercero le buscaba el cuello para hundirle los colmillos.

En una pasada, la mujer había hecho llover trozos de demonio frente a sus narices.

Ah, si... y estaba el pequeño detalle de que, de paso, le había salvado la vida...

Del grupo de hombres que había traído Karai, sólo le quedaban dos...

En cuanto a ella...

El brillo en sus ojos indicaba que todo eso de cortar y destajar no le estaba resultando tan desagradable después de todo.

.- Deberías preocuparte más por el grupo de desgraciados que trajiste contigo...- volvió a hablar Raphael después de rebanarles los pies a dos bestias y clavarle un sai en medio de los ojos a otra, sin necesidad de volverse a mirarla.

.- Son guerreros. Saben que la muerte pende sobre ellos desde el día en que nacieron... además...- Karai se deshizo rápidamente de las criaturas con las que estaba peleando y se volvió hacia Raphael, sonriendo y blandiendo sus katanas en el aire para liberarlas del liquido oscuro que chorreaba por ellas.- No hay mayor honor para ellos que morir por su ama...

Raphael se volvió a verla, olvidando por un minuto la debacle a su alrededor. La odiaba.

Cada palabra que salía de ese orificio que llamaba boca la hacía odiar aún más. Y el desprecio era mutuo, ambos lo sabían: de no ser por Leonardo, ambos habrían saltado a por el cuello del otro hacía mucho.

Pero se aguantaban las ganas homicidas y se conformaban con las miradas asesinas.

.- ¿Y a que debo tanta atención de su majestad, entonces¿desde cuando acá te interesa lo que me pase?.- preguntó sarcástico. La mujer lo miró fríamente.

.- No me interesa. Si fuera por mi, estarías muerto desde hace mucho, lo sabes... – Raphael le gruñó en respuesta.- Es sólo que no puedo dejar que mueras ahora, eso afectaría la moral de Leonardo... Y no puedo dejar que nada le afecte, todavía tenemos una pelea pendiente.

Así que eso era. Maldita perra obsesiva, pensó. Llevaba años esperando la revancha con Leo, desde la ultima vez que pelearon y éste le había pateado el culo de vuelta a Japón.

La mujer no había terminado de hablar cuando un grupo de cinco bestias se le había tirado encima nuevamente.

La mujer blandió ambas espadas a su alrededor, tan rápido que por un instante no fue más que un borrón ante sus ojos.

Para cuando se detuvo, tres criaturas estaban en el piso descabezadas, una cuarta aullaba a un lado con un brazo y una pierna menos... la quinta había retrocedido fuera de la vista.

Raph se acercó a ella, lo suficiente como para hablarle sin tener que alzar la voz, pero todavía lejos del alcance de sus espadas.

.- ¿Y porqué no te aprovechas ahora? Si me matas ya, Leo estará lo suficientemente abatido como para volverse descuidado... sólo así serías capaz de vencerlo... – Karai le miró con desprecio.

.- ¿Por quien me tomas¿por un perro sin honor? No habrá gloria si lo venzo de esa manera.- guardó silencio y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.- Ten paciencia, Baka kame, la victoria será mía, también el honor...

Para sorpresa de la mujer, Raphael le sonrió en respuesta.

.- Lo que es yo...- estaba a medio camino de la oración cuando repentinamente alzó su brazo, sai apuntando hacia el rostro de Karai. Por un segundo, ésta estuvo segura de no poder esquivar el golpe.

Se odió a sí misma por ser tan descuidada.

Se odió a sí misma por olvidar que ese de ahí no era Leonardo, que ese de ahí no le daría la ventaja de un juego limpio.

Se estaba odiando a sí misma, cuando el brazo de Raph pasó silbando por su lado, rebanando un mechón de cabello al pasar.

Karai se quedó mirando a Raph con las pupilas dilatadas...

Casi al instante sintió la hoja del sai incrustarse en algo semisólido a sus espaldas, muy cerca, sumergirse con un chapoteo y luego salir con un desagradable golpe liquido.

Raphael mantuvo la hoja bañada en esa sustancia negra y espesa frente a su cara.

.- Prefiero no deberle favores a la gente. Date por pagada, Karai y más te vale mantener nuestros caminos separados porque el próximo va para ti... ¡ah! A propósito... – Raph extendió el brazo a Karai y esta instintivamente alargó su mano para recibir lo que se le ofrecía.

Un mechón de su cabello.

.- Recuérdalo, Karai. En la advertencia no hay engaño.

Cuando Raphael dio media vuelta, la mujer mantuvo sus fríos ojos pegados en su nuca... una que desearía poder rebanar a gusto.

Ya tendría tiempo, se dijo.

Hasta entonces...

Dando media vuelta clavó ambas katanas en el pecho de la bestia que se aproximaba tras ella, una vez dentro, tiró de ellas, una en cada dirección, hasta que el pecho de la criatura se partió en dos con un sonoro crack.

.-

Donatello estrelló su puño contra la cabeza de la siguiente criatura y esta se deshizo antes de que pudiera retirar su mano.

Sin siquiera voltear, estiró el brazo libre hacia atrás, encontrándose con el pecho de otro más...

La mano atravesó el cuerpo hasta que volvió a sentir el aire del otro lado.

La sangre de las bestias quemaba, pero trató de ignorarlo.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Estaba ardiendo por dentro.

La piel le escocía, desde dentro... algo mordisqueaba sus entrañas...

La única forma de aliviar un poco esa sensación, era moverse, correr, lo más rápido posible... tomar a alguna criatura y destrozarla entre sus manos, una y otra vez...

Pegó un salto sin ninguna preparación...

Llegó a elevarse unos tres metros...

¿De dónde había salido toda esa fuerza?

No importaba, si se detenía a pensar volvía el ardor por dentro...

Aterrizó entre los monstruos, se agachó y barrió el piso con una patada, tomando a tres criaturas con él, arrojándolas al piso... aun estaban ahí cuando aplastó sus cabezas con el pie...

Dios...

Iba a tener pesadillas con eso por el resto de sus días, de eso era de lo único que estaba seguro.

Sintió a sus espaldas el sisear de una de las criaturas, se volteó a una velocidad increíble...

Jamás, jamás había sido tan rápido.

Él lo sabía, sabía hasta dónde podía llegar, qué velocidad podía alcanzar, hasta donde podía saltar, con que fuerza podía pegar... su mente había calculado sus habilidades tomando en cuenta sus facultades, el calor, la presión del aire, la altitud...

Y por eso sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era físicamente imposible.

Y sin embargo...

Tomó las mandíbulas que se habrían ante él por ambos extremos y tiró de ellas, sintiendo el nauseabundo sonido de los huesos al romperse.

La criatura cayó al suelo con la parte derecha del rostro más arriba que la otra.

Le pareció cómico.

Como una pintura de Picasso.

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse.

Miguel y Casey y Abril un poco más allá... estaban los tres muy cerca...

Desde donde estaba no podía ver a Raph, pero sospechaba que estaba cerca de Karai...

No se preocupaba mucho por ellos, sabía que serían los últimos en tener problemas...

y...

¿Y quien diablos era ese enorme sujeto que peleaba entre los árboles¿cuándo había llegado?

Era casi tan alto como las criaturas, pero era como tres de ellas de ancho.

Jamás lo había visto... pero le recordaba algo a Lotario...

De todas formas, por la forma en que destrozaba a los demonios, daba lo mismo...

Quienquiera que fuera, mientras siguiera así, era bienvenido.

Pensaba en esto cuando sintió la voz de Miguel.

Su cuerpo estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio mientras intentaba con las manos detener las mandíbulas de una criatura y con una pierna de alejar la cabeza de otra.

Payaso, siempre payaso.

Saltó junto a él y repitió lo que llevaba algún rato haciendo: perforó cabezas y esternones.

Cuando terminó, sus ojos se encontraron con los desenfocados de Miguel.

.- ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?.- preguntó Miguel con la boca abierta. Don se encogió de hombros y se rascó la cabeza.

.- La verdad, no tengo idea, pero creo que por las características, si no supiera que no es así, diría que estoy bajo los efectos de algún anabólico o de alguna anfetamina...

.- Es menos complicado que eso, chico...

Ambos se volvieron hacía la voz risueña a un costado.

.- ¡Tu?.- exclamó Don, parpadeando asombrado.

.- ¿Quién?.- preguntó Miguel, arrugando la frente, mirando alternativamente a Don y al extraño anciano barbón que sonreía sin muchos dientes.

.- Es el viejo del bar de Muffy... el viejo que me dio esa...- de pronto, una luz se encendió en el cerebro de Don. Se volvió a mirar al viejo, pero esta vez con una nueva expresión. El viejo le devolvió la mirada risueño, hasta que de pronto estalló en una sonora risotada.- ¿Qué fue lo que me dio ese día? esa cosa azul que me dio a beber...- le preguntó Don, el viejo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

.- Tenía la impresión de que te serviría de algo. Te lo dije, sólo los hombres de verdad... bueno, en tu caso, lo que seas tu, toman meados de Gorg... jejeje ¿qué te parece?

Miguel se echó a reír a su lado.

.- ¿Me estás diciendo que este vejete te drogó? No puedo creerlo...- Miguel siguió riéndose y Don lo miró molesto. De nuevo se volvió a mirar al viejo, pero descubrió que su expresión había cambiado totalmente: la sonrisa había desaparecido y en su lugar miraba seriamente a su alrededor.

.- Los efectos duraran lo suficiente, hijo... – le dijo sin mirarle.

.- ¿Qué hará usted?.- preguntó Don preocupado. El viejo siguió inspeccionando a su alrededor, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

.- Me quedaré aquí y trataré de detener esto... – Don se le quedó mirando incrédulo... el viejo no tenía pinta de ser un guerrero, ni siquiera tenía pinta de poder sostenerse en pie.

Sin embargo, sus dudas se disiparon casi al instante.

El breve instante de paz fue interrumpido por una nueva estampida de seres: salieron de la nada y corrieron directo hacia ellos, Miguel y Don se pusieron en guardia pero no fue necesario un solo golpe...

Antes de que las criaturas estuviesen siquiera a metros, el cuerpo del anciano comenzó a brillar, a brillar intensamente, con una luz blanca cegadora.

Todo lo que Don alcanzó a ver antes de que el fulgor se hiciera insoportable, fueron los cuerpos de las criaturas desapareciendo lentamente, tragadas por la luz...

Para cuando el brillo desapareció, frente al anciano sólo quedaron unas pozas de un liquido negro.

El viejo se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

.- Espero no haber sobre actuado...- murmuró, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

.-

Leo y Muffy avanzaban lentamente...

No tanto por precaución, sino por lo inefable del momento...

Lo que fuera que pasara, llegaría en su tiempo, inevitablemente...

No había necesidad de apresurarse.

Tampoco servía de nada el temor...

Ellos lo sabían... y lo que los esperaba al final de ese oscuro corredor lo sabía también.

El silencio era casi absoluto, excepto por el eco de sus pisadas, resonando en todo el lugar... y el ruido de agua en alguna parte del edificio... una gotera o quizás muchas... emitiendo distintas notas, como un instrumento musical...

Y el olor.

Un olor a húmedo, a madera podrida, a cosas viejas guardadas por mucho tiempo, polvo, agua sucia...

Y por debajo, muy por debajo, casi escondido...

Ella.

Muffy lo sintió al instante, sabía que él también.

Pero sus emociones no variaron en nada.

Sabía cuánto se había esforzado para llegar a eso.

A no sentir nada.

Pero no sabía cuánto podía durar.

Claro que estando juntos de esa manera no era posible para ninguno de los dos tener pensamientos individuales, y eso ayudaba mucho.

.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

El sentir la voz quebrando el silencio del lugar no los alteró en lo absoluto. Lentamente volvieron su cabeza hacía la voz.

Se quedaron mirando al anciano vestido en el traje beige, salido de la nada de entre las sombras del corredor.

Ella no lo conocía; para él, era una figura familiar.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntaron ambas voces, la de Leo y la de la chica, mezcladas en una sola. El viejo abrió grandes los ojos.

.- Vaya. No esperaba eso. Realmente quieres pelear¿verdad?. De verdad quieres matarla...

No contestaron. Era el hombre de los sueños de Leo.

No sabía quien era realmente o qué lugar jugaba en todo eso.

Pero no le importaba, desde dónde estaba parado, era parte de todo el despelote...

Era suficiente para odiarlo.

.- ¿Ahora quieres detenerme?... pensé que esto era lo que querías... sino porque te apareciste en mis sueños...

.- Yo jamás quise nada de esto... pero lamentablemente no pude hacer mucho por ayudar.

Desviaron la mirada de él y volvieron a concentrarse en el frente, en el oscuro pasillo.

.- Vete a la mierda.- dijeron sus voces al unísono.- No nos importa lo que hayas querido o no hacer... estamos aquí para terminarlo.

.- ¿Vas a matarla¿sabiendo que es inocente?.

.- No sé hasta dónde llega su inocencia... de cualquier forma... la muerte es lo único que puede salvarla.

.- Pensé que el hacerte recordar...

.- ¡No sé para quien mierda trabajas, pero no me dejaré engañar por nadie esta vez! Al hacerme recordar no has hecho nada más que traer sufrimiento... ¿acaso crees que no sé cual es tu jueguito realmente? Pretendías que al recordar no vendría tras ella... que la dejaría terminar con este maldito plan suyo... eres astuto, pero no funcionará. Tu lo dijiste, aún si ella es inocente, si como yo no es más que un peón en todo esto, esta es la única forma... si la dejo vivir, servirá a sus propósitos, si muere, la liberaré... no los dejaré seguir adelante con esto... no permitiré que nadie más sea usado como una marioneta, nunca más... empezando desde hoy.

El viejo se les quedó mirando en silencio y tras unos segundos, Leo y Muffy continuaron avanzando por el corredor hasta dejarlo atrás.

El viejo se quedó de pie, mirándolos alejarse y desaparecer de su vista.

.- Salvarla...- repitió en voz baja.

Permaneció frente al corredor, la angustia dibujada en el rostro.- Dios...- murmuró.- sólo espero estar haciendo lo correcto..

**.-**

**Fin del cap.**

Gracias Samara (supongo) por la rima.

Y no, no tengo amigos esta semana (que crees que soy cargosa en balde?) así que me vale lo que digan...

No sé lo que es un bar de tapas, Ksky primor, pero espero que no incluya freír papas fritas... que es lo peor del universo...

Je.

Me disculpan si no escribo más.

El bajón me agarró firmeza estos días.

Creo ni los dedos puedo llevar al teclado...

... estoy en la semana de los para qué. (¿para qué me levanto¿para que estudio? Para que trabajo? Para que existo?) no, no, que así no se puede, pero al menos esta puta pagina se arregló.

La pagina ha estado como las huevas... si han tratado de subir caps se habrán dado cuenta.

Ahora me voy a leer los caps de ksk a ver si me levantan el ánimo

Nos vemos luego, de ahí...

Pronto en todo caso.

Bye.


	19. 18

**18.- **

El pasillo parecía no tener fin... no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban recorriéndolo, no tenían forma de apreciarlo, ni forma de saber lo que estaba pasando fuera...

De modo que sólo siguieron caminando.

Lentamente, el corredor fue ensanchándose, abriendo paso a una habitación más grande, una débil luz les indicaba el camino más adelante... comenzaron a aparecer pedazos de una habitación adornada con columnas de piedra, con estatuas de seres alados en las esquinas... con caras tristes esculpidas en el techo, surcado por arcos de piedra blanca cada tantos tramos...

Pronto estuvieron de pie en el umbral y permanecieron allí, inmóviles.

Era una sala gigantesca; la pared del otro extremo apenas si podía divisarse desde dónde estaban... el techo ahí acababa en una cúpula, rodeada de cristales, arrojando una débil luz...

La música de goteras aún podía oírse, amplificada al golpear los amplios muros, llenando el lugar con los ecos.

Hacía frío ahí, al contrario del calor quemante del exterior.

Miraron a su alrededor.

Las filas de escaños de madera se extendían en dos hileras a lo largo del lugar, apuntando hacia el frente...

Hacía el altar.

Volvieron su cabeza hacía él y comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente.

Una iglesia.

Que lugar más apropiado.

Al cercarse, más cosas aparecieron alrededor: el altar era bañado suavemente por la luz que descendía blanca y pálida desde la cúpula e iluminaba tenue las cercanías.

Era toda la luz que había en el lugar...

_Pero suficiente para ver a la figura sentada sobre el altar._

Podían verla desde dónde estaban, haciéndose más nítida al avanzar, pero aún demasiado lejos para verla con claridad.

Ella los observaba también.

Sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra.

Por instantes, lo único que pudo oírse fue el eco de sus pasos y la música del agua... mientras el resto del mundo pareció contener la respiración y detenerse.

Cada paso definía más claramente los contornos de la figura sobre el altar, justo bajo el rayo de luz...

Observándoles.

Por un segundo, el corazón les latió más a prisa... casi desbocado... Pero sólo fue un segundo, sólo un segundo...

Detuvieron su marcha silenciosa a unos metros del altar.

Por unos instantes, no fueron capaces de alzar la vista y mirar de frente a la figura sentada en él...

Costó armarse de valor.

Pero las ruedas ya estaban en movimiento...

En cuanto sus ojos encontraron los de la mujer, cada pequeño sonido se silenció...

Los ecos de la madera crujiendo, las gotas de agua y su concierto en algún lugar del edificio...

El silencio fue absoluto.

Abrumador.

Irreal.

No se movieron; como ella, sólo observaron.

Estaba sentada sobre la enorme y sólida mesa de madera, a cada lado de la cual se elevaban largos cirios encendidos que venían a arrojar una luz tétrica sobre su rostro... las llamas de las velas permanecían inmóviles, las sombras estáticas.

Sonreía, con la cabeza baja y los ojos entornados.

_Divertida._

Apoyaba su cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás sobre los brazos extendidos; una de sus piernas colgaba oscilante fuera de la mesa, la otra estaba apoyada sobre ella, los pies descalzos.

Los ojos le brillaban con mayor intensidad que nunca, la piel blanca como la leche, el cabello recogido negligente en una maraña de la cual caían mechones sobre la cara y los hombros.

Vestía de negro, como siempre, de una tela tan delgada que dejaba traslucir por completo su cuerpo desnudo...

Se les quedó mirando por mucho tiempo, sin pestañear ni una sola vez.

Finalmente sus ojos se abrieron enormes y sonrió dejando ver un par de largos colmillos a cada lado de su boca.

.- Viniste.- dijo en el suave tono de voz al que estaba acostumbrado... no parecía pertenecer a la mujer que los miraba como un animal a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

No respondieron, se le quedaron mirando con el rostro imperturbable.

La mujer rió suavemente, casi como un siseo, inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

.- Antes no te habrías quedado tan indiferente al verme así...- dijo, comenzando a deslizarse sinuosamente, casi como una serpiente, fuera del altar, posando ambos pies en el piso...- Antes no te habrías hecho esperar...

El movimiento soltó su cabello que rodó por su cuerpo hasta la cintura, cayendo en cascada por sus hombros.

Se le quedó mirando insinuante...

No se inmutaron, permanecieron inmóviles.

Pero al menos uno de ellos sabía que en alguna parte había una pared que se derrumbaba, poco a poco...

Sacaron la espada de la funda.

La mujer sonrió, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa, pero no se movió.

.- Vaya... ¿qué quieres intentar esta vez?... Tantas veces que lo hicimos y jamás metimos espadas en el asunto...

La mujer estaba por abrir la boca nuevamente cuando se detuvo en seco.

Su semblante se endureció al instante.

Avanzó un par de pasos más hacía ellos, mirándolos extrañada.

.- ¿Quién más está ahí?.- preguntó de pronto, bruscamente.

No respondieron, en vez de eso, reajustaron su mano en la empuñadura.

.- ¿Quién es esa?.- preguntó nuevamente, alzando la voz.

De pronto se irguió en toda su estatura, colocando las manos en las caderas y echándose a reír.

.- Puto de mierda... no has esperado demasiado para cambiarme.- dijo en un susurro.

Muffy se estremeció.

La pared temblaba cada vez más...

Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Lo perdería, estaba segura...

.- Cállate.- dijeron sin dejar de mirarla.

La mujer volvió a abrir grandes los ojos e intentó reprimir una sonrisa. Suavemente comenzó a caminar, a lo largo del altar, acariciando sus bordes con los dedos largos y huesudos, sin apartar los ojos de ellos... de pronto exhaló una risita.

.- Mno. No, no, no... te gustaría creer que se fue, que su alma fue consumida y que murió hace mucho tiempo y lo que ves es sólo una cáscara... es más fácil matar a una cáscara ¿no es así?. Pero no. No va a ser así de fácil, no para ti... Ya no quería luchar más, así que me entregué... aún se puede encontrar felicidad en la aceptación de lo que no puedes cambiar¿sabías?... – de pronto dejó de sonreírle, mirándole con languidez.- Mírame a la cara Leo...- comenzó...

Apartaron la mirada.

La mujer comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos... hasta que de pronto sintieron sus manos frías en el rostro.

Se paralizaron.

Muffy se vio abrumada por la ola de emociones que golpearon a Leo, obligada a sentir lo mismo que él.

Suavemente la mujer volvió su rostro hacia ella.

Se encontraron mirándola a los ojos.

"_¿Por qué yo?" le preguntó una vez..._ _ella le miró con ternura..._

_"No puedo ver nada más... el resto del mundo está a oscuras..."_

.- Mírame y dime que no me reconoces...- la mujer acercó sus labios a los suyos sin llegar a tocarlos.- No puedes matarme, Leo...- susurró sobre ellos.- ¿Qué te quedaría si lo haces?.

Leo no pudo evitar extender una mano hacia ella, a pesar de que Muffy trataba de impedírselo...

No pudo evitar tocarla, deslizar sus dedos por su rostro.

La mujer cerró los ojos.

_La mirada perdida sobre la ciudad, con un dejo de tristeza mientras el viento le sacudía el cabello, sin saber que la observaba, en silencio..._

_¿De dónde había venido? A veces dudaba que fuera real... a veces creía que todo no era más que un sueño y que un día iba a despertar y ella ya no estaría ahí..._

_Un sujeto como él no podía tener tanta suerte._

Muffy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme.

La pared ya casi se desmoronaba.

De un manotazo, apartaron a la mujer de sí...

Esta retrocedió de vuelta al altar con una risotada.

Blandieron la espada frente a ella.

.- Ella no quería esto, nunca lo quiso... – gritó Leo, sólo su voz se escuchó... se alzó por sobre la de Muffy, dejándola atrás.- No eres ella.

La mujer se echó a reír.

.- No estúpido... por supuesto que no. Pero ella está aquí, con nosotros... - su risa volvió a inundar el lugar.- Esperamos mucho este momento... en el que ella pudiera presenciar como devoramos tu carne y destrozamos tu alma... no le llamamos la viuda en vano...

.- No eres ella...- repitieron.

.- Mátala entonces, hazle un favor a la perra...- dijo la mujer con una mueca de desprecio.- No se suponía que fuese feliz...

"_Perdóname"... sollozó, abrazándole con fuerza..._

_Trató de separarse de ella, mirarle a la cara, pero no le dejaba..._

"_¿Por qué?", preguntó consternado._

"_Porque no quiero que te vayas..."_

.- Perdóname...- repitió a la nada.

Ella estaba ahí...

En un lugar inalcanzable.

Perdida.

Perdida para siempre.

Sabía lo que debía hacer...

Era lo único.

No podía tenerla...

Pero al menos la salvaría.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que toda emoción se fuera a lo más profundo...

Tratando de evitar que la pared con la que se escudaba de ellos se desplomara.

Debía hacerlo, debía aguantar firme...

Muffy hizo un esfuerzo más, por traerlo de vuelta, por no perderlo...

Pero se iba...

Con cada respiración...

Mátala... le susurró desesperada. Mátala de una vez.

Si la matas todo habrá terminado...

Si la matas...

_Ya no tendrás que amarla.._

"Si tan sólo fuera verdad", pensó él.

Saltaron sobre la mujer, la espada en alto, dispuesta a destajar.. dispuesta a destrozarla...

A borrarla de un golpe... hasta que no quedase más que silencio...

Para ver si así dejaba de oír su voz, para ver si así se iban los recuerdos y las ganas desesperadas de abrazarla...

Para dejar de sentirla cerca cada vez que cerraba los ojos...

Para dejar de ver su cara sonriente y el cabello al viento mientras miraba la ciudad, sin saber que le estaba observando...

Y entender que jamás iba a volver, que jamás la tendría, que nunca la tuvo...

_A veces creía que todo era un sueño, y que en cualquier momento iba a despertar y ella ya no estaría ahí..._

_Un sujeto como él no podía tener tanta suerte._

**.-**

**Fin del capitulo.**

¡Que tal señoras!

¿Como les va la vida en sus respectivos trozos de tierra continental (en el supuesto que no vivan en una isla... jejeje)?

Me complace anunciarles que Medeah ya se está recuperando del bajón, y vuelve a sonreírle a la vida (aunque la vida sigue empeñada en mostrarle el culo, la muy puta.) y tiene amigos otra vez (no recuperó los otros, así que se buscó unos nuevos, je).

Y si, Ksky "el final, se acerca ya, lo esperaré serenamente"...

Lo de Leo/Karai siempre me ha parecido muy entretenido, ya me daré el gusto de profundizarlo más adelante... (sobretodo me encanta la idea de que él sea más joven que ella, (y la de cosas que podría enseñarle, uy) bueno ya veremos)

En mi afán por expandir mis horizontes (sin moverme de aquí, porque para viajar no hay plata) he hecho una ardua investigación respecto de que mierda son las tapas... y he dado con una página de internet que se llama "de tapas por España" (tiene sentido ¿no?) y creo que las caché... creo que se parecen a las tablitas que se sirven acá... vagamente parecidas... (no sé, por ejemplo, tabla de quesos, donde ponen distintos tipos de quesos o comiditas chiquititas para que uno picotee... no sé si se asimilan, pero creo que por ahí va la cosa... uy. Me dio hambre.)

¡Samara!

Si serás...

Si serás...

¡como repites algo que no entiendes! O sea que si te digo que eres escapada y te gusta dar jugo, tu me dirás ¡si, esa soy yo! Sin pensarlo Jejeje... no te preocupes, que nada de eso es malo... de hecho nos define a todas las que estamos aquí, jejeje.

Cargosa o catete: dicese de la persona que huevea, huevea con la misma custión, y dale machaca que las gallinas mean, y dale, dale, hasta que alguien por fin la manda a freír espárragos a la china o que cambie el tema, una de dos...

¿Entendiste?

Jejejeje

Y si, a Don le ha servido la "orinoterapia" esta vez... .

El desenlace de esta interminable historia se aproxima, y no puedo decir que será inédito ni ultrasorprendente... o a lo mejor si... juzguen ustedes señoritas.

Por lo del review en la otra story... si , esos fueron pequeños experimentos, a ver que tal estaba con el English (digo, si al menos un chico del otro lado me entiende, estamos bien)... pero no sería malo ¿eh? Eso de traducirlo... tenía una tercera historia, pero la saqué porque caché que no la iba a terminar... (que es muy entretenido el inglés, pero me demoro el doble que si escribo en español, entre revisarlo y todo eso).

Así que eso, darling, no estaría mal, cuando termine Avatar...

(y... este... lo de Ksky y mis piernas queda entre nosotros... ¿vale?).

Ah...

¿Qué más se me queda?

Nada, eso...

No tarden en sus actualizaciones, que monitoreo todos los días la página haber si hay algo y pus, ná ni ná...

Jejeje.

Nos estamos leyendo chiquilinas.


	20. 19

_**¿De dónde viene la gente como tu¿y adonde va?...**_

_**hermosa y frágil...**_

_**ya no estarás más sola.**_

_**Quiero abrazarte, mientras permaneces temblando, con la cabeza baja.**_

_**Porque me he dado cuenta, **_

_**que lo quiero es protegerte...**_

_**Mas que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.°**_

**19.-**

Exhaló el ultimo suspiro en su boca, echándole los brazos al cuello se quedó con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su frente en la de él, tratando de calmar su respiración.

Él abrazó su espalda y la atrajo más hacia sí, sintiendo su cuerpo tibio palpitando bajo sus manos, el sudor secándose de a poco con el aire de la noche...

Permanecieron inmóviles por largo rato, hasta que creyó que la chica se había quedado dormida.

De pronto su rostro emergió sonriente de entre los mechones de cabello, con las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos cerrados...

Sonrió a su vez, quitándole el pelo de la cara.

Ella abrió los ojos, mirándole...

Reacomodó su cuerpo sobre sus piernas, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

.- Hola...- le dijo en un susurro. Él sólo pudo sonreír...

Comenzó a recorrer su cara con los dedos, absolutamente absorta en lo que hacía...

Leo sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella dejase de mirarlo con esa mezcla de asombro y fascinación...

Estaba bien.

No le importaba.

Él la miraba de la misma forma.

.- ¿Qué significa esto?.- preguntó ella de pronto. Tardó en darse cuenta que se refería a la bandana que le cruzaba el rostro.

Usualmente se la quitaba cuando estaba con ella.

Pero a veces no había tiempo...

.- ¿Para qué lo usas?...- Leo la miró con interés.

Se daba cuenta de que a pesar de todas su convicciones...

Jamás había tenido a nadie a quien con quien compartirlas, ni necesidad de poner todo aquello en lo que creía en palabras.

Y de todas las preguntas que podría haber hecho, justo esa parecía reunir todas las respuestas.

No era sólo un trozo de tela...

Era lo que ocurría cuando la usaba, el recordatorio de lo que era y por lo cual peleaba.

Al igual que las espadas, no era sólo un accesorio...

Eran parte de su cuerpo.

Ella le miró con seriedad durante toda la explicación.

Luego volvió la cabeza hacia un lugar en el piso, a unos metros de ellos.

Al lugar donde habían quedado tiradas las katanas.

Luego se volvió a mirarlo a él.

Sus manos se movieron detrás de su nuca hasta que lograron deshacer el nudo de la bandana.

La dejó caer al piso cuando la tuvo en sus manos.

.- Yo no llevo nada puesto, esto me parece lo más justo...- explicó con una sonrisa ante su mirada de extrañeza, pero casi de inmediato su rostro se puso serio, se inclinó sobre él y le habló al oído.- No lo necesitas... ¿Acaso recordabas quien eras cuando estabas dentro mío?...

Se volvió a mirarla.

Tenía razón.

No se acordaba para nada...

Tampoco le importaba.

Por esos breves momentos, ya no le importaba nada.

Por esos breves momentos, no existían ni bandanas, ni espadas...

Ni hermanos, ni responsabilidades, ni preocupaciones, ni miedos...

Su mano se deslizó por su cara, rozando con los dedos sus labios... descendió por su cuello, suavemente... ella cerró los ojos, dejándose acariciar...

Olvido.

Ella le llevaba hasta un punto en que nada más existía...

Y la tentación de seguirla y abandonarlo todo era demasiado fuerte.

No sólo no podía luchar contra ella...

Tampoco quería hacerlo.

.-

El puro sonido del metal contra metal le sacó de golpe de su ensueño... el cielo nocturno desapareció dejando en su lugar una cúpula de cristal, un lugar oscuro y amurallado...

Desde alguna parte sentía una voz...

Le gritaba, desesperada...

¿Quién?

¿Quien era?

Oh, por Dios...

Muffy.

La había olvidado por completo.

Retrocedió, parpadeando con fuerza, tratando de volver a la realidad...

Ángela le miraba con furia, de pie frente a él.

"Leo..."

"Estoy bien"

"Pero qué te pasó, porque rompiste la conexión, qué..."

"Dije que estoy bien"

Era imposible...

Por más que lo intentaba, ya no podían volverse a unir de la misma forma.

Muffy se estremeció.

Ya no podía sentirlo...

Él mismo le rechazaba.

Tal vez no se diera cuenta, tal vez, inconscientemente...

Apenas si podía oír el eco de sus pensamientos.

En cuanto saltaron sobre ella, ésta los evitó saltando sobre el altar...

Antes de que pudiesen percatarse, sostenía una espada en su mano...

Había salido de su propia palma, una hoja plateada, atravesando la carne, manchada de su propia sangre...

Sin mediar un segundo los atacó.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos...

Leo reprimía la fuerza con la que atacaba.

Se daba cuenta...

Se negaba a usar toda la fuerza de la espada.

¿Por qué...?

Entonces lo supo, con un escalofrío que la paralizó.

No lo haría.

No podría.

Por más que había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo...

_Le daba la espalda... era uno de esos momentos en los que se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos, absorta, y se alejaba de todo..._

_No podía negar que le dolía un poco..._

_No ser parte de su mundo en esos momentos, en los que hasta él quedaba fuera._

_Estaba a solo dos metros de ella..._

_Y de pronto le embargó una enorme angustia._

_Casi insoportable._

_Apenas si podía respirar. _

_Tuvo que correr y abrazarla, desesperado.._

_Ella se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada..._

Al sentirlo temblar en su espalda se paralizó.

_La apretó fuerte, casi hasta hacerle daño, con la cabeza enterrada en su hombro._

"_Leo, que..."_

"_No... un segundo más. Sólo un segundo..."_

_Miedo..._

_Era tan horrible que hacía daño..._

_Era tan doloroso que apenas si se soportaba..._

_Una luz blanca cegadora que lo dejaba sin aire..._

_Sin poder respirar, sin poder ver..._

_Sin nada por dentro al sólo pensar que un día volvería la vista y ya no estaría ahí..._

_Miedo, sólo miedo..._

_Sin saber porqué._

_Esa fue la ultima vez que se vieron, antes de que él lo olvidara todo..._

.- Lo siento...

.- Que?...

La conexión se había roto...

Imposible volver a recuperarla.

.- Por favor perdóname, dile a todos que me perdonen...

.- Leo, que...

.- Dios... lo siento... lo siento, de veras que lo siento...

Era verdad.

.- No... no, por favor... dime que no...

.- ¡No puedo! No puedo, no puedo... no puedo...

.- No...

.- No sabes cuanto me odio por esto...

.- ¡Leo!

Ahora lo sabía.

A pesar de todo, antes sólo era un temor.

La verdad le chocó como agua fría.

Alzaron la vista hacia la mujer; los miraba con la cabeza baja, los ojos entornados...

Más animal que persona...

Repentinamente se abalanzó sobre ellos, con la espada extendida, las mandíbulas abiertas.

.- Sé que los estoy condenado a todos...

.- Por favor, Leo...

.- Es demasiado esperar el perdón...

Las palabras se volvían cada vez más lejanas, difusas, como si las escuchase bajo el agua...

.- No es justo que te arrastre conmigo... aunque por mi culpa vayas a sufrir de todas formas...

De pronto supo lo que pretendía hacer.

.- No...- su voz apenas si se escuchó... – No lo hagas, no quiero dejarte...

.- Dios, de veras que lo siento... pero no te arrastraré conmigo.

.- ¡No!

.- Perdóname...

.- ¡Leo!

.-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, conciente de todo su cuerpo de una sola vez...

Boqueó en busca de aire.

No sabía donde estaba.

Intentó moverse, pero algo la sujetó por la cintura.

.- Ey, ey, ey...- exclamó Rapha tratando de sostener el bulto en su hombro que repentinamente había cobrado vida.- Tranquila, tranquila...

La chica se apartó de él con los brazos, pegando un salto y sosteniéndose en sus propias piernas...

Casi al instante se tambaleó y de no haber sido por Raph se hubiese ido al suelo.

A pesar de eso, apenas si le estaba prestando atención...

Todo lo que quería era pasar por su lado... ir hacia la iglesia a sus espaldas.

La sujetó con fuerza por los hombros...

La chica se encontró con su cara ceñuda y le miró como si recién hubiese advertido que estaba ahí.

.- Déjame ir... .- Raph volteó los ojos al cielo.

.- Si, ya me sé esa cancioncita de memoria.- dijo, pero no aflojó la presión.- ¿Qué pasó¿por qué estas aquí? No se suponía que...

.- Déjame, déjame ir, tengo que volver...- siguió la chica desesperada, tratando inútilmente de soltarse de su garra, sin dejar de mirar hacia la iglesia.

.- ¿Que pasó!.- le gritó Raph junto a la cara.

Fue tan fuerte que sólo entonces la chica reaccionó.

Se le quedó mirando con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos...

Vio como lentamente se le llenaban de lagrimas.

.- Me dejó ir..- su voz apenas audible. Raph le miró sin comprender.- ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no quiere pelear...

.- ¿Qué estás...?

.- ¡No hará nada!

Raph guardó silencio tratando de asimilar lo que le estaba escuchando. La mirada de la chica se perdió en algún lugar tras sus espaldas.

.- Dejará que lo mate...- dijo de pronto, las lagrimas cayeron silenciosas.

.- ¿Qué...?- casi gritó Raph, parpadeando incrédulo.

.- ¿No lo entiendes...?

.- ¡Entender qué, maldita sea...!

Muffy guardó un largo silencio, antes de poder hablar nuevamente.

.- Que no soporta la idea de vivir en un mundo donde ella no exista...

_Olvido._

_Ella le llevaba hasta un punto en que nada más existía..._

Y la tentación de seguirla y abandonarlo todo era demasiado fuerte.

_No sólo no podía luchar contra ella..._

_Tampoco quería hacerlo._

.-

Fin del Capitulo.

° Lyrics de Story, de Gackt.

¡Que tal nuevamente!

Silencio...

(la verdad, no se me ocurrió nada muy original en esta parte que digamos... mejor salteémonos a las contestas)

Pues si tu no entendiste mi explicación, Samarita, yo no entiendo nada de lo que cantan los Molotov, así que es un empate, jejejeje

Ya veo el porqué de tu pregunta...

Veo que nuevamente han innovado los de fanfiction.

Pero es casi lo mismo para subir capítulos que antes, belleza, la diferencia es que cuando pones la opción documents, aparece una pagina rara, que antes no aparecía... arriba, en la parte superior derecha hay tres opciones: docs main; documents y edit preview... eliges documents y después es como siempre... si tienes más dudas no más preguntas.

Y sí, te entiendo, yo ya he tenido todos los pensamientos impíos que podía tener, hermana... jejejeje

Pues a ver si le das cuerda a ese Yaoi, que no, que no me importa si tienes pruebas ni exámenes ni globales ni solemnes ni semestrales ni coeficientes dos ni la peste bubónica...

Jejeje

Ksky, mira que ya inicié a alguien en el mundo musical de por acá, y eso que ni pagan la publicidad... ejejeje... pero bueno...

Pues era difícil que Leo pudiese disfrutar la despedida (que ya tuvo una, que más quiere) además¿dónde me enchufaba ahí una escena de sexo? (que la pensé, pero no me combinaba¿viste? Jejeje)

Y te apoyo con lo del chapapote (no, no sé lo que es... ¡pero te apoyo igual!)

Que onda, porque no actualizan... (cara de sufrimiento) no, que no las urjo...

Solo estoy dando jugo, como me dirían por acá.

_Me convierto en marciano, ya no sé ni como me llamo..._

Jejejejeje

Suerte chicas con sus exámenes, que espero que no sean de matemáticas (hace unos cuatro años, más o menos que no veo un libro de matemáticas, que hasta para hacer sumas ocupo la calculadora... lo único que recuerdo es que pi era igual a 3,14... creo. Ya ven, estoy oxidada)

Nos estamos leyendo, besos!

Y si tal vez me he estado alargando un poco... (meditación profunda al respecto) no es a propósito... de hecho, sólo me quedan un par de capítulos más...

Ya lo verán.

Jejeje.


	21. 20

Felicitaciones chicas, por sus nuevos capítulos... yo aquí, bien, pasándola.

Pues no sé, Ksky, si la decisión de Leo fue cobarde (estúpida tal vez, pero no cobarde). Pues claro, para salvar a todo el mundo debía sacrificar sus sentimientos, y para hacerlo se requería de valentía, pero desafiar sus propios principios y sacrificar en vez de a sus sentimientos a sus propios hermanos, que lo son todo para él... de alguna forma podría decirse que es una decisión , digamos, valiente (o estúpida)... en cualquier caso, difícil. La idea era que Leo renunció a matar a la chica no porque no se atreviese a matarla, sino porque no resistía perderla... (salvarse él y que ella muriese)... así que cortó por lo sano y se condenó junto con ella... y de paso al resto del mundo...

Lo que me pareció entretenido, es que no es la clase de decisión que un héroe tomaría ...

Claro que mi interpretación no es la verdad, me gusta más cuando la gente tiene distintas ideas...

Samara, que onda nenita ¿que pasho¿tienes penita?... se desprende de por ahí que andas aproblemada... ¿qué te puedo decir? Animo flaca, que todo pasa... ¡cheers! Jejeje

Y si, la verdad es que me la pensé si Leo debía quedarse con Muffy o con la otra... y bueno, la decisión ya quedó clara ¿no? jejeje... (a menos que vengas, lo hipnotices y lo conviertas en tu esclavo sexual).

Bien, vamos a lo nuestro..._**

* * *

**_

**20.-**

Miguel retrocedió resollando, dándose un tiempo para recuperar el aliento y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Llevaban horas peleando y aunque resistían... los monstruos no parecían disminuir en número. Aparecían de la nada de entre los árboles, desde los edificios, de las calles, pasando por encima de autos y escombros... como un gran enjambre descerebrado con la única idea de destruir y devorar en la cabeza...

Su espalda chocó contra la del gigante que había aparecido para ayudarles.

No había tiempo para las presentaciones, pero cualquier enemigo de sus enemigos en ese momento era su mejor amigo... entonces, ese gigante lo era, como también el extraño viejito amigo de Don.

Lo que fuera, en ese momento no estaban para hacerse los difíciles...

Casey rodó por el suelo a su lado, extendió un brazo para ayudarle... tenía un brazo todo ensangrentado y apenas respiraba, no tanto por la herida como por el cansancio... como no se les ocurriera algo pronto, caerían sin necesidad de golpes.

.- ¿Cómo está?.- preguntó Miguel a la masa de músculos a su espalda.

.- Bien... sólo fue un golpe.- Oke se volvió a ver a Abril, sujeta por la cintura entre su brazo.- Uno muy fuerte, pero estará bien...en un par de horas...

.- Genial.

.- No te preocupes, yo te la cuidaré.- dijo el gigante con voz profunda. Miguel le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

.- ¿Preocupado¿quién está preocupado?.- preguntó con fastidio.

La pobre de Abril había recibido más golpes de los que pudo soportar... de no haber sido por Oke, no habrían alcanzado a ayudarla... al menos estaría a salvo por un tiempo entre los trozos de tronco que llamaba brazos.

Miguel volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

Había perdido de vista a Don, al viejito y a Raphael... Casey resistía apenas... Oke era una gran ayuda, pero no podría solo contra la horda que se lanzaba sobre ellos en oleadas...

Su cuerpo se tensó al ver a la siguiente manada correr hacia ellos.

De pronto le asaltó una duda: habían escuchado las historias de Casey y Abril... ¿qué tal si todos esos no eran más que ciudadanos transformados? Tal vez sólo fuera gente inocente...

No es que eso fuera a evitar que se defendiera, pero de todas formas era un punto.

Bueh, se dijo, ya tendrían tiempo de sentirse culpables, primero tenían que asegurarse de estar vivos para eso.

Además, había otra preocupación más urgente...

Hacía horas que había perdido de vista a Leo...

Como casi siempre, las cosas estaban dependiendo de él.

Y no tenía idea de cómo le estaba yendo.

Y no podía olvidar la promesa que le había hecho.

No pudo evitar el vacío en el estomago.

La verdad era que no tenía idea de como podía ayudarle fuera de contener a los monstruos en el exterior...

Por más que tratara, mucho temía que la promesa se iba a quedar en palabras vacías...

Los monstruos ni siquiera intentaban atacar la iglesia, sólo los atacaban a ellos.

Pero no podían sacárselos de encima.

Como siempre, Leo estaba por su cuenta...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la explosión de golpes y dentelladas que le rodeó.

Tendría que dejar las divagaciones para más tarde.

Solo una cosa debía reconocer primero.

Las cosas se les estaban saliendo de control...

Lo supo en cuanto sintió los tambores.

Volteó en todas las direcciones sin conseguir ver nada más que los mismos malditos demonios.

.- Prepárate chico...- sintió la voz profunda del gigante junto a él.

.- Te preguntaría porqué... pero me tinca que lo sabré pronto... .- murmuró.

.-

.- ¿Qué eso?- preguntó Don al viejo.

.- Ya lo verás.- contestó éste con una sonrisa.

Don le miró extrañado, olvidando por un momento ese sonido que hacía retumbar el piso.

A pesar de que apenas si estaban aguantando, el viejo no había dejado de sonreír en todo el rato como si nada le perturbase...

Cierto que no había tenido ningún problema en deshacerse de cuanta bestia se le cruzaba con facilidad, pero aún así... era extraño.

Los tambores volvieron a atraer su atención.

Provenían de...

De la iglesia.

De dentro de ella.

.- Las puertas ya están abiertas...- murmuró el viejo, poniéndose serio por primera vez.- Ya no hay limite a lo que puede cruzar por ahí...

.- ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

.- Que hay que comenzar a prestar atención a aquello que salga por esas puertas...

Don fijó la vista en las dos puertas descerrajadas de la iglesia...

Sólo había oscuridad, una boca negra que se habría ante ellos...

Y ese retumbar incesante cada vez más intenso.

Retrocedió inconscientemente a pesar de que estaba a metros de ella.

Ni siquiera había visto lo que estaba por asomarse a esas puertas y ya estaba aterrorizado...

Quizás fuera porque incluso los mismos demonios comenzaban a retroceder...

Y a correr espantados, tratando de alejarse de las puertas...

.-

.- ¡Suéltame!

.- ¡Quédate quieta, mierda¿a dónde piensas ir?

.- ¡Lo matará!

Ya era difícil pelear con las bestias esas sin tener que intentar retener a Muffy.

La preocupación le devoraba por dentro, pero no iba a dejarla sola...

En cuanto pudiese librarse de las criaturas iría de vuelta a la iglesia a sacar a Leonardo de ahí.

Pero iría solo, sobre todo después de escuchar esos horribles golpes provenir de las puertas...

Sin embargo, la linda señorita tenía otras cosas pensadas..

A pesar de que la tenía agarrada firme por la cintura, la chica había desarrollado la fuerza suficiente como para soltarse...

Eso y el mordisco que le pegó en el brazo habían ayudado a que Raphael finalmente la soltase.

.- Pendeja de mierda...- exclamó con furia, frotándose el lugar donde la chica le había clavado los dientes: le había dejado sus buenas marcas y un hilillo de sangre.- A pesar de que esto podría haberme gustado bajo otras circunstancias...

Se volvió hacía la chica: casi había alcanzado las puertas...

Nadie había tratado de detenerla, incluso las bestias habían escapado del lugar.

.- Que bien...- se dijo, comenzando a correr en su dirección.- La matarán antes de que pueda hacerlo yo.

Corrió lo más rápido posible...

Fue capaz de alcanzarla en un par de segundos.

La chica podía haber mejorado sus marcas...

Pero estaba lejos de mejorarlo a él.

Pero Muffy ni siquiera había notado su presencia...

Sólo le importaba avanzar, nada más...

Tampoco estaba prestando atención a la enorme sombra que se cernía sobre ella...

No estaba prestando atención a la enorme figura que se aproximaba a ella a velocidad sorprendente, directamente desde el interior de la iglesia, desde la oscuridad del lugar, a pesar de que los tambores parecían ser una advertencia para todos...

Para todos excepto para ella, cuya única idea era volver a entrar...

No había nada que hacer y lo sabía.

Nada que hacer.

Lo que más había temido era quedarse sola a enfrentar todo eso...

Y era precisamente lo que había pasado.

Leo le había prometido quedarse con ella, y le había creído...

¿Por qué prometió algo que no podía cumplir?

¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué no podía quererla como ella le quería a él?_

Pero a pesar de todo eso...

La idea de perderlo le hacía pedazos por dentro...

_Estúpida, estúpida, no se puede perder lo que no se tiene..._

Ni la vida de los demás ni la suya propia le importaban ya...

Las lagrimas cayeron por su cara a lo que corría...

¿Por qué la había hecho a un lado de esa forma?

Por más que luchaba no lograba alcanzarlo...

Quizás nunca podría.

Era muy estúpido de su parte...

Nunca lo tendría.

Pero si lograba entrar nuevamente, al menos estaría vivo...

Al menos...

De pronto, un pensamiento le paralizó.

Se detuvo en medio de la carrera.

Era tan absurdo como cierto...

¿Cuál era el punto?

Correr y salvarlo...

¿Cuál era el punto?

Él no quería ser salvado.

_Estúpida, estúpida, él no te lo agradecerá..._

Él mismo había decidido morir...

Lo supo... pero sólo ahora lo entendía.

No veía otra forma de estar con ella.

Intentar salvarlo sólo sería prolongar su sufrimiento.

En verdad...

Ya lo había abandonado todo...

Leo renunció a todo en el momento en que la mandó de vuelta con Raphael.

Al intentar salvarlo no le iba a hacer ningún favor.

Todo lo contrario...

_Estúpida, estúpida, jamás serás nada para él..._

Se detuvo, pasado ya el umbral, de cara a la oscuridad.

¿Qué más daba después de todo?

¿Cuál era la puta idea de seguir luchando?

Era cuestión de tiempo antes que los demás cayeran...

Era cuestión de tiempo antes que el demonio acabase con Leo, tal y como él quería.

Leo se había rendido.

La mujer se había rendido mucho antes.

¿Porqué debía ella resistir?

¿A quien pretendía salvar?

¿A un mundo en el que ya no le interesaba vivir?

Por otro lado...

La idea de que todo volviese a comenzar... de que todo fuese borrado de un plumazo...

Ya no parecía tan mala.

Olvidar todo y volver a comenzar...

Tal vez en un mundo donde Leo la viera a ella con los mismos ojos con los que miraba a esa maldita mujer...

¿Por qué no?

Sonrió, dejando caer los hombros.

.- Ahora entiendo...- dijo a la nada en un susurro.- Y ya no hay nada aquí que me interese salvar... nada que pueda salvar...

A pesar de su sonrisa, las lagrimas seguían cayendo...

.- Perdón... si alguna vez prometí algo que no podía cumplir... perdón por todas las promesas hechas... perdón por haber creído que podría luchar, perdón si todo este tiempo estuve equivocada o si lo estoy ahora...

Alzó la cabeza...

Frente a sí tenía a un ser de unos cuatro metros de largo, de piel azul pálido, como seda... con la cara llena de ojos de distintos tamaños...

Le observaba fijamente...

Su cuerpo era como el de un hombre, sólo que en vez de piernas, sus extremidades acababan en una gran cola, como una serpiente... sus manos eran dos arpones afilados...

A pesar de la horrible visión...

Muffy no se movió, sólo se le quedó mirando con los ojos nublados.

.- Y perdón por rendirme ahora...- dijo al final, con un hilillo de voz, cerrando los ojos.- _Y por creer que tal vez la muerte presente mejores opciones..._

La criatura alzó uno de los arpones y lo dejó caer sobre su cuerpo.

**Fin del cap.**


	22. 21

**21.- **

No tenía idea de cuantas veces su cuerpo había chocado contra las columnas de piedra...

Su mente estaba perdida por encima del dolor, sumergida en una agradable nada.

Cuando se elevó por los aires, y sus brazos se torcieron hasta que pudo oír el crack de sus huesos, el dolor fue apenas un murmullo...

¿Qué más daba?

Solo tendría que esperar un poco y ya todo estaría terminado.

Sólo unos minutos más.

.-

Una mano se cerró sobre su cara, impidiéndole respirar.

Su cuerpo no se resistió, hacía rato que había dejado caer la espada, hacía rato que sus hombros se habían relajado, que simplemente había dejado de luchar.

La herida del espadazo en el costado era profunda, por sí sola bastaría para matarlo...

Pero no era suficiente para el demonio aquel.

Se sintió impulsado por una fuerza irresistible...

Su cabeza golpeó duramente una superficie sólida... una vez, dos, tres...

Pero por increíble que pareciera, aún permanecía conciente.

Tal vez fuera parte de su castigo, todo lo que quería era cerrar los ojos y esperar hasta dejar de sentir...

La mano se abrió, dejándolo caer...

Pero no podía tener tanta suerte, no sería justo tampoco...

Estaba condenando a sus hermanos a una muerte segura, al resto de las personas...

Cualquier dolor sería poco y jamás sería suficiente castigo para pagar por su decisión.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo y se quedó ahí, inmóvil...

La sangre caía fría como el hielo sobre él, la sentía por todos lados.

Pero no importaba cuanta corriera, no tenía tanta para pagar lo que estaba haciendo.

Casi le hacía añorar el siguiente golpe...

Debía sufrirlo, se los merecía, cada uno de ellos...

Pero también, cada golpe le acercaba más a ella...

Al final, ambos se verían, aunque fuese en el infierno.

Pues no veía otra lugar al que pudiera ir.

.-

Abrió los ojos y al principio no supo donde estaba.

Se sentía despertar de un largo sueño.

Un sueño profundo, plagado de pesadillas...

Pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que las pesadillas eran verdad.

Todo era real...

Leo estaba en el piso, la espalda apoyada contra la pared, la cabeza caída...

Su rostro estaba destrozado, bañado en sangre...

.- Leo...

Comenzó a temblar, inmóvil...

Tardó bastante en entender qué era lo que veía.

Las lagrimas cayeron calientes por su cara...

Intentó dar unos pasos hacia él, pero sus piernas eran demasiado débiles para soportar su peso... se tropezó y cayó, sin poder apartar la vista de Leo...

¿Estaba siquiera vivo? El débil subir y bajar de su pecho le dio la respuesta.

Pero había tanta sangre...

¿Por qué le hacían ver eso¿por qué no acababan con todo de una vez? No entendía, no comprendía...

Y se sentía tan débil...

Intentó llamarlo, pero su voz apenas se escuchó, era toda la fuerza que tenía... se arrastró por el piso, dándose impulso con las manos, tratando de llegar a él... ¿por qué no abría los ojos?...

Debía levantarse, debía usar la espada y matarlo... era la única forma...

¿Qué no se daba cuenta que moriría si no lo hacía?

Volvió a gritar su nombre, pero todo lo que salió fue un murmullo...

_Dios, había tanta sangre... tanta sangre en el pecho, su rostro estaba desfigurado... sangre por todas partes_...

La visión se volvía borrosa por las lagrimas...

Se detuvo, jadeando... apenas si le quedaban fuerzas... no podía seguir...

Desesperada, alargó una mano hacia él, tratando de llegar...

Entonces lo vio.

El escalofrío recorrió su espalda...

Su mano se quedó fija frente a sus ojos... comenzó a temblar sin control...

Sangre, sangre por todas partes, sangre en sus manos, la sangre corría por sus manos, bañaba sus brazos, su ropa...

Bruscamente puso la otra ante sus ojos...

Igual... sangre, sangre...

Se las quedó mirando con horror, con la cara desfigurada por el espanto, temblando de pies a cabeza...

.- Yo... yo no pude...- lentamente se volvió a ver el cuerpo de Leo, hecho un guiñapo.- No... no...- murmuraba, sacudiendo la cabeza, casi frenética.- Yo no pude, yo no... no, no... no... – la voz se le perdía entre los sollozos...

Y entonces el lugar se llenó con el grito que escapó de su garganta.

.- ¡Dijiste que no le harías nada¡lo prometiste!- gritó hasta que la garganta le hizo daño.

.- Mentí.- contestó una voz profunda desde quien sabía dónde...- Además, técnicamente, fuiste tu...

Todo lo que oyó a continuación fue una carcajada, larga y continuada.

Se tapó los oídos en un vano intento por no escuchar...

Volvió a gritar el nombre de Leo, pero éste no se movió...

Haciendo un esfuerzo feroz, obligó a su cuerpo a arrastrarse hasta él...

Sus piernas ya no se movían...

Logró llegar junto a su cuerpo...

Había tanta sangre, salía caliente de su cuerpo, elevándose de ella volutas de vapor...

Con las manos temblorosas, alzó su cara a la altura de sus ojos...

Volvió a estallar en sollozos descontrolados cuando vio su cara...

Leo abrió los ojos, sólo uno de ellos, el otro estaba demasiado hinchado para que pudiese mirar con él.

Al verla supo de inmediato que estaba frente a Ángela... simplemente lo supo.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Lloraba... ¿por qué?...

Todo estaba bien, todo estaba bien...

Sólo un poco más de tiempo y todo estaría bien...

Sólo debía dejar que todo terminase.

.- Leo... párate... tienes que ponerte de pie...- suplicaba entre sollozos, pero él no parecía escucharla...- Por favor...

Leo alzó una mano y la acercó a su rostro... sonreía... siempre le había parecido tan frágil, podía abarcar todo su rostro con una sola mano...

Recorrió con los dedos su mejilla, dejando una mancha roja en ella antes de que su mano volviese a caer sin fuerzas...

Lo sentía, de verdad, pero ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos...

A lo lejos se perdía su voz...

Sólo un poco más... sólo un poco más y todo acabaría...

Sin embargo...

Algo rodeándole el cuello le hizo abrir los ojos una vez más...

Un peso que no le era desconocido...

Sintió los labios de la chica en su mejilla.

.- Sólo una vez más... ponte de pie, sólo una vez más... sólo una vez más...- repetía en un murmullo.- Por favor...

La atrajo hacía sí, cerrando los ojos.

Si tan sólo pudiese quedarse así para siempre...

Si tan sólo el tiempo se hubiese detenido cualquiera de esas noches...

.- He estado esperando mucho tiempo sólo para esto...

La voz le hizo abrir los ojos otra vez, de golpe...

El miedo era un poderoso estimulante, de pronto volvía a estar demasiado conciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor...

Y de que esa ahí ya no era Ángela...

Sintió unas garras hundirse en su cuello, y luego fue impulsado por los aires nuevamente...

Si en algún minuto abrigó la esperanza de una muerte rápida, ahora le parecía la idea más estúpida del planeta.

.-

Se quedó de pie, inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados...

en espera del golpe que finalmente nunca llegó.

La salpicadura de un liquido caliente en la cara le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que veía...

Raphael estaba frente a ella, inclinado...

_Con el arpón de la bestia atravesándole el estomago._

Todavía lo estaba mirando cuando de él escapo un horrible grito...

Por muchos segundos no fue capaz de moverse, horrorizada...

A duras penas se mantenía conciente... nunca había perdido tanta sangre en tan poco tiempo, el mundo entero comenzó a dar millones de vueltas por segundo...

Parpadeando frenético, logró llevar sus manos hasta el arpón que le atravesaba...

No, no se atrevía a mirar hacia abajo... no se atrevía a ver la herida, le bastaba con sentirla.

La criatura intentó retirarla, pero Raphael no la dejó...

Con un rugido que sonó como unas uñas rasgando un pizarrón, la bestia volvió a jalar de su brazo para liberarlo de su cuerpo, enfureciéndose al no poder lograrlo.

El dolor era intenso, insoportable...

Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia...

Pero no iba a dejar que el demonio de mierda ese se las llevara peladas...

Sujetó el arpón con más fuerza aún y jaló hacia abajo con toda la energía que le quedaba...

Era un dolor insoportable...

Siguió jalando hasta que escuchó el sonido de algo quebrándose y luego más de esos rugidos agudos...

El demonio retrocedió rociando desde su brazo amputado chorros de un liquido blanco y viscoso...

Raphael salió impulsado hacia atrás varios metros, pasando junto a Muffy y deteniéndose sólo cuando uno de los muros no le permitió seguir...

Muffy se volvió hacia él y luego hacia la bestia, todavía inmóvil, todavía incapaz de reaccionar.

El demonio volvió a inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante...

Fijó sus ojos en el cuerpo de Raphael, caído en el piso.

Se movió rápido, de un coletazo barrió el suelo, derribando a Muffy, cuyo rostro fue a encontrarse dolorosamente con las lozas del piso...

Antes de ser golpeada alcanzó a ver el otro de los arpones elevándose en el aire...

Jamás iba a llegar a tiempo.

¿por qué mierda Raphael hacía eso?

¿qué demonios pretendía ganar con eso?

No se lo había pedido, no le había pedido que se sacrificara por él, no lo quería...

No valía la pena que muriese por ella.

Ahora ya no podría rendirse...

Ahora ya no podría resignarse...

No podía dejarlo morir...

No ahí, no así...

No por ella.

Maldito cabeza hueca... toda la vida actuando sin pensar...

Todo duró no más que una fracción de segundos...

Se puso de pie y corrió, simplemente corrió hacia la bestia.

El arpón volaba hacia el cuerpo inerte de Raphael.

Sacó la daga de la cintura.

_Bendita la hora en que se la había dejado puesta en el cinturón..._

Cruzó los dedos de la mano contraria por el filo, empapándolo con su sangre...

Al instante, el filo de la daga creció al doble, los grabados y símbolos parecieron brillar.

Llegó junto al monstruo...

Usó su propio cuerpo para impulsarse, saltó sobre su costado y luego sobre el brazo que volaba hacia la cabeza de Raph...

La hoja pasó limpia por la carne.

El brazo finalmente fue a incrustarse unos centímetros por encima, aún con impulso, a pesar de que la había separado del resto del cuerpo de la bestia.

No se detuvo...

Esta vez, los gritos y chillidos se ahogaron en un gorgojeo húmedo.

Ni bien puso los pies en el piso, Muffy volvió a saltar hacia el demonio... ni aún cuando su garganta estaba abierta en dos la dejó descansar...

Los siguientes golpes rebanaron su pecho, cola y todo lo que pudieran alcanzar mientras el monstruo retrocedía y se debatía desesperado...

Podía haber simplemente quitado su cabeza...

Pero no... quería que sufriera, quería hacerlo lentamente.

Finalmente, cayó al suelo junto con todos los restos de la bestia...

Se quedó de pie, mirándolos, sintiendo las gotas de sangre blanca y quemante sobre el cuerpo, jadeando, tratando de conseguir algo de aire...

El quejido de Raphael le hizo volver a la realidad.

Corrió junto a él, estaba tratando de quitarse el trozo de arpón del cuerpo... finalmente lo logró... la sangre corrió sin control...

.- Vaya...- dijo Raph casi sin aire, tratando de evitar las muecas de dolor.- No sabía que podías hacer eso... ¿por qué mierda no lo hiciste antes? Te quedaste de pie como una soberana estúpida a esperar que esa porquería de la puta madre te atravesara¿qué demonios pasa contigo?

Muffy se arrodilló a su lado.

.- Grandísimo imbécil¿quién te dijo que tenías que salvarme?

.- Pues no me iba a quedar esperando una invitación, además...

Raphael hubiera seguido hablando, pero la chica no le dejó, le tomó el rostro y le plantó un beso en los labios...

Raph se quedó completamente inmóvil, aguantando la respiración.

Tras unos segundos ella le soltó y se quedaron mirando con sorpresa.

.- ¿p-porque...¿por qué fue eso?.- atinó a decir Raph después de un rato. Las lagrimas rodaron por la cara de la chica.

.- No lo sé...- contestó con un hilillo de voz. La expresión de Raph se endureció.

.- Entonces no lo hagas si no sabes... – le dijo con dureza, desviando la mirada. La chica buscó sus ojos, ceñuda.

.- Creí que eras tu el que decía que el amor no tenía nada que ver aquí... ¡a quien le importa si yo...!

.- ¡A mi me importa!.- le gritó Raph de vuelta, volviendo a desviar la mirada con rapidez... la chica se quedó en silencio, sólo observándole.

.- Esa herida no se ve bien...- dijo después de un rato. Raphael aceptó el cambio de tema.

.- No se siente muy bien tampoco que digamos...

La chica se quitó la camisa, quedando sólo con un delgado top.

Raphael le dirigió una larga mirada sin ninguna inhibición, pero después de un rato desistió, con una mueca de dolor.

.- No... no estoy en condiciones de disfrutar de esto...- dijo con fastidio. La chica le miró de reojo y esbozó una media sonrisa, ocupada en formar con la prenda una compresa.

.- No es un espectáculo privado, tonto, trató de atenderte ese agujero que te quedó ahí...

.- Dios, eres tan tierna como un cactus... – por toda respuesta, la chica presionó la herida con la tela. Raph lanzó un grito, quedándose sin aire.

.- Si no supiera que no es así...- comenzó, jadeando.- diría que te estas vengando por algo... Dios, como duele...

La chica se concentró sobre la herida.

Podía hacer algo por curarla, habían hechizos... pero tardaría mucho... Raphael era duro, pero le asombraba que aún estuviera con vida después de un daño así...

La idea se convirtió en un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a recitar unas extrañas palabras, apenas en un murmullo.

Raphael se sentía demasiado débil como para preguntar que mierda estaba haciendo...

Cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared.

La chica quería morir.

Lo vio en sus ojos.

¿Dónde estaba Leo?

¿También habría tomado la misma decisión?

De pronto se sentía caer, caer profundamente...

.-

La chica se detuvo un segundo...

Estaba agotada y apenas si había avanzado un poco.

Al menos había detenido la sangre...

.- ¿Raph¿cómo estás?.- preguntó, sin alzar la mirada... al menos debía mantenerlo conciente. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Con temor se volvió hacia su cara.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos.

Muy pálido...

Sin pensarlo, agarró su muñeca.

_El pulso¿dónde estaba el pulso?_

Nada.

La apretó con más fuerza.

Nada.

Ya se estaba poniendo frío al tacto.

Lo sacudió con fuerza, pero no respondió...

Su cara se desfiguraba por la angustia...

Comenzó a gritar su nombre, pero no había respuesta, lo sacudía, pero no se volvía a verla...

.- No, no... no, no...- no dejaba de repetir, pero no cambiaba lo que tenía frente a sí... No estaba respirando.- Dios, mío... tienes que despertar, tienes que despertar...

Le abrazó el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, hizo recostar su cabeza en su hombro y se quedó acariciándola ahí, bañándola en lagrimas, meciéndola...

.- Raphael... despierta... por favor...

No iba a despertar.

La voz en su cabeza lo dijo alto y claro.

Ni siquiera le importó cuando escuchó nuevos tambores a lo largo del pasillo.

.-

Se quedó boca abajo en el piso.

De a poco la conciencia volvía a él... nunca la perdía por mucho... estaba seguro que el maldito quería que no se perdiera nada.

De pronto sintió que su mano tocaba algo...

Cerró el puño y algo estaba atrapado en él.

No tuvo tiempo de volverse a mirar.

.- No tienes idea de por cuanto tiempo he estado esperando esto...- dijo la voz que hablaba a través de Ángela... ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por sonar como ella... ahora era rasposa, grave...- ¿no te habrás olvidado de mi, verdad?...

Leo permaneció inmóvil en el suelo, sintiendo como la voz se aproximaba a él. Frente a sus ojos, se detuvieron unos pies descalzos.

Una mano le agarró con rudeza la cabeza y le obligó a alzar la mirada.

.- ¿Te das cuenta que si hubieses permitido que me quedara con tu cuerpo en esa oportunidad, nada de esto habría pasado?

Leo parpadeó.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

¿De que...?

¿De que hablaba?

.- Vamos, no me hagas la desconocida ahora, sé que te acuerdas de mi... cada tantas noches me encargo de recordártelo...

Leo abrió su único ojo útil de par en par.

La voz le sonaba familiar...

Trató de enfocar la vista.

La apariencia había cambiado...

El hombre alto y vestido elegantemente...

Ese era un demonio que conocía demasiado bien... uno que le rondaba las pesadillas desde hacía mucho...

El que le había obligado a hacer todas esas cosas horribles... antes de que todo comenzara, el que lo había usado, por el que conoció a Muffy y a la espada y al Arcángel... por el que supo que todo terminaría en la pesadilla que estaba viviendo, desde el momento en que lo había poseído...

Estuvo a punto de reir por la ironía del momento...

La vida era un puto circulo.

Tal vez tuviese razón el maldito demonio...

Tal vez debió haber muerto en esa oportunidad...

.- Esa vez, te ofrecí entregarte voluntariamente... si lo hubieses hecho, nada de esto habría pasado, sólo sería uno de los fragmentos y el resto jamás se habría reunido, Lucifer jamás reencarnaría... ni yo volvería a ser esclavo de nuevo... en cierta forma... todo esto es culpa tuya... tu hiciste que Caos buscara a esa pobre chica...

.- No...

.- Si.- respondió el tipo con una sonrisa.- Yo, por mi parte, sabía que nos volveríamos a ver... traté de decirte que esto pasaría... pero ya no importa... les pedí permiso para que me dejaran hacerte pedazos, tu sabes, por los viejos tiempos... a propósito... ¿cómo están tus hermanos¿Ya te perdonaron por lo que les hiciste?

.- ¡Fuiste tu!

.- Error... yo hice que tu lo hicieras... te controlé con facilidad, tu te dejaste dominar... la culpa es tuya... igual que ahora... Dios mío¡eres tan estúpido!... la pobre chica trató de decírtelo, debiste matarnos cuando pudiste, ahora ya no se puede, sonaste, viejo... absorberemos su alma y en cuanto a ti, usaremos tu piel para hacernos un cubrealmohadas... ¿qué te parece?... con tus hermanos haremos sopa y nos sentaremos a comerla todos juntos...

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro... lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver, fue una patada volando hacia su rostro...

Sin embargo...

Antes de que todo desapareciese de su vista, recordó lo que tenía atrapado aún en el puño...

.-

**Fin del capitulo.**

(Muffy siempre anda para allá y para acá con esa daga que tiene inscripciones cabalisticas en la hoja)

.-

Hola, que tal!

Que onda?

Que se teje?

Como les baila?

Jejejeje...

Yo estoy bien, gracias, mi corazón futbolero se alegra con el triunfo de nuestra selección sub-20, mira que ir a debutar con goleada (por si no lo saben, hay un mundial de fútbol sub-20 ahoritita en Holanda) pero eso no será nada, próximo encuentro, Chile V/S España, eso sí que será difícil (ahí los quiero ver, pero si ganan, el cielo es el limite).

Oh.

¿Siguen ahí?

Sorry, me distraje...

Vamos a lo nuestro.

Nos acercamos al final.

Como pudieron darse cuenta, este no fue el ultimo capitulo...

No sé cuantos quedan, en todo caso, estamos en la recta final.

Y si, Ksky, estuve meditando seriamente sobre matar a Muffy, matar a Raph, matar a Leo, matar a Ángela, matar a mi vecino, matar a uno de mis jefes, matar al perro doberman de la esquina que me ladra y mira con odio cada vez que paso por ahí, matar a ...

Bueno, si seguía con ese plan, me iba a quedar un mundo muy solo... je.

Pero sí... alguien muere, se los advierto.

Y bueno, Samarita¿qué es un poco de información entre amigas? Pues la verdad, yo creo que todo el mundo ha tenido una situación algo muffiana alguna vez... yo si por lo menos, y no me gustó... pero viví... y es como lo bonito y lo importante... y ya lo dije, pero de verdad estuve pensando en acabar con el mundo (si que sería un final extraño: "y el mundo se destruyó. Fin." Sería un final ¡plop!) pero no, obvio que eso no pasará...

Ya, no las aburro más, queridas lectoras...

Estaremos por aquí dentro de poco, al pie del cañón, como siempre...

Au revoir !


	23. 22

**_"Gotta cut away, clear away  
Snip away and sever this  
Umbilical residue that's  
Keeping me from killing you_ **

_And from pulling you down with me in here  
I can almost hear you scream..."_

_**Aún si no estaba con ella, si no podía recordarla, el saber que estaba a salvo era suficiente.**_

_**Ese pequeño alivio era lo único que atesoraba, se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, para no desesperar...**_

**22.-**

Luchó por permanecer de pie después de la lluvia de golpes que recibió...

El demonio había abandonado definitivamente la apariencia de Ángela, quedándose con la apariencia del fragmento que había tratado de quedarse con su alma y cuerpo hacía sólo seis meses atrás... (¿sólo seis meses?... el tiempo vuela cuando te estás divirtiendo...)

A pesar de las circunstancias no podía evitar la ironía...

Aún no soltaba lo que tenía en la mano...

No sabía como había llegado hasta ahí, pero ahí estaba...

La espada...

Inútil... sin Muffy ahí, no podría controlarla solo.

Aún si quisiera...

Su mente era un mar de confusión, no podía concentrarse...

¿Ese de ahí ya no era Ángela¿dónde se había ido ella?

.- Por favor, tienes que matarlo...- dijo de pronto el tipo de traje negro y elegante, peinado hacia atrás, poniendo falsa cara de angustia y hablando con la voz de la chica.

Leo se puso rígido...

Dejó de cuestionarse.

Movió la espada frente a su cuerpo, sujetando la empuñadura con ambas manos.

.- Cobarde... esto es todo por tu culpa... no tienes los cojones para acabar conmigo...

Leo no dijo nada... se movió lentamente, con la espada apuntando al cielo, frente a su cara, avanzando hacia el tipo en un semicírculo...

Se daba cuenta que no estaba pensando.

Lo sabía.

Pero en ese momento, todo lo que sentía eran deseos de matarlo.

Saltó frente a él.

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron de par en par, porque en cuanto estuvo cerca, la espada volvió a brillar con ese fulgor azul, como llamas...

Conocía ese fulgor...

Todos ellos lo conocían bien, pero a él le asustaba especialmente...

Retrocedió... su espalda pegó contra la mesa del altar.

Leo apuntó la espada hacia el frente, dispuesto a atravesarlo con ella.

Jamás había sentido odio hacia un contrincante...

Hasta ahora.

Por eso fue que a ultima hora decidió cambiar de idea, y dejar el espadazo para el final.

Una muerte por espada era demasiado buena para el bastardo...

Desvió la espada a un lado...

Le quemaba, la sostenía apenas, era demasiado fuerte como para que sólo una persona la sostuviera... pero realmente eso le importaba un carajo...

Iba a sostenerla o morirse... o las dos cosas a la vez...

Lo que finalmente sería lo más probable.

La guardó en la funda en su espalda cuando aún estaba en el aire...

Se acomodó lo suficiente para asestarle una patada en la cara, primero con la pierna derecha, luego, con un medio giro, con la izquierda...

Ni bien sus pies se posaron en el suelo, se volvió hacia él y continuó descargando golpes sobre su cara, obligándolo a caer sobre el altar...

Sólo tenía un brazo, el otro estaba roto (o astillado, para el caso daba lo mismo, no le servía, ya ni siquiera lo sentía)

Pero era suficiente...

Nunca había sentido odio por un contrincante antes...

Nunca.

Ni siquiera por Shredder.

Ahora, por fin tenía la oportunidad de demostrárselo, después de todo ese tiempo...

Cada vez que veía la sangre en el rostro del maldito, le animaba a continuar...

Hasta reventarlo.

Sin embargo...

Cuando retiró el puño tras el ultimo golpe...

Se encontró con la cara de Ángela bañada en sangre...

Retrocedió al instante, tropezando...

Dios, la había golpeado...

_Pero creía que era..._

Tenía el puño teñido de sangre.

Ángela lo miró con los ojos de par en par, con la boca y la nariz llenas de sangre, intentando incorporarse del altar...

Leo cayó de rodillas, tomándose la cabeza con las manos...

No podía seguir observando...

Lanzó un grito de angustia...

.- Leo...- gritó ella, tratando de avanzar, sin mucho resultado.

.- Perdóname, Dios, perdóname...

.- No te detengas ahora... es la única oportunidad... es mi única oportunidad...

Leo alzó la cabeza para mirarla, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

.- No puedo...

.- Por favor...

.- No puedo.

.- ¡Hazlo!- gritó ella desesperada.- Sálvame... por favor...

Leo se le quedó mirando...

.- No puedo...- susurró.- Lo siento... no puedo...

Ángela lo miró descorazonada.

.- Entonces todo esta perdido...

.- No... no todo...

Ella le miró con extrañeza.

.- Estaremos juntos... pase lo que pase...

.- No quería que nada te hiciera daño...- dijo la mujer entre sollozos.

Leo sólo sonrió.

Aún no lo entendía...

No podía vivir en un mundo dónde ella no existiere...

Si ella se condenaba, él también.

Aún así...

No pudo evitar reír para sus adentros...

Se engañaba si creía estar haciendo lo correcto... siquiera si creía saber lo que hacía...

Si creía que había un orden en aquella confusión.

La razón era más simple aún y sin ninguna lógica...

Simplemente no podía hacerle daño...

Antes prefería morir.

Antes prefería que el mundo entero muriese.

Sabía que no debía preguntarse a sí mismo si estaba haciendo lo correcto...

Siquiera lo mejor para ella...

Ya no habían lugar a razones, sino sólo a lo que podía y lo que no podía hacer.

Y no podía matarla.

Fin de la historia.

Se volvió a ver a la mujer...

Sonreía, pero su sonrisa congeló la suya...

La cara de la mujer se desfiguraba lentamente...

La frente se alargaba al igual que los ojos, el cabello se caía... la mandíbula se estiraba hacía abajo...

.- Te dije que no tenías los cojones para hacerlo...- ya no era su voz, sonaba como si miles de voces hablasen al mismo tiempo... – Ella misma te lo pidió.. te rogó por ello... cualquiera lo hubiese hecho ... pero tu no... insistes en prolongar su sufrimiento... ¡que loable!...

Leo se estremeció al escuchar su risa.

.- Mira... nos gusta mucho jugar a la tortura... pero el jueguito llega a su fin...

A medida que el ser avanzaba hacía él desde el altar, más rasgos de la mujer desaparecían...

La piel se volvía marrón y correosa... las piernas se alargaban, los pies se transformaban en algo parecido a pezuñas...

Los pechos se le alargaron horriblemente hasta el estomago, convirtiéndose en una masa de carne en el medio del cuerpo...

.- ¿Qué te pasa¿ya no te gustamos?- Leo no pudo evitar apartar la vista...

La criatura lanzó un gruñido que le penetró hasta lo más profundo del cerebro...

Por un segundo creyó que perdería el sentido.

.- Al menos tendrás la suerte de vernos en nuestra forma favorita...

Apenas si lograba mantenerse en pie...

"Dios, por favor, que todo acabe pronto...", rogó...pero entonces recordó que Dios no iba a ayudarle...

La criatura estiró su brazo derecho...

De la carne comenzó a surgir la hoja de una espada...

Desde dónde estaba, podía oír el sonido del metal cortando la piel... abriéndose cada vez más para dejar paso a la espada y a su empuñadura...

.- Recuerdas ésta¿verdad?...

Pronto la tuvo en sus manos, sosteniéndola con ambas garras...

Con un gruñido se lanzó contra él.

Leo lo esperó inmóvil.

_Salvarla..._

Pensó de repente, mientras el demonio volaba hacia él...

Su voz hizo eco en su cabeza.

Su alma estaba atrapada ahí aún...

Con ellos.

Cuando todo terminase, sería consumida, devorada...

¿Dónde iría a parar?

¿Tendría acogida en el cielo?

Si la liberaba de ese monstruo... ¿salvaría al menos su alma?

_No podía tocarla, no podía tocarla..._

Pero ella se lo había pedido...

Tal vez fuera la única forma de salvarla y él se la estaba negando...

Oh Dios¿era posible que hubiese sido tan ciego?

¿Tan egoísta?

Tal vez fuera porque todavía creía que había otra forma de liberarla...

Sería capaz de acompañarla hasta el mismo infierno...

Pero si había alguna forma de salvarla, aunque la perdiese para siempre...

Apretó los ojos...

No le importaba no verla más, no le importaba soportar sobre sí el peso de su muerte...

De tener su sangre en sus manos...

No le importaba si ya no estaba con él...

Si tan sólo pudiera estar seguro de que estaría bien...

Dios...

Daría cualquier cosa porque dejase de sufrir...

Cualquier cosa...

¡Si tan sólo supiera que hacer!

Sin embargo...

No tuvo tiempo de encontrar la respuesta en un lapso de tiempo tan corto...

_No hubo tiempo de reaccionar._

La espada se hundió rápidamente en la carne, hasta la empuñadura...

La sangre resbaló cálida por las manos, lentamente...

No hubo tiempo para preguntas, ni para entender...

Sintió su cuerpo tibio temblar junto al suyo...

Abrió los ojos...

Cuando alzó la mirada, ella estaba ahí, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas... mirándole a los ojos, tratando de sonreír.

Era ella, realmente ella... otra vez...

Por ultima vez.

Había vuelto...

_Sólo una vez más, sólo por una despedida..._

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de retener ese momento...

Sabía que ella hacía lo mismo.

_Jamás volverían a verse._

Ambos lo supieron.

Por ese breve instante...

En ese breve instante, todo quedó dicho.

Sin necesidad de palabras...

Quitó el cabello de su rostro, como lo había hecho cientos de veces...

Ella le miró con ternura...

Por más que lo desearan, el tiempo no se detendría...

Ni por todas las lagrimas.

Mientras la sangre corría, cálida y tranquila...

.-

Finalmente, espalda contra espalda, los que quedaban se había reunido en circulo...

Karai, Don, Miguel, Oke con Abril en brazos, Casey, el viejito...

Los demonios esperaban...

Se tomaban su tiempo porque el próximo ataque...

Sería el ultimo...

Y eso todos lo sabían.

Estaban tan cansados que apenas abrían la boca.

.- Ha sido un honor...- dijo de pronto Karai, sin volverse a mirarlos.

Don asintió, Miguel volteó los ojos al cielo.

.- Ya vas a empezar con las despedidas... ¿no se te ocurre cómo ser más tétrica?

.- La situación ya lo es por si sola...

.- Admítelo... tienes miedo...

.- Un guerrero no tiene miedo, sabe que la muerte pende sobre su cabeza, le mira a los ojos y le pide consejo...

.- Si, bueno, yo no tengo miedo, por supuesto, es sólo que...

.- No me importaría si al menos estuviésemos juntos...- dijo de pronto Don.

Todos se volvieron a mirarlo, en silencio...

.- No me importaría morir, si al menos estuviésemos juntos. Una vez prometimos que no íbamos a separarnos, no importaba qué... ¿dónde están los otros¡¿dónde!...

Miguel puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano, quien no pudo contener las lagrimas...

.- Ellos están bien...- aventuró tímidamente Miguel, pero sabía que no había forma de estar seguros... que ni siquiera él albergaba mucha esperanza...

Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Leo...

Ayudarle...

Que podía contar con ellos.

Que ridícula sonaba ahora, tan indefensos como estaban...

Sólo deseó que estuvieran bien...

Y que estuviesen lo más lejos posible de ahí, porque cuando los demonios se decidieran finalmente a atacar, no quedaría nadie vivo en ese lugar...

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir meditando...

De pronto se vieron iluminados por una luz...

Una luz blanca, cegadora...

Venía desde el interior de la iglesia...

Volvieron las cabezas hacía allí.

Emitía calor...

Era demasiado intensa para seguir mirando...

.- Dios mío ¿qué es esto?.- murmuró Miguel, con el miedo reflejado en la voz...

Don se volvió hacia la luz, al igual que los otros...

No había sorpresa en su cara...

Si no algo parecido a la resignación.

.- Si tan sólo estuviésemos juntos...- dijo, antes de que todo a su alrededor fuese tragado por la luz...

Sin embargo...

Alcanzó a ver algo antes de quedar completamente a ciegas...

La cara del anciano...

No podría haberlo asegurado, pero le pareció que...

que sonreía...

.-

Muffy cubrió a Raph con su cuerpo y cerró los ojos...

Hasta que la luz los envolvió por completo a ellos también...

.-

Fin del cap.

La del inicio es letra de "_Orestes_" de _A perfect circle_

.-

No me hablen de fútbol...

No quiero saber una palabra...

Hace dos días que traigo una bolsa de papel en la cabeza.

Y que no se hable más del tema!

Samara, lo de la daga, en realidad, no tenía ninguna trascendencia... la traje a colación por dos razones: una porque Muffy necesitaba un arma para derrotar a ese demonio (porque tenía que matarlo y sin un arma, cómo ¿no?) y la otra razón fue para hacer puente, aunque fuese con algo pequeño, con otros capítulos anteriores... (Muffy siempre ha usado esa daga como arma, desde el primer avatar, cuando confundió a Miguel con un demonio y quiso hacerlo tiritas)¿viste? En realidad, importancia como importancia, no tenía...

Kskabell... pues, sí que las manías homicidas son difíciles de sacudir... pero no me daría el cuero para matar a una de mis tortuguitas... (creo, no sé, tal vez... lo más probable es que quien sabe...)

Y si, me parece que siempre termino matando al malo... es como lo típico ¿no, hay que vencer al malo, así que el malo se muere...

Pues no sé...

Ya se verá, porque queda poco y ahí quedará todo contestado... (y sobretodo porque ni yo sé como acaba la cosa, jejeje).

That's it, no olviden hacer sus tareas, lavarse los dientes, apagar el calefactor... alimentar al perro.. (perdóname perro, juro que nunca más olvidaré alimentarte... ni dejarte afuera toda la noche... jejeje)

Nos veremos pronto, por partida doble, porque llegó nuevo capitulo de Epidemia, así que lo verán pronto también... (aprovecho de hacerme propaganda)

Medea out.


	24. 23

**_We are God's childs..._**

**23.-**

La luz blanca brilló aún más intensamente antes de comenzar a menguar...

Finalmente, todo quedó sumido en una tenue luminiscencia ...

En una suave luz blanca...

El anciano en el traje beige se volvió hacia el altar, abrazándose a sí mismo, con un dejo de angustia en el rostro...

La habitación estaba iluminada ahora, producto de la luz blanca que entraba a borbotones por la cúpula de cristal y por los grandes ventanales a los que les daba la espalda...

Las imágenes parecían borrosas ante tanta luz.

.- Todo se ha detenido...- dijo serenamente una voz tras de sí.

No era necesario voltearse.

No quería hacerlo tampoco...

Era hermoso.

Todos lo eran.

Pero ese en particular...

No tenía nada de hermoso.

.- Así es... todo se ha detenido...- confirmó con desánimo.

La figura a su espalda estiró las alas en todo su largo, el cabello le cayó sobre los hombros con el movimiento...

Era muy extraño llegar a verlo sin su disfraz...

El arcángel solía ocultarse siempre.

Pero esta vez, tal vez pensaba que no había necesidad...

Nabú respiró profundo.

Afuera, el resto del mundo se había paralizado...

Cada ser, cada cosa...

En un segundo eterno...

En un silencio profundo.

La sangre había dejado de correr, las lagrimas de caer y la muerte de seguir su curso.

Todo detenido...

.- Nadie moverá un músculo hasta que el capo máximo allá arriba termine de poner las cosas en orden...- Agregó con ironía.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa, aunque ésta no tenía nada de felicidad.

Afuera, todo se había detenido...

Era otra historia dentro.

Dentro, no había forma de detener las cosas...

Por más que lo deseara.

No sabía bien si él estaba al tanto o no de su presencia ahí...

Quizás si...

Quizás no le importaba.

Quizás nada más le importaba.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en su cuota de culpa por todo aquello.

Miró de reojo a su costado... el arcángel se aproximaba tras él.

.- Tu hiciste todo esto... – Nabú no contestó.- Siempre fue tu idea... siempre fue tu intención arruinar el plan... desde el principio...

.- Nunca quise esto...- dijo, sin volverse a mirarlo.- Nunca... Pero no hubo más alternativa.

Ángela retrocedió, sorprendiendo a Leo...

Tomó su propia mano y le obligó a jalar la espada, impulsándose hacia atrás...

Leo no pudo evitarlo.

La hoja salió de su cuerpo de un solo golpe...

La sangre corrió incontenible...

Todavía tenía la espada en la mano cuando Ángela comenzó a caer...

La arrojó al suelo y corrió junto a ella, atrapándola antes de que tocase el piso...

Ella sólo lo miró, tratando de disimular el dolor.

Simplemente se arrojó...

No supo en qué momento...

Simplemente tomó su mano y le obligó a clavar la espada en su cuerpo.

Él no pudo hacer nada...

No pudo evitarlo...

Era sólo que no se lo esperaba...

Estaba listo para morir.

Jamás pensó que ella haría algo así.

Jamás...

Abrió la boca para decir algo...

Pero no pudo decir nada.

El calor abandonaba lentamente el cuerpo de la mujer, su respiración se hacía cada vez más débil...

Sabía lo que venía.

Las lagrimas cayeron silenciosas...

_No... no... si había algo que pudiera hacer... si había algo que hacer, lo haría... pero no, no, no podían llevársela..._

Ella puso una mano sobre sus labios y negó débilmente con la cabeza...

No había nada que decir...

Lentamente, sus ojos dejaban de mirarlo...

Lentamente se nublaban...

.- Tu derribaste esa tubería de agua hace quince años...- siguió el arcángel, en tono acusador, irritándose cada vez más... Nabú continuaba dándole la espalda.-Tu hiciste que se encontraran cuando no figuraba en ningún destino... los separamos... quince años después, él no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, en ese día y tu volviste a juntarlos... cada vez que le hacíamos olvidar, tu volvías a ponerlos en el camino del otro... ¡tu tramaste todo esto!

El arcángel se tomó un segundo para tranquilizarse... lentamente, avanzó hasta ubicarse junto al anciano...

Le habló en voz baja, junto a su rostro.

.- ¿Esto era lo que querías¿perder todo por lo que habíamos trabajado durante tanto tiempo? Pudimos haber cambiado este mundo... pudimos haber eliminado todo lo vicioso, corrupto, malvado... pudo haber sido hermoso, y todo habría sido para tus queridos humanos... has arruinado su oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo... ¿a cambio de qué? De destruir las vidas de estos dos... tal vez sea eso lo que te place... – Se volvió a mirar a Leo que a sólo unos metros abrazaba el cuerpo de Ángela en el piso.- Y por una criatura que nunca debió existir en primer lugar... ¿por qué hiciste todo esto maldito viejo?

Nabú esbozó una sonrisa mezclada con una mueca de desprecio.

.- Nunca has entendido nada, maldito pescado con alas...- al escuchar esto, el arcángel retrocedió furioso.- Yo ya era viejo cuando tu naciste... he olvidado más cosas de las que tu nunca llegarás a saber... ¿creíste que Él te iba dar "el poder y la gloria" por traerle tu famosa fantasía de un "mundo lindo" en una bandeja de plata?...- Nabú se interrumpió para echarse a reír...- No lo entiendes, ni a Él ni a nada más... ¿crees que estará complacido por tus esfuerzos...?

El viejo se volvió a verlo sólo con un tercio de su cabeza...

.- Si yo fuera tu, correría lo más rápido posible, porque tu castigo será inolvidable... – Por un segundo, le pareció que el arcángel se atemorizaba, pero se recuperó rápidamente...

.- ¿Y que has hecho tu?.- el arcángel estiró su dedo índice y señaló a Leo junto a Ángela...

Nabú se volvió a verlos con angustia...

.- Debía darle a ella algo tan poderoso que le permitiese liberarse de ellos... que le diera fuerzas para luchar... debían encontrarse... era la única forma...

Sus ojos ya no veían...

Estaba asustada, pero no dijo nada...

Intentó incorporarse, pero no lo logró...

Aún así, ya no había dolor...

De alguna forma...

Estaba todo bien...

Leo estaba ahí.

La sujetó, evitando que cayera...

La atrajo hacía sí y la abrazó.

Dios... como le gustaría que fuese distinto...

Como le gustaría no tener que dejarlo.

Acurrucó la cabeza en su hombro, junto a su cuello...

Pasó sus dedos por su mejilla...

¿Lloraba?

Trató de hablar, pero estaba muy débil... apenas si lograba mantener los ojos abiertos...

Le hubiese gustado decirle algo acerca de no llorar, decirle algo sobre lo feliz que se sentía, algo sobre cómo lo iba a extrañar...

Pero sus ojos se cerraban... tenía tanto sueño.

Su voz se escuchaba lejana...

"Un segundo más... déjame sólo un segundo más así..."

Le dijo con el pensamiento...

Dormiría un poco...

Él aún estaría ahí al despertar... estaba segura...

Siempre la había cuidado mientras dormía...

Y ahora tenía tanto sueño...

Tomó su mano...

La llamó...

Pero ella no respondió ni volvió a abrir los ojos.

No dijo nada...

Por muchos segundos no logró moverse...

_De pronto había tanto silencio..._

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Temblaban cuando las llevó a su rostro y posó sus dedos sobre sus ojos cerrados...

.- ¿Recuerdas que me despertabas así?.- le dijo en un susurro, con la voz entrecortada...

_No debía sorprenderse._

_Ese final estaba escrito desde hacía mucho..._

_Sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo..._

_No debía sorprenderse..._

Esperó en silencio por varios segundos, creyendo que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos...

Por un instante casi lo creyó...

Pero no fue así.

Ya no los abriría más.

Sonrió mientras deslizaba su mano por su mejilla.

_Siempre le había parecido tan frágil... podía abarcar todo su rostro con una sola mano..._

Los recuerdos golpeaban, uno tras otro, uno tras otro... sin poderlos detener.

Su risa... _eran tan pocas las ocasiones en que la veía reir... _la vio sentada en la cornisa, sonriendo, esperando a que llegara... _en sus ojos veía el alivio al verlo llegar..._

Pero pesaban demasiado...

Le desgarraban por dentro...

Para acabar todo en silencio.

Atrajo su cuerpo hacia sí, abrazándola con fuerza...

Y en sólo un segundo...

Ya no quedó nada.

.- ... hice que se conocieran y encontraran, una y otra vez... porque era lo único que podía darle fuerzas contra ellos...

.- ¿De que hablas?- Nabú lanzó una carcajada sarcástica.

.- Nunca lo entenderías arcángel...- dijo alejándose de él.- Se llama amor...

Nabú avanzó, hasta ubicarse a sólo unos pasos de Leo... pero este lo ignoró completamente...

Se volvió a ver a Ángela.

En cuanto la espada atravesó su cuerpo, todos los fragmentos la abandonaron de inmediato...

No lo esperaban...

No entendían cómo ella había escapado de su control...

Se hincó, sin dejar de ver a la chica...

Hasta él estaba asombrado...

Una chica tan pequeña... apenas podía creer que por sí sola había logrado vencer ese poder.

Parecía tan tranquila...

Parecía sólo dormir.

Se volvió hacía Leo, sin estar aún muy seguro de qué decir...

Después de todo...

Por todo lo que había hecho, por las frías maquinaciones que había seguido durante todo ese tiempo...

Cada paso calculado...

Todo eso...

No lo hacía muy distinto del arcángel y los otros como él.

Los fines no justificaban los medios...

Al parecer no.

El camino al infierno estaba pavimentado de buenas intenciones.

.- Era la única forma de salvarla... – dijo a Leo en un murmullo.- Lo siento... tal vez creí, por un momento, que habría otra forma de...

Nabú se interrumpió al instante...

Leo temblaba, inclinado sobre Ángela, abrazando con fuerza su cuerpo, con el rostro oculto en él...

.- Haz algo...- dijo, con los dientes apretados.

Levantó la cabeza y se volvió a mirar al arcángel...

.- Como lo hiciste conmigo aquella vez... me salvaste... iba a morir pero me salvaste ¡haz lo mismo con ella!

La expresión del arcángel no se alteró en lo más mínimo.

.- No puedo hacer nada. Aquella vez no era tu momento. Eso es todo, no puedo hacer nada por ella.

.- ¡Haz algo!.- rugió Leo.

Pero el rostro del arcángel no se conmovió en absoluto.

Nabú cerró los ojos.

Tampoco él podía hacer nada.

De todas las cosas que había hecho...

Y esta vez no podía hacer nada.

Se estremeció al oírlo gritar...

No era justo, nunca lo fue...

Sabía que ese momento llegaría.

Quería salvarla a ella, al resto de las personas, de una destrucción segura...

No vio otra forma.

Pero hasta ese momento no había pensado en él y en el daño que dejaba detrás...

De pronto, sus ojos se posaron en el piso...

La espada yacía ahí, ya sin brillo...

La hoja había vuelto a ser negra y pequeña.

Ya no habían amenazas que combatir, ni demonios que expulsar...

Ya estaba satisfecha, podía irse a descansar.

Se acercó a ella y la levantó del piso.

De pronto se daba cuenta del poco control que a pesar de todo tenía sobre las cosas...

Él había planeado durante mucho tiempo los destinos de los dos que estaban tirados en el piso...

Casi sin piedad.

Pero aún así... no había tenido ningún control sobre todo lo demás...

La espada llegó a manos del muchacho casi por casualidad...

_Su propia existencia era una casualidad..._

Y tal vez eso fuera lo que determinó todo al final.

Porque Ángela debía conocer a quien pudiera sostener la espada, de lo contrario, nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir habría sido posible.

¿Cómo o por qué la espada había realizado toda esa trayectoria para finalmente llegar a las manos de Leonardo?

Lo ignoraba.

Todo lo que sabía era que no había sido él.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el arcángel.

Extendió la espada frente a él.

.- Toma... – el arcángel el miró sin entender.- Esto es tuyo... llévatelo.

.- Sabes que ya no puedo sostenerla... ha pasado a alguien más ahora... no puede volver a su dueño original.

.- Tómala de todas formas...- Nabú le miró de una forma que no admitía cuestionamientos. Para su sorpresa, el arcángel accedió, estirando los brazos para recibirla.- Solo una cosa más...- agregó antes de comenzar a volverle la espalda.- No vuelvas a acercarte a él... nunca más. Para nada. De ahora en más me encargaré de que lo dejen en paz, para siempre...

No hubo respuesta del arcángel, pero supo que le había entendido.

.- Ni dioses ni demonios... ninguno de ellos volverá a acercársele.- dijo finalmente, alejándose de él y volviendo hacia Leo.

Estaba inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados abrazaba el cuerpo de la chica...

Sin una palabra.

De pronto, deseó poder devolvérsela...

Sabía que él lo merecía, que ella lo merecía...

Pero eso no podía hacerlo.

Sin embargo...

Sin embargo, había otra cosa que sí podía hacer.

Y la haría.

Aún cuando no fuese gran consuelo para él.

.- Me temo que será inútil buscarle algún consuelo...- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Nabú se volvió al instante.

Y quedó petrificado en el lugar.

Vestía sencillamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando bajaba donde los humanos...

Podía parecer un viejo vagabundo sin dientes...

Pero su presencia aún le hacía estremecer.

Parecía triste...

Sólo le dirigió una breve mirada, luego se volvió a ver al arcángel...

Éste al instante se arrojó al suelo, arrodillándose e inclinando la cabeza.

.- Mi señor.

El anciano recién llegado no dijo nada, desvió la mirada hacia Leo.

.- Tus hermanos están bien... estarán bien. No debes preocuparte por ellos. – dijo con voz suave.

Claro que él podía saberlo.

Había estado todo ese tiempo junto a Don.

Se encargó todo ese tiempo de que no les pasara nada.

Y lo había hecho personalmente.

Leo no se volvió ni dijo nada.

Sólo asintió.

El viejo continuó avanzando hasta detenerse a su espalda.

Se arrodilló junto a él y pasó su brazo en torno a sus hombros.

De pronto, Leo sintió como si le sacasen un enorme peso de encima... cerró los ojos.

.- Estas cansado de hacer castillos de arena ¿verdad?...- le dijo el viejito en un murmullo. Leo no contestó, sólo dejó que cayeran las lagrimas.- Duerme un instante, hijo... descansa...

Al instante, el rostro de Leo se tranquilizó... se relajó por completo y se dejó caer en los brazos del anciano, soltando el cuerpo de Ángela.

El viejo dejó que su cabeza recayera en su hombro.

.- No quiero nada...- dijo en un susurro...- No quiero nada para mi...

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a pronunciar antes de caer rendido.

El viejo lo sostuvo en sus brazos y se le quedó mirando largo rato con tristeza.

.- Será como tu quieras entonces...

Sin dejar de sostenerlo, se volvió hacia Nabú.

.- Al final del día... todo fue por ella.- dijo, éste.

.- Lo sé. En todo hay un plan... – respondió el viejo, dejando a Leo finalmente en el suelo, suavemente y poniéndose de pie.

.- Aunque el ser partes de él sólo traiga dolor.- volvió a hablar Nabú. No se atrevió a mirar al anciano. Tenía miedo, a pesar de su rebeldía, de ver sus ojos furiosos. Pero el viejo sólo sonrió lánguidamente.

.- Eres tan parecido a ellos, Nabú... traes en tu alma el deseo de oponerte. Como ellos.

.- Tu deberías saberlo. Tu nos creaste de esta manera.

El anciano volvió a sonreír, pero no dijo nada más.

Siguió caminando y se detuvo frente al arcángel que continuaba postrado.

.- Un padre desea con todo su corazón que sus hijos aprendan sus lecciones... .- comenzó a decir.- no siempre es así... muchas veces hay que partir desde un principio... una y otra vez... pero de eso se trata todo, el padre no puede imponer la lección por la fuerza... ¿de que forma aprenderán sus hijos si no es por sí mismos? El padre ha de ser paciente. Los hijos se caen, una y otra vez. Toma tiempo encontrar la verdad. No vuelvas a intentar una cosa como esta...

Apartó la vista del arcángel y se volvió a ver a Leo una vez más.

.- Ningún sufrimiento es en vano ni carece de una razón de ser... aunque a veces no sea posible verlo con facilidad. Las lecciones suelen ser difíciles, pero al final, lo verás... no voy a dejarte.

.- Bien, si ya está todo claro...- Nabú, el viejo y el arcángel se volvieron a enfrentar la voz que resonó repentinamente en el silencio del lugar.- No puedo creer que hayas dejado que todo esto llegara hasta este punto, todopoderoso...- desde un rincón de la habitación emergió un sujeto vestido de elegante traje, peinado hacia atrás, sonriendo.- Pero, ya sabes como es el asunto. Demonio que huye sirve para otra ocasión ¿no? jejeje y siempre habrán más ocasiones ¿eh, colega?.- haciendo una profunda reverencia, el sujeto comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo.

El arcángel se puso de pie de un salto.

.- ¿No vas a detenerlo, mi señor?.- preguntó con desesperación. El viejo lanzó una sola carcajada y se encogió de hombros.

.- Equilibrio... esa la única palabra que puedo regalarte. – acto seguido se volvió hacia él.- Lleva al muchacho con sus hermanos... que todo siga exactamente como estaba antes... antes de que nada de esto ocurriera... no nos llevaremos a nadie más con nosotros esta noche. A nadie más.- diciendo esto sus ojos se quedaron en el cuerpo de la chica.

El arcángel tardó unos segundos, pero finalmente obedeció.

Se dirigió al cuerpo de Leo y lo levantó suavemente en sus brazos.

Después de unos minutos, Nabú y el viejo se quedaron solos.

.- Todo ha sido por ella al final.- dijo el viejo.- Haz que valga la pena.-A Nabú se le iluminó la cara, pero luego volvió a parecer triste.

.- Será un muy leve consuelo para él.- el viejo se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

.- ¿Como sabes, Kent? Nunca te pongas triste por castillos de arena... están hechos para caerse. Encárgate de todo. Que todos vayan a casa ahora...

Diciendo esto, el viejo dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta a paso lento, seguido por la confundida mirada de Nabú.

.- Un momento...- dijo este después de un rato.- ¿Cómo me llamó?

.-

Miguel parpadeó un par de veces.

Estaba oscuro, era de noche, eso era seguro...

El aire corría algo frío, a lo lejos se veían los autos ir y venir.

Las luces de la callen iluminaban unos árboles y unas bancas.

En el parque, estaban en el parque aún...

Se volvió a mirar a su alrededor, sólo para encontrar las miradas igual de extrañadas de Don, Abril, ya de pie, Casey, el gigantón que los había ayudado, Karai, sus hombres, en un rincón Raph, poniéndose de pie junto a Muffy...

Todos mirándose entre sí con caras de no entender un carajo.

Pasaron muchos minutos y todos continuaban en silencio.

.- ¿Es que tengo que ser yo el primero que diga "¿qué mierda pasó aquí¿dónde están los demonios¿Es que ya no nos va a tragar el infierno...?- casi gritó Miguel.

La noche lucía tranquila y apacible.

Muffy parpadeó también, como despertando de un largo sueño...

Se volvió a mirar a Raph a su lado.

Estaba bien, lucía muy confundido...

Pero no había sangre, respiraba.

No pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarle.

Raph recibió el abrazo con sorpresa, pero no hizo ni dijo nada.

Ya no sentía dolor.

Ya no había sangre en su cuerpo.

De pronto se sentía increíblemente bien.

Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica y la abrazó a su vez.

La noche estaba pacifica y silenciosa...

Atrás de ellos, la iglesia estaba en perfecto estado, sus puertas estaban en su sitio...

Como si jamás hubiese ocurrido nada.

Abril los miró confundida, esperando que alguno le explicase, pero todos se encogían de hombros.

.- Sinceramente, chicos, creo que es hora de que se vayan a casa...- dijo una voz .

Todos se volvieron hacia ella.

Era un tipo más bien viejo, de traje beige que los miraba sonriente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Se le quedaron mirando más que perplejos.

A Muffy le pareció levemente familiar, pero no acabó de recordar de dónde lo había visto.

.- Vamos...- insistió ante sus caras de desconfianza.- Todo está bien ahora... miren el cielo...todo está en orden. La paz ha sido restablecida, el mundo no va a destruirse, no les puedo contar porqué, pero todo estará en paz... al menos por ahora...

Oke se aproximó a Kent y le preguntó en voz baja.

.- ¿Es cierto¿se acabó ya el jaleo?- Kent le miró con hastío.

.- Por supuesto que si, bobo, acaso crees que inventaría una cosa así...

.- Un momento, un momento... – saltó Miguel de improviso.- Déjame ver si entendí... tu apareces de la nada, ni tenemos idea quien cresta eres, nos dices que todo está bien, que todo está joya, que el mundo no se va a acabar, que el balance cósmico ha sido restablecido y todo eso, que nos vayamos a casa a tomarnos un tesito ... ¿y se supone que tenemos irnos de acá sin hacer preguntas¿ así como así?...

El viejo del traje pareció pensarlo por un momento.

.- Eh... sip. Es exactamente eso.- Miguel dejó caer los hombros.

.- Pues es la mejor idea que escuché en todo el día.- exclamó Casey a sus espaldas.

.- A mi me suena lógico.- dijo a su vez Karai, arqueando una ceja.- Si ya todo está bien, nos retiramos.

Al instante que dijo eso, sus ninjas aparecieron junto a ella.

Apenas si tuvieron tiempo de seguirlos con la vista cuando se perdieron entre los árboles.

.- Así que la fiesta se terminó y ¿calabaza, calabaza...? – Siguió Miguel.

.- Cada uno para su casa.- terminó el viejo.

.- De aquí no nos vamos nada.- dijo de pronto Raphael con voz grave, a su lado Muffy los miraba a todos con expresión de angustia.

El resto se volvió hacía él. No fue necesario preguntar, porque de pronto fue evidente para todos.

No se iban a ir sin Leo.

Por toda respuesta, el viejo señaló algo tras sus espaldas.

Todos se volvieron en esa dirección...

Hacia las puertas de la iglesia, justo en el instante en que estás se abrían.

Era la primera vez para todos ellos, excepto para Muffy...

Nunca antes habían visto al arcángel.

Les quitó el aliento.

Su sola figura parecía resplandecer en la oscuridad...

Las alas recogidas en la espalda, su andar suave...

Casi como si flotara.

El cabello largo y dorado.

Pero lo que más impresión les causó, fue que llevase a Leo en sus brazos...

Muffy ahogó un gritó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano...

Los demás dieron un paso al frente, hacia la figura que se les aproximaba.

La chica se volvió hacia Raphael, pero este no le devolvió la mirada...

No podía apartar los ojos de su hermano.

Muffy se volvió entonces hacia el viejo, pero este sólo se encogió de hombros y le miró con resignación.

Era que no lo entendía, y seguro que los demás ahí tampoco lo hacían...

Todo había sido reparado.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Sus heridas habían sido sanadas.

Raphael estaba como nuevo a pesar de que sólo unos minutos antes no respiraba y tenía un agujero en el pecho del porte de Brasil...

¿Por qué entonces Leo estaba en ese estado?

Su sangre manchaba las ropas del ángel que lo cargaba hasta ellos...

Su rostro...

Muffy tuvo que voltear la vista.

¿Cómo era posible que no hubiesen hecho nada por él?

¿Por qué?

No podía seguir mirando...

No lo soportaba.

Raphael temblaba de rabia...

Estaba a punto de saltar de su puesto, pero una mano en su hombro le retuvo.

Nadie más hizo ningún movimiento.

Raphael estuvo a punto de descargar un golpe en el tipo de traje, pero algo en sus ojos le hizo desistir...

Como por arte de magia, volvió a calmarse.

.- Es así como él lo pidió...- dijo en un susurro.

.- Pero...- comenzó Don, adelantándose.

.- Es cierto.- interrumpió Muffy. Se volvió hacia ellos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- Él lo quiso de esa forma.

No pudo seguir hablando.

Enterró la cara entre las manos y se echó a llorar sin contemplaciones.

Era demasiado...

Saberlo todo de una sola vez.

Sentir lo que él sentía en un sólo momento...

Tal vez fuera porque esa vieja conexión no se había perdido del todo...

O por lo mucho que estaba preocupada por él.

Pero volvía a sentirlo...

Podía sentir con claridad su dolor.

Y su deseo de no despertar jamás...

Era demasiado.

No podía soportarlo.

En cuanto el ángel lo depositó en el piso frente a ellos, corrió junto a él.

Los demás le siguieron al instante.

Trató de despertarlo, pero no lo consiguió...

Estaba ahí, vivo...

Era sólo que no quería volver con ellos.

Raphael lo levantó y lo puso en su hombro...

Sin decir una palabra.

Y sin decir una palabra, todos emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa...

Ignorando a todos los demás.

Al poco rato, sólo Kent y Oke quedaban

El arcángel desapareció, de cierta forma derrotado...

.- Al menos no lo veremos por un tiempo...- dijo Kent con cansancio.- que esas toneladas de orgullo sirvan para algo alguna vez.

Oke no le contestó.

Había quedado sumido en la tristeza.

Kent le puso una mano en el hombro.

.- No te pongas así, grandote... ya entenderás como funcionan las cosas aquí...- Oke se volvió a mirarlo con ojos de cachorro triste.

.- ¿Tu ya lo entendiste?

.- Touché, amigo mio. Pero al menos lo intento... intento entender las cosas. Igual que ellos. Igual que todos los demás.

Oke sólo suspiró.

.- Al menos estarás bastante ocupado como para pensar en cosas tristes por un tiempo.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

.- Pues que al jefazo le ha gustado tu intervención... me ha pedido que hable contigo acerca de un puesto vacante que ha quedado por ahí, después de que un viejo decidió retirarse y le dieron permiso para quedarse por estos lados.

A Oke se le iluminó el rostro.

.- ¿Ah si?

.- Sip... déjame que te explique un poco el asunto...

Tras unos segundos, el viejo parque frente a la vieja iglesia quedó desierto...

Por los alrededores no se veía un alma.

Tal y como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Mientras la noche transcurría tranquila y apacible...

.-

**Fin del Cap.**

Ya no queda casi nada, el próximo es el ultimo capítulo.

Espero que todas las dudas ya estén resueltas (espero, jeje, si no me preguntan nomás)

Al final ha resultado en un sacrificio, aun cuando Leo nunca se atrevió a hacerle nada...

Raph está bien, como pudieron ver, no tuve corazón para hacerle nada, con una tortuga torturada bastaba y sobraba...

Ya está, nos vemos luego, chicas...

M. out


	25. 24

_**The depth of guilt of that which betrays,**_

_**the strength of belief in each other,**_

_**the countless noons and nights--**_

_**I take these things into my heart before I go.**_

**24.-**

.- No lo entiendo, te juro que no lo entiendo...

.- Raph, trata de tranquilizarte ¿quieres?

.- ¡A tranquilizarme una mierda, carajo!

.- Oh, si, eso realmente va a ayudarnos...

.- Pues con ser sarcástica no vas a lograr un pomo tampoco...

.- Y el matarte tampoco ayudará, pero eso es lo que haré si no te quedas quieto un segundo...

Por toda respuesta, Raph se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las sillas del comedor de la cocina.

Muffy respiró algo aliviada y trató de calmarse ella misma para discutir el mismo tema por quinta vez esa semana.

.- ¿Sabes lo que me mata?.- siguió Raph.- Que un día me voy a descuidar, o voy a mirar para otra parte, o voy a parpadear un segundo y Leonardo va a terminar haciendo una estupidez...- Muffy estiró el brazo a través de la mesa hasta alcanzar la mano de Raphael. La sostuvo con fuerza.

.- Cálmate... Don y Miguel están con él ahora... además ¿qué crees que va a hacer que te tiene tan nervioso?- Raphael la miró profundamente, sin palabras. Muffy abrió grandes los ojos.

.- Ay, por favor... no creerás que... no, de ninguna manera...

.- Si crees que un tipo que se la pasa todo el día parado en las cornisas con la mirada fija en el piso metros más abajo no está pensando en saltar, no veo que otra mierda pueda ser...

.-¡Leonardo no va a quitarse la vida...!.- exclamó espantada la chica... Raph no se inquietó y continuó mirándola fijamente.

.- ¿Podrías jurarlo? Tu, que probablemente seas la única persona que sabe lo que le nada en las neuronas¿podrías asegurar que no lo ha pensado, al menos una vez?- Muffy no respondió y bajó la mirada hasta el suelo.

.- Eso no significa que vaya a hacerlo... si fuera así, no dejaría que ustedes se acercaran...- Raphael la miró sin entender.- Él sabe que lo vigilan... ustedes tratan de pasar desapercibidos, pero él sabe que están ahí, en todo momento...- continuó la chica.- Y aún así no hace nada.

.- Aún así no le quitaré los ojos de encima...

.- Dale tiempo...- dijo Muffy, suavemente.

.- Muff... ya lleva dos semanas... no dejó que le atendiésemos... no dejó que le curara nadie... anda por ahí con un brazo roto que sanará el día del juicio final y con unas heridas que necesitan sutura... ¡y tu me sugieres que no me preocupe!

Muffy no levantó la vista al responder.

.- Esa es su forma de sanar... ¿no lo entiendes? Se está castigando a sí mismo...

.- ¿Qué...?

.- No podría soportarlo de otra forma. Es lo único que lo mantiene de este lado... Tienes que confiar en mi... Déjalo sufrir.

.- Muff...- gruñó Raphael, escondiendo la cara entre las manos, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no estallar. Muffy alzó la mirada hacia él...

.- Por favor... es lo que más necesita en este momento. Aunque no lo creas. Déjalo que sufra todo lo que deba...

Raph acabó desistiendo, con un bufido de frustración.

Ya tenía suficiente preocupación para el resto de su vida... parte de si quería creerle a la chica que todo iba a estar bien...

Parte de sí quería rendirse a lo que viniera.

Era la parte que estaba cansada de tener que cargar con un hermano como si fuese un bebé...

.- No sé si te creo, Muff...- dijo al fin, mirándola a los ojos.- pero de todas formas, no se me ocurre otra cosa que hacer... mierda, es sólo que si tengo que seguir viéndolo pasearse como fantasma de aquí para allá me volveré loco...

La chica asintió en silencio.

Raphael respiró profundo, buscando relajarse un rato.

Tenía que admitir que confiaba en ella.

Cosa rara en él.

Pero Muffy parecía saber mejor que nadie que demonios pasaba con su hermano...

Eso le daba algo de alivio...

Pero también le ponía de pésimo humor.

Mierda.

Había cosas que se negaba admitir.

Siquiera a pensar.

Pero venían a él, lo quisiera o no.

No quería admitirlo, pero esos ojos azules tenían mucho que ver en el asunto...

De pronto la chica se puso de pie.

Raph no se sentía especialmente valiente ese día.

Pero era ahí o nunca.

La retuvo por el brazo antes de que se alejara demasiado.

La chica lo miró un segundo y luego volvió a sentarse, esta vez más cerca de él.

En realidad, estaban a sólo unos centímetros.

Raph evitó mirarle a la cara; Muffy esperó paciente...

.- Escucha... hay cosas... que... hay cosas que...

.- Esta bien.- le interrumpió la chica, ahorrándole a Raph la horrible tarea de poner lo que sentía en palabras.- Yo lo diré por los dos¿vale?.- Raph asintió en silencio.- No es que me guste mi vida, muchas veces la detesto... pero es lo que debo hacer... no puedo darle la espalda a lo que soy. Por más que lo deteste. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Debo hacerme a la idea de una vez por todas que jamás volveré a ser la chica aburrida y absolutamente normal de antes... nunca más... es por eso que... que es mejor que no hablemos más de ciertos temas... que dejemos las cosas donde quedaron, las borremos y demos vuelta la página... no quería decir que pretendiésemos que jamás pasaron... pero creo es mucho mejor así... ¿no crees? Yo tengo mi camino, tu el tuyo... hay cosas que jamás serán fáciles, así que es mejor detenerlas antes de que se compliquen más...

Raph la escuchó atentamente durante todo su discurso, a ratos frunciendo con fuerza el ceño, haciendo evidentes esfuerzos por comprender. Finalmente asintió, cerrando los ojos.

.- Mm... ya veo... - dijo al fin, pensativamente.

.- ¿Me entiendes?.- exclamó la chica, algo sorprendida.

.- Claro... por supuesto que si...- dijo Raph con toda tranquilidad. De pronto abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola, pensativo.- ¿Qué tal, mañana a la noche, como a las nueve, en la torre de agua?...

La chica se le quedó mirando perpleja por unos segundos.

.- Hecho.- Dijo finalmente, para su propia sorpresa.- Nos tomaremos unos helados... – Raph estaba por asentir cuando se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

.- ¿Helados? Yo estaba pensando en algo más bien como un tequila...- la chica desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

.- No, señor. Nada de alcohol.

.- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Raph divertido. Muffy se volvió a verlo de reojo.

.- A veces me hace perder el control...- Raph estuvo a punto de reír presa de oscuros pensamientos, pero finalmente logró evitarlo. Aún así, su reacción no escapó a los ojos de la chica. Se volvió de inmediato hacia él, apuntándole amenazadoramente con el dedo. Raph levantó ambas manos frente a sí en señal de protección.

.- Ok, ok, entendí. Será despacio si así lo quieres.

.- Pues así lo quiero.- afirmó Muffy, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos y a desviar la mirada, aunque en el fondo trataba de contener la risa.

Sin embargo...

No advirtió de inmediato que la mirada de Raph se había oscurecido.

Sólo lo supo por su tono de voz.

.- Aunque quizás...- comenzó.- Tal vez quieras quedarte con Leo... digo... esta seria tu oportunidad.

Muffy no supo si golpearlo o salir corriendo de ahí dando un portazo.

Pero la mirada de Raph le hizo quedarse exactamente donde estaba.

Hablaba en serio.

No había malicia en su sugerencia.

Y tal vez tenía razón, en cierta forma.

Era una oportunidad.

Tal vez la única...

Y esos sentimientos seguían ahí.

Y seguirían ahí...

Por un tiempo, no sabía cuánto.

Cerró los ojos.

.- Por supuesto que me quedaré junto a Leo...- dijo.- Siempre. No voy a dejarlo, menos ahora.- Raph desvió la mirada, tratando de no salir disparado en el acto, ni de golpear con los puños la mesa. Entonces Muffy se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa en dirección a la puerta.

Cuando estuvo en el umbral se detuvo, apoyándose contra el marco. No se volvió a verlo cuando habló.

.- Mañana a las nueve, en la torre de agua... no lo olvides. Y a ver que pasa...- dijo antes de dejar la habitación.

.-

Dolía tanto que casi le hacía perder el sentido.

A duras penas se mantenía en pie...

Y por increíble que pareciera..

Sólo eso le hacía sentir mejor.

Sólo eso le calmaba un poco.

Odiaba tener que preocupar a los demás.

Como quisiera que desaparecieran por un tiempo, no tener que verlos por un tiempo...

La verdad era que le avergonzaba un poco ser espiado así, como alguna clase de enfermo mental.

Pero si eso los hacia sentir más tranquilos...

Ellos tampoco la habían pasado bien últimamente...

Él hacía lo posible por tratar de ayudar... a que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad...

Pero no podía hacer más, no podía. No por el momento. Deseó que pudiesen comprenderlo...

El brazo le palpitaba furioso...

Apenas si sentía el rostro.

Pero estaba bien.

Cada oleada de dolor le hacía sentir un poco menos culpable.

No podría resistir el no haber quedado con secuelas.

Aún así...

Era un cobarde, lo admitía.

No se había atrevido a enfrentar a sus hermanos aún.

Todo lo que había hecho era escapar.

No entendía como aún no se lo echaban en cara...

Los había arriesgado a todos.

Estuvo a punto de perderlos a todos.

Y lo peor de todo era que...

Que en realidad, no se arrepentía ni un ápice.

No lo lamentaba...

Si tuviera que hacerlo nuevamente...

Lo haría.

Y eso sólo lo hacía odiarse a sí mismo aún más.

Porque a pesar de todo...

La había perdido.

A pesar de todo, todo había sido inútil.

Y podía ser eso aún más doloroso que cualquier herida.

Hacía palidecer a las otras...

Se inclinó sobre el borde.

La salida fácil le tentaba una y otra vez.

Pero no podía.

No se la merecía.

Cerró los ojos y inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás.

Iba a llover...

Un par de gotas solitarias le cayeron en la frente.

.-

.- Viejo, lleva ahí como una hora mirando a la nada...- Reclamó Miguel. Don no respondió.

Llevaban toda la noche tras él, hasta que por fin se había detenido en ese edificio. Ellos permanecieron cerca, en la azotea del frente, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser vistos fácilmente y lo suficientemente cerca para saltar de inmediato ante cualquier imprevisto.

.- ¿Tu crees que se enoje si vamos a hablarle?.- preguntó inocentemente Miguel. Don se recostó a su lado contra el bordillo, dándole la espalda al edificio de Leo.

.- No creo. Estoy seguro que ya sabe que estamos aquí. Pero no te hablará demasiado. Dejémoslo solo... mejor así.

.- Me mata...- murmuró Miguel.

.- A mi también. Pero no se me ocurre nada mejor que hacer, que estar aquí... Nada de lo que le digamos va a hacer que se sienta mejor de todas formas...

.- Pues hay alguien que piensa distinto, viejo... ven acá a echar un vistazo, no acabo de decidirme si tenemos un problema o no...- Don abrió grandes los ojos y se incorporó.

.- Mierda.- dijo ni bien miró hacia la azotea de Leo.

.- ¿Vamos allá?

.- No... – Miguel se volvió hacía él extrañado.- No lo sé... Esperemos un poco.

.-

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Leo, sin volverse. Hubo un largo instante de silencio antes de que la otra voz hablase. Las gotas de lluvia se multiplicaban de a poco.

.- Lamento lo de la chica..- dijo una voz profunda de mujer con marcado acento japonés.- De verdad que si.

Karai.

Leo no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Aceptaba y apreciaba su gesto, pero, de alguna forma, no era suficiente... de alguna forma, le provocaba...

Después de un rato sonrió con sarcasmo.

.- Sigues ahí. Ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir¿te falta algo más que quieras agregar¿o estás planeando hacer leña del árbol caído?...- era absolutamente injusto con ella, lo sabía, pero no quería detenerse... - ¿o tal vez habrás venido a decirme que me olvide de ella y que siga con mi vida y toda esa mierda? No sé porque todos creen que eso es lo que necesito escuchar... pero si es así, puedes irte marchando por donde viniste. No sé que mierda buscas aquí de todas formas...

Injusto, absolutamente injusto...

Pero ella no se movió de su lugar. Cerró los ojos, su expresión no varió para nada. No podía verla, pero hacía tiempo había aprendido a entender sus reacciones de sólo escuchar el sonido de su respiración.

_Que tanto se conocían ya... apenas si podía creer que en el fondo fuesen enemigos._

No estaba molesta... no estaba herida por sus palabras.

Las aceptó y las dejó pasar.

.- No. no vine a decirte nada de eso. No vine a decirte nada que pueda ayudarte a sentirte mejor. No es eso lo que necesitas ahora. Te quedan muchas lagrimas todavía...

.- ¿Tu que sabes de eso!- Gritó Leo, repentinamente furioso. Era la conversación más larga que había tenido con otro ser humano en dos semanas y de pronto sentía ganas de desquitarse... de haberse sentido mejor ya habría sacado las espadas... aún sabiendo a la perfección que Karai, menos que nadie, tenía la culpa por lo ocurrido y que su presencia ahí sólo demostraba que de alguna forma, y a su manera, estaba muerta de preocupación... Pero era difícil razonar en esos momentos... y cuando lo hizo, las palabras ya habían escapado de sus labios. Respiró profundo y trató de calmarse. Meditaba unas palabras de disculpa cuando ella volvió a hablar.

.- Lagrimas y rabia... te queda demasiado de eso. Debes vaciarte de todo ello antes de pensar en sanar.- Karai hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar. - ¿Qué se yo de esto? Yo... yo una vez tuve una hija... - Su voz sonó levemente quebrada... era apenas detectable, pero a Leo no se le escapó.- ... era apenas una niña cuando murió... pero a los grupos disidentes del Pie no les importó cuando la mataron.

Leo abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no dijo nada.

Una hija...

Había perdido una hija.

No lo sabía.

Claro, no tenía cómo saberlo...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Por varios segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Fue mutuo...

Para ambos.

El sentir que el uno cargaba con el peso del otro.

Al menos por un instante.

.- Toma tiempo aceptar...- dijo ella finalmente, con un suspiro.

Leo respiró profundo.

De alguna forma...

El saber que su dolor no le era desconocido...

Que era compartido por alguien más.

Le hizo sentir menos solo.

Que extraño que fuese ella, de entre todos los que conocía, quien pudiera hacerle sentir menos desgraciado...

Aunque fuera un poco menos.

No entendía ni se preocupaba por entender en ese momento...

Pero de pronto, se sintió libre de desahogar lo que llevaba dentro...

Lo que se había encargado de reprimir durante esas semanas, demasiado ocupado en escapar de sus hermanos y de la culpa...

El cielo se había abierto definitivamente, dejando caer la lluvia con toda su fuerza.

.- No lo entiendo...- dijo, las lagrimas confundiéndose con las gotas de agua. Tenía los dientes y puños apretados.- No entiendo porque ocurren estas cosas... si Dios deseaba castigarme, debió hacerlo sólo a mi, ella no tenía la culpa de nada... ¡Es injusto!.

.- No es un castigo...- respondió Karai, serenamente.- no culpes a Dios por esto... Dios no castiga... es un padre que observa a su hijo jugar en la playa... el niño juega a hacer castillos de arena sentado en la orilla...- Leo abrió los ojos muy grandes... recordaba.. algo recordaba, pero no podía saber qué era.- pero invariablemente, las olas que golpean la orilla los desbaratan... el niño llora, porque una y otra vez sus castillos se caen... el padre lo observa de lejos, pero sólo sonríe... ¿cómo va a darle importancia a unos cuantos castillos de arena, con todo lo que va a ocurrir en la vida de ese niño? Pronto, él mismo se dará cuenta, que no vale la pena llorar por ellos.

Karai se detuvo y se volvió hacía él. Leo hizo lo mismo y se encontraron mirándose cara a cara.

Por primera vez, ella dejaba caer la máscara de frialdad que siempre traía puesta...

Trataba de sonreír, pero no podía ocultar cierta tristeza...

.- Lo verás algún día... lo veremos algún día... cada sufrimiento sólo es parte de algo más... algo más grande, que hace que ese sufrimiento no signifique nada... créeme. Ella está bien.- Leo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.

.- ¿Y si no es así¿Y si...?

.- Ella está bien. Tienes que creerlo. Debes dejarla ir... hay aprender a dejarlos ir...

Leo bajó la cabeza y dejó que las lagrimas cayeran en silencio.

De alguna forma, la voz de la mujer le tranquilizaba...

De alguna forma le creía.

Quería creerle...

Lo necesitaba.

El toque de la mujer en el brazo le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

Tomó su brazo roto suavemente, sin causarle ningún dolor.

Leo no intentó rechazarla; ella no le miró a la cara.

Sin palabras, retrocedieron hasta la cornisa, donde él se sentó y ella se inclinó frente a él.

.- Este vendaje es muy malo.

.- No estaba prestando atención cuando lo hice...- respondió Leo en un susurro. Hábilmente la mujer deshizo el vendaje, ya todo sucio y desprolijo. Leo la dejó hacer mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada.

Cuando volvió a mirar, Karai había terminado... le había puesto unas vendas nuevas, no lo que llevaba antes... debía haberlas traído con ella todo ese tiempo... siempre supo a lo que venía.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ella se preocupaba así de él?

No era justo, no lo merecía...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Karai le miró tranquila...

No era la mirada fría a la que estaba acostumbrado... sino una mirada llena de comprensión...

¿Por qué le miraba así?

¿Por qué no aprovechaba esta ocasión para atravesarlo con la espada y librarse de él para siempre?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no le hacía un favor y lo hacía de una vez?.

No estaba pensando cuando dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante...

Ella no hizo ningún intento por apartarlo.

Lo dejó hacer en silencio.

Su frente reposó sobre el hombro de la mujer, mientras ella permanecía inmóvil...

Y la lluvia los empapaba a ambos.

Permanecieron inmóviles por largo rato...

Fue sólo cuando fue consiente de su olor a jazmín y de su piel fría que Leonardo advirtió lo que ocurría...

Era tan extraño.

Apenas si podía creerlo...

Se incorporó lentamente.

Se miraron por un instante más antes de que ella se pusiese de pie.

Se apartó lentamente, fundiéndose con la cortina de lluvia que les azotaba...

Se lo llevaba con ella.

Parte del peso...

Le había permitido depositar parte de su dolor sobre sus hombros.

Para luego llevárselo con ella.

Le hubiese gustado entender...

Pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ello.

Tal vez ni ella pudiese encontrarle explicación.

Como fuese, en algo lograba calmarlo...

Dejó que desapareciera entre la lluvia antes de ponerse de pie él también.

Dios, como dolía...

Más que la lluvia golpeteando sus heridas como múltiples agujas.

El ver su cara cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el escuchar el eco de su voz, llamándole...

Sólo para voltear la cabeza y descubrir que ahí no había nadie.

La sensación de su cuerpo aún latiendo en sus manos...

La expectación... como si en cualquier momento la fuera a ver aparecer...

Esperar a verla en cada momento...

Y que ese momento nunca llegase... despertar en medio de la noche bañado en lagrimas sabiendo que nunca llegaría.

Porque ya jamás la volvería a ver.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Dios, como dolía.

La culpa por todo lo que no hizo o dijo en su momento.

La incertidumbre de no saber si ella al final le habría perdonado...

Si al final habría encontrado algo de paz.

Sin embargo...

Había un momento...

Un momento durante la noche, justo aquel en que ya no podía más y caía rendido...

En ese momento, casi estaba seguro...

Casi podía oír su voz diciéndolo...

Que estaba bien.

Que le extrañaba, pero que estaba bien.

Fuera verdad o sólo un juego de su subconsciente...

Era lo único que le permitía conciliar el sueño.

Tal vez Karai tenía razón.

Dios, cuanto deseaba que la tuviese.

Porque cuando pensaba en ello, se sentía envuelto por algo cálido...

A pesar de la lluvia como agujas en su piel.

Casi podía sentirla abrazándole.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por esa sensación.

Aún si no era verdad, si todo era sólo su imaginación...

Cerró los ojos y fingió que ella estaba ahí, abrazándole.

Se quedó inmóvil, hasta que lentamente, la sensación comenzó a abandonarle...

Abrió los ojos.

Lo entendía.

Ella debía partir.

Debía dejarla ir.

Debía hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos y enfrentó el rostro a la lluvia.

La dejaba ir.

Podía esperar...

Podía esperar hasta el día en que la volviese a ver.

Y esperaría...

Era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

Bajó la cabeza.

Hasta entonces...

Hasta entonces nada iba a ser lo mismo, nada iba a ser fácil...

Herido, por dentro y por fuera...

Se volvió hacia donde probablemente estarían sus hermanos, aguardando por él bajo la lluvia...

Pero no estaba tan solo después de todo.

Se daba cuenta...

Era sólo que no les había permitido acercarse.

No podía mejorar todo lo rápido que ellos desearían...

Pero lo intentaría... de a poco.

Tal vez...

Tal vez se fuera a casa con ellos esta vez...

Tal vez podía comenzar con eso.

_**Ah, now that warmly, so tenderly**_

_**reawakened breeze**_

_**keeps gazing at the lonely sky**_

_**and smiling down on me**_

_**still with the same radiance it had on that day;**_

_**I keep waving my hand**_

_**at the everlasting memory of you. **_

.-

Fin del cap.

Bueno, ya se veía que la cosa iba a acabar por ahí¿no? jejeje

¿Por qué tequila? No sé, se me ocurre un trago bien macho...

¿por qué olor a jazmín?... es algo que siempre se me ha ocurrido muy oriental... (y Lady Shiba (Batman) huele a Jazmín también).

Los lyrics al principio y al final son de "Kimi ga iru" deSeki Tomokazu (Para los fanáticos de Sakura Card captor, es el que le hace la voz en japonés a Touya... da la casualidad que también canta).

Hay una cosa, si, que no es tan inventada.

En la versión original de Karai, ella sí tenía una hija que sí murió por culpa de unos tipos del Pie traidores... es más...

Las tortugas fueron testigos de ello.

Karai le hizo jurar a Leo que la vengaría matando a los culpables, él jura...

Y cumple.

Otra cosa que va con copyright, es eso de los castillos de arena... no sé de quien es, porque lo leí hace tiempo, pero por si acaso...

Listo! palabras finales aquí a la vueltecita en el epilogo.


	26. Epilogo

**Epilogo **

Salir al parque se había convertido en algo bastante agradable...

Y no era sólo por el aire puro y las tardes cálidas...

Para qué iba a estar con cosas, le estaba gustando toda esa atención de las señoritas...

Las había de todas las edades y todas se acercaban curiosas.

Ya...

De haber sabido que los bebes en un parque producían semejante reacción femenina, habría salido con la pequeña Ana desde hacía mucho...

Ella misma parecía feliz...

Era pequeña aún, no llegaba al año todavía, pero sus reacciones eran muy avanzadas para su edad...

Varias señoras se lo habían comentado...

Que los niños tan pequeños no solían reír de esa manera, o mirar con tanta profundidad...

Como si entendieran lo que ocurre a su alrededor...

Kent se hacía el tonto...

"¿De verdad?" "¿le parece a usted?" les contestaba con asombro.

A las mujeres también les resultaba encantador que un abuelo solo trajese a su nietecita a pasear... una labor que parece eternamente encargada a las mujeres siempre hace que despierte simpatía entre las féminas cuando las realiza un varón.

Bueno, tal vez fuera por eso que se les acercaban tantas mujeres a saludar a la bebita...

Pero una vez que la veían, lo que no podían dejar de notar con asombro eran esos enorme ojos color miel brillante...

Casi amarillos...

Que miraban con curiosidad y detención todo a su alrededor.

Kent se volvió hacia la niña...

La pilló justo en el momento en que bostezaba...

Sonrió, todo lo que hacía le parecía más tierno que lo anterior.

.- ¿Cansada?.- le preguntó... la bebita le miró somnolienta a modo de respuesta.

A pesar de sus avanzados conocimientos de humanos, esa era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de uno...

Era la primera vez que la vida de uno dependía tan absolutamente de él.

Y a decir verdad, le gustaba la idea...

La idea de tener que vérselas con el destino, el futuro y la felicidad de un ser humano, con las mismas herramientas que tendría cualquier padre normal, común y corriente...

Jamás en dos mil años se hubiese imaginado que iba a cambiar pañales...

Y ahí estaba ahora.

La miró una vez...

Apenas si podía creerlo.

Pero todo había sido por ella al final.

De pronto, la chica arrugó la frente y lanzó un gritito imposible de entender.

Kent sonrió.

.- ¿Qué¿qué te molesta pequeña?.- la niña le miró seriamente, con una de esas miradas que parecían imposibles en un bebe tan pequeño. El viejo también se puso serio. Después de un rato asintió.

.- Te entiendo...- le dijo con seriedad.- Pero no me culpes a mi, yo hice todo lo que pude... además... ¿quién sabe?.- ahora el viejo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.- ¿Cómo sabes si lo vuelves a ver un día de estos¿quién dice que no? Todo es posible. Después de todo... la vida es un circulo...

**FIN.**

Pues sí, una vez más, Ksk ha tenido razón en buena parte.

Mas bien que le ha achuntado medio a medio.

(No, si es que soy la reina de los lugares comunes... jejeje.)

Lo más probable es que Leo alguna vez se tope con Ángela en la calle...

Quien sabe...

A pesar de todo, el final quedó ahí.

Aquí se acaba la historia.

Samara puede respirar tranquila, porque como se aprecia, no maté a Leito lindo hermoso... jejeje

Y no me pareció que tuviera que olvidarse de todo otra vez, eso ya sería como musho¿no?

La verdad es que el final igual ha estado de justicia...

Por que después de haber hecho sufrir a la chica durante capítulos y capítulos, era justo que le diese algún futuro más esperanzador.

Y Leo...

No sé.

Dicen que cuando una puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre.

Puede ser...

¿no?

jejeje.

Y Muffy... a esa le guardo cariño... hasta ultimo momento no supe con quien se iba a quedar...

La supuesta reencarnación de la chiquilla al final terminó llamándose Ana.

Siempre uso ese nombre, me gusta...

Bien, finalmente llegamos al final...

Y como que he desarrollado cierto gusto por los amores trágicos...

Jum, jum...

Lo más probable es que la próxima historia sea de esa onda...

Mezclado todo con algún monstruo o demonio, claro, se entiende ¿no?

Jejeje.

Gracias fieles seguidoras de este cuasi culebrón kilométrico de historia...

Por fin se acabó.

Si les quedó alguna duda, reclamo o consulta, la hacen nomás y les contesto en la próxima historia.

(Si poh, si me queda harta cuerda todavía, jejeje)

**Medeah out.**


End file.
